Sailor Disney Princess
by SailorSedna052
Summary: A young girl wishing for something new comes to a new world and it's her job to save the world from the All Evil. She must find all the princess and Heroines in order to not only save the Disney characters but also her world too.
1. Season 1, Episode 1: The Mission

**Note: Very first story. I don't own anything except Marie(My OC)**

It was a warm day in spring in San Antonio, Texas. In a community collage named Northwest Vista, a community collage for all there was a student their name Ariel Bandera. She had brown medium length hair, brown eyes, though she always had glasses on, and was mostly a girly/tom-boy. She only wears dresses on RARE occasions. She got her name from a baby book but she was always teased because her name was the same as a Disney Princess named Ariel known as the 'Little Mermaid'. So at school, she would sometimes be called Marie to end confusion since more Ariels are popping up.

Marie was doing her homework lone on the steps near the collage lake. She was almost always alone and her friends growing up would be off of movies mostly likely from the Disney movies she watched when she was small known as imaginary friends. She would also dream of going back to California so she can go to Disneyland again. To her, going there every summer was almost a family tradition. Her parents were married back in 1989, the year of the mermaid, and they went to Disneyworld for their honeymoon before a psycho worker let fire to the place at the studios. Marie was born back in 1991, the year that Beauty and the Beast, was released. What's funny is that her and her parents weren't the only ones that had a Disney tradition. She has cousins in Texas and California that has anything Disney related. One has a house with nothing but Disney, another family as nearly all the tapes, and another almost always make Mickey Christmas cookies during the Holidays. But the starting point of the Disney traditions was when her grandparents from both sides of the family. Around the time of 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves', here grandparents were getting used the world either young or old, but somehow, at least in Marie's opinion, the happiness started with them.

Anyway, Marie was doing her homework, when she got board and put her books aside to look at the lake. Though it was mucky water she could easily see her reflection. Lately all she has been doing was dreaming. On the weekends she would put on an old VHS tape and watch the movie in her room and wish to go to their world.

She sigh as she look at her relation and said, "I wish I had an adventure like in my Disney tapes. I want to feel important, and a hero in some way. I don't want to spend my life feeling like wallpaper, especially during the family reunions. I just want to feel special."

She looked at her watch and saw that it was time to go home. As she stood up, her reflection stayed put. As she left, it changed into a character. It was the Hatbox ghost from 'Haunted Mansion', before they replaced him with the ghost brides and just became the 'Ghost Host'. "She's the one." He said.

Turns out he was looking though a magic mirror, almost identical to the Magic Mirror from Snow White. He left his room, which was in a tower in a white bright kingdom. But it wasn't in Disneyland. This kingdom was hidden way in a world almost like the one from Kingdom Hearts video games. He entered the throne-room, which was ruled by 2 kings. One was King Mickey with his Queen, Minnie, and the other king was the first character Walt ever drew. His name is Oswald, the lucky rabbit, or in his kingdom, King Oswald with his Queen, Ortencia. Also in the throne room is Duke Donald and Duchess Daisy, and Count Goofy, his brother Count Boris, and Countess Mirabelle.

The Hatbox went to them and bowed in front of the kings. "Sires, I found her, the chosen one that can save us."

Mickey asked, "Are you sure? We've been waiting for a long time for her to appear."

Oswald said, "The last one come during the wars, how can we be sure she came back again?"

The Hatbox Ghost said, "I can tell. I can feel power flowing from her. She has to be. She's our only chance to save our home from the All Evil."

Mickey sighs and turned to a chest near a stain class window. He walked to it and put his hand on the lid and closed his eye. King Oswald asked, "What should we do brother?"

Mickey thought of the last of what his creature used to say all the time. "Keep movie forward." He turned to the Hatbox ghost. "Bring her here. It is time."

The Hatbox ghost bowed his head and left them. Minnie asked, "Are you sure?"

Mickey said, "We have no choice. My only worry is can she take it?" He turns to the other stain glass windows and saw they didn't have any patterns. "The chosen one has always fought against evil and after it's mission it enters into another host. If this girl is the chosen one, maybe she can stop the All Evil for good. She may also…" He turned to the windows, "Summon the other guardians." The other royals did the same and looked at the windows.

The next day, Marie had finished her finals and went to the lake again. She sat down in the steps, put her elbows on her knees, her head in her hands, and looked at her reflection again. She then got a stick that was next to her and put it in the lake and started to distort her reflection. Then some how was taken from her hand like someone grabbed. Marie brought her hand back.

'There can't be fishes down there." She lean forwards a bit more to the point almost too close. Then something happened that made her turn white. Her reflection smiled and waved at her. "What the…" then her reflection transformed into the Hatbox Ghost and grabbed her.

She hit the water face first but didn't feel wet, instead she was floating and she could breath easily. She opened her eyes and saw a dark blue space like sky. Then she was placed in a doom-buggy. The same kind from the Haunted Mansion ride. As she sat down and the safety bar was on her lap, she heard a ghost but not from the speakers.

"Sorry about that. It was either that or from the mirror from your bathroom, but then again it's been used before in other movies." She looked around to see where the voice was coming from but couldn't. "Up here." It said.

She looked up and saw the Hatbox Ghost looking down on her upside down. He was sitting on top of the buggy. "I am your host, your Ghost host if you please."

Marie couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Y-you're the Hatbox ghost from the ride before the brides."

The Hatbox floated in front of her, took off his hat, with his head attached to it and bowed like a gentleman. "That's right. Marie. I USED to be part of the 'ride' but I was just reduced to a narrator instead. That and I'm the royal magician and world traveler to King Mickey and King Oswald."

He put his hat and head back on his body. "I'm must be loosing it from finals." Said Marie. "This can't be real. You're just a robot left over from the ride. I've never even seen you before unless it was on fan art."

The Hatbox ghost sat on the rail. "Oh I quite real Ariel. As real as you."

Marie asked, "How did you know my name?"

The Hatbox ghost said, "All will be revealed in time. But first." He digs into his pocket and pulled out a key. It had a Mickey symbol on it. "How are you with roller-coasters?"

Marie turned what with fear again. "You wouldn't." she said.

He put the key in the keyhole next to her legs. "I would." He turned the key and the buggy went up into a hill like motion.

Marie started to panic. "Please stop! I'm sorry I said I didn't believe! Please stop!"

The Hotbox Ghost got right back on the roof and put his goggles down. "Too late."

Then the buggy went down fast and Marie was screaming her head off while the Hatbox ghost was laughing like the Joker and enjoying himself. "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS FOR THIS GHOST AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Up and down, left and right, upside down in all direction. It was no fun what so over. "YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!" Hatbox just ignore it and continue laughing and had his hands in the air.

After a while, passed nearly al the stars, the buggy went straight but still fast and it entered into some clouds. The buggy, with Marie inside it turned to the right but was still moving forward and soon the castle was in view. Marie soon forgotten about her fears and was in awe of how beautiful and how big the castle was. "Wow." The Hatbox looked down and smiled.

Soon the buggy stopped right in front of the steps and the Hatbox ghost got down and lower the safety bar. Now that was fun wasn't it?" He asked.

Marie stumbled out of the buggy and when she tried to stand up her knees buckled, and went to the ground. She kneeled down as her head was spinning. "Its just whiplash. It'll go away soon. Just breath."

Marie did that and closed her eyes as she held her head. "This is worst then the whiplash from the Aerosmith rollercoaster back in Florida."

The Hatbox ghost said, "So you have been on one before."

Mari sat up straight but immediately regretted it and lay on her back looking up. "Only on the small ones in California Adventure and Knott's Berry Farm. Not on the ones you put me thought just now."

He laughed at her. "You have to get used it. Can you're going to go through it at least 13 or 14 times."

Marie groans. "Then you better have barf bags cause I'm not paying for a clean up crew if there's a mess."

Once whiplash went away, she sat up. She looked up and saw how tall the castle was. "Even bigger then the one back home."

The ghost smiled. "Wait until you see inside."

He guided her inside the castle and as they walked she saw stained windows depicting some of the Disney movies or series from the past. "Oh my goodness." There was a golden retriever from 'Old Yeller', the 3 witches from Hocus Pocus, and even Dark Winged Duck. "

This is amazing." She said.

"I'm glad you like the windows but not all of them are completed." She looked at him confused. "You'll see soon."

As they walked Marie even saw the broom-men from Fantasia. Marie couldn't help but smile and giggled. "The broom-men. Now I've seen everything."

They arrived at the throne room and when the doors opened, Marie saw the royals and in their royal clothes. "Oh my..." King Mickey turned her head and saw her. "Welcome to the castle Marie." He bowed to her.

Marie said, "You're Mickey Mouse." Then she turned to the others. "And Minnie, Oswald, Orencia, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Boris, and Mirabelle." Then she heard barking and was soon on the floor with Pluto on top of her licking her face. She laugh. "And Pluto." She pets him as he got off and she got up. "So this isn't a dream. But how did you know my name?"

Queen Minnie said, "We've have been watching over you since you were a little girl. We watch over all the children that enters in Disney's parks. We even picked out some of our favorites."

Donald said, "Sometimes we see kids through mirrors, statues, or the eyes of the robots depending on the ride."

Goofy said, "Almost every year you and your parents showed up at the park and almost went on your favorites twice."

Duke Daisy said, "Somehow you give us hope that there is still happiness in kids."

King Mickey said, "But now we need your help. I didn't noticed it before but something evil is afoot and we need your help."

Marie asked, "But why now? You could've gotten me when I was small."

Then King Oswald went to 2 curtains and said, "That's because you weren't ready for this enemy." He pulled one of them back and it showed a white window but it has 2 evil yellow eyes and on the bottom of the window was a burning town.

King Mickey said, "Since the beginning of time there was been evil in everyone's hearts. Up to a point where it caused great damage. The plague, the Spanish Inquisition, wars, and nearly every evil man in history was being controlled by this thing we called All Evil. This 'demon' nearly killed all of nature, man-kind and almost the world." Then he walked to the other window-covered curtain and said, "But where this is evil there is always good." He opened the curtain and it showed a white angel with wings. There was no specifics about what this angel looked like but on the bottom of the window there was people. One was white pilgrim, an Oriental woman, a man with a head wrap like he's from India, and another in African clothing all kneeling and praying to her. "When ever the All Evil attacked this figure would come and stop the demon. Though sadly we have no name for her, but depending on where you are from you might know her other names."

Marie walked up to the window and in her eyes, the angel formed into a lady, with a crown and a blue robe from her head to her toes. "The Holy Mother."

Queen Ortenicia said, "That's one of her chosen ones."

Marie turned to her. "What do you mean?"

Mirabelle said, "Everyone so often, the light would enter a chosen one or more, to stop the All Evils minions of the world in order to bring peace. Try to see another chosen one the Light as chosen."

Marie looked at the window again and this time it turned into a man. "Roosevelt from WW2. But he dropped the bomb."

Count Boris said, "But he stopped the war from continuing. If he didn't then you or me and anyone would be alive to day. Even Light had to make some tuff choices."

Marie said, "Then I'm guessing one of the All Evil's minions was Hitler right?" She walked to the other window and instead of eye and saw the red Nazi sign. "Yup. He was." Said Mari. She turned to the royals. "But why me?"

King Mickey walked up to her and said, "He's back and taken out home. He's luring kids to what was once Disneyland and using them to spread evil again. But how he came back is still a mystery." He took her hand and walked to the chest from before. "At the end of the last battle with the All Evil and Light, Light was too weak to make sure she could fight against him again. Her powers has been broken into different jewels. We need your help to find the 13 chosen ones, the chosen heroines, and to find the next Light being." He opened the chest and saw many different jewels. 13 were on different color pillows, 13 on little crown pillows, and one in the middle in a small glass case. "Beautiful."

King Mickey opened the glass case. That jewel is Marie's birthstone, aquamarine. He gave it to Marie. She got it in her hand and it started to glow. "Think of the best hero you can think up. The jewel will sense it and it'll be the new you."

Marie closed her hand and closed her eyes and wished really hard. Then she started to glow and her clothes started to change. Her clothes changed into a white sailor leotard outfit with a white skirt, a white bow on her head, white choker around her neck with a crescent moon on it, white cloves that goes up to her elbows, white boots up to her knees and instead of glasses it was a winged mask. Her jewel turned into a broached that was on a bow in the front. That broached was light blue with a star and different color circles in the start. She opened her eyes and saw what happened. "I look like my sailor scout recolor." She looked at her hands, her feet, and her new clothes and felt her glasses/mask.

King Oswald said, "You are now a scout and need to find all the other sailor scouts. You are Sailor Light."

Marie said, "I'm confused. Disney didn't make Sailor Scouts."

King Mickey smiled and said, "Well he did but let's just say that what you see and heard on who made what is all a 'cover up'. You are a chosen scout and we need you to find the other scouts. We believe the scouts are the princesses that are alive and around. You need to find them and awaken their royal element from Light. The others will appear in time."

Marie said, "Me a Sailor Scout." She smiled. "This is amazing. It's one of my dreams." She looked at the jewels and looked at the Royals. "I accept." The royals smiled. "I'll find the other scouts, find the new chosen Light and stop the All Evil."

Queen Minnie said, "Wonderful." Then she handed the Hatbox ghost a find of keys. "Use these to go from one world to another. Once the scout is found, she will go with you to the other worlds to find the others."

The Hatbox ghost said, "Thus a longer rollercoaster."

Marie groans a bit. "Yippee." She mumbled. Her scout clothes were soon back into her regular clothes and her broached turned unto a locket. Both Marie and Hatbox turned to the Royals. "We won't let you down." They said. They bowed to them and left.

Hatbox asked, "Are you sure you are up for the challenge?"

Marie smirked at him. "You're looking at a 23 year old that watches all the movies multiple times during her lifetime. What they can through, I can take."

They were outside again. "We shall see." He said.


	2. Episode 2: Little Mermaid

**Note: please look up 'In the Land of Twilight' to follow the lyrics**

The 2 got into the buggy and the Hatbox got out his ring of keys. "So which world first?" he asked himself.

Marie saw a key glowed. It was a water theme one. "How about that one?" She held it out to him. "First pick first world."

Hatbox smiled. "Little Mermaid it is."

Marie smiled widely. "Sweet." She said.

He put the key in the keyhole again and the buggy went in motion again. This time Marie hanged on tight this time. It went up like before and once they were above the clouds, zoom they went. Marie screamed again. "I'M NOT GOING TO FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" she yelled.

Soon they arrived at the destination. It looked like the Caribbean but so far there was almost nothing but the ocean. She didn't see Eric's palace yet.

"Ah Hatbox how exactly are we going to talk to the mermaids let along breath underwater?" she asked. Then the buggy slowed down, turned around and went down slowly into the water. Marie braced herself for some salt water but as soon as she touched it, her locket glowed and she was turned into a mermaid and the buggy turned into a pink seashell. Her tail was a dark purple with a light purple/blue fins and her seashell bra was almost the same color but darker. "Wow." She said but then thought, 'But I always thought it'll be light blue. Oh well.' Soon they were in the ocean and once the seashell landed on the ocean floor Marie got out and breathe with no problem and see with no problem, well if she didn't have glasses.

Hatbox said, "Well this is where I drop you off. Now I advise you to be careful. There's more then one danger here."

Marie said, "I will. But how will I find Atlantica?" Her locket glowed again and it started to show a path.

"There's you answer." He said. He got up back on the shell again. "Well see you later if you survive."

Marie groans at him. "You better be lucky your dead dude." He tipped his hat and off he went.

Marie sighs and looked at the glowed path. "I hope it isn't far and I'm so lucky I know how to swim mermaid style from high school." She started to swim to that direction. As she swam she saw different fish, different plant, and different mammals.

"This is amazing." She said. "More life like then the aquarium back home. More free and clean. Unlike the crap it got from BP."

Soon she arrived at Atlantica. "It's beautiful." She smiled and swam to the gate but was stopped by 2 guards.

"Who are you and state your business."

Marie bowed slightly to them. "Forgive me. I'm new to these oceans and hope to have a place to stay here in Atlantica." It was somewhat a lie but in truth she didn't know how it was going to take to find the first scout. Marie kind of figured it was going to take a couple of days or weeks.

One of the guards said, "We will take you to King Triton. He will help you finding a place here and to be familiar with these waters."

Marie said, "Thank you."

The 3 swam to the throne room and there sitting on his shell-theme throne was King Triton. 'This is amazing.' She thought. The guards bowed to him. "King Triton, we have a wonderer here. She said she is new to Atlantica and hope to have a home here."

Triton raised his hand and said, "Thank you. You're dismissed."

Once the 2 guards left it were just the 2 of them. King Triton asked, "May I ask for you name?"

Marie bowed and said, "My name is Ariel but I ask my friends to call me Marie to end confusion. Do forgive me for my intrusion."

Triton said, "It's alright. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want but tell me what's your REAL reason why you're here?"

Marie gulped, as she looked at him afraid. "With all due respect your highness, I don't think I'm allowed to tell you. At least I wasn't instructed to tell anyone."

Triton looked at her suspicious as he grabbed his chin. "You will tell me in time right?" he asked.

Marie said, "Unless I am told differently."

Then a crab came through in the throne room. He went to the king. "King Triton, great news. I have assembled a perfect concert for your daughters to be in."

King Triton turned to him. "That's wonderful Sebastian. All of them singing."

Then Sebastian said, "Well there's one minor problem. We're one singer short. But I am holding auditions to find another singer. She doesn't have to have a strong voice like your girls but just perfect enough that isn't high or low."

Then Marie stepped in. "Umm do forgive me for interrupting, but maybe I can help. I'm a good singer, more or less, and maybe I'm someone you need."

Sebastian swam to her and asked, "And may I ask is who are you?"

Marie smiled. "I'm Ariel but my friends call me Marie."

The crab thought of what he can do. "Well how about we go to the music room and King Triton will decided if you can sing or not?"

Triton said, "Sounds like a great idea."

Marie smiled and nodded. The 3 made their way to the music room and Sebastian went to the piano. "Is there a certain piece you want me to play?"

Marie grew a bit worried. "I know some music but I don't think it's the one you know. Mind if you play the piece you has for the concert?"

The crab nodded. He gave her a sheet of music and started to play. As the music flowed, Marie did her best to sing the song, it wasn't the one she heard in the movie so she figured that this one wouldn't be played, but it was a nice start. After she was done Sebastian clapped his claws. "That was perfect Marie. Just perfect. What do you think your majesty?"

King Triton smiled since he was impressed as well. "I have to agree. It's perfect for the song. Tell me Marie, who taught you to sing?"

Marie blushed. "I just sing along and train my throat for the perfect tempo. Though admittedly I'm not very good with high notes."

Sebastian said, "It doesn't matter, you are perfect for the part. You think you can show up this afternoon for practice?"

Marie smiled widely and nodded. "Of course."

Then King Triton put his hand on her shoulder. "Then let me introduce my daughters. Also I think we have a spare bedroom for you to stay."

Marie said, "That's wonderful sire."

They made it to the princess powder room where all of them were at their mirrors doing their hair, make-up, or even try on new crown, for the most part. Triton said to them, "Girls," All of them turn to him and saw Marie. "This is Marie, she's going to be staying with us for a while. Marie these are my daughters: Attina, Aquata, Arista, Adrina, Adella, Alana and my youngest daughter Ariel." Attina has an orange tail and a matching seashell bikini top. She has green eyes and wears her light brown hair in an up-do with a thorny orange crown. Aquata has a blue tail and a matching seashell bikini top. She has brown eyes and wears her brown hair in a ponytail with white pearl decorations. Arista has a red tail and a matching seashell bikini top. She has ice blue eyes and wears her pale blonde hair in a sloppy ponytail with dark pink decorations. Adrina has a purple tail and a magenta seashell bikini top. She has hazel eyes and wears her blonde hair in a bun topped with a pink shell decoration. Adella has a chartreuse yellow tail and a chartreuse green seashell bikini top. She has teal eyes and wears her dark brown hair in a ponytail with golden pearl decorations. Alana has a pink tail and a purple seashell bikini top. She has violet eyes and wears her black hair with a small pink crown. And lastly, Ariel has red hair, blue eyes, a green tail and a purple top.

Marie said, "It's nice to meet all of you princesses."

Soon she was swarm by them and was asked many questions: "Where are you from?" "How old are you?" "What's you're favorite color?" "Have you ever thought of a makeover?" Just one right after the other.

King Triton said, "I'll leave you girls alone." Then he left.

Finally Ariel got between Marie and her sisters. "Hold on girls, she just got here. I'm sure she just want to rest for a bit right?" she asked.

Marie smiled remembering how kind Ariel was in the film. "Yes, oh and Sebastian has a concert ready for us. Though he was one short he asked me to join."

Adella said, "That's wonderful. How good of a singer are you?"

Marie shrugged her shoulders. "Depending on the piece really. Though I personally don't think it's perfect."

Alana said, "It has to be if he asked you to join us."

Ariel said, "Well let me show you to your room." Marie and Ariel let the girls and soon they arrived in a room. "Here we are. This will be your room."

Marie said, "Thank you Ariel."

Ariel asked, "By the way, why Marie?"

Marie said, "My first name is Ariel like yours but I know a couple others and to end confusion they call me Marie. I mean it'll get ridiculous when you hear Ariel 1, 2, & 3."

The 2 laugh. "True that." Said Ariel. The 2 sat on the bed. "So where are you from?" she asked.

Marie thought of a good 'answer'. "Well I really don't know how to describe it. It's not really lively as Atlantica, mostly cause we don't have a king. Let's just say, where I'm from has a lot of history yet a lot more room for history to be made."

Ariel asked, "A riddle well is it near where humans live?"

Marie answered, "More or less."

Ariel lay back on the bed. "I hope one day I see one. I've been collecting their things for a while now."

Marie smiled remembering her grotto. "Maybe I see some of your collection."

Ariel asked, "How about tonight?"

Marie nodded. "Okay."

Ariel smiled widely. "Great. I'll even introduced you to Scuttle and Flounder, but you mustn't tell father."

Marie held her hand up. "I promise." The 2 hugged each other giggling.

Soon days passed and thanks to Ariel, Marie got familiar with Atlantica. She even took her exploring sunken ships, showing Marie her collection of human things, exploring the castle, introduced her to Flounder and Scuttle, and every afternoon the girls would practice for the concert. Every time they sing it was perfect, though most of the time Marie had to cover Ariel when she is late so the sessions.

It wasn't long until it was time for the concert. The girls were ready and Marie noticed Ariel was gone again. 'I hope she'll make it in time.' She thought. She soon hear cheering meaning King Triton arrived as well as Sebastian.

He said, ''I can't wait for what the girls have done''.

Sebastian nodded. ''Yes, your Majesty. Your girls will make you proud today, they're all. But trust me your highness, your girls will throw a spectacular performance, they will make you proud!''

The King laughed a little. ''Yes, especially my little Ariel.'' Triton whispered. Sebastian nodded.

''Yes, she is very talented, your Majesty with the most beautiful voice.'' he bowed and walked out. "If she'd actually show up for rehearsals for once in a while" He muttered to himself.

The girls got into placed and waiting for their time to sing.

Once the music started it was time. Four clams showed up. 3 for the daughters and one for Marie and the girls started to sing. "Ah, we are the daughters/friend of Triton. Great father/king who loves us and named us well." The girls sat up from their shells and they pointed to Triton who was there proud.

"Aquata…." Aquata sang her notes as her head piece opened into a feather hat.

"Adrina…." She did her notes and she has bog green pomp-pomps with her.

"Arista…" Her's were matching shrimps.

"Atina…" Her's was a jellyfish.

"Adella…Allana." Marie's was a special one but didn't get a headpiece or anything special. Then all of them gathered around to introduce Ariel. 'Please be here please be here.' Marie thought.

"And then there's the youngest in her musical debut. Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you. To sing a song Sebastian wrote. Her voice is like a bell. She's out sister, Ari-*Gasp*" Marie looked scared as there was no one in the shell. She looked at Triton and he was pissed. "ARIEL!" He yelled and his triton glowed gold.

Marie face-palmed. "Oh no." she muttered.

Lucky the band did a plan B until Ariel get's home. Since she wasn't there the girls did their solos so the concert won't be a total waste. Soon it was Marie's turn. Luckily for her it was a song she knows, taught Sebastian how to play it, and something that won't hurt her throat. 'You owe me big Ariel.' She thought. It was suppose to be a duet but since Ariel isn't there, she has to do this on her own.

Lights were on her, as she took a breath and sang. "In the land of Twilight under the moon, we dance for the idiots."

Dolphins started to dance around her. "Ring around the roses jump to the moon, we sing with the castanets."

Then she was being showered by flowers from the dolphins as the daughters sang with her. "Ring around the twilight under the moon, we dance for the idiots/I will sing for crescent moon, dancing with the castanets. Ring around the roses, jump to the moon, we sing with the castanets/As the end will come so soon in the land of Twilight."

Then all sang together. "I will sing for the crescent moon dancing with the castanets. Ring around the roses, jump to the moon, we sing with the castanets/As the end will come so soon in the land of Twilight."

Then all of the girls, not Marie got their ribbons and started to dance/swim around her as the music solo went on. "I will sing for crescent moon, dancing with the castanets. As the end will come so soon, in the land of Twilight."

The daughters ditched the ribbons as stood next to Marie as they sang the next part. "Hight and loud the sound of the bell of the Twilight ringing/Now you are watching us outside the circle wanna be in good company. All long it rings, the bells of the Twilight/Boy but you are lonely dance with nobody runaway child."

Then together, "To your hiding place."

Then the lights the lights dimmed down and the girls quickly put on their skirts. "la la la lala la la la lalala lala la la la. Lalalala la la la lala la, lala lala la la. La la la, la lala la, la, la la. Lalalala la la la lala la, la lala la lalalala. La la la la la lala la , la la lalalalala. Lalalala la la la lala la, la lala la la. La la la la la la la, lala lala la."

Once the light was back on they started singing again. "I will sing for crescent moon, dancing with the castanet/lalalalala la la lala la, la lala la lala lala."

They continue to dance for the rest of the song. "As the end will come so soon, in the land of Twilight/lalalala la la la lala la, la lala la lalala la."

Then the music started to die down and the girls slowed down their dancing to plain swimming. "La la la lala la la la lalala lala la la la. Lalalala la la la lala la, lala lala la la. La la la, la lala la, la la la. Lalalala la la lalala la, la lala la lalalala, la la la la la lala la, la la lalalalala. Lalalala la la la lala la, la lala la la. La la la la la la la, lala lala la."

Once the song was over, the crowd started to clap and cheer at the girls and Marie.

Then the concert was over she waited outside for Ariel with her arms crossed. Soon she saw her and Flounder swimming to the palace. Ariel stopped in front of Marie.

"How bad am I in trouble?" she asked.

Marie said, "Don't mention Scuttle, and human items and maybe he'll go easy on you."

Ariel frown. "Oh boy. I know I made daddy mad sometimes but I think I overdid it this time." She said.

Flounder asked, "How bad was it?"

Marie said, "Just about to blow up the place." Marie uncrossed her arms. "I'll go with you. Maybe he can ease up on the yelling if I'm there."

Ariel smiled. "Thanks Marie. Oh how did your solo go?" she asked as they swim.

"It was really good but it was suppose to be a duet." She said.

Ariel said, "Sorry. Well at least you sung by yourself for the first time."

Marie giggled and said, "Yeah but that's not going to happen again anytime soon."

They soon arrived at the throne room where King Triton and Sebastian were waiting for them. As soon as they got close enough it started. King Triton said, "I just don't know what to do you young lady."

Ariel tried to explain. "Daddy I just forgot. I just_"

Triton interrupted, "As a result of your careless Behavior_"

But then he was interrupted by the crab. "Careless, reckless, behavior_"

Triton tried to talk again. "The entire celebration was_"

Then Sebastian yelled, "Ruined! That's all, completely destroyed! The mist important merpeople were there, the most important! You're just lucky we had a plan B with Marie in order to fix this mess!" Then he started to get dramatic. "Now thanks to you I'm the laughing-stock of the entire kingdom!"

Flounder had enough and swam to them. "It wasn't her fault!" He yelled then he grew scared at Triton. ''Um, first, uh, a shark chases, yeah and we tried to, but we couldn't''. Sebastian and King Triton exchanged arched eyebrows. The king's hand supported his head. ''And it was and we whoa'' he breathed a sigh of relief. ''And then we were safe and then this seagull came and he was like this is this and that is that and-''.

That got Triton's attention and Marie face palmed. Triton asked, "Seagull?" Flounder covered his mouth and hid behind Ariel in her hair. Ariel and Marie glared at him.

Triton asked, "You went to the surface again haven't you?"

Ariel said nervously, "Nothing happed."

Triton wasn't buying it. "Ariel, how many more time we must go through this? You could have been seen by one of those barbarians, by…by one of those humans."

Ariel yelled, "Daddy they're not barbarians!"

Triton cried, "They're dangerous. You think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by one of those fish hooks?"

Marie thought, 'All she'll get is a hook stuck in the mouth, that happened to me once at the beach.' Marie said, "King Triton, not all humans are dangerous."

Triton yelled at her, "This is between me and Ariel. In fact I'm surprise you would cover for her during the practices."

Marie said, "Last time I saw Ariel was hours before the concert."

Ariel yelled at her father. "I'm 16 years old. I'm not a child and don't blame Marie for this. She didn't know I wasn't going to be there."

Triton scolded. "Don't use that tone of voice with me young lady."

Ariel tried to speak. "But_"

"As ling as you live under my ocean you will obey my rules!"

"Buy if you just listen!"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD AND I NEVER, EVER WANT TO HEAR YOU GOING UP TO THE SERFACE AGAIN. IS THAT CLEAR?!" he yelled.

Ariel started to quiver her chin and swam away. Marie turned to Triton. "Remember you asked me what was my real reason I was here?"

King Triton said, "I have no time for that. Tell me another time."

Marie shook her head and swam after Ariel.

Sebastian said, ''Humf, teenagers, dey think dey know everything, you give them their way, dey swim all over you''.

''Do you...um...think I was too...hard on them?'', King Triton peered at Sebastian.

Sebastian puffed up his chest. ''Definitely not. Why, if they were my own daughters, I'd show them who was boss'' Sebastian folded his arms, nodding at his 'speech'. ''None of this...'', he flitted in the air, waving his pincers, ''flitting to the surface and other such nonsense.'' The King was thoughtful for a moment. ''No, sire I'd keep her under tight control.'' The King tugged at the ends of his beard in thought, he smiled as an idea hit him. ''Your absolutely right Sebastian!''

''Of course!'' Sebastian said simply.

''They needs constant supervision''

Sebastian nodded his head and crossed his arms. ''Constant'' he repeated.

''Someone to watch over them, someone to keep them out of trouble'' Triton continued.

''All the time'',

''And you!'' Triton jabbed a light finger at Sebastian.

''Are just the crab to do it!''

Sebastian's eyes widened in horror and he shrunk away, petrified.

He swam away muttering himself how his life sucked now. ''Why do I get myself into these types of situations, I should be given some sympathy after that disaster, not tagging along after some head-strong teenagers!'' Sebastian stopped his self-pity and looked to his right, he caught sight of Ariel and Marie with a pouch in Ariel's hand, with Flounder right beside them. They looked left and right and swam off. "Hm...what are those 3 up to?'' he asked himself as he glided after the two. The 3 glided through the ocean, with Sebastian panting profusely. The crab lay on a rock, panting heavily. They swam toward a boulder. Ariel moved it easily and Flounde and Marie slipped inside as Ariel looked left and right, as if there was a secret waiting in there.

''What're they...?'' Sebastian trailed off. Ariel slipped inside herself and Sebastian hastily dashed inside, through his rear tail end got stuck. Sebastian grunted as he tried to get himself free, he grabbed hold of a plant and pulled himself. He bounced on the ground, like a pebble thrown on a river and crashed into an hourglass. He rubbed his head and looked up in amazement. All around him was a whole collection of items. From pitchers to glass cups, plates, crockery along with other items, not recognized in the underwater city, they all glistened with cleanliness. Ariel lay on a rock, twisting the fork in her hands.

''Ariel are you okay?'' Flounder asked sadly.

Marie said, "Sorry if I made things worst."

Sebastian covered his mouth in horror.' 'If only I could make him understand, I just don't see things the way he does'', Ariel replied sadly. ''I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things...'', Ariel turned to her friends. ''Could be bad." She said.

''Look at this stuff isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl. The girl who has everything?" She and Marie started to look around the trove.

"Look at this trove Treasures unknown. How many wonders can one cavern withhold? Lookin' around here you'd think. Sure she's got everything." She started to show the watches and glasses.

"I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore. You want thingamabobs? I got twenty." Ariel picked up a case filled with tools and screws.

"But who cares? No big deal. I want more." Ariel leaned against a rock and looked up, expectantly.

"I wanna be where the people are. Wanna see 'em dancin'. Walkin' around on those (Whad'ya call 'em?)" Flounder waved his fins suggestively. "oh – feet." Ariel playfully pulled them.

"Flippin' your fins you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'. Strollin' along down a (What's that word again?) street." She started to move her hips from side to side like a fancy lady then started to swim up to the hole on the roof where some sunlight was coming though.

"Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun. Wanderin' free, wish I could be Part of that world." Sebastian looked around and got scared from his reflection off a shiny object. Then Ariel lay on the floor thinking it as the beach. Flounder buried himself in the sand. Marie couldn't help but smile.

"What would I give? If I could live outta these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?" Then she sat up and thought for a moment. "Betcha on land they understand. Bet they don't reprimand their daughter."

Marie thought, 'If only you meet mine.'

"Bright young women. Sick o' swimmin'. Ready to stand." She went to a book, opened to a few pages ad then went to a picture of a man and a flaming candle.

"And ready to know what the people know. Ask 'em my questions and get some answers. What's a fire and why does it (What's the word?) burn? When's it my turn?"

Then she swam to the whole and stick out her hand reaching for something. " Wouldn't I love. Love to explore that shore above? Out of the sea, wish I could maybe...just be part of that world''

Ariel, Marie and Flounder looked up at the moonlight as a case fell down the rocks, acting like steps, as the case shattered into fragments and Sebastian fell out. He pulled on a piece of fabric, allowing the other bits and tidbits to fall along with him. Sebastian landed on the ground, atop an accordion, with a pipe in his mouth, looking very annoyed. Flounder hid in a knight's helmet and Ariel and Marie gasped.

''Sebastian'' Ariel started. Sebastian continued to stare at him and spat out the smoking pipe.

"Ariel…Marie, what're you, how could you, what is all this?'' he angrily shook off a string of pearls from his leg.

''It's um, just our...collection'' She finished nervously Flounder hid behind her.

Marie said, "Just some harmless nick-knacks."

''Oh, really?'' Sebastian plastered a grin on his face and observed a fish hook. ''Oh, I see, your collection'' he nodded his head in mock understanding. ''Hm...IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'S-''

''Your not gonna tell him are you?'' Flounder swam up to Sebastian.

''Please Sebastian, he would never understand." Ariel pleaded.

Marie said, "He's too much of a hard head to listen to us"

Sebastian smiled. "Ariel and Marie, you're under a lot of pressure down here'' he scuttled over to Ariel and took her hand. ''Come with me, I'll take you 2 home.'' he said as he dragged Ariel's hand along with him. ''And I'll get you something warm to"

Ariel looked up at the moonlight and saw an overshadow loom over the bright, illuminating moon. ''What do you suppose...'' she trailed off in search of the large overshadow. Marie looked up and saw it too.

"Ariel? Marie?'' Sebastian squeaked. Ariel and Marie darted out of the cove and swam up to the surface.

Ariel and Marie paddled up to the surface, despite the wavering calls from Sebastian. Ariel's and Marie's heads slowly emerged from the ocean's waters. She lifted his damp fringe from his eyes and silently stared at the large human ship. Marie fixed her glasses and saw the same. She took in its wooden architecture and its breath-taking length. Her blue eyes widened in amazement as he saw various specks of bright color explode in the air.

''Wow'' she whispered in amazement. They contrasted with the dark, moonlit sky perfectly. Ariel giggled happily as the specks of color continued to explode. "What is that?"

Marie said, "That's a big ship and the flowers in the sky are fire-works."

Flounder came up beside the merman and in turn stared at the ship and fireworks in wonder and awe.

Sebastian emerged from the ocean shortly thereafter. "Ariel Marie, what're you-'' he started as he slowly turned and jumped. ''Jumping jellyfish'' he squeaked as he placed both hands on his head. He gave a sideways glance toward the young princess,-who hadn't noticed him- and Marie who began to dive in out of the ocean, toward the large vessel. ''Ariel, Marie!'' Sebastian helplessly called the merman's name, but to no avail. ''Please, come back!'' he cried as the waves currents carried him off.

The 2 swam closer to the large vessel and slowly peeped their head through one of the gaps. They smiled as they saw the ship's crew make various traditional sea music and dance about the ship's deck, especially Ariel. He saw a snow-white cat hop about, elegantly. The mermaids looked left and right and saw them all clap their hands and tap dance. The dog barked then froze in the air, putting his nose upward and sniffed. He walked and began to go in the direction of where the 2 were hiding. Ariel gasped and hid behind a solid piece of the ship but Marie started to pet the dog. Ariel slowly peeked his head through, to come face to face with the shabby dog. The dog licked Ariel's face. Ariel giggled and stopped when he heard a man's voice.

''Max, come here boy." The dog turned round and bounded off to his owner. Ariel slowly turned back and looked again, smiling, as she rubbed her cheek. Marie said, "That's a dog. You're very lucky he's friendly." ''Come here Max, you want to play a game?'' the dog stopped and jumped up to lick his owner's cheek. The young man smiled and laughed. ''Good boy Max'' she said softly. Ariel found herself staring at the handsome young sailor. His black hair, his gleaming azure eyes, his fair skin, his smile.

Marie started to tease. "Someone's in love." She got nudged at by Ariel.

''Hey there kid!'' said a voice

Ariel whipped round and caught sight of the goofy seagull. ''What a show, eh?'' he cried, still in the air.

''Scuttle, be quiet they'll hear you'' Ariel said in a hushed voice, as she swatted at the seagull. '

'Oh, I got ya, I got ya'' he lowered himself to be level with Ariel. ''We're intrepidatious'', he said. ''WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER'' Marie clamped Scuttle's orange beak with her hand.

''I've never seen a human, this close before'' Ariel mused, as she continues to watch the young sailor, play a silver flute as his dog pranced about gracefully. Ariel crossed her arms and laid her head on them. She sighed. ''Oh, he's very handsome, isn't she?''

Scuttle scratched his neck. ''Oh, I don't know, he looks kinda furry and wild to me'' Scuttle said looking at the bog. Ariel chuckled and rolled her eyes. ''Not that one'' she grabbed Scuttle's face and turned him toward the prince. ''The one playing the snarfblatt."

Marie shook her head. 'It's a flute.' She thought.

An elderly man abruptly came onto the deck and straightened out his tailcoat. "Silence, silence'' he waltzed over to the black-haired sailor. ''It is now my honor and privilege, to present our esteemed Prince Eric with a very special, very expensive, very large, birthday present." he said, gesturing to the large covered object, complete with a red ribbon.

''Aha, Grimsby," Eric raised a dark eyebrow. ''You old beanpole, you shouldn't have." Eric smiled as she thumped Grimsby on the back.

Grimsby nearly fell over and composed himself. He smirked. ''I know," he drawled. ''Happy birthday Eric."

One of the crew men whipped off the sheet to reveal...a gaudy looking statue of the Prince Eric, in armor with a sword drown out.

The legit Eric raised an unimpressed eyebrow, despite the impressed ''oohs and aah's'' from the background while Max growled at it.

''Oh, gee Grim," Eric cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck, ''It's uh, it's um..r-really something," he decided to go with that, as to not hurt the feelings of his right-hand man.

''Yes, I polished it myself." Grimsby mused, as he held a bronze telescope. ''Of course it would have been an excellent wedding present." he said frowning.

Eric laughed. ''Oh, come on, don't start." he said grabbing the telescope from Grimsby. At the sounds of Eric's footsteps, Scuttle, Marie and Ariel remained out of sight. ''Your not still sore because I didn't fall for the Princess of Glower-rave are you?" he briefly looked through the telescope and tossed it back to Grimsby.

Grimsby juggled it somewhat before catching it. ''Oh, Eric it isn't me alone, the entire kingdom wants to see you, happily settled down, with the right girl."

Eric sat on the edge of the ship, perfectly balanced. ''The perfect girl, she's out there somewhere, I just haven't found her yet''. Eric said quietly.

Ariel looked up slowly, hopefully and smiled. Marie smiled at Ariel seeing how happy she is.

''Perhaps you haven't been looking." Grimsby stated.

''Oh believe me Grim, when I find her, I'll know, without a doubt." Eric said slowly getting up from the rails. ''It'll just, bam hit me, like lightning." Eric looked up dreamily, and then turned round, at the sound of thunder and crackles.

Marie whispered to Ariel, "I think he jinxed himself."

''Hurricane a coming!'' cried the watchman of the ship. Light pats of rain started to fall from the dark, gloomy sky, which had replaced the calm evening night. ''Stand fast, secure the rigging!''

Eric's cyan blue eyes widened as he ran to join his fellow crew. Eric picked up a bundle of rope, as beams of lightning rumbled in the sky, its thunderous cried shook the ocean. The crew all cried as they struggled to pull the ship to safety, Max barked, sensing danger.

Flounder and Sebastian floated in the ocean, as a wave toppled over them both. Ariel and Marie looked left and right and held on to one of the rafts, tightly.

''Whoa, the wind hers all of a sudden on the move here!'' Scuttle cried over the thunderous roars as he struggled to grab a hold of one of the ropes. ''Oh! Ariel! Marie!'' The heavy wind had whisked Scuttle away.

Marie looked at the locked. "If it needs to work please work now." But nothing. "Oh come on you peace of junk!"

The ship wasn't under control, the strong currents of the sea trusted the ship, to and fro. Eric grabbed a hold of the steerage and struggled to attain control. Eric looked up at the roaring sky as Ariel and Marie tried to hold fast onto the ropes as they were thrown into the ocean's sea.

They swam underneath the ship and resurfaced again, and watched in horror as the lightning ignited the ship's sails, setting the whole ship on fire. They withdrew back in fear as the ship sundered densely into the ocean's waters. Eric looked up. ''Look out!'' The ship crashed and all members of the crew were thrown overboard, all except Max. The ponderous statue also fell overboard, sinking, sinking...until out of sight. Grimbsy struggled to swim up to the surface.

''Grim, Hang on!'' Eric grabbed Grimsby by the collar and pulled him up to one of the lifeboats, where the rest of the crew were perched. Max barked as flickers of bright orange and red flames surrounded him. Eric narrowed his eyes, his voice thickened, as if in tears. ''Max!'' he called.

Eric dived into the ocean and went to the other side and climbed up the ship before swinging his legs up on the rails and landing on the deck. Eric looked up, petrified as the ship's sail post cracked and snapped and the ship's sails ignited in flames. Eric dived just in time before the post could come down on him. The flames licked and flickered as they surrounded him and Max. Max stayed perched atop one of the high points of the ship.

''Jump Max!'' Eric held out her arms and called the dog's name. He looked left and right and jumped into Eric's arms and Max licked Eric's cheek. Eric held on to him tightly and turned round, running. Eric panted as he foot stepped onto the brittle floorboards, getting him foot stuck as he let go of Max who was thrown into the sea.

Grimsby caught Max and wrapped him up in a blue blanket, drying him off. Erica struggled to get her boot out of the floorboards. At the end of the ship, was a barrel of gasoline, the flames, they licked and flickered...until...it exploded.

The ship exploded in clouds of orange and red, ashes fell all around like rain at Texas. The crew watched in horror as the ship toppled over. Ariel's eyes widened and she swam toward the overturning vessel leaving Marie behind. Marie's locket glowed flickering blue and she gasp.

Ariel dived into the ocean in a flurry of blue and bubbles with a splurge of water. Ariel dodged the balls of fire and searched left and right until she caught sight of Eric clinging on for dear life on a piece of driftwood, though he was unconscious. Ariel watched as he slipped into the ocean's icy waters. Without a second thought, Ariel dived in after him. She put her arms around him and effortlessly pulled him up to newfound oxygen. The fireworks flickered in bright various shades of sapphire, crimson and tangerine.

Ariel brought Erica to shore, still unconscious. The ocean's seas lapped against the rocks calmly. The sky was cloudless and the sun made the beach look more landed beside the unconscious human. ''Is he...dead?'' Ariel gulped. Scuttle opened one of Eric's eyes, and gently closed them. ''It's hard to say'' he replied, sadly. Slow, steady breaths omitted from Eric's mouth.' 'No, look, he's breathing." Ariel said softly. Ariel tucked a strand of silky black hair behind his ear. ''He's so beautiful." She said quietly. Ariel tilted his head toward him. Ariel started to sing to him. "What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do just to see you smiling at me?" The waves had washed Flounder, Marie and Sebastian up on the beach. Sebastian lifted his head, wearily, and widened his eyes in horror at Ariel being so close to a human, singing even. Marie closed his mouth.

"Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Lounging around until the day is all done just you and me and I could be part of your world." Eric slowly opened his eyes and his eyes locked with Ariel's ones as he took her hand in his, the radiant sun shone on the young princess, singing to him. Ariel let go and disappeared from Eric's sight as Max came bounding down the beach and barking for his owner profusely. Max caught sight of Ariel's teal tail as she dived back into the ocean and he started to bark. Grimsby approached and helped Erica up to her feet.

''Eric! Oh Eric. You really do delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?'' Grimsby smiled in relief, to see that the prince was unharmed. Ericalooked out to sea, dreamily.

''A girl, rescued me...she was..singing, she had the most...beautiful voice." Eric smiled at the memory. Eric fell in a state of weakness and Grimsby caught him. ''Ah, Eric. I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater.'' he draped Eric's arm around his neck to support him.

''Off we go. Come on Max." Eric looked out to sea once again as Max lay in the sea, barking as if expecting something. Ariel, Marie, Sebastian and Flounder stayed concealed behind some rocks. Ariel watched intently at the retreating humans.

''We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened." Sebastian suggested, perched atop Flounder's head.' 'The sea king will never, you won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." Sebastian nodded his head toward Flounder, Marie and Ariel making sure they understood.

Marie looked at her locket. "Could it be?"

Flounder asked, "What is it?"

Marie said, "I'll tell you later."

Ariel continued to look at the young prince; she smiled and began to sing again. "I don't know when. I don't know how. But I know something's starting right now. Watch and you'll see some day, I'll be part of your world." As she sang the last note waves appear behind her giving her, her signature pose.

After she sang 2 spies popped out. Marie saw her locket was glowing purple and looked around but saw nothing. This time Sebastian noticed. "Alright when we get back I need some answers about hat locket of yours."

Marie sigh. "Alright. But to tell Triton will by up to you." She looked at Ariel. "And it's best if she doesn't know for the time being."

Ariel watched the young prince be escorted back to safety.

Deep in her cave, Ursula watched in amusement and triumph at her crystal ball, depicting an infatuated Ariel, perched atop one of the rocks in the ocean, close to the beach.

''Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it, it's too easy!'' Ursula curled her fists in the air. ''The child, is in love with a human. And not just any human, a prince for crying out loud!''

Ursula cackled madly, her head down and shoulders shaking, she raised her head, her white hair gone flopping on her fore-head. ''Her daddy will love that," She said sarcastically. "King Triton's headstrong, lovesick daughter would make a charming addition to my little garden."

Ursula wickedly looked at her 'garden'. Which consisted of shriveled, derelict grub-like creatures, as they cowered in fear at the sight of their capture as she cackled, her cackle echoed through the cave's walls. Then she remembered Marie. "Oh and that wanna-be mermaid Marie. I think I can handle her. She doesn't know the first thing about being a fighter let alone how to handle me. She'll be a perfect addition for my spell ingredients. All I need are her eyes, heart, and to spice things up, her tongue."

Back within the palace, in the sister's and Marie's dressing room, they called after their lingering sister. ''Ariel, time to come out, you've been there all morning!'' one called out.

Ariel swam from behind the seaweed curtain, humming to herself.

She sat down and began to fix her hair. "What is with him lately?" asked another, as the rest of the girls gathered round their younger sister. Marie just smiled at Ariel's happiness. "For being born first I'm not surprise you have had that look before."

Ariel plucked a flower, tipped with pink and lightly bumped into her dad. ''Oh, morning daddy." Ariel hummed again and placed the flower in her father's white hair. The king smiled, pleased, but was still confused. Ariel swam off, half humming, half singing. The king touched one of the petals with care and smiled again.

''Oh, she's got it bad." Said the oldest leaning against their door-frame and crossed her arms.

''What? What has she got?'' King Triton looked from one daughter to the other.

''Isn't it obvious daddy? Ariel's in love." One stated.

The king carefully took the flower in his hands. ''Ariel in love?''

Sebastian began to pace up and down on a rock, uneasy.

''So far, so good. I don't think the king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for so long." Sebastian, all the while, ignored the buttercup yellow petals that fell from above him, Ariel sat on a rock, her head resting on her hand, plucking the petals off of a flower.''

''He loves me...''Ariel frowned, ''Hmmm, he loves me not...he loves me! I knew it!'' Ariel clutched the last petal to his chest, grinning. Sebastian scuttled over to the infatuated mermaid.

''Ariel, stop talking crazy!'' he yelled

Ariel sat up. ''I gotta see him, tonight, Scuttle knows where he lives!''

Ariel curled his fists in determination. Ariel swam forward and Sebastian pulled on his tail. ''Ariel-please will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?''

Ariel ignored the crab hanging on to her tail fin and continued to make plans to see the prince. ''I'll swim up to her castle. Then Flounder will swim around to get his attention, and then with Marie-''

Ariel swam hither and thither, making plans here and there, whilst Sebastian's pincers slipped off of Ariel's tail fin and he did a somersault as he did. He puffed up his chest.

''Down here is your home! Ariel, listen to me.'' He scrambled after the fleeting merman. ''The human world-it's a mess." he grinned as Ariel sat perched on the rock. ''Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there." he continued.

He outstretched his arms and began to sing a lesson to the mermaid, "The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake. You dream about going up there but that is a big mistake. Just look at the world around you right here on the ocean floor. Such wonderful things surround you what more could you be lookin' for?"

Then he started to dance. "Under the sea. Under the sea. Darling it's better, down where it's wetter take it from me. Up on the shore they work all day out in the sun they slave away. While we're devotin' full time to floatin' Under the sea." Soon others joined.

"Down here all the fish is happy." He sang with a rayfish as they observed a dolphin somersault before swimming off. "As off through the waves they roll. The fish on the land ain't happy."

Ariel observed a sullen, gloomy blue fish stuck in a clear bubble. She looked at it pitifully and thought for a while.

"They sad 'cause they in their bowl but fish in the bowl is lucky. They in for a worser fate one day when the boss gets hungry." Sebastian popped the bubble with the tip of his pincer, as the sullen fish sang, "Guess who's gon' be on the plate?"

"Oh no, Under the sea Under the sea. Nobody beat us"

Ariel ran her fingers through soft, flowers, only for them to be seahorses, as they swam playfully around the mermaid. "Fry us and eat us in fricassee. We what the land folks loves to cook under the sea we off the hook. We got no troubles, life is the bubbles. Under the sea, under the sea. Since life is sweet here we got the beat here Naturally, Eeen the sturgeon an' the ray. They get the urge 'n' start to play We got the spirit You got to hear it Under the sea."

Soon more came to sing and play music. "The newt play the flute, the carp play the harp the plaice play the bass, and they soundin' sharp. The bass play the brass, the chub play the tub the fluke is the duke of soul(Yeah). The ray he can play, Tthe lings on the strings, the trout rockin' out, the blackfish she sings, the smelt and the sprat they know where it's at an' oh that blowfish blow."

As it kept on going Flounder and Marie came by and saw the commotion. 'Aw man. This is my favorite song.' Thought Marie. They found Ariel Alone and Flounder whispered in her ear that there is a surprise. The 3 of them left and the others didn't even noticed it at all.

"Under the sea. Under the sea. When the sardine begin the beguine. It's music to me

What do they got? A lot of sand? We got a hot crustacean band. Each little clam hereknows how to jam here. Under the sea. Each little slug here, cuttin' a rug here. Under the sea. Each little snail here, knows how to wail here. That's why it's hotter under the water. Ya we in luck here. Down in the muck here. Under the sea"

Sebastian finished his finale and grinned. ''Ariel?'' Sebastian opened one eye and found that the rock had no red-haired mermaid perched on top, rather nothing at all. Sebastian sighed heavily as al the fish swam off.

''Ariel? Ariel? Oh...somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor''

''Sebastian?'' A panting seahorse with a purple frilly neck accessory came swimming up to Sebastian in a hurry.

''Sebastian, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king." He said.

Sebastian's dull face turned to one of fear. ''The sea king?'' The anxious seahorse tugged at one of Sebastian's claws.

''He wants to see you right away..uh..uh something about...Ariel!'' The seahorse swam off in a flurry.

Sebastian bit his lip and gulped. ''She knows!'' he whispered.

In the palace room, Triton looked at the flower, smiling, and chuckled.

''Now...lets see...oh, who could the lucky merman be? Oh I hope he's pretty, well as long as he loves my Ariel as much as she loves him...'' he sighed and noticed a trembling Sebastian, though she hadn't noticed his trembling.

''Oh, Sebastian, come on in." Triton coughed roughly and thrust the flower behind him back. Sebastian breathed heavily and looked left and right, anxiously. ''I musn't overreact, I must remain calm." he thought to himself.

''Yes." he squeaked, his voice, higher than normal,''...yes your Majesty?''

''Now, Sebastian, I'm concerned about Ariel. Have you noticed she's been acting...peculiar lately?'' he nonchalantly twisted his triton with his index and thumb.

Sebastian tried to chance for dumb insolence. He scratched his head and looked around.

''Peculiar?'' he asked.

''You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself...you haven't noticed, hmm?'' the king peered over at the crab questioningly.

Sebastian choked up and raised a pincer.

''Oh,well,I-''

''Sebastian...'' started Triton

''Hmm?'' Sebastian forced a smile and folded his claws.

The king beckoned a finger. Sebastian scrambled upward toward the queen.

''I know you've been keeping something from me...''

Sebastian gulped. ''Keeping...something?'' he forced a wide smile.

''About Ariel?'' the king had a slight smirk playing about his lips.

Sebastian knees started shaking, he felt as if they would buckle over, or snap off and start scrambling for themselves. He covered them. Sebastian chanced again for dumb insolence.

''About Ariel?'' Sebastian knew in his head that the guy owed him once he was out of it.

The king brought her triton closer, the points gleaming. ''In love?'' Triton suggested. Sebastian whimpered ands bit his lip, perspiration breaking out uncontrollably of his skin. Sebastian went on his knees and cried.

''I tried to stop the, sire. I told Ariel to stay away from humans-they are bad, they are trouble, and then Marie told me she's really a human and Ariel saved one-''

''Humans?'' Triton got up from his throne, his triton glowing embers as she glared at Sebastian. "What about humans and Marie being one?" Sebastian tried to sneak away but was soon grabbed by him. "Tell me everything about both Ariel and Marie." Sebastian gulped

Ariel, Maria and Flounder enter they're trove again. ''Flounder, Marie why can't you just tell me what this is about?'', Ariel grinned.

''You'll see, It's a surprise." Flounder said, mischievously.

Marie said, "And you're going to love it."

They swam a bit further and Ariel froze, her hand on her chest, and her face of total surprise. ''Oh, Flounder." There, right there in the center, was a statue of Prince Eric, the one that sunk right down to the bottom of the ocean when the drowning occurred.

Ariel squeezed Flounder and Marie. ''Oh, Flounder, Marie, you're the best!'' She said as she encircled the silver coated statue. "It looks just like him, it even has her eyes!'' she said happily, leaning against the statue.'

"More or less." Said Marie.

Then there was a noice at the opening. All 3 turned their head and all gasped as they saw King Triton's fuming face.

''Daddy!'' he gasped. Sebastian hid behind a rock, all too knowing of what was going to happen.

Marie saw him and almost glared at him.

''I consider myself a reasonable merman." He emerged from the shadows, the light bringing out his angry face. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed." he said quietly as he advanced toward the 2 mermaids. Ariel bit herlip and backed up against the statue. Marie stayed close to her almost hugging.

''But, dad, I-'' Ariel started

''Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?''

''Father, I had to-'' Ariel try to say.

''Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Ariel, you know that! Everyone knows that!'' He raised her voice. ''He would have died!" Ariel countered.

''One less human to worry about!'' he threw his arms in the air exasperated as he turned his back.

''You don't even know him!'' Ariel cried.

''Know him? I don't have to know him, they're all the same!'' he cried back, as Ariel backed away, this time nearing behind the statue.

''Spineless,s avage,harpoonless fish eaters, incapable of any feeling and don't forget Marie is one of them.''

Marie gasped. "How did you know?!" she yelled.

''Daddy I love her and I don't care of Marie is a human!'' She cried, emerging from behind the statue, but gasping at the inevitable.

Sebastian gasped as if he was watching a Spanish drama take place. ''No..'' Triton whispered, disbelieving. ''Have you lost your senses completely, he's a human, you're a merman! And how can you defend Marie. She betrayed us.'' she exclaimed.

"I betrayed no one!" Marie yelled again. "In fact if I wasn't here how would Ariel be happy?"

''I don't care. I love him and Marie is my best friend." Ariel said defiantly.

''So help me Ariel, I am going to get through to you." he said quietly, ''If this is the only way." His emerald eyes glowed with something Ariel couldn't recognize, the triton shone like embers. "So be it'' he whispered.

Marie gasped. "No don't! Please don't!"

Too late. Any human item the queen saw in that trove, he targeted it. ''Daddy, no-''

He ignored him, the glow glowed brighter as it destroyed everything, desolated any loathed item, belonging to the despised humans. ''Daddy, no stop!''

The king's eyes flashed to the statue. Ariel and Marie gasped as they saw Triton's real target. The Queen hadn't noticed, thinking she swung it out of the way in time, and with that, a surge of orange and red flickered like a bonfire before it blasted toward the statue, destroying the statue, into nothing more than fragments. Ariel looked over in disbelief, and sadness. Her cyan blue eyes flashed and she lay on the rock crying.

The king's eyes softened into shame and regret, her mouth opened like he would say something, but it came out stammered. ''I-''

Marie went to her to comfort Ariel. She glared at him. "My mom and dad maybe hard-headed but this is low even for you." She said.

King Triton looked at her. "I expect you to leave Atlantica and never come back."

He looked left and right and then at his daughter, who was crying as Marie rubbed her back in a circle motion. He looked once more at his daughter and left her, leaving the trove she had left in desolation. Ariel finally calmed down and Marie lay her head on her back hugging her from behind.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Said Marie.

Ariel turned to her. "Please tell me everything."

Marie sighs. "Alright. But I'm telling you right now. You're happiness comes first and I'll do whatever I can to make your dreams come true."

Marie started to tell her everything. About where she came from, the royals, the Hatbox ghost, her mission, and everything.

Ariel looked at her. "So am I one of them?" she asked, "A scout?"

Marie said, "Maybe but I won't force you to become one. It wouldn't be right. Besides your happiness comes first right now." Ariel cried again and this time the 2 hugged each other.

Sebastian and Flounder looked to one another, feeling sympathy toward the upset princess. Sebastian swallowed and slowly scuttled over to the girls.

He reached out a claw, intending to give her a pat on the back, but shook his head and retracted it. ''Girls, I-'' Ariel whispered, ''Just go away."

Marie looked at him. "I thought you were my friend." She said.

Sebastian's lower lip quivered as his eyes twinkled, as if tears threatened to spill. He heaved a sigh and lowered his head, walking off. Flounder stayed back, watching gloomily. He sighed as well and followed Sebastian. The now-empty trove was now filled with hitched up breaths.

Behind a few rocks, Flotsom and Jetsam looked on in pure delight. They grinned and snaked out of their hiding place, their acid yellow eyes glowing.

''Poor children." Flotsom's raspy voice said, hovering above the girls.

''Poor, sweet children.'' Jetsam added.

They saw Marie's locket glowed purple again and looked up to see the 2.

''They have a very serious problem." Flotsom said smirking.

''If only there were something we could do'' said Jetsam in mock thought.

''But there is something." Flotsom replied as they floated beside each other.

Ariel whipped round. ''Wh-Who are you?'' She peered at the twittering eels.

''Don't be scared." Jetsam frowned snaking closer until he and the girls were face to face. Ariel backed away slowly somewhat hiding behind Marie. She bit her tongue, refraining from saying something considerably rude.

"What do you want?" asked Marie glaring at them.

The eel snaked around them. Ariel furrowed her brows, her mouth slightly ajar. ''We represent someone who can help you." the other one said.

''Someone that can make all your dreams come true." the other said enticingly. Ariel grunted at the sudden closeness of the other one, she was clearly uncomfortable. Same with Marie. 'I'm so glad they die in the end.' She thougt.

The eels both twined round each other. ''Just imagine, you and your prince.'' they started dreamily. ''Together, forever!'' they hissed. Ariel and Marie clambered back slowly. She shook his head. ''We don't understand." he said clearly.

''Ursula...has great powers." Flotsom said. The girls furrowed their brows and gasped, realization coming to them. ''The sea-witch?'' Marie said, "Then you 2 have gone crazy."

Ariel shook her head, as if it was one of the most ridiculous thing she's ever had. "That's-no, I couldn't possibly-no! Get out of here! Just leave us alone." he yelled at them. She turned her back to them. Flotsom and Jetsam looked at one another smugly.

''Suit yourself." Flotsom grinned as they slithered off. ''Just a suggestion." Jetsam reminded him as he flicked a fragment of the statue of Prince Eric's face, still flawless, without scratch, with the tip of his tail. Ariel turned round and peered at the piece of silver statue. She picked it up tenderly, looking at every detail.

Marie asked, "Are you sure about this?" She knew what she was going to do but Marie still hope that maybe she can say no that there must be another way. But that's not how the story goes.

Shee gulped and shut her eyes. ''Wait!'' she called. The eels turned round slowly.' 'Yeeeeeeess?'' they hissed, putting an emphasis on their answer.

Marie said bluntly, "Please don't do that in the future."

Flounder sniffed and wiped his nose with his blue fin.' 'Poor Ariel and Marie.'' he said sullen.

Sebastian nodded in agreement. ''I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident!'' Sebastian cried using his claws as a gesture as if Flounder had blamed him. They looked up as shadows overpasses them. They looked up to see Ariel and Marie, swimming with two ominous looking eels by either side. Sebastian scrambled upward. ''Ariel, Marie, where are you going?'' Sebastian asked going face to face with Ariel. Flounder followed.

''Marie what are you doing with all this riff-raff?'' Sebastian hissed ignoring the glares from Jetsam. Ariel's expression was determined. ''I'm going to see Ursula.'' She said simply. She swam off to be next to Marie. Sebastian clambered in the bubbly ocean and gasped. He scrambled on after them. ''Ariel." he started. He clung on to her turquoise tail fin and tried hard to jerk him backward.

''Ariel, no, no! He's a demon, a monster!'' he cried.

Marie turned round angrily and clenched her fists tight. ''Why don't you go tell King Triton? Your good at that'." She stated as Ariel jerked the crab off of her tail fin and swam off angrily.

''But, but I-'' he stuttered. Flounder came up beside him, worried. He looked at the blue striped fish expectantly. He rolled his eyes. ''Come on!'' he said as he swam off in the direction of the girls.

Wisps of purple smoke and fog emerged from the coral tubes as Ariel and Marie and the eels passed them all.

The cave was dark and the girls looked in horror at the cave's layout. The entrance was the skeleton of a beast, long forgotten, its mouth wide open, hollow and wide. They swam back a few paces, appalled at the sight. The two eels pushed their heads against each other. The darkness of the cave casting a shadow on them, despite the purple streaks of lighting. ''This way'' they enticed.

Marie glared. "I told you not to do that."

Ariel shut her eyes and sighed heavily, gathering her thoughts and balled her fists before following Flotsom and Jetsam into the eerie cave.

Ariel and Marie looked on in disgust as they passed a garden of rows and rows of the withered, grub-like creatures, springing from the cave's ground. One of them coiled itself on Marie's arm. She grunted and pulled back, eventually snapping it off thanks to Ariel helping her. ''Come in." A deep voice said slowly, dragging the girl's attention away from the creatures. The voice seemed to be coming from what seemed to be a giant conch sell.

''Come in, come in children.'' The sea monster herself slithered out of the darkness of her 'throne' her octopus ends splayed out.

Marie thought. 'And to think. In the original before screen she was suppose to be Triton sister.'

''We mustn't lurk in doorways-it's rude.'' she added flatly.

They peered from a curtain of wispy blue plants parting the curtains to see through.

Ursula turned her back to them but looked over her shoulder. ''One might question your upbringing." She said in a singsong voice as she slithered over to her 'vanity' with a wide-ish mirror and all sorts of hair-gel and creams made from deep-sea plants and lipstick on her lips.

She sat down in the chair. ''Now then." she said cutting quick to the chase.

''You're here because you have a thing for this human." one of her octopus tails picked up a pot of one of the gel.

''Oh..your still here, right where was I, oh yes, this er, prince boy. Not that I blame you-he is quite a catch, isn't he?'' The sea monster laughed, dabbing at the ocean with her hand. ''Well," Ursula picked up a shell, a white foamy substance oozed out as Ursula squeezed it and ran it along her cheek. The solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself." Ursula smirked and looked at Ariel. Ariel's face went shocked. She gasped, her blue eyes widened.' 'Can you...do that?" She asked earnestly. Marie put her hands on her shoulders.

A self-satisfied smirk tugged at the corners of Ursula's lips. ''My dear, sweet child," She clasped her hands together. ''That's what I do-it's what I live for!'' she said clasping her hands together. ''To help unfortunate merfolk," She grinned. ''Like yourself'." She said in suggestion. Thwacking her on the back, as she gave a closed eyed grin.

''Poor souls with no one else to turn to.''

Ursula daintily floated upward and opened her mouth, strutting and posing as if on the cover of Victora's secret. "I admit that in the past I've been a nasty." She sang as Flotsom and Jetsam snaked round her like two slithery scarves. "They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch."

She scratched the chin of one of them as they snickered. "But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways repented, seen the light and made a switch. True? Yes."

"And I fortunately know a little magic. It's a talent that I always have possessed. And here lately, please don't laugh I use it on behalf." He demonstrated using light purplish-pink smokey fog to show her magic, images and smoke with potions.

"Of the miserable, lonely and depressed.(Pathetic)" He whispered to Flora and Jetsam

"Poor unfortunate souls. In pain. In need." He said in mock-pity. "This one longing to be thinner." She demonstrated each person with the use of his potions,s howing images of hers...victims in need. "That one wants to get the girl. And do I help them? Yes, indeed."

She snapped her fingers to show the images of them with their desires and grinned. "Those poor unfortunate souls. So sad. So true."

Sebastian and Flounder peered from behind a rock and Flounder's eyes widened as his teeth chattered, but composed himself as they swam further, petrified at the garden of 'grubs'.

"They come flocking to my cauldron. Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!" And I help them? Yes, I do."

Then she turned to the 'victims'. "Now it's happened once or twice. Someone couldn't pay the price

And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals."

Shee demonstrated...revealing that they too were the victims of being turned into the sagging skeletal grub creatures. "Yes, I've had the odd complaint. But on the whole I've been a saint"

He plucked a strand of one of her plant curtains and wrapped it round her head like a nun's headscarf. He smirked. "To those poor unfortunate souls."

The creatures chattered and sunk beneath their shadows in fear.

She brought Ariel closer with the said piece of her 'curtain' leaving Marie alone. ''Now, here's the deal." She said. Ariel looked at Ursula hands as she led him further. ''I will make you a potion that will make you human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important." She said.

She used his potions for show. ''Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' prince to fall in love with you." She made show with sparks of bright sun beams.

''That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss-the kiss of true love." Flounder and Sebastian stayed still, their bones racking and chattering as Ariel looked in awe at the images of his heart's desires. Marie was next to her looking at the same thing but in was awe that she was seeing this king of magic. "If he does kiss you before the sun sets on third day, you'll remain human, permanently. But, if she doesn't kiss you, you turn back into a mermaid, and, you belong to me." Ursula face was sinister.

''No, Ariel!'' Sebastian yelled, then it went muffled as the two eels silenced them both as they squeezed them both together with their tail ends, their eyes bulging. Ariel looked over and reverted his attention back to Ursula.

''Have we got a deal?'' Ursula pressed on.

For a moment, Ariel looked forlorn. Then she looked At Marie. ''If I become human, I'll never be with my father and sisters again and I'll leave Marie alone." She said quietly.

''Thats right...'' Ursula said, clearly stating 'as if that's not the most obvious thing in the ocean ''But...you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit?''

''Oh and there is one more thing," Ursula said, thoughtfully, as she snaked around, rolling over, her tentacles splaying out. ''We haven't discussed the subject of payment, you can't get something for nothing, you know." Ursula reminded her, dancing around.

''But we don't have any-''Ariel started.

One of Ursula tentacles flied up to silence him. ''I'm not asking much. Just a token, really a trifle, you'll never even miss it. What I want from you...is your voice.  
She said slow, loud and clear. Ariel's hand met his throat.

''My voice." She stammered.

''You've got it sweet-cakes." Ursula said in a bored voice, flicking a few sea shells and crustaceans here and there, his hand supporting his head. ''No more talking, singing, zip'' She popped the 'p'.

''But, without her voice, how can she-'' started Marie

Ursula sighed irritable as if she was talking to a child of four understand equations. ''You'll have your looks, your handsome face. And don't underestimate the importance of body language. Ha!''

She went up to her cabinet. To get her bottles. "The men up there don't like a lot of blabber. They think a girl who gossips is a bore. Yes, on land it's much preferred for the ladies not to say a word and after all, what is idle prattle for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation."

He threw what an array of bottles of potions and flung them over his shoulder without a second glance. "True gentlemen avoid it when they can. But they dote and swoon and fawn. On a lady who's withdrawn. It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man."

Then different color smoke started to come out of the cauldron and the girls hugged eachother. "Come on, you poor unfortunate soul. Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day. It won't cost much. Just your voice! You poor unfortunate soul. It's sad, but true

Then the scroll appears. As she sang Marie whispered. "Put your hand on top of mine. I have the same name. If I sign it you won't get hurt if anything goes wrong." Ariel looked at her. "Please trust me." Ariel nodded

"If you want to cross a bridge, you've got to pay the toll. Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll!"

She whispered to the eels, "Flora, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys. The boss is on a roll. This poor unfortunate soul."

Angrily Ariel put her hand on top of Marie's grabbed the feather pen and much to the horror of Flounder and Sebastian they thrust the pen at the scroll...and signed a name but it wasn't Ariel's. It's was Marie's first name in her own signature different from what was suppose to be: Ariel

Ursula grinned maliciously and started to chant after she got the scroll back.

''Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian sea. Rings us glossitis and max laryngitis, La voce to me!''

The cauldron's potions bubbled and fizzed and encircled Ariel and Marie, who looked around at the electric blue and stinging bright lights that surrounded them. ''Now, sing." Ursula whispered. Marie let Ariel go. Ariel took a deep breath and sang, all the while a bright greenish light omitted from Ursula appeared green in the light.

''Keep singing!'' She cried. Ariel did. Two green spindly hands plucked Ariel's voice from within her, which appeared as a bright white ball of light, which continued to glow and Ariel's voice lay in the light. Ariel clutched her throat as Marie put her arms around her again.

Ursula cackled madly as Ariel was turned into a human. Her tail whipping about, crackles of light shooting from the tail until it vanished altogether. Ariel's legs appeared and she scrambled upward, holding her breath. Sebastian, and Flounder darted from their hiding place and went on either sides of the now human princess and escorted her up to the surface, leaving a very pleased Ursula to cackle in the cave, leaving her echoes bouncing from the cave's walls.

Marie turned to Ursula. "I'll make sure Ariel beat you witch." She glared at her.

Ursula put a finger under her chin. "I wouldn't count on that. Besides what do you know about things?"

Marie smirked. "I know you were based off a big fat drag queen."

Before Ursula turned her head to give her a piece of her mind, Marie swam away laughing at her. This time the plants didn't mind the laugh since it sounded like an angel as it rang through the halls. Marie manages to get to the 3 and got Ariel to the surface before she died of drowning. Both Marie and Ariel made it taking their breath of fresh air. Then Flounder, Sebastian, and Marie helped Ariel to shore.

In the far distance was a palace. It dazzled the eyes of many visitors. Its stairs spiraled and led outside to the pretty ocean blue, it was white with tiny windows embedded in the white walls.

Outside the castle walls sat Prince Eric and his dog Max, who was running around barking as Eric played his flute. Erica sighed and raked a hand through his dark hair.

''That voice.'' Eric said wistfully. ''I can't get it out of my head'' he said a bit forcefully, as he walked past Max, still barking. Eric sighed again and bent down to be level with his dog. ''I've looked everywhere Max, where could she be?''

Sebastian, Marie and Flounder pant heavily as they feebly hoist themselves up on a few rocks outside the palace. Near them, Ariel is washed up by the shore and flicked her wet hair out of her eyes and looks down. She grins, her cyan blue eyes twinkling in amazement. She lifts one leg and gawps at her new human legs. She flexes and grins, looking up at the over passing shadow in the sky, which turned out to be the friendly seagull, Scuttle.

''Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!'' the seagull calls and perches itself on one of Ariel's legs, crossed over her knee.

''Look at ya! Look at ya, there's something different." Scuttle says unwisely as he scratches his head. Ariel nods his head slowly, smiling.

''Now don't tell me." Scuttle supports his chin with a cupped wing.

''Hmm..it's your...back isn't it? Or is it? You've been using the backolapper haven't ya?'' Scuttle exclaimed whirling round and flying behind Ariel. Ariel rolled her eyes but still kept his grin and shook his head. ''No, no huh, well let me think." Scuttle rested against Ariel's feet and scratched his head.

''New...seashells?'' he suggested. Ariel raised an eyebrow and thought for a second or so and bit her lip. ''No new seashells.." Ariel grinned and shook her leg, the one Scuttle was perched on. Sebastian's patience decreased within every minute. His frown deepened as his hand supported his head as he looked on at the non-too bright seagull.

''I gotta admit I can't put my foot on right now, but if I just stand her long enough I know I'll-''

''SHE'S GOT LEGS YOU IDIOT!'' Sebastian exploded. Scuttle rises up in a flutter of feathers at the outburts.

''She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs." Sebastian explained, annoyed. ''Jeez man." ''I knew that." Scuttle claimed. Sebastian clenched his teeth as Ariel slowly raised himself up on his newly found human body parts.

Marie groans as she lay on the sand. "Boy do I miss the sand." Then her locket glowed again and her legs came back and her clothes. Ariel looked at her weird. "This thing is acting weird so I don't know what to tell you." She stood up and helped her up.

''Ariel's been turned into a human." Flounder piped up. Ariel outstretched her arms and attempted to balance herself. Marie helped her stand up but Ariel pushed her hands away. "she's gotta make the prince fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki-he's gotta kiss her''.

''And she's got three days!'' Sebastian exclaimed. Ariel wobbled and tripped over, falling with a splash causing a wave of sea water to cover Flounder Scuttle and Sebastian. She landed on Marie and they both landed in the water again.

''Just look at her!'' Sebastian said dramatically. A piece of seaweed was on top of Ariel's red hair.

''On legs! On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe!'' Sebastian went into panic mode. ''What will her father say? I'll tell you what her father would say, he's gonna say, I'm gonna kill herself a crab, that's what her father would say!'' jabbing a finger at a confused Flounder. Ariel bit her lip, finally she had gotten on her feet, and flicked the piece of greenery off of her head. Her mouth ajar, she looked to Sebastian.

''I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell her just like I shoulda done de minute-''

Ariel grabbed him, interrupting his march. Ariel shook his head desperately.

''And don't you shake your head at me, young lady. Maybe there's still time'' Ariel blew a puff of relieved air, her red fringe lifting up. Ariel bit his lip and shook his head again.

''If we could get that witch to give you back your voice'' he grinned encouragingly as Ariel shook her head in a 'no'.

''You could go home with all the normal fish and just be...just be." he trailed off at the sight of Ariel's face. Ariel's grin faltered until it turned into a frown and the brightness in his eyes faded.

Marie grabbed him. "Now listen here crab. Ariel wants to feel happiness and this is her chance. Now if you're worried about the old hag taking her, you don't have too. I put MY name on there incase you forgot I have the same name as her. Let her have her happiness. I mean looked at her. Do you really want her to be like that for the rest of her life?" She showed her Ariel's face, which amplifies the guilty trip. Marie made him look at her. "Well?"

''And just be miserable for the rest of your life." Sebastian sighed and rested his head on his hand. He shook his head. ''Alright, alright, I'll try to help ya find that prince." he said reluctant. Ariel's grin returned and so did her hopeful glimmer. She picked up the red crab and kissed him.

Marie said, "Thanks Sebastian. We owe you one."

The crab sighed heavily. ''Boy what a soft shell I'm turning out to be. And you certainly do Ariel Marie." he moaned.

Marie glared at him. "Don't do that. I get that enough from mom."

''Now Ariel, I'm telling ya. If you wanna be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Scuttle picked up an immaculate white fabric and stuck his tongue out in concentration. He tied a few knots here and there.

Then Marie's locket again glowed and her clothes turned into peasant ones with her hair down. Marie grew annoyed. "I swear I'm going to break this thing."

Along the shore Eric walked along sadly, Max in tow. Eric looked crestfallen and deep in thought. Max's blue eyes widened as he bark loudly and started yowling. He ran in front of Eric . Eric stepped back.'' Max? huh...what, Max?''

Max continued yowling and ran ahead. ''Max!'' Eric called. He ran after the dog.

Scuttle whistled and positioned his fingers in camera form.

''Ya look great kid. Ya look sensational'' Flounder and Sebastian looked on. Ariel twisted and turned. Scuttle had made her some baggy dress. Marie tried to make look nice, but it wasn't working. In the distance they heard yowling and light footsteps. Founder yelped and ducked in the water. The dog chased the crab and Sebastian ran up a rock and placed Sebastian in one of her pockets. The dog licked Arron's cheek and Marie's. Ariel grinned and looked up at a female's voice. ''Mx!'' Eric ran over and looked to his left and then at the bounding dog.

''Max...Max, quiet Max what's gotten into you boy?'' the dog ran backwards and forwards, trying to signal to his oblivious owner. Eric smiled and looked up, his smile instantly turned into an 'o' shape.

''Oh'' she said. Up ahead she saw Ariel sitting perched on the rock and Marie next to her. But his attention was more on the red-head.

''Oh,I..I see." he stammered. Ariel raked a hand through her hair, trying desperately to keep it in place. Eric came closer. ''Are you okay? I'm sorry if this knuckle head scared ya." Erica grinned, playfully rubbing Max's head. ''He's harmless really-'' he dropped Max as he and Ariel's faces were only inches away. Marie said, "It's alright. We're used to animals." ''You...seem very familiar...to me, have we met?'' Eric narrowed her eyes. Ariel nodded his head. Max leaped up and barked. Eric placed Max behind her back. ''We have met!" Max pushed Eric from behind, causing princess and prince to clasp hands.

''I knew it, your the one!'' he said excitedly.' 'The one I've been looking for, what's your name?'' Eric was ecstatic, as was Ariel. Ariel said his name, only for nothing to come out. Ariel frowned and then painfully remembered...she didn't have a voice... She clutched her throat. ''What's wrong?'', Eric asked.

''What is it?'' Eric swatted at the dog. Ariel bit her lip and touched her throat.

Marie said, "We were in a ships wrech and I'm afraid she lost her voice in the crash."

''You can't speak?'' Eric interpreted. Ariel shook her head sadly, in confirmation.

''O...oh'' Eric looked down, forlorn.

''Then you couldn't have been who I thought." Ariel and Maxe blow a puff of air in frustration. Ariel thinks and then an idea hits her. She tried pantomime, he does a series of actions. ''What is it? Your hurt?'' Ariel shakes her head.

''No, no, you need help." with all the vigorous action, Ariel slips off the rock. Marie attemped to catch her but she was caught be Eric. Eric's face turns various shades of crimson, as does Ariel. Max smiles in triumh as well as Marie. ''I'm so sorry...gee you must have really been through something. Don't worry I'll help you and your sister.'' Eric quickly got up and held out a hand for Ariel, who took it gratefully. ''Come one, come on you'll be okay." Eric put his arm around her and Marie also helped her walk. Ariel turned round and smiled at Flounder and Scuttle, who smile and Scuttle gives him a thumbs up as he is led to the princess's castle. Marie turned her head and gave them a thumb up from behind her back.

Ariel and Marie lay in the white bathtub, with suds and soap lathered into their hair as Arie; gazed in wonder and awe at the bubbles floating up and around them. She gently lifted one up with blew it out of her hand as Marie giggled.

''Washed up from the shore, oh, the poor dears." a plump woman, known as Carlotta sympathized as she dunked a bucket of warm water over their heads.

''We'll have you 2 feeling better in no time." she cooed. Behind her Sebastian peeked out slyly from an immaculate white coat's pocket. She hummed a small tune as she grabbed the white coat. Sebastian gasped and ducked his head back into the pocket. ''I'll just'' she opened one eye and looked down in disgust. ''I'll just...get this washed for you." she picked up the coat and dunked it into a huge water basket and continued to wash it by hand.

''You must have at least heard about the girls, especially the red-head." one of the maids said haughtily as she rolled up her sleeves and continued with the washing up.

''Well," the other maid let the word roll off her tongue as she violently dunks the white coat in the washing up basket, with the crab inside of it.

''Gretchen says...since when has Gretchen gotten anything right anyhow? I mean really, these girls shows up in rags and one of them doesn't speak," the maid puts the coat in the dryer, never noticing Sebastian clawing for his life, trying to escape.

''Madame, please!'' Sebastian pleads in terror.

''Not my idea of a princess," the maids continued to gossip about the strange young girls. ''If Eric's looking for a girl.'' she starts.

''You have to admit though, red-head is quite pretty.'' a normally shy and quiet maid says quietly. She was the youngest out of all the maids. She was a young girl of 15, coming from a poor background, the pay in her work was very good. The older women stared at the girl as she blushes and continued to wash and dunk the clothes excessively. The other women start a bubbly chat circled around what the young girl had said.

''If Eric's looking for a girl.'' the maid continues, interrupting the idle chat as she grabs the white coat and hangs it on a clothing line with a green clothing's peg as Sebastian dangles precariously from the coat.

''I know a couple of highly available ones, right here." she says lazily as she strings the line to her right. Sebastian's eyes widen as he finds an escape route and dives in through one of the palace windows. Sebastian rubs his head and looks up. He gasped in horror. From left to right he saw many dismembered pieces of his fellow comrades, fish. But his eyes catch something he wishes he had not seen. In the centre is a plate of dead crab, ready for eating, stuffed and all. He stands up and stiffens before fainting.

In the palace dining room, Grimsby and Eric are seated at the large table, waiting patiently for Ariel and Mari to arrive as Grimsby tried desperately to reason with the young princess.

''Oh Eric, be reasonable." Grimsby said, clearly amused as he waves his pipe in the air.

''Ladies don't just...swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then, flutter off into oblivion, like some-''

''I'm telling you Grim, she was REAL! I'm gonna find her..and I'm gonna marry him." Eric put a hand under his chin, gazing out the glass windows. Eric furrowed her brows and turned round when she heard laughter from behind her.

''Come on honeys, don't be shy." a woman's voice coaxed. Carlotta stood by the door-frame, looking on in pride as Ariel walked into the room, donned in an immaculate pink dress. Marie was in a simple purple dress.

Eric's blue eyes widened as Grim walked up behind the prince. ''Oh Eric!'', Grimsby said grinning. ''Isn't she a sight?'' Grimsby said, the grin never slipping off his face.

Marie said, "If you mean my sister then yes she does." She smiled as she walked next to Ariel.

Eric's mouth hung open, he closed his mouth and swallowed. ''You look wonderful, so beautiful!'' Eric said smiling. Ariel bowed her head, a smile on her face as her cyan blue eyes looked up from behind his fringe. Erica blushed a light pink as Grimsby helped Ariel to her seat, quite enthusiastic, but not before giving the young prince a light nudge. Eric pursed his lips, but grinned nonetheless. Marie sat next to Ariel on her left that Eric can by on Ariel's right.

''Come, come you 2 must be famished. Let me help you, kind madams. There we go, quite comfy, ah." Grimsby said as he helped the princess to her seat.

''It's not often that we have a such a dinner guests, eh Eric?''

Ariel's eyes widened as he grinned when his eyes fell upon 'the backolapper'. She picked it up and used the back of it to run it down his back. Se looked up to face a confused Eric and a horrified Grimsby. Ariel delicately placed it where it had been and looked down in embarrassment.

Marie said, "Please forgive my sister. We're from a poor family and sometimes our brushes are forks since we can't afford them."

She bit her lip and looked up as she saw Grimsby use a lighter to ignite the coppery thing that Ariel understood as a ''snarfblatt."

Arron grinned as Grimsby turned to her. ''Oh, you like it?'' he asked as he handed the pipe to her. ''It's rather fine-'' Grimsby was cut short as a puff of soot flew onto his face. Eric blinked and then burst out laughing and then stops and coughs, composing himself.

Grimsby asked, "And the pipe?

Marie tried to hold her laugh. "She doesn't know how to smoke and saw someone do music with it."

''Ahem, um so sorry Grim." as he flashed his butler a smile.

''Why Eric, this is the first time I've seen you smile in weeks." Carlotta says smiling. Just when Ariel thinks she has messed everything up, he brightens up and then turns to face Ariel.

Grimsby grabs a handkerchief and wipes the contents of the pipe off of his face. ''Oh, very amusing.'' Grimsby says flatly, showing now signs of any amusement.'' Carlotta, my dear, what's for dinner?" Grimsby sniffs and dabs at his face, smiling at the thought of dinner.

''Oooh, your gonna love it!'' Carlotta says brightly. ''Chefs been fixing his speciality, stuffed crab."

Marie turned pale for a moment. Eric asked, "What's wrong?"

Marie answered. "I was just reminded that I'm not into fish."

Carlotta said, "Then a salad for you then." She left and Ariel looked at her funny.

Marie whispered, "I'll tell you later. But for now Sebastian just got a new enemy."

Then they heard some crashes and Carlotta

"I think I better go see what Louis' up to." Carlotta suggested as she ran to the kitchen. When she arrived the kitchen was a mess. Broken things everywhere and Louis trying to the find the small crab.

He shouted furiously, "Come out you little pipsqueak and FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

"Louis!" Carlotta shouted, entering the totally destroyed kitchen. Louis got up "What are you doing?!"

"Just...I'm sorry madam." Louis chuckled putting out the small flame on his mustache. Carlotta grabbed the prepared dishes and stomped out of the room.

Back in the dining room, Grimsby was suggesting something to Eric for the following day.

"Maybe our new friend here would like to see some of the sights of the kingdom." He was saying, "Like a tour or something. You can't spend your time hanging around here all day, you need to get out there again. " And with that, he lifted his plate up to reveal Sebastian sitting there.

"Sebastian." Marie whispered as Ariel had a shocked face.

Sebastian told them to be quiet.

"Now hang on a minute, Grimsby." Eric began, "It isn't such a bad idea."

Ariel mentions to Sebastian crawled hurriedly over to her plate. Ariel closed it suddenly when Eric turned to her.

"So, would you like to see my kingdom tomorrow morning?" Eric asked.

Ariel nod her head for her answer. Marie said, "Oh you'll have a wonderful time sissy."

Grimsby asked, "Would you like to join?"

Marie answered, "No thank you. Sissy should go since she never really been out of the house growing up.

"Great," Grimsby cheered, "now let's get to eating before this crab walks off my plate." And when he looked down, he noticed that his crab had actually walked off his plate.

That night, Ariel watched Eric from the window of her bedroom. Eric was playing with Max the balcony below the guess room. When he looked up to notice Ariel looking at him, she waved and slide back into the bedroom shyly.

"This has to be the most embarrassing day of my life, Ariel. I hope you appreciate the things I get myself into because of you." Sebastian scolded.

"You meet Louis didn't you?" Marie asked him.

"What do you think? Why didn't you tell me that was going to happened?" asked Sebastian.

"If it make you feel any better you get your revenge in the end and you knock out all of his teeth. And besides I always fastfoward that part anyway." She said as she fixed her pajamas and as Ariel brushed her hair with the fork.

"Well anyway, I'm glad, now we have to make a plan to get Prince Eric to kiss you." Sebastian began as Ariel laid on the bed and turned to fall asleep, "You're going to look your best tomorrow when he's going to take you for that tour. You have to pucker up your lips like this." But Ariel was already fast asleep.

Marie petted her head. "I think that's enough for one day." She blew out the candle as Sebastian lay on the pillow and Marie got into bed. The 2 were sharing one.

"You are hopeless, princess, completely hopeless." He yawned.

Meanwhile, King Triton was pacing back and forth when the royal messenger, return from yet another search party.

"Any sign of them?" He asked her.

"No you're majesty. We haven't found your daughter, Marie, or Sebastian." He informed him.

"Well, keep looking. Let no stone be unturn and so whatever you can to fond them." King Triton said.

The messenger sighed, "Yes, sire." And with that, the little seahorse left the King of Andros to worry and swim up to his throne.

"Oh what have I done? What have I done?" He said sadly.

The next morning at sunrise, Grimsby waved as Eric and Ariel went into town on a carriage ride.

Marie got back into the waters and was back as a mermaid. She started to follow them in hiding hoping everything will go well.

Eric let Ariel take the rains of the horse, and she was good for a while, but when Eric turned to her, she was looking underneath the carriage at the horse's legs. When they crossed a bridge, Flounder and Marie swam up to the path, trying to get a good look at them. He managed to talk to Sebastian for a minute.

"Has he kissed er yet?" they asked him.

"Not yet." Sebastian told them.

"Aw!" Anne sighed.

"You got to be kidding me." Said Marie

In town, Ariel was watching a puppet show, and took the puppet right off the puppeteer's hand, and all Eric could do was laugh. Then the two of them danced to music in the square. A while later, Scuttle flew over the carriage and met up with the 2 swimmer.

"Have they kissed yet?" he asked.

"No. Not yet." They told him.

"They had better hurry up!" Scuttle thought out loud. "If only it's that easy." Muttered Marie

Eric gave Ariel the reins of the horse again, this time she made the horse speed up, and they were headed for a cliff, but the horse jumped, causing them to reach the other side in one piece. Now Eric could relax as Arie; continued to take control.

That night, Nabu and Layla rode a paddle boat on the lake. Flounder, Marie and Scuttle watched them, and nothing was going on yet.

"Move your feathers, Chatta, I can't see them." Flounder whispered.

"Nothing's happening yet Flounder." Schuttle told him. "One day left and that boy hasn't attempted a kiss once! Time to take matters into my own hands." And then he landed on the branch and tried to sing a song for them which was good off. Eric just shrugged.

"Wow. Someone need to find that bird to put it out of it's misery." He said.

"Oh Scuttle," Marie muttered, "you are so bad."

"I'm surrounded by idiots here!" Sebastian shouted, jumping into the water, "No if you want something done correctly, you have to do it by yourself."

Marie said, "Let me help. The songs need a light melody anyway."

Sebastian said, "As long as it works."

Marie got excited. "Yes my favorite song." She said.

Sebastian went to some animals. "First we got to create the mood." He said smiling.

Marie started. "Precussion." She pointed to the ducks playing drums on turtles.

Sebastian went to the grasshoppers. "Strings."

Marie turned to the winded water vines. "Winds."

Then Sebastian said, "Words."

Marie started to sing in a quiet whispering voice. "There you see you. Sitting there across the way."

It somehow got Eric's attention to Ariel. "She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her. And you don't know why but your dying to try you wanna kiss the girl." Then she ducked underwater out of view.

Eric asked looking at that direction and asked, "Did you hear something?" Ariel just shook her head. Marie went behind the boat and gently pushed.

Sebastian continued. "Yes you want her. Look at her you know you do." Soon the other animals joined in softly. "Possible she wants you too. There sis one way to ask her."

Then Marie joined into the singing. "It don't take a word not a single word go on and kissed the girl."

Ariel and Eric were close but not so much. So Sebastian went under water to the frogs and said, "Sing with me now."

The frogs were on the paddles singing as the song continued. "Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my looks like the boy's too shy ain't gonna kiss the girl."

Marie and Sebastian were back at the sidelines looking at the couple sad that it might not happened. "sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't that sad ain't it a shame to bad. He gonna miss the girl."

Then the 2 started to talk. Eric said, "You know I feel really bad not knowing your name." He stopped paddling and Mari went ahead to push the boat. "Maybe I can guess…." He started to think. "is it err…Mildred." Ariel made a gross face which made him laugh. "Ok no…how about Diana…Rachael?" But all he got were shook heads.

Finally Sebastian had enough. "Ariel. Her name is Ariel." He whispered.

Eric thought about that. "Ariel?" He saw Ariel shook her head with happiness. "Ariel!" She nodded again as she held her hand. He held them back. "Well that's kinda pretty. Okay Ariel."

Marie smiled as she pushed the boat to a location as both her and Sebastian sing. "Now's ya moment floatin' in a blue lagoon."

They arrived at a sea tree and the bird parted the vines so they can enter. Marie stopped pushing as the fish started to come into view. "Boy you better do it soon. No time will be better. She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl."

Then the others started to make the scene more romantic. "Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't be scred you got the mood prepared. Go on and kiss de girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't stop now, don't try to hide it now you wanna kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la float along and listen to the song say kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la the music play do what the music say. You gotta kiss the girl."

Eric began looking into Ariel's eyes. Other creatures surrounded the boat, and they were all pressuring Eric just to kiss her. "You've got to kiss the girl. Why don't you kiss the girl. Yeah you gotta kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl."

And at the end, he went in for it, and their lips slowly began to meet. When suddenly the boat tipped right over.

Sebastian and Marie face-palmed. The animals went away.

"Hang on, I gotcha!" Eric called as Flotsom and Jetsom high fived their tails before diving down into the water again.

"Nicely work boys." Ursula told the two other witched, "That close. TOO close. Those little tramps. They're much better then I thought. And with Marie there she'll be kissing him by sundown. Well, it's time Ursula can take thing into her OWN tentacles." Then she started to make her own potion "Triton's daughter will be mine, and I'll make him mine. And I'll had him squirm like a worm on a hook!" Then she started to laugh as her face and body changes dramatically but this time she was laughing in Ariel's voice.

Later that night, Eric sat by the balcony playing the flute, when Grimby came up to him quietly.

"Eric, I just have to say that if you're looking for your dream girl, maybe consider someone who has been right here this whole time." He told Eric. "In any case madam might have been here all along." Then he left. All Eric could do was look up at the guest room where Ariel stayed, and watched her feel through her hair with a brush. Then he smiled, looking at her, and thought about it for a minute before throwing his flute into the ocean with defeat. As Eric was about to go inside the castle, he suddenly he saw something, or someone, emerge from the water. Her silhouette drifted across the water's surface, and Eric could see the beautiful deep sea blue eyes that once were Ariel's, and with the dark magic Icy possessed, he was instantly entranced by her.

Marie woke up and saw her locked glowing purple again. Then she remembered what will happened. "I'm too late." She whispered. She looked at Ariel and Sebastian. "I'm so sorry. Ariel you have no choice to be a scout. But what element do you represent?" She lay back down and moved some hair out of Ariel's face. I just hope your ending won't be like the original book."

The next morning, Scuttle flew happily around the castle in search of the girl's bedroom. He had important news for Ariel, Marie and Sebastian that was very crucial to getting Ariel turned into a human permanently with no problem.

"Ariel, Ariel!" He called out, flying into the open window of the guest room, "Wake up I have great news! We did it!"

"Scuttle?" Marie asked, "What's going on?"

"What is this nuisance talking about?" Sebastian asked, waking up beside Ariel.

"Like you didn't know." Scuttlebegan, "The entire kingdom is in a commotion about Prince Eric tying the knot this afternoon."

"What?" Ariel asked Scuttle.

"You know he's getting married!" Scuttle clarified, "Good luck, Ariel, I wouldn't miss this for the world!" And then, Scuttle left out the window with joy.

"You don't mean Prince Nabu could've-?" Ariel thought as she carefully felt her way out of bed and so, Ariel ran out the door, feeling her way down the hallway.

Marie cried out to her. "Ariel wait." She ran after her."

She went down the long staircase, and when she reached the main floor, she could hear Eric and Grimsby talking. Ariel felt for a pillar and hid to hear the conversation.

"Well, I'll be, Eric." Riven chuckled, "I was completely wrong the entire time, this dream girl of yours actually does exist. Congratulations, my dear."

Marie manage to catch up to Ariel and wasseeing what was going on. There was another woman next to Eric. Though Ariel doesn't know, Marie does. It was Ursula.

"We want to be married as soon as possible." Eric told Grimsby.

"Well, these things take time, Eric." Grimsby warned.

"This afternoon," Eric instructed, "the Royal Wedding Ship departs before sunset."

"Okay, Eric, you're the prince." Grimsby sighed.

As the girls heard this, Ariel turned away and ran back to her room to crying. Marie looked the new girl and saw she gave Marie an evil smile only Ursula can give. She went back to Ariel to try and comfort her. No one but Ursula, noticed. She laughed wickedly as she looked down at lock sea-shell that had her voice.

It was now late afternoon, and while everyone was rejoicing, laughing and talking on the Royal Wedding Ship, Ariel and Marie stood at the dock watching the ship depart. She pulled herself toward a pillar on the edge of the dock and leaned against it. She knew that the ship was leaving as the chatter became distant, so she slide down the pillow and sat there with her head in her hands and continued to cry.

Marie kneeled next to her. "Ariel I'm so sorry. Please don't me mad at me and your friends." Ariel hugged her as she cried on her shoulder. Marie rubbed her back and looked at the ship. 'At least she would be safe.' She thought. 'I just hope she doesn't eat sea plants.'

Sebastian crawled toward her sadly, and watched her cry as he lowered his head in hopelessness. Ariel looked up for a minute to let a tear fall from her colorless eyes into the water, where Flounder was watching her, and seeing her best friend cry made her want to cry as well. The three of them sat there, very sad that Ariel's dream didn't come true.

Meanwhile, Scuttle flew over the Royal Wedding Ship, singing to himself, when she heard the voice of the new mystery girl who had stolen Eric's heart overnight. She peaked into the porthole of the ship right into her dressing room, where Ursula in disguise was singing as well. "What a lovely little bride I'll make. My dear, I'll look divine! Things are working out according to my ultimate design! Soon I'll have that little mermaid, and the ocean will be mine!" She stepped onto her vanity and pulled the mirror toward her, revealing her true form within her reflection. Scuttle gulped as she saw who this new girl actually was.

"The sea-white!" Chatta whispered. And so she flew back to where his friends were watching as she called out Ariel's name frantically.

"Ariel, I was flying over the wedding ship, and I saw Vanessa watching the mirror... And she had your eyes!" Scuttle told Ariel as she faced the direction of Sebastian's voice.

"Make more sense please." Said Marie.

"Don't you get it?" Scuttle continued, "The prince is marring the sea-witch in disguise!"

"Are you sure about this?" Sebastian asked him.

"Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important?" Scuttles reassured them.

"So what are we going to do?" Flounder asked.

"I got an idea." Marie began, standing up carefully on the dock. She dived in and she was a mermaid again. Ariel faced out in the direction of the setting sun, and remembered what Ursula had told her, she had to be kissed by the sunset of her third day on land. She then felt for the edge of the dock, and jumped into the water. Sebastian snipped off a couple of barrels for Marie and Flounder.

"Flounder Marie, help Ariel grab on to the barrels, then get her to that wedding ship as fast as you 2 possibly can!" He instructed.

"We'll try my best!" Anne assured them both. Both Flounder and Marie got the rope and swam as fast as they can to the ship.

"I have to get to the sea King he has to know about this." Sebastian panicked.

"What about me?" Scuttle asked Sebastian.

"You! Find a way to stall the wedding!" Saladin told her.

"Stall the wedding? That's it!" So Scuttle flew away, calling forward her friends from the air and sea, and they followed her across the ocean to the wedding ship.

"Come on. We got an emergency!" he shouted to them as they headed to the ship.

One the ship, Eric and Vanessa, but was really Ursula, began walking down the aisle. Max was sitting on the side, and began growling at the girl, however Ursula just kicked her, which made Max whimper, and Ursula looked forward. Once they reached the podium, the minister began reciting from his book.

"Dearly beloved," He began, "We are gathered here today to honor the union of Prince Eric and Venessa."

While the wedding continued, Flounder and Marie pulled Ariel along toward the wedding ship.

"Don't you worry, Ariel. We're going to make it. We're almost there." She reassured her, out of breath.

Meanwhile back at the wedding, the minister had continued reciting from the book he had in from of him.

"And do you, Prince Eric, take Vanessa to be your wife for as long as you both live?" He asked Eric. Vanessa was looking at the sunset and smiled in victory.

" I do." He answered without hesitation.

"And do you-" The minister continued, when suddenly Scuttle and her friends flew in from the air, heading straight for Ursula. She ducked just in time before they could attack, but when she stood up, they attacked her again as Max began making excited noise and everyone began running around in a panic. Seals hopped across the deck and birds splashed Mitzi with water, and crabs grabbed onto her nose, and starfish flew on top of Ursula's dress and face. She pulled the starfish off her face with annoyance.

"Get out of here!" She screamed, "Go on, get!" But the birds continued to attack, and the seals began playing with her as well. Now, Ariel, Marie and Floudner were at the edge of the ship, and they guided Ariel to a rope, and made her way up the boat. Marie's fin went away and had legs again to help Ariel up. On the ship, a seal tossed Ursula right into the wedding cake, and she screamed as dishes flew everywhere. Once she stood up, she was strayed in the face by a seal, and Scuttle squawked right in her ear.

"Go away!" She yelled back, and Max hopped over behind Ursula and bit her in the butt. The girls climbed up the rope and slid onto the wedding deck where all the chaos was taking place. Scuttle was pulling on the seashell that contained Ariel's voice, and when Max bit her, it snapped from her neck and fell to the floor, shattering into pieces as she screamed once again. A bright light shine from the broken pieces of the seashell, and it surrounded Ariel, in moments, her voice was back. Everyone watched as Ariel regained her voice.

Ariel started to sing again. Marie smiled widely "You're voice is back!"

Eric, however, snapped right out of the trance once the shell had been broken.

"Ariel," He asked, walking towards her.

"Eric!" Ariel cried out. Max ran to her barking happily.

Eric said walking to her, "You can talk."

"You're the one!" Eric continued. They held hands as Marie got out of the way.

"Eric, get away from her!" Ursula shouted but then quickly covered her mouth as her original mouth.

"I can't believe it was you all the time." Eric told Marie.

"I really tried to tell you." Ariel replied as they began to kiss.

"Erik, no!" Mitzi cried out, and at once, the sun had set, and Ariel fell from Eric's arms, turning back into a mermaid, "You're too late, you're too late!" And with that, Vanessa turned back into Ursula, making everyone watch gasp in horror. Ursula crawled over to Ariel and grabbed her.

"See you around, loverboy!" Ursula laughed wickedly with Ariel struggling in her grasp, then they jumped off the boat and into the water. Marie followed them. "No you don't!"

"Ariel!" Eric shouted after her.

Ursula dragged Princess Ariel back under the waters of the sea as the mermaid princess struggled in her grasp. Marie was trying to make Ursula let go of her.

"Don't worry Princess," The evil witch reassured her, "I'm not after you specifically, but a more powerful mer-person-" But before Ursula could finish her statement, she was stopped in her tracks by King Triton himself.

"Ursula stop!" He demanded sharply as Sebastian stood on the ground beside him.

"King Triton. How are you?" Icy laughed

"Let her go!" Triton boomed furiously.

"I can't do that, Triton." Ursula told him, "She's mine now. We made a deal." She showed him the contract.

"Dad, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean too-" Ariel protested while the eels held her back. King Triton tried to take off his daughter's signature from Ursula's contract, throwing Icy against a stonewall in the process, however he was unsuccessful.

"You see?" Ursula cackled, "This contract is legit, completely unbreakable, even for the most powerful merman in all of Atlantica." With this, Triton was getting very ticked off with Ursula, and increasingly worried about his youngest daughter's freedom.

The contract then left her hands but it didn't go to Ariel, it went to Marie and she started to shrink into a small plant. Even Ursula was shocked. She stopped the transformation. "What's this?"

Marie smirked at her as the orange was still swirling around her. "Marie is only my middle name. My REAL name is Ariel. You got me not her."

Ursula somehow didn't mine and smirked. "Hmmm…even better." Then she turned to King Triton.

"But I am able to make a trade off," Icy continued, "for someone even more valuable."

Meanwhile on the surface, it had gotten stormy that night because of the negative energy radiating off of Ursula's dark powers. Eric had jumped off the Royal Wedding ship onto a lifeboat and began rowing towards the middle of the water to try and find Ariel.

"Eric, what are you going?!" Grimsby shouted.

"I've lost her once! I'm going to loose her again!" Erik protested.

Back with Ursula, Marie and Ariel watched King Triton and Ursula was holding up a new contract.

Marie yelled, "Don't' do this! I'll be all right! Ariel's is save. You don't have to do that."

Triton looked at her. "I'm sorry Marie. If only I listened. This is the only way I can end my anger against the humans."

Ursula asked taunting, "Do we have a deal?"

Triton answered by using his triton and erase Marie's name and put his on it. He would take Marie's place as Ursula's plant for all eternity. He knew that the girls was young and still had a lot to learn, and her determination to meet Eric and to for full the mission was stronger than anything he can do.

"It's done then!" Ursula laughed as Marie got big again, and King Triton was turned into a plant, leaving his crown and triton on the ground.

Sebastian started to mourn. "You're magesty."

"Daddy?" Layla.

Marie said, "This isn't the way."

"At last. It's mine." Ursula laugh wickedly as sheput on the crown and held up the triton in her hands.

"You monster!" Ariel screamed, lunging at Icy defensively.

"Don't you mess with me little brat! Contract or-" Icy shouted. Suddenly, Ursula was hit by a harpoon. She turned and saw him.

Ursula shouted, "After him!" So Flotsam and Jetsam swam up, chasing after Eric as he swam to the surface. He made it up for a minute, only to be pulled down again by the two evil eels.

"Coming!" Sebastian shouted as he and Flounder began attacking the 2, and while they were distracted, they set Eric free. Sebastian pinched one on the tail as Flounder began fighting with the other. When they let go, the two evil sisters looked stunned.

"Say goodbye to your sweet heart." Ursula laughed, turning King Triton's staff towards Eric who was swimming there, losing air quickly. Ariel and Marie gasped in terror as they pulled Ursula back by the hair before she could attack, and instead of hitting Eric, she hit both eels.

"Babies! My poor little poopies." Icy glared at Ariel and Marie while they began swimming Eric to the surface so he could get some air in his lungs. Ursula used her dark powers combined with the power of Triton's staff to make herself grow with fury and hunger for vengeance from the defeat of her two sisters. Flounder and Sebastian could see the power surrounding Icy and gasped to wonder what would happen next.

On the surface, Eric and Ariel swam toward each other as He held the mermaid princess in his arms. Marie found a drift wood to hang on.

"Eric, you have to get away from here!" Ariel protested.

"No, I won't leave you!" Eric told Ariel with fierce determination. Just then, the water below them began to light up and bubble with dark energy, and Icy emerged from the water, making Ariel and Eric separate in between the points of the crown on the gigantic evil ice powered mermaid as Ursula laughed triumphantly. Knowing they had to be together no matter what, Ariel and Eric jumped a far distance from the top of Ursula's head to the surface of the water and began their embrace once again, the 2 holding each other for dear life as Ursula's booming laugh surrounded them.

"You pitiful insignificant fools!" She laughed in a bellowing voice as she raised a few of he tentacles.

"Watch out!" Eric shouted as they swam in either direction of one of them.

"Now that I am the rule of the oceans, the waves will do all of my bidding!" Ursula continued loudly as she created a huge storm, making Eric fall away from Princess Ariel.

"Eric!" Ariel screamed out. Marie swam to her. This time her locket was glowing brightly. Then Marie heard something in her ear. 'Princess Light…make up.' Marie didn't know where the voice was coming from but she yelled it out. "PRINCESS LIGHT…MAKE UP!" Then she transformed in to a new form, her scout form. Then she turned to Ariel. "Ariel! You are a scout I need you help! Tell me what makes you a princess?! What makes you follow your dream?!"

Ariel thought long and hard. "I couldn't speak to Eric the whole 3 days but he thinks I'm pretty and he loves me for me despite my talent is gone." Then something was glowing infront of her. It was a small aquamarine light.

Meanwhile at the palace where the royals are. Mickey noticed a light glowing from the chest. He opened it and saw it was one of the stones. Oswald saw it too. "She did it! She found one!"

Back at the girls, Marie said, "That's your royal element. It's beauty! You didn't care about looks, but Eric fell in love you!" She covered herself from the waves.

Ariel then realized it herself. "You're right! He loved me for me. For what I am!" Then the light got bigger and it became a fancy light blue seashell broach and inside was an aquamarine jem.

Marie said. "You must say, Princess Beauty…Make up! We can distract her so Eric and go against her!"

"The ocean and all they occupy it will be force to bow to my immeasurable powers!" Ursula proclaimed, now making a whirlpool on the surface of the water, lifting ships from the bottom of the ocean back to the surface.

Marie shouted, "Hurry!"

Ariel felt a power going through her as she held it on her hand. Then she shouted, "PRINCESS BEAUTY…MAKE UP!" Then she transformed into her scout form giving her legs again. Ariel looked at her scout form and then up at Ursula.

Ursula saw them. "What the?!"

Marie shouted. "How dare you created chaos, kidnapping mermaids, force deals and working for the All Evil! I'm Sailor Light!"

Ariel was next. "You cause my home of the land and sea enough trouble! It's time to end you once and for all! I'm Sailor Beauty!"

Then both shouted, "IN THE NAME OF ALLS THAT'S GOOD…WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!"

Ursula merely laugh at them. "You think your new 'scout' powers will defeat me? I think not!" then she lifted a chin and there was a white glowing pentagram where her locket used to be. "It's thanks to him I'm all powerful and I'll use my gift against you!"

The girls started to attack. Marie was the first. "Blind Light Blast!" She fired a beam of light from her jewel on her forehead and manage to cut a few tentacles off.

Ariel was next. "Mermaid Typhoon Monsoon!" She made some water appear and aimed it at Ursula trying to know the triton out of her hands.

Though it did hurt Ursula, she hits the wood they were one and the scout went into the whirlpool, and Ursula used the opportunity to bring them to an end by using Triton's staff on them. Ariel and Marie looked up at the top of the whirlpool and tried to attack while they dodge Ursula's attacks.

Eric saw what had just happened and began running toward the wheel of the wrecked ship.

"So much for true love!" She laughed viciously as she lifted Triton's staff and aimed it right at the scouts as their eyes widened in total fear. On the wrecked ship, Eric let down a spear, and rode the boat right into the heart of the evil sea-witch. And with the multiple lightening strikes in the sky, one hit Ursula's huge body as well, and she began glowing with electricity and sinking before finally dissolving into ocean's depths.

Eric managed to climb back on the shore while the wrecked ships returned to the bottom of the sea, and Triton's staff dropped from the surface of the sea toward Ursula's lair, and with its power, it released all the mer-people who Ursula had held captive for so long, and they all swam away happily and relieved to be free. And then the staff fell to the bottom of the sea, right where it's rightful possessor was trapped, and the positive energy of the staff set the King of Atlantica free at last. Now he was once again ruler of the oceans, and everything was back to its normal glory.

On the surface, Princess Ariel, in her mermaid form and her compact became a locket, watched the exhausted Prince Eric, and wished to be with him once more.

Triton, Flounder, Marie, in her mermaid form, and Sebastian watched Ariel sadly stare at her beloved from afar, and it made Triton sad to see his daughter unhappy.

"She really does love him. Doesn't she Marie." He began. "Tell me, what is the original ending?

Marie said, "In the book which it was based off, the prince does marry the wrong girl. Then the little mermaid's sisters came and have her a knife, which they traded their hair for. If she stabs him she can be a mermaid again. But she didn't and turned into sea-foam but her soul went to heaven and became an angel for children. I will admit though, the ending I saw growing up, was the best one yet not like the book."

Triton turned to Sebastian. "And you?"

"It's like I always say, children need to live their own lives in order to make mistakes." Sebastian pointed out.

Triton asked, "You always say that?" Sebastian chuckled in embarrassment. "Then I guess there is one problem left." Triton sighed sadly.

Sebastian asked, "What's that?"

"How much I'm going to miss her." He replied.

Marie put a hand on his arm and gave him a smile. And so, he used his own staff to send a spell toward sad and heartbroken Ariel to turn her back into a human permanently. Ariel looked up as she saw the bright light in the water, and smiled brightly at her dad.

Eric woke and saw Ariel coming from the ocean in a beautiful sparkling blue dress. He quickly sat up when he saw her walk out of the water. He ran straight for her and twirled her in his arms before they shared a passionate kiss.

They broke the kiss and Ariel mentions Marie to them. Marie swam to them and as soon as she touched land, she had her legs again. Ariel hugged her. "Thank you so much Ariel Marie. You're a true friend."

Before the wedding started, Marie, in her peasent clothes was helping Ariel in her wedding dress. "You look so beautiful Ariel."

Ariel replied, "Thanks Marie. I'm sorry there wasn't enough time to get you dress." She put on her crown and veil.

Marie said, "Don't worry. It's alright. Besides I don't think I looked in one anyway." She put Ariel's transformation locket around her neck. Then Marie's locked glowed and soon she was in a ball gown.

Ariel laughed. "Do you still hate that thing?"

Marie just smiles and shook her head. "Not anymore, though I have to admit, it has great taste." She handed Ariel her flowers, "Now let's make your dream come true."

Soon Princess Ariel of Atlantica and Prince Eric were finally got married, and they shared the beautiful kiss of matrimony. Everyone, both fins or feet, was invited to this wedding, and just like Triton had thought, his youngest daughter would bring about a whole new union between the land and ocean occupants.

Everyone cheered, and even Carlotta began crying happily. All of Ariel's sisters waved happily at her from the surface of the water, and Scuttle tried to fly Flounder up toward Ariel so that they all could share in a friendly hug and kiss.

Meanwhile, Sebastian managed to get on top of the wedding cake, and watched as the castle chef, one of the very few in Louis who liked to eat fish, began to chase him once again with a cleaver. As he dodged the attack, the chef cut the cake down the middle, but did not wreck its beauty. The chef continued to chase Sebastian across the deck of the Royal Wedding ship, until Sebastian got an idea and remembered what Marie said. He snipped a rope, which was attached to a pole, and the pole hit the chef right in the face, knocking out all his teeth. When the chef was distracted, Sebastian jumped back into the water with Flounder and Scuttle. "Yes," He shouted then bowed, "Thank you thank you."

On the ship, Ariel walked up to the edge of the boat in her beautiful wedding dress, and Triton used the waves of the surface of the ocean to lift himself up to see her. He looked at his daughter proudly, and embraced her in a hug.

"I love you daddy!" Layla whispered.

Then everyone started to sing as once she got her hug, she turned back toward Eric, who bowed before the King, and as Triton departed, Ariel blew him a kiss. "Now we can walk! Now we can run! Now we can stay all day in the sun! Just you and me! And I can be, Part of Your World!"

Eric walked up to Ariel as they both waved to the people of Atlantica. In joyous celebration of the union of the land and sea, Triton created an incredibly colorful rainbow in the sky with his staff for all to see. And as the Royal Wedding Ship set sail for their honeymoon, Eric pulled Ariel in for a romantic and passionate kiss.

Days passed into 2 weeks and Marie was waiting for them to come back. Since the mission, the Hatbox ghost didn't come back so she figured she had to bring her to get the rest of the scouts. Marie was waiting on the beach looking at the sea with her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees. Then her eyes were covered and heard a voice whispered in her ear. "Guess who?"

Marie smiled and pulled the hands out of the way and turned her head to see Ariel. "You're back." The 2 started to hug each other. "How was your honeymoon?" Marie asked.

Ariel answered, "It was wonderful."

Then there was a blind light above them and then something appears on the beach. Then light dimmed down and it was a buggy and the Hatbox ghost on top. He tipped his hat. "Hello ladies."

Ariel asked, "Is that the Hatbox ghost?"

Marie sweat-dropped at the 'grand entrance' he picked. "Yep that's him."

Hatbox got off of the buggy and walked to them. "I'm so glad to find you 2. King Mickey is really happy you found the first scout."

Marie said, "He better. It wasn't easy fighting a kraken like hag."

Hatbox said, "Well it's time to find the others now and Princess Ariel has to go with us."

Ariel asked, "You mean I can't stay?"

Marie glared at him. "Come on dude. She has her happy life now. We can't take it away from her."

Ariel put a hand on Marie's shoulder. "Wait. I do want to help and if I have to go with you then I will. Just let me be with Eric until tonight please."

Hatbox shrugged. "Sure. Why not? I'm not really in a hurry anyway."

The girls smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." The girls held hands as they went up to the castle.

What they didn't know is that they are being watched. In a dark room where a big crystal ball was in the middle there were people around it. It was the villains.

"I'm not surprise they beat her so easily." Said Gaston.

Lady Tremaine said, "She was always the weakest of us."

Maleficent said, "Not surprised that our master abandoned her when she went rouge."

"But now we see how the scouts appear, we can stop the rest from coming." Said the evil queen.

Jafar said, "And when we do end them for good the worlds will be ours."

Then all the villains in that room put their hands on each-other's shoulders making a pentagram and looked up and all said together, "For our master."


	3. Episode 3: Beauty & the Beast

**Note: I'm going to TRY to not make this one long like the other one. I'm still learning in this website. Also I'm going to skip a few songs like I did before. Mostly 'Gaston' and 'Human Again'.**

The end of the day came and all were at the beach again. Ariel was hugging Eric. "Please be careful." He said.

Ariel replied. "I promise. I'll be back before you know it."

Marie was with the hatbox ghost and asked, "In this world she won't be gone long right?"

Hatbox said, "It'll be like 1 day passed by and you and Ariel won't change from world to world. Think of this like your time bubble is around you and protecting you from aging."

Marie nodded her head understanding. "Fair enough cause we might have a problem with Sleeping Beauty if we ever go there."

The couple parted and Ariel went to Marie. "So how are we going to the other worlds?"

Hatbox snapped his fingers and a buggy appeared. "Luckily it has room for 2." He said.

The girls got inside and Hatbox pulled out the ring of keys again. "So which world next?"

Both Ariel and Marie saw a key glowed. "How about that one? The one with the book on top?" asked Ariel.

Hatbox said, "Then Beauty and the Beast it is."

Marie smiled. "Awesome, we're going to France."

The bar lowered and just as they rose up into the sky, Ariel waved at Eric. Soon they disappeared and another rollercoaster ensues.

Intro:

On the 'ride' Marie was screaming her head off Ariel was having a great time. "HOW ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS?!" yelled Marie.

"IT'S JUST LIKE THE SEA-HORSES BACK HOME I USED TO RIDE ON! WEEEEEEEEEE!"

Soon they arrived at the other world and the buggy slowed down and landed gracefully on a field.

The 2 got out and the Hatbox said, "Enjoy your stay ladies. I'll pick you up soon." Then he left.

Then the girl's lockets glowed and they were in their peasant clothes from before. Ariel in her blue one and Marie in hers.

Ariel asked, "Now mine is doing that."

Marie said, "At least we won't have to worry about dress shopping. No doubt you have your pink one in there already."

They looked around. "Now we need to find the village and where Belle lives. I doubt the idiots in town will let us stay if they have spare rooms."

Ariel asked, "How would you know?"

Marie said, "I think we're in the age where women reading, learning, thinking is considered weird and unnatural."

Ariel said, "So we went back a few decades."

"Basically."

They walked down the road until they manage to find a house. Ariel asked, "Is that it?"

Marie looked at it and remembered what Belle's house looks like. "Yep. That's it." They walked up to the door and Marie knocked it. It took a while before the door answered and Belle opened it.

"Can I help you 2?" she asked.

Marie said, "Sorry to bother you. We're hoping to have a place to stay since we lost our home."

Belle said, "That's awful. Did you ask the villagers?"

Ariel said, "We couldn't take chances near town."

Belle smiled. "Well come in. I think we have room but I'll have to as my father about that."

The girls went inside and Belle said, "Make yourself comfortable and I'll find papa."

She went outside since he was in the basement working on something. Ariel said, "This is a charming house."

Marie said, "It is indeed."

Then Belle and her father, Maurice, came inside the house. "Hello girls. Belle told me your down on your luck."

Ariel said, "Yes sir. We lost our house and hoping to find a new home."

Maurice asked, "Well why not stay here until you get up on your feet?"

Belle asked, "Are you sure?"

He replied, "We can't through them out on the street. It's dangerous at time. Besides maybe they can help around the house so you can read more often and won't trip on things in the basement."

Belle said, "Well if that can work. Will that be okay you 2?"

Marie said, "It would be perfect. I'm Marie by the way, and this is my sister Ariel."

Belle smiled. "It's nice to meet you both. I'm Belle."

Then the man spoke. "And I'm Maurice, the towns inventor and I think you'll like it here. Now what are you girls good at?"

Ariel said, "Well I'm good at cleaning."

Marie said, "And I'm good on organizing things. We're not really good with animals since we didn't live on farm. We were daughters of a fishermen before it went out of business and lost and…well you know."

Belle said, "That's alright. Come I'll get your rooms ready." The 2 went upstairs and found their rooms. It was roughly next to Belle's.

Belle said, "If you want I can take you a tour of the town."

Ariel said, "We'll like that very much Belle."

Marie said, "If you don't mind that is."

Belle smiled at them. "It's no problem. Maybe tomorrow since I'm going to get a new book."

Marie smiled. "You're a reader too."

Belle asked, "You 2 are?"

Ariel said, "No. I'm more of a singer and dancer but Marie is the sister that loves to read." Marie blushed.

Later that night the 3 girls shared a room for the night and talk about things. Their childhood, their hobbies, their dreams, just about everything and as weeks passed into months, the girls loved each other like they were real sisters.

One night Ariel went into Marie's room and shook her awake. "Wake up. Wake up." Marie rubbed her eyes, put on her glasses and saw Ariel.

"What's wrong?" she asked yawning. She sat up and Ariel sat on the bed.

"When should we tell Belle about our mission?" she asked.

Marie said, "When I was in your world it wasn't until you saved Eric when my locket started to glow and it showed you're the next scout. We might have to play it by ear here. If we change too much, who knows what will happen and I have a feeling it won't be for the better."

Ariel said, "If only we can speed this up."

Marie said, "Again we can't go that. We'll just try our best and help Belle the best we can."

Ariel nodded. "Alright. Sorry to wake you up. Goodnight."

Marie smiled. "Goodnight."

Ariel went back to her room and Marie put her glasses down and went to sleep.

The next morning, all 3 were up. Marie was dressed and saw Ariel and Belle downstairs.

Belle said, "Morning. I'm going into town you 2 wanna come along?"

Ariel said, "Sure. Could use some time outside before our chores."

Marie said, "Yeah and we're going to see the same old same old town."

Belle said, "Wish what would happened if one things went out of line." Belle got her basket and the 3 left the house just as the sun went up.

As they walked Belle starts to sing. "Little town, It's a quiet village,"

Then Ariel, "Everyday, like the one before,"

Then Marie, "little town, with the little people,"

Then all 3 sang together, "waking up to say."

"Bonjour!" Exclaimed the baker.

"Bonjour!" Exclaimed the homeless man.

"Bonjour!" Exclaimed the woman dusting her rug.

"Bonjour!" Say's the man coming from the chimney.

"Bonjour!" Exclaimed the prisoner on the town square.

Belle sings again. "There goes the baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell!"

The wood seller passes by the 3 and waves at them, they did the same to him.

Ariel continued, "Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town."

The baker saw the 3 come by and decided to say hello. "Good morning you 3!" he said, they heard him and decided to chat with him.

"Good morning monsieur!" they went over to him.

"Where are you off to?" The baker asked them.

"The book shop!" Belle said excited, she pulls out her book from the basket "I just read the most incredible story! About a beanstalk and an ogre and.."

She was cut off when they baker talked. "That's nice, MARIE! THE BAGUETTES! HURRY UP!" he exclaimed. The 3 just rolled his eyes and smiled and carried on their way.

Two elderly men look at Belle in question. "Look there she goes that girl is strange no question, dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"

The other townsfolk joined in. "Never part of any crowd, plus her heads up in the clouds. No denying she's a funny girl that Belle!"

The girls jumped on a moving carriage.

"Bonjour!"

"Good day!"

"How is your family!?"

The carriage went by a store with a beautiful woman with a man selling her bread. While his wife looked mad as he was flirting with the customer. "Bonjour,"

"Good day!"

"How is your wife?"

The man got hit to the ground by his wife with a roller.

"I need six eggs!"

"That's too expensive."

The girls looks at the place around them. All the towns-people walking around. "There must be than this provincial life!" They jumps off and heads to the book store.

The book keeper saw them as he was putting away his other books away in the shelves, he smiles as he see's Belle come in. "Ah Belle, Ariel and Marie." he said.

"Good morning, we came to return the book I borrowed." Belle said as she gave the book back to the old man.

The man adjusted his glasses and chuckles a bit. "Finished it already?" he asked.

Belle climbed the ladder on the book shelf.

"Couldn't really prey it out of her hands." Said Marie.

"Do you have anything new?" Ariel asked as she was scanning through the shelves.

The bookkeeper laughed again. "Not since yesterday."

"That's alright. I'll borrow…this one!" Belle said as he took out a book and showed it to him.

"That one? You read it twice!" he smiled.

"It's her favorite!" said Ariel.

Belle jumps off the ladder and twirls a bit "Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise-"

The bookkeeper takes her by the shoulder. "If you like it that much it's yours" he said.

Belle went wide eyed.

"But sir!" said Marie.

"I insist" The book keeper says with a smile.

Belle was amazed and they thanked the bookkeeper. "Oh! Thank you very much!"

They left the book tore, three men saw them leave the store and they start to sing. "Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar, I wonder if she's feeling well?" The girls walks through the crowds, some water was going down the gutter and Ariel blocked it with a sign. "With a dreamy far off look, and her nose stuck in a book, what a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle!"

Belle sat down sat at the fountain with one leg crossed and the other on the ground. Ariel sat on her left and Marie on the right. Sheep gathered around them as Belle read the book. "Oh! isn't this amazing? It's my favorite one because, you'll see!" Belle points at the picture of a man and a woman and the background was a castle. "Here's where she meets Prince Charming! But he won't discover that it's her, till chapter three!" The 3 girls looked at the book.

The sheep herder saw his sheep and went after them. The girls walked on the street.

A woman in a wig shop saw them as well as the owner. The woman sings. "Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty" her looks have not no parallel!"

The shopkeeper sings, "But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd, very different from the rest of us, she's nothing like the rest of us, yes different from the rest of us is Belle!"

Meanwhile a bird was shot at and a small man tried to catch it but missed. He put it in the bag and went to his boss who was a hunter. "Wow! You didn't miss a shot Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" Said the little man.

Gaston blew the smoke out of his gun. "I know." he said with a smug look on his face.

Along his side was his sidekick Lefou, he looks up to him like a god and would take his cruel treatment at times since he worshiped him. "No beast alive stands a chance against you!" the little woman said gleefully "And no girl for that matter!"

"Its true Lefou." Gaston said as he put his around him and then looks at something else in his direction. "And I've got my sights set on that one.!" He points at Belle getting some bread from the lady at the cart. Marie and Ariel helped Belle with the bread.

LeFou see's her and was surprised. "The Inventors daughter!?" LeFou exclaimed.

Gaston looks at LeFou with determination in his eyes. "She's the one-the lucky girl I'm going to marry!" Gaston says.

LeFou looks at him in shock. "But she's!.." LeFou was cut off as Gaston puts some hair behind him.

"The most beautiful girl in town!" Gaston exclaimed.

LeFou tries talking again. "I know that but!..." he was cut off again as the gun went on his head.

Gaston glares at him. "That makes her the best!" Gaston says, then he grabs on Lefou but the shirt and looked at him in the eye. "And I deserve the best!" Gaston growled a bit and LeFou gulped.

"Of course you do!" LeFou was dropped to the ground and Gaston starts to sing.

"Right from the moment where I met her saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell!" Gaston looked at his reflection on a pot at the store and didn't notice the girls went by. "Here in town there's only she, who is beautiful as me, so I'm making plans to marry Belle." Gaston see's the girls up ahead and then went after them.

Soon he went by the Bimbette sisters, the triplet in red was Cindy, the other blonde triplet in yellow was Lacey and the one in green was Penelope. They saw Gaston and were immediately love-struck. They sing as they pump water from the well. "Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy?" LeFou see's the beautifu blonde sisters and was in love as well. As he stared at them though they ignored him, they accidentally poured water on him when they leaned on the pump when they saw the beautiful man. LeFou was not impressed by that and left carrying Gaston's things. "Monsieur Gaston. Oh he's so cute! Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing!" Gaston was walking through the village while the sisters were dazed. "He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!" The sisters faint.

Gaston was trying to get through the crowds as Belle continued to read her book.

The girls sang again together. "There must be more than this provincial life!"

Gaston points up. "Just watch I'm going to make Belle my wife!"

The town joins in and smiles at the girls. "Look there she goes that man is strange but special! A most peculiar mademoiselle!"

Gaston tries to get through the crowd of people in his way as the girls was leaving. "It's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in. 'Cause she really is a funny girl. A beauty but a funny girl. She really is a funny girl, that Belle!"

The girls stops and looks behind them. Belle just looks at them while Ariel and Marie glares at the. Everyone went on with their day, then they turn around and continues on their way.

As the 3 walked back home they bumped into Gaston. "Hello Belle." he greeted.

"Bonjour, Gaston." Belle greeted in return. The girls finally makes their way passed him when he grabbed Belle's book.

"Gaston, may she have her book please?" Marie asked.

"How, can you read this? There's no pictures." Gaston asked looking through the pages the wrong way.

"Well some people use their imagination!" Ariel replied.

"Belle, it's time you got your head out of these books and paid attention to more important things." Gaston said as he tossed the book into the mud. "like me." The ladies from town gazed at the scene. Marie sighed, she picked up the book and cleaned off the mud for Belle. "It's not right for a woman to read...soon she starts getting ideas...and thinking." He said.

"Gaston, you are positively primeval." Belle told him.

He put his arm over her shoulders as she put her book away and he pushed Ariel and Marie away. "Why thank you, Belle. Hey, what do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my mission awards and hunting trophies." he slyly said.

"Maybe some other time." she said as Gaston was leading her away.

"What wrong with her?" Penelope cried.

"She's crazy!" Lacey whined.

"He's gorgeous!" sighed Cindy.

"Please, Gaston. I can't. We have to get home and help my father. Goodbye" she explained to him.

LeFou jumped out of a bush and laughed. "Ha ha ha, that old geezer. He needs all the help he can get!" he said. He and Gaston heartily laughed.

"Don't you talk about her father that way!" Marie yelled.

"Yeah, don't talk about her old man that way!" Gaston said, he conked him on the head.

"Her father's not crazy, he's a genius!" said Ariel. Then an explosion sounded from behind them. Gaston and Lefou began laughing again. The girls sprinted back to her house.

They ran to the basement and opened the doors so the smoke can clear away. "Papa?" Belle nervously said. He emerges from a broken beryl luckily not hurt.

"Are you all right Maurice?" Marie asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine. But I'm about to give up this hunk-of-junk!"

"You always say that." Ariel said.

"I mean it, this time. I'll never get this contraction to work!" he said, looking at the broken machine.

"Yes you will," Belle sat next to him, "and you'll win first time at the fair tomorrow."

"Hmph!"

"...and become a world famous inventor!" she said.

He smiled, as he looked at the girls. "You really believe that?"

"We always have."

"Well what are we waiting for? This thing's not going to fix itself. Now hand me that dog-legged clutched." He got right back under the machine. "Did you have a nice time in town today?"

"I got a new book. Father, do you think I'm odd?" He got out from under it with a funny working hat on that always made Ariel and Marie giggle somewhat.

"My first daughter, odd?" he looked up at her, "Where would you get an idea like that?" She sighed.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just I'm not sure if I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to."

"What about that Gaston? He's a handsome fellow!" The girls groans.

"He's handsome all right, and rude and concieted, and idiotic, and uneducated and... oh. father, he's not for me!" said Belle

"Not to mention very vain." Said Ariel.

"And an ass." Said Marie.

"Well don't you worry, after I because with this, we will have a new life for us. Alright let's try this again." He declared.

He turned on the machine and after some bells and whistles it started to move and it started to do what it should. Cut wood and put it away neatly for the most part.

"You did it!" Ariel and Marie yelled.

"You really did it!" yelled Belle.

"I did, I did! Saddle up Phillipe Belle! I'm off to the fair!" A piece of rubbish wacked him on the back of the head making him become unconscious.

A few hours later-

"Goodby father! Good luck!" Belle, Marie, and Ariel waved to him as he trotted off on his horse.

"Good bye, girls and take care while I'm gone!"

Several hours later

Maurice was in a dark forest on a small and narrow dirt path. "We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute." He pulled his horse to a stop and lifted his lantern to illuminate a sign giving directions to the fair. "Let's go this way!" The two continued through the darkness, he looked right at a dark and weedy path then right at a cleaner and more inviting path. They headed left. "This can't be right, let's turn back-LOOK OUT!" he yelled, a swarm of poisonous bats flew over them. Phillipe ran through the forest with his master glued with shock to his back, they almost ran over the edge of a cliff. "Phillipe? Oh, no!" A pack of wolves had surrounded them. The horse bucked the old man off and fled from them. He landed on the ground thank goodness not hurt. He got up off the ground and looked for his horse. "Phillipe?" He looked in front of him and there was a gate to a very big castle. As he answered and closed the gate the wolves came back but they only got his leg. He manage to get them off of him and ran to the doors.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" The doors creaked apart for him and he cautiously entered.

The castle was clean, yet dark and gloomy. Not a breath of life was in that area regardless of the dim glow of a candlestick with two arms and the ticking of a clock. "Hello? Hello?" Maurice said. He shivered.

"Poor guy must've gotten lost in the woods." said a male voice by the candle and clock.

"Shut up! Maybe he'll go away." said another with a low voice. Maurice turned around to face their way.

"Is someone there?" he asked.

"Not a word, Lumière. Not one word!" said the low voice.

"I don't mean to intrude or anything but I have lost my horse, I'm injured and old, and I need a place to stay for the night." The candle began to move, it opened it very glittery and teary black eyes and looked at the stout clock.

"Oh, Cogsworth. C'mon, have a heart." Lumière pleaded.

"Shhh! Shut up." The candle took action and put his hand/handle over the candle's mouth, who put his lit candle hand over Cogsworth's. "Ahh, ow ow OW!" He quickly withdrew his hand and waved it around.

"Of course, old-man, you are welcome here." Lumière said. Maurice whipped around in confusion.

"Who said that?" He picked up the candle stick for light, no knowing that he was holding the speaker. Lumière tapped him on the shoulder with the gold part of his hand.

"Over here." he spun around, pulling him to the other side.

"Where?" he nervously asked. Lumière tapped him on the head.

"Hello!"

"Ah!" Maurice dropped Lumière onto the stone tiled floor. The clock jumped down from the table and waddled like a penguin over to them.

"Well, now you've done it, Lumière. This is great, just splendid peachy -aargh!" Maurice had picked up Cogworth and was looking at him from different angles.

"What kind of mechanism are you?"

"Put me down at once!" He began to tickle the bottom of Cogworth's feet, the clocked laughed. Then Maurice winded the spring on the back of Cogsworth's head: the clock hands on his face began to whirl around. The human opened Cogsworth's front and played with pendulum. The aggravated enchanted clock smacked away the old man's hand and shut the door. "Do you mind? Please refrain from doing that, ever!"

"My apologies, it's just that I've never seen an inanimate object be used as a summoning and that...ahh...I mean...ah...ah-choo!" Maruice started before had sneezed on Cogworth, indicating that he had caught a cold from being tin the rain and having cold feet. The clock's clock hands winded around like windshield wipers to clean himself.

"Oh, you are soaked to the bone, old-man, Follow me so you may warm yourself by the fire."

"Thank you so much." Lumière hopped down the wide hallway then to the right to the den, followed by Maurice.

"No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here?" Cogsworth nervously yelled at them. A large shadowy figure watched the scene below him from an overhead balcony. Cogsworth ran as fast as he could to the two as they entered the den. "I demand you to stop...right...there!" he cried, panting. He tumbled down the steps. Maurice sat down in the large chair in front of the roaring fireplace. "Oh, No! Not the master's chair!" A pillow-dog footstool rushed past him, barking like a dog literally, and went up to Maurice. "I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!" Cogsworth groaned.

"Why, hello there, boy." Maurice greeted the footstool: it propped himself up under the human's feet. A coat rack came in and removed his wet coat. 'What service!" he said, astonished.

"All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here and-argh!" He was run over by a teacart sounding like a race-car.

"How would you like some green tea? It'll warm you up in no time!" said a white tea pot with a purple lid and highlights along the rims. She poured some tea out of her spout into a tea-cup that was chipped at the edge: it hopped into his hand.

"No! No tea, no tea!" he ordered, still laying face down on the ground. Maurice sipped the tea.

"His mustache tickles mama!" said the tea cup. Maurice coughed from the shock of drink from something that talked.

"Oh, hello!" Maurice said to Chip. The door to the den slammed open and a strong gust of wind blew through out the room: extinguishing Lumière's flames and the fire in the fireplace. Cogsworth dived under the rug to hide as Mrs. Potts began to shake in fear. Chip jumped back onto the teacart and hid behind his mom.

"Uh, oh!" he whimpered. He entered the room. He was a beastly and monstrous beast with a dark purple cape wrapped around him.

"There's a stranger here." he growled with his raspy voice. Lumière relit his flames and explained to him,

"Master, allow me to explain. This old-man was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet..." His words were drowned by the very loud growl of the monster which doused his flames once again. Lumière bowed his head looking dejected. Cogsworth crawled out from under the rug.

"Master, I'd like to take this moment to say I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no." Once again, the monster's growled drowned out his voice. Maurice nervously looked to the left of the chair, then to the right: he saw him.

"Who are you? What the are you doing here?" the beast snarled. A very frightened Maurice slowly stood up and backed away from the advancing beast.

"I-I was lost in the woods and..." he nearly stumbled from his hurt ankle. He stared into the beast's white and blue eyes. It advanced to him.

"You are not welcome here!"

"I'm s-sorry." Maurice stuttered.

"What are you staring at?" he growled with his haughty voice. Maurice cowered under the him.

"Noth-noth-nothing!" He tired to escaped but the beast stopped him

"So, you've come to stare at the BEAST. Have you?" he barked.

"Please! I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay for the night!" Maurice begged.

"Oh, I'll give you a place to stay!" the beast cackled. He picked up Maurice with great ease, carried him out the room, and slammed the door: plunging the den, along with Lumière, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Cogsworth into darkness.

Outside of the house where Belle was reading, Ariel was cleaning, and Marie was organizing, was Gaston and his minion LeFou. "Belle's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Gaston?" Gaston patted LeFou roughly on his back and said through his smiling teeth,

"Yep. This is her lucky day!" Gaston let go of the branch he was holding which swung back and hit LeFou in the mouth. The man turned around to gaxe at the band, wedding guests, and a bunch of other people whom were just out of sight of the house compound. "I thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I had better go propose to the girl!"

Everyone else laughed heartily. To the side stood the triplets who were sobbing.

"Now, you LeFou. When Belle and I come out of that gate-." Gaston said.

LeFou nodded and finished, "Oh, I know! I know!" he turned around and directed the band made up of some of the village men. They began playing 'Here Comes the Bride.' Gaston put a tuba on LeFou's head.

"NOT YET!" Gaston yelled.

LeFou said, through the tuba. "Sorry."

The 3 girls were enjoying a peaceful not to mention quiet afternoon. There was a loud knocking on the door. Being the closest to the door Marie put down her book went to go answer it. She peeked through the peep-hole and saw the Gaston. "Belle he's here."

Belle went to the door and answered it.

"Gaston, what a...pleasant surprise." she said. Marie and Ariel glared at him.

"Isn't it though? I'm full of surprises. You know, Belle, there's not a girl here who wouldn't love to be in your shoes." He boisterously said. "This is the day..." he began, he quickly retrieved the compact in his pocket and looked t the mirror and licked his teeth clean. "This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about her dreams?" Marie hissed.

"Plenty! Here, picture this." Gaston discarded his boots and he plopped down on the chair and propped his smelly feet on Belle's book on the table across from him. The girls covered their noses.

"A large traditional home, latest and freshest food sitting on the polished oak table, and my little wife: massaging my feet while the little ones play with the dogs." Gaston explained, his eyes were closed. Ariel looked absolutely disgusted.

"We'll have six or seven." Belle blushed and backed away from him.

"Dogs?" she said, knew the real answer.

"No! Strapping boys, like me!" Ariel and Marie sweat dropped as well as have a vein pop out on their foreheads.

"Imagine that." she thought aloud. She picked up her book, put a feather on the page she was on, and put it back in the shelf.

"And do you know who that wife will be?" he asked, his blue eyes became small and squinty.

"Let me think..." she said, the thought 'of a way to escape'.

"You!" He sprang from the sofa and cornered her. She ducked under his arms.

"Gaston, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say." she said to him she backed away to the door. Gaston walked over to her and coner her at the door.

"Say you'll marry me." he convincingly said. Belle reached for the nob to open the door.

"I'm very sorry, Belle, but I just don't deserve you." she quickly slid the door open and dashed under Gaston's arms as he tumbled out the doorway and into a pigpen. 'Here Comes the Bride' played. LeFou, who was directing the wedding band, looked down from the hill they were on and saw Gaston in the mud. Marie through his shoes out. He cut off the band and went to Gaston. Gaston got his head out of the mud and a pig off his head.

"So...how'd it go?" LeFou asked. Gaston with glaring eyes, he picked up the man by the scruff of his shirt and held him to eye-level.

"I'll have Belle for my wife, make no mistake about that!" He dropped LeFou in the mub and walked away wiping some of the mud away. From inside the large house was Belle, Ariel, and Marie.

"Is he gone yet?" came Belle's muffled voice from the door.

"Clear!" Marie said. Belle gave a sigh of relief and folded the blanket and put it away.

"Can you believe it? he asked me to marry him! Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless...," Belle got up and left the house to the chickens at the back of the house. Ariel and Marie looked at each.

"Madam Gaston, can't you just see it?" she sang to a group chicken, "Madam Gaston, his little wife. No sir, not me, I guarantee it. I want much more than this provincial life..." Belle ran off to the vast field of flowers that overlooked a beautiful valley beyond it.

"I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more than I can tell." she sang, her heart ache rang within her voice as she spun around. She stopped and looked to the sky, "And for once it might be grand, to have someone understand. I want so much more than they've got planned." The girls walked to Belle and sat down next to her.

The clopping of a horse sounded behind them. They turned around hopefully but was disturbed to see Phillipe without her father aboard him. "Phillipe! What are you doing here? Where is father? Where is he, Phillipe? What happened?" she panicked. The brown horse snorted and lowered its head to eat some grass. "Oh, we have to find him, you have to take me to him, Phillip!" Belle jumped onto the horse's back.

Marie and Ariel said, "We're going with you."

Belle said, "Alright. Hop on." They got on the horse and in a matter of seconds they were gone into the setting sun's horizon.

An hour or so passed by until they breached the opened gated of a gigantic castle. "What is this place?" Belle thought aloud. The girls became nervous.

They entered the gateway and saw her father's head protecter on the ground.

"Papa..." she whispered. They looked at the castle.

"He has to be in there." Said Marie.

Ariel said, "And they lave to let him go."

From inside the castle was a clock and candlestick bickering about the past turn of series of unfortunate events.

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we. We just had to invite him in to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch..." rambled the vexed Cogsworth. Lumière looked guiltily at the ground and would have scuffled a foot around if he had any.

"I was just trying to be hospitable." Lumière said in an apologizing manner. The large entrance doors creaked open by the girls.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello, papa, are you here?" Belle said with a bunch of other things like that. She walked up the grand staircase that split into three paths. One leading up to the right and another symmetrical to it at the left and one straight on in the center.

Ariel said, "It's so dark in here."

Marie asked, "How can anyone see?"

"Mama!" Chip exclaimed from the kitchen, "There's girls in the castle!"

"Now now, Chip. I'm not going to let you make up such wild stories." Mrs. Potts said as she poured hot water into the tub.

"But really, mama, I saw them and the tall brunette looks cute!" the girl insinuated. Mrs. Potts rolled her purple eyes.

"Not another word. Into the tub." she scolded. The teapot pushed the chipped cup into the tub of hot water and soap. A feather-duster swept into the room.

"Hey! There's girls in the castle!" said the feather-duster with a feminine voice. Chip poked her head out of the water.

"See! I told you!"

Back to Cogsworth and Lumière: "You irresponsible idiot, moronic-!" Cogsworth was lecturing the young man of a candle when he heard something else.

"Father?" came Belle's soft voice. They turned around to look at the new arrival.

"Maurice?" Called out Ariel and Marie.

"Did you see that?" Lumière excitedly whispered in disbelief. Running to the door, he and Cogsworth poked their heads around the corner. "It's girls!"

"I know it's girls." he replied. Lumière looked at Cogsworth with his happy purple eyes and explained,

"Don't you see? One of them is the one. The girl that we've been waiting for! She has come to break the spell!" With that he chased after them.

"Hey! W-wait a minute!" Cogsworth yelled to the candlestick. The girls walked down a narrow hallway, unaware that a candlestick and clock were trailing her. The house-hold objects went to a door that they had skipped by and pushed it open. Ariel heard the creaking of it and looked back to find the source of it. Noticing the open door she went through it.

"Maurice? Maurice?" she called to nothing. Cogsworth hid behind the door as Lumière rushed off as fast as a candlestick could. "Hello? Is someone here? Please, wait! I'm looking for my father!" Belle called out. They ascended the stairs not realizing Lumière was watching her from a stand-still position. "I-i-is anybody here?" A voice other than her own was echoing throught the grey room.

"Girls?" said Maurice's voice. They rushed up the remainder of the stairs to see him in a cell.

"Oh, Father!" she rejoiced.

"How did you find me?" he asked, stroking his hands through her black locks of hair.

"Phillipe came back! Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here!" Marie said.

"Girls, I want you to leave this place." He told her.

"Who's done this to you?" Ariel demanded.

"No time to explain! You must go...now!" he yelped.

"We won't leave you!" Belle cried. All of a sudden something went by and Belle dropped the torch she was carrying into a puddle: the room went dark.

"What are you doing here?" the raspy voice barked.

"Girls, run!" he yelled to her.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Ariel inquired.

"The master of this castle." it replied.

"We've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?" Belle told it in a determined voice. Fear lurked in her heart.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed her." he growled.

"But her could die!" Belle begged, "I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." snarled the raccoon-dog.

"Oh, there must be some way I can...wait! Take me, Marie, and Ariel instead!" Belle cried.

'As if I haven't heard that line before' he thought. "You! You would take his place?"

"Belle, no! You don't know what you're doing!" Maurice yelled. They ignored him.

"You! You 3 would take his place?" asked Beast

"If we did, would you let him go?" Marie asked.

"Yes, but you must promise me to stay here forever." Beast said in a somewhat nicer voice. Belle pondered the tight situation and then realizes that she couldn't see the captor.

"Come into the light." she said in a steady voice. He hesitated before dragging his legs, then his whole entire body into the moonlight from a window. The girls eyes grew wide until Belle couldn't stand it anymore. She fell back to her father.

"No, girls," Maurice comforted, "I won't let you do this!" They ignored him and the girls walked up to him.

"You have our word." they stated.

"Done!" Beast quickly said.

Beast, in one stride, quickly got to the prison door to unlock it. Belle collapsed to the ground with her head in her hands and the girls kneeled down to comfort her. The sound of an unlocking door sounded behind her. Maurice rushed over to them.

He crouched down to comfort her saying, "No. Listen to me. I'm old: I've lived my life-." The beast grabbed Maurice dragged him down the stairs.

"Wait!" Belle cried out to them.

"Belle!" called out Maurice. They were already outside. Beast proceeded in dragging the man towards the palanquin. "No! Please, spare my daughter!"

"She is no longer any of your concern." the beast gruffly said to the human. He threw the man into the palanquin. "Take him to the village." He ordered. The palanquin broke the ivy holding it t o the ground and then slunk off like a spider with Maurice inside.

"Please, let me out! Please!" Maurice's fading voice yelled. The girls gazed sadly out the cell window at the palanquin and her father crossing the stone bridge over the moat leading to the surrounding forest. Tears trickled down Belle's cheeks as she buried her face in her hands. Beast began ascending the few stairs leading to the interior of the castle. Lumière stood at the entrance with an uneasy expression upon his face.

"Master?" the candle stick nervously said. the beast turned to him, his eyes angry and wild.

"What?" Beast hissed.

"Well, um...since the girls is going to be with us for some time, I was thinking that you might, er, want to offer her a more comfortable room." Lumière said. The beast growled at him, enraged. "Then again, maybe not!" the object said with wax droplets rolling down his waxy face. Beast stormed off to the cell where the girls were then and Belle was still crying.

"You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll never see him ever again. I didn't get to say good bye." she thought aloud with her back turned to him. Guilt struck through his heart.

"I'll show you to your room." he dead-panned. They turned her surprised face to him.

"Our room?" she thought the cell would be her room, "But I though-."

"You want to, you want to stay in the tower?" asked a confused Beast.

"No." she replied.

"Then follow me." he said to her. All of the anger from before had boiled down to nothing but a safe simmer that had always been there. The girls was lead by the demon through the gloomy hallways of the castle, Belle had begun to lag behind. She looked to the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting dancing shadows on them. Frightened, she gasped and ran to catch up with others and Beast who was carrying Lumière to light the halls. The Beast looked back at Belle to see a tear form at the corner of her eye.

"Say something to them!" Lumière whispered to him.

"Hmm? Oh..." Beast turned his head to the side while still walking through the corridor. " I...er...hope you like it here." he said to them. He looked to the purple-eyed candle's consent. Lumière motioned his hands for Beast to continue. He looked at the girlse again and said, "This castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish...except for the West Wing." They looked up from her sandals to his sandy yellow-green eyes.

"W-what's in the West Wing?" they questioned.

Beast halted in his steps and without turning her direction he snarled, "It's forbidden!"

He continued his way down the hall practically squeezing the life out of poor Lumière where behind them followed by the girls. Light spilled into the room as Beast opened the door for her. She walked into the comfy room.

"Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend to you." he tenderly said. Lumière's face lit up as an idea awoke in his head.

"Dinner...invite them to dinner!" he whispered in Shukaku's pointy purplish ears.

He growled angrily and said to the girls, "You...will join me for dinner. That's not a request!" The beast whirled around, his dark purple cape and he slammed the door shut behind him. Belle, terrified, ran over to the bed and flung herself onto it, finally breaking down and sobbing. Ariel and Marie went to her and started to rub her back.

Later that day, Belle was crying and the girls were trying to calm her down. Clink, clink came from her white double doors. Belle looked up from her blanket, sniffled and asked, "Who is it?" asked Belle.

A voice called out, "Mrs. Potts dear." The door opened and a teacup with dark-purple eyes and a chipped teacup looking at her. "I thought you might like a cup of tea." it said.

"Yup!" said a younger feminine voice coming from the china cup. Contained in it were varieties of teabags. Belle backed away from the tea set and the girls were in shocked.

'Just like the movie.' Thought Marie. Ariel stayed on the bed.

"B-but you...erm, I I mean... I-," Belle stuttered until she had backed into her wardrobe that had not been there moments before.

"Oof. Careful." said a quiet voice behind her. Belle wheeled around and fell onto her bed in shock. The wardrobe was alive.

"This is...can't be real." she said to herself, trying to calm herself down. The wardrobe leaned onto the bed as if it were her shoulder: popping the other half of the bed and the girls into the air.

"Yeah well, here we are!" she happily but plaintively said.

"I told you she was pretty!" Chip exclaimed as Mrs. Potts poured some tea into it.

"Yes, yes Chip. Here, this should do." Mrs. Potts said, only half listening to him. Chip hopped over to Belle who was still on the floor. "Careful now. Don't spill it!"

"Thank you." the human girl said.

Right when she was about to take a sip of tea Chip asked, "Wanna see a trick!" the cup took a deep breath and then blew bubbles out the top of the cup.

"Chip!" Mrs. Potts snapped.

The cup looked guilty said, "Oops. Sorry." Belle drank some of her tea. Its sweet taste now tasted bitter in her mouth as her sad feelings blended with it.

"That was very brave of you 3, what you did miss." Mrs. Potts said to the human girl, trying to comfort her.

The wardrobe, nodded. "We all think so." She said. Belle slowly shook her head.

"But I've lost my father, my family, my dreams... everything!" she whimpered.

"It'll be alright Belle." Said Marie.

"We were down on our luck once." Said Ariel.

"Do cheer up, ma'am. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see." The teapot chided. Belle looked up at the teapot. "Oh. I'm just blabbering away when there's supper in need of preparing. Come along Chips!" Mrs. Potts apologized. The tea set hopped out the door.

"Bye!" said the teacup as it spun in the air in between one of its hops. The girls stood up and un-ruffled their dress.

The wardrobe approached them. "Well now, what shall we have you be wearing for tonight's dinner? let's see what's in my drawers..." she said. Her doors flew open and a moth or two fluttered out. She blushed embarrassed, and slammed them shut. "How embaressing!" One door opened as she used her gold arm/handle to reach inside and pull out a pink dress. "Awe here we are. You'll look so stunning in this!"

"That's very kind of you, but...we're not going to dinner." Belle quietly stated.

"Oh, but you must!" she said, looking shocked.

Marie said, "This might be going to far Belle. For one we need to eat."

Cogsworth had waddled into the room since one of the doors was ajar. "Dinner...is ready." he bowed.

Back in he main room, the Beast was passing back and forth in frustration. "What is taking so long? I told them to come down so why isn't they're here yet?" hissed the Beast.

Mrs. Potts shifted uncomfortably on her glass tray. "Please, try to be patient master. The girl has only just lost her father and her freedom all in one day and the other girls probably lost their home and guardian." she said.

"Erm, master, have you thought that, perhaps, this girl, or at least one of them, could just happen to be the one to break the spell?" The candlestick, Lumière, nervously asked.

Beast whirled around and stared at the candlestick with his malicious yellow eyes. "Of course I have. I am not a fool!" the demon barked.

"Good then! You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and viola the spell is broken and we'll all be humans again by midnight!" Lumière optimistically exclaimed.

Mrs. Potts. "It's not that easy, Lumière. These things take time."

"But the rose," he said, "it has already begun to wilt..."

Beast exhaled deeply and sat down. "It's no use. Belle's so pretty, and I'm so...well, look at me." he said downheartedly. Lumière and Mrs. Potts looked sadly at each other.

"Oh, you must help her see past all of that, master." she said.

"I don't know how."

"Well..." Mrs. Potts haughtily said, "you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman!" The Beast sat up properly and straightened his face quite formally. Lumière joined in.

"Ah, yes. When she comes in, give her a dashing, 'nice guy' smile. C'mon. Show me the smile!" he said. The demon bore his fangs in a disturbingly scary and yet funny grin. If the objects had hair it would have spiked out of control.

"Geez, don't frighten her!" Mrs. Potts exclaimed.

"Impress her with your rapier wit."

"But be gentle and nice to her."

"Give her many compliments."

"But be sincere."

"And above all..." started Lumière, The household objects finished together, "YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!"

The creaking of a door opening sounded from behind him. Beast quickly shook off his silly 'smile' and looked up to the east wing. "Here she comes!" Lumière excitedly said. A wooden like clopping came down the stairs showing it only to be a very nervous and guilty looking Cogsworth.

"Oh, uh good evening." Cogsworth softly muttered to them as he bowed his upper body. The beast went from somewhat pleasantly expectant to enraged.

"Where is she?" he growled. The stout clock was looking at its stands/feet and popped up his head as if he were just then paying attention.

"Who?" Cogsworthi asked, trying to stall, "Oh, the girl. Yes, the, er girls...Well, actually, they're in the process of...well, the circumstances, being what they are is that," The demon ferociously glared at him. "They're not coming!" Cogsworth quickly finished.

"WHAT!" the beast's thunderous snarl echoed through-out the large room. The demon sprang out of his chair in rage, knocking it down, and ran up the wide set of stairs leading to the ballroom and then to the right to the East Wing. The objects struggled to follow him.

"Your Highness! Master, please! let's not be too hasty!" Cogsworth and Lumière yelled to him, stumbling as he charged ahead. The girls were minding their own business when they heard noises coming from the hallway.

The beast came to the girl's door and banged on it with his fists. "I thought I told you 3 to come down to dinner!" he barked.

"We're not hungry!" came a female voice. He slowly and angrily exhaled.

"You will come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!" snarled the master of the castle.

"Master, I could be wrong, but I really don't think this is the best way to win a girl... this girl's affection." Lumière said to him as beast's eyes became all watery and shiny.

"But she's being so...difficult!" he excused.

"Gently, gently." Mrs. Potts pleaded. He sighed, turned around to face the white double doors.

"Will you come down to dinner?" a dejected Beast asked. He heard a light thump against the doors.

"No!" Belle yelled, she had thrown a pillow at the wooden obstacle separating the two. He looked down to the household objects his eye's saying 'SEE?!'

"Be suave, gentlemanly, charming..." Lumière said with gestures of his arms with each word. Beast nodded and turned away.

"It would be to my honor and great pleasure if you would join me for dinner, madam." he said, bowing his upper body to the door.

"Ahem...say please!" whispered Cogsworth.

"...Please." he finished as a sweat-drop formed by his head.

"No, thank you." Belle said, surprised that he said those things.

"You 3 can't stay in there forever." he softly said, trying to be comforting.

"Yes we can!" she childishly said.

Beast's 'nice' mask was obliterated within less than a second and he became his old usual self: bitter, cold-hearted, selfish, and angry!

"Fine. Then G=go ahead and STARVE!" he snapped. He whirled around to the objects and ordered, "If they doesn't eat with me, then they doesn't eat AT ALL!" Beast ran down the hall and then down the stairs, slamming the door shut with a loud bang behind him. A statue jiggled around and fell next to Lumière who stood shocked in place before slowly scooting away.

"Well that went well, didn't it?" Mrs. Potts sarcastically said.

" Lumière, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there's the slightest change!" Cogsworth ordered. The candlestick hobbled over to the door and bowed.

"You can count on me, captain!" the twenty-two year old candlestick said.

"Well, it's best I should be going downstairs to clean up." Cogsworth said, turned around and waddled down the hallway.

Meanwhile, the beast was knocking down and destroying various things in his path of fury and of rage. "I ask kindly and I practically kowtowed to her, but she still refuses! What a...what does she want me to do-beg?!" he hissed to himself. Beast turned to a hand held mirror that lay on its back on a table he had in the room. "Show me the girls." the beast said to it. The iris and pupil contracted then dilated to normal. In the mirror the eyeball hovered over he saw Belle, Ariel, and Marie beauty talking to her wardrobe.

"Why the master is not so bad once you get to know him," the wardrobe chided the young woman, "Why don't you give him a chance?"

Belle turned her back to the furniture piece and folded her arms. "I don't want to get to know him and I don't want to have anything to do with him!" she bitterly remarked.

Ariel asked, "But aren't you acint stubborn?"

Marie said, "It's just dinner."

Beast tenderly mumbled, "I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything more than a... monster. It's hopeless." A red petal fell from the rose. He downheartedly rested his face in his paw.

Back with the girls, they stood up, tip-toed to the door. Belle put her forefinger to her lips to signal Ariel and Marie to be silent as she slowly wedged the door open. They silently emerged from her room and walked down the hallway to her left. from under a table with a long cloth over it a light could be seen under it.

"Oh, dear!" giggled a mischievous female voice.

"Oh, yes!" said a familiar male's.

"Oh, no!" Anko childlishly said.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes my sweet dumpling!" laughed Lumière.

"I've been burnt by you before!" the woman warned him. She swished out from behind the cloth followed by the candlestick. Lumière looked up to see the girls walking down the hallway.

"They have come out!" he exclaimed.

In the kitchen, "C'mon Chip, into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters!" Mrs. Potts said as she nudged the teacup towards the cupboard.

"But I'm not sleepy!" yawned the boy.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm...not..." he fell asleep. Mrs. Potts shut the cupboard doors with her spout. A banging of pots and pans came from the frying board.

"I work and slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste!" it loudly complained.

"Shut up, it's bee a long day for all of us." Mrs. Potts said to him.

"Well, if you ask me," grumbled Cogsworth, "she was just being stubborn. The master did, after all, say 'please'."

"But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper of his, he'll never break the-," started Mrs. Potts before she was cut off by Cogsworth. The girls had somehow found the kitchen through aimless strolling.

Cogsworth turned his head to and became polite and gentlemanly," It's nice to see you out and about ma'ams." The candlestick came hobbling into the kitchen. "My name is Cogsworth, you can address me as Baki-san, I am head of the household." He took her hand to kiss it until he was interrupted by Lumière. Gloom surrounded the clock's body, "And this, is Lumière."

"En chant, charies..." Lumière said before he took the extended hand Cogsworth was going to kiss.

"If there is anything...stop that...that we can…please.. to make your stay more comfortable" Cogsworth said as he struggled to talk to the girls until he was forced to shoved Lumière who was kissing the girl's hand out of the way.

The candlestick put his hand to Cogsworth's arm and bruntly burned him. "Ow!" Cogsworthi muttered as he rubbed his marred gold handle.

"We are a little hungry." Marie sheepishly said. Those words were like an alarm clock for Mrs. Potts.

"Hey, you hear that? They're hungry! Stoke the fire, get out the silver, wake up the china!" she exclaimed in a hurried fashion. The stove, upon hearing this, roared to life as the drawers opened to reveal several spoons, authentic looking chopsticks, and the occasional fork. Cogsworth jumped in the air and spun around, waving his hand horizontally at his neck mouthing 'NO!"

"Remember what the master said!" he hoarsely said. A puff of steam rose from Mrs. Potts' spout.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm not going to let anybody in this household go hungry." Mrs. Potts scoffed. The clock glowered with rage.

"Fine. A glass of water, a crust of bread, and then-."

"Cgsworth!" Lumière gasped, "I am ashamed of you. They're not here as prisoners. They're our guest! We need to make them feel welcome here." he scolded the older piece. Turning to the girls he said, "Please follow me, madams."

"Well keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks!" said Cogsworth to Lumière. The candlestick waved his hand in acknowledgement.

"Yes, yes, of course. But what is dinner without a little music?" Lumière laxly commented. Cogsworth made his way out the swinging doors. As the door swung back it hit the short clock: sending him flying into a pot of food. During his flight he yelped, "MUSIC?!"

In the dining room, the girls were taken to a very long table. Ariel at Belle's left and Marie on her right. A spotlight seemingly coming out of nowhere shined upon her and then moved onto Lumière who stood on the table further away.

"Ma chere Mademoiselles, It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the Dining Room proudly presents...your dinner." Lumière introduced.

"Be... our guest, be our guest. Put our service to the test, place your napkin on your lap, cheries, and we provide the rest!" he sang. The napkin on the table before them flipped into the air and neatly folded itself onto the fronts of her thighs. Marie put her around her neck and Ariel put hers on her lap.

"Soup du jour, hot hors d'oevres. Why, we only live to serve! Try the grey stuff, it's delicious! Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!" Lumière said with his charming and matured voice as he held out a platter with a little snacks on it. The girls kindly took a taste and agreed it was good.

"They can sing, they can dance, after all this is France! And the dishes here are never second best! Go unfold your menu, take a glace and then you'll be our guest, oui our guest, be our guest!"

At then end of the table was a cabinet with the spotlight set upon it, opening to reveal a large china collection which hopped onto the table below it. Lumière slid on his base to Belle's end of the table and handed her a menu that had some how appeared in his wax hands. She began to read. Ariel and Marie got their from the chair they were sitting on

"Beef ragout, Cheese soufflé Pie and pudding "en flambe"! We'll prepare and serve with flair, a culinary cabaret!" Lumière sang as he danced and swung around the china glasses. More dishes came spinning by, in a bowl of pie where Cogsworth was in. The candlestick flew to the bowl, poured a liquid of some sort on it and set it aflame: sending the poor stout clock flying onto the table covered with soot and pie.

"You're alone, and you're scared," Lumière sang, as the spoons jumped into a big batch of what it looks like punch. "But the banquet's all prepared! No one's gloomy or complaining, While the silverware's entertaining! We tell jokes, I do tricks. With my fellow candlesticks." Lumière said as he was elevated on a plate he stood on, juggling his candles. The beer steins around him declared, "And it's all in perfect taste, that you can bet!" They began hopping over one another, passing ingredients to a tea recipe to another. A drink went to Marie and took a sip. It was her favorite from Chili's.

"Come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass, to be out guest, be our guest, be our guest!" All of the animated objects sang in chorus. Lumière added in, "If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!"

"Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!" The spotlight panned onto Lumière with an unease Cogsworth in the background, weary from being pushed around and picked upon all day. The clock began to inch away until the candlestick swung an arm around him and held him in place.

"Life is so unnerving, for a servant who's not serving. He's not whole without a soul to wait upon." moaned the candlestick. An exhausted Cogsworth fruitlessly tried to push away Lumière.

"Oh, those good old days when we were useful. Suddenly, those good old days are gone." Lumière reminisced. White something began falling from the ceiling. Cogswroth looked up and it was salt falling on him.

"For years now we've been rusting, needing so much more than dusting. Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!" he moaned. He brushed off the salt on Cogsworth's brown head that was trying to escape. The stout clock tripped from the light touch and fell into a soft jell-o. "Most days just lay around the castle, flabby fat and lazy. Then you walked in and oops-a-daisies!" Lumière sang as he jumped onto a ladle in the tofu for the soup: catapulting Cosgroth out of the jell-o.

"It's a guest, it's a guest! Sakes alive, well, I'll be blessed!" whooped Mrs. Potts in the kitchen. "Wine's been poured and thank the Lord. I've had the napkins freshly pressed!" She continued to dance and spin around on her base. 'With dessert, they'll want tea. And who doesn't? It's fine with me! While the cups do their soft shoeing, I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!"

"I'll get warm, piping hot! Heaven's sake, is that a spot? Clean it up, we want the compeny impressed! We've got a lot to do-does is it one lump ot two? For you our guest! They're our guest." she sang. A napkin scrubbed her clean and so she hopped down onto the tea cart and rolled into the dining room, offering tea to Belle. All of the household objects joined in, "They're our guest!"

"They're our guest!" sang the teapot.

"Be our guest, be our guest. Our command is your request, it's ten years since we've had anybody here

And we're obsessed! With your meal, with your ease. Yes, indeed we aim to please! While the candlelight's still glowing, let us help you. We'll keep going!" The multiple candlesticks lifted their wax and revealed Lumière.

"Course by course! One, by one till' you shout, 'Enough, I'm done!' Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest. Tonight you'll prop your feet up, but first let's eat up. Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest! Please be our guest!"

With that the song ended with a amazingly fantastic finale made up of silverware flying through the air, plates and feather dusters dancing, and Cogsworth was the star of attention until Lumière slid to the area and knocked him out of the way.

"Bravo! That was wonderful" said Belle.

"Haven't seen a dinner and show like this in a long time." Said Marie.

"Same here." Said Ariel

"Thank you thank you, mademoiselles. Yes, good show, wait it everyone?" Cogsworth said. Looking at his own face by going cross-eyed he exclaimed, "Oh, my god, would you look at the time! Off to bed, off to bed!" Lumière hopped over next to Cogsworth.

"Oh, I couldn't possible go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle." Said Belle.

"Enchanted? Who said anything about this castle being enchanted?" the clock tried to cover up as two chopsticks were sword-fighting by. He turned to Lumière. "It was you, wasn't it?" He began to try to smack the candlestick with his gold handles, Lumière easily dodging the short arms. It was like trying to avoid being hit by a tyrannosaurus rex's arms.

"We figured that out ourselves." Ariel told them.

"It isn't that hard to tell really." Said Marie.

The objects who had been bickering before looked at her then stopped their pointless duel. Cogsworth dusted himself off as Lumière fixed his wax nose and bits of purple wax design. "I would actually like to look around, if that's alright." Belle stated.

"Same with us." Said Ariel

"Oh! Would you like a tour?" asked an excited Lumière.

"Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not so sure that's such a good idea." Cogsworth said, turning to the candlestick he said, "We can't just let her go around poking into certain places, if you know what I mean."

"Perhaps you could take us. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about this castle." Ariel said.

"W-w-well, yes, actually, I do." he stuttered, somewhat flattered in a frightened way.

In the hallways, Belle, Ariel, Marie, Lumière, and Cogsworth and the dark red footstool walked/hopped/waddled through the gloomy hallways of the castle as Cogsworth lectured them. "As you can see, the pseudo, façade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist roco design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic bargoque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it! Ha ha ha. Now then, where was I?" Cogsworth spun around on a stand of his and scolded the samurai suits of armor to get back to their posts for they were following the trio. "As you were! Now would you draw your attention to the flying buttress above the-mademoiselle?" The clock turned back to the group to find only a bored-out-of-his-mind Lumière. Ariel, Marie, Cogswroth, and Lumière looked behind them and saw Belle was ascending the grand staircase. Lumière, finally coming to attention looked behind him as well and ran with Cogsworth to catch up with the human.

"What's up there?" the girl asked as Lumière and Cogsworth jumped before her in hopes of blocking her way any further.

"Where, up there?" exasperated Cogsworth. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing, to you that is. It's dull, and boring, very, very oh-so boring!" Lumière tipped to his side and sweat-dropped. Cogsworth nudged him and they nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Oh. So that's the West Wing." confirmed Belle.

"Nice going, stupid!" said Marie.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there..." Belle though aloud.

"He's not hiding anything what-so-ever!" Cogsworth quickly said.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." she dead-panned. Stepping over them she was about to advance up the stairs until the objects dashed in front of her once more.

"Perhaps you would like to see some exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to the-."

"Maybe later." she said in an irritated manner.

"We have a garden, or the library perhaps?" cried out Congswoth in his low voice as he scraped off the dried wax on his wooden back. Belle stopped in mid-step and put her foot down slowly.

"You have a library?" she asked with great interest yet disbelief, looking to them from the side, her black bangs making a shade over everything above the tip of her nose. She felt flabbergasted that such a gloomy, dusty, old place such as the place she was in now could ever possible have a library. The objects took a step back/ sideways as to not fall off the stair again.

"Oh yes! Indeed." the clock nervously said as she slowly turned around to face them, still thrilled that he had found something of interest to her. Lumière decided to speak up.

"With books!" he exclaimed.

"A room filled with books!"

"Gads of books!" he declared.

"Mountains of books!"

"Forest of books!"

"Swamp of books!"

"More books then you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper."

The objects led the 3 girls down the stairway to the left. But Belle's attention span broke and so she turned back to wandering the West Wing. Her excitement of this new place however, began to dwindle as she walked down through the gloomy hall leading to the monster's lair. As she strolled down the hallway, she paused for a brief moment to look into the shattered remains of a mirror, each fairly big piece reflected her concerned white eyes and expression. Reaching the end of the hallway she found to the right of a beautiful dusty window.

She walked past a low traditional-looking table, tripped over a gourd that was in the middle of the room for some reason, and knocked over the table: only to catch it thanks to her swift reflexes. She stood up and turned her head to see a shredded portrait on the wall. She lifted the strips of canvas that had not yet fallen to the ground and saw a sad blue eye and blood red hair almost covering it. To the corner of her eye to her right she spied a bell jar with a blue rose inside of it, magically suspended within. Walking over to it with her white eyes transfixed, she reached out and lifted off the jar, leaving the rose unprotected, and set the jar aside. She reached out to touch the rose that seemed to emit a light of its own. As she neared it, a shadow loomed onto her. Beast had been on the balcony and had noticed noises coming from his room.

Jumping back into the room, he picked up the glass bell jar with his claws/fingers and put it back over the rose. He then turned his attention to Belle. "Why did you come here?!" he roared at her.

She backed away, frightened. "I'm sorry."

"I warned you to never come here!" said the beast.

"I didn't mean any harm!" she told him, carefully maneuvering her way backwards through the beast's extremely messy room. Nevertheless, he just grew angrier.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" he seethed, he pushed away a sofa in his way with ease which made it smash against the walls of peeling light blue paint: making a rather large dent in the wall. He thrashed at more pieces of furniture.

"Please, stop! No!" she pleaded him, although still scared.

"Get out! GET OUT!" he screamed. Taking his words, Belle turned around and fled from the room. As he saw the innocent young woman run from the room. What had become of anger was calm, and what had formed from calmness was then sad rage. He fell to his knees, holding his head in his paws. Despaired upon finally realizing that he had destroyed his chances with the girl he knew not the name of.

Belle rushed down the staircase, three steps at a time, and grabbed her coat hanging off a coat-hanger that was hanging out with a group of napkin rings, also bursting past a confused Cogsworth, Ariel, Marie and Lumière. "Whe-where are you going Okyakusan?" he stammered.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here for another minute!" Belle yelled to him. Cogsworth stood stiff as he heard this from her.

"Oh no, wait please wait!" he cried. Ariel was about to yell something also but Belle had slammed the doors behind her by that time. The candles in the room saddened, thus darkening the room. Lumière, Cogsworth, Ariel, and Marie's face fell into gloom and sadness.

Then Marie's locket started to glow. She looked at it and it shows she will soon get attacked by wolves. "Oh no." Ariel saw it in her's and both ran to Beast's room. Marie banged on the door. "Beast you have to save Belle. She's going to be attacked by wolves soon."

Ariel said, "She's your once chance of happiness. You must show her you more then a beast. You're a gentlman. Saving her might change her mind about leaving."

For a while there was silence and the girls were worried that maybe it didn't work. It wasn't until the door opened when they smiled.

Belle was on her horse on her way back when she turned her head and saw they were being chased by wolves. She made the horse go fast until they got the a frozen lake. They manage to get away but one of the wolves drowned. They manage to get to land and then they were surrounded again.

Belle fell to the ground and the horses's reins were wrapped on a free branch. Belle got a one in order to fan them off but it wasn't working. They broke the stick, forced her to the ground and as soon as she was about to get attacked, the beast's paw knocked the canine-thing aside with a brisk sweep. He hovered over Belle and the girls made it to her side. Three of seven of the large wolves lunged at his neck: the beast dodged and swatted away one of them, injured another, but that and another took it's mark at his shoulder. With a raspy growl, he pried off the two wolves, smashed their heads together creating a gruesome sight of blood, fur, and intestines in the snow, and he threw them into the cracking lake. All but one of the wolves then fled and disappeared into the dark forest.

The beast looked at Belle and collapsed. Belle was about to get on the horse again but stopped. She went to the beast and helped him on the horse so they can head back. Marie looked at her locket and saw it glowed yellow. Ariel saw it with wide eyes. "Is she?" Marie nodded.

Sometime later, Ariel poured some hot water into a bowl and Marie got the bandages. Belle got the hot tower ready so she can clean the scratches. Beast was licking the wounds.

"Here how. Oh, don't do that." Then the 2 started to fight over the arm. "Just hold still." She put the tower on it and beast roared.

"That hurts!" he snarled.

"If you hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much." Said Marie.

"Well if Belle hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened." He said with a smirk.

"If you hadn't frightened her, she wouldn't run away!" Yelled Ariel.

"Well she shouldn't have been in the West Wing." Said Beast.

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" Yelled Belle.

She got his arm again. "Now, hold still. This may sting a little." She placed it back on his arm and he cringed "By the way, thank you for saving my life."

The beast looked at her almost in shock. "You're welcome."

Meanwhile back in town, Gaston and LeFou were at a hub with an old skeleton. "You know I don't usually leave the Asylum in the middle of the night but he said you'd make it worth my while." Gaston though a small sake of gold coins on the table and he took out a coin. "Ah, I'm listening."

Gaston said, "It's like this. I've got my heart set on marring Belle, but she needs a little persuasion."

LeFou laughed. "Turned him down flat." That made Gaston hitting him making his face stuck in a beer mug.

Gaston continued. "Everyone knows her father's a lunatic. He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle."

The man said, "Maurice is harmless."

Gaston wasn't buying it. "The point is, Belle would do anything to keep him from being locked up.

LeFou manage to get the beet mug off of him and said, "Yeah, even marry him." He ducked as he saw Gaston was about to hit him.

"So you want me to throw her father in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you." Saw both nod. "Oh, that's despicable. I love it!"

Back at the house Maurice was packing. "If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get them out of there." He got a lamp and left. As he disappeared from sight Gaston, LeFou, and the asylum wagon arrived. Gaston pulled open the doors with great ease: they quickly shut behind him resulting in broken noses from his minions.

"Belle, Maurice?!" he bellowed in voice.

LeFou gave up. "Oh well. I giess it's not going to work after all.

Gaston picked him up by the shirt and took him outside. "They have to come back sometime, and when they di, we'll be ready for them. LeFou," Then he dropped them on a pile of snow in front of the house. "Don't move from this spot until Belle, her father, and the 2 girls come home." He got on the wagon and he left leaving him behind.

"But, but….aw nuts." He hit the house and got barried in the snow.

Back at the castle the next day outside in the glittering white courtyard of Beast's castle was Belle. She was walking around with her horse. The horse nudged her back and Belle hugged him. Then the stool-dog showed up and started to play with her. Up on an overlooking balcony was the beast. Cogsworth, Ariel, Marie and Lumière looked on at their master and Belle.

"I've... never felt this way about anyone before!" he said to himself. "I want to give or do something for her. But what?"

"Well there is the usual things like...er, flowers! Chocolates, sweet promises that you don't really intend to keep..." The clock was shoved aside by Lumière and a box of matches that assisted him in keeping his candles alit.

"That doesn't even work half of the time." Said Ariel.

"You're lucky just to have a conversation with that stuff." Said Marie.

"No, no, no. It has to be something really special. Something that sparks her interest-wait a minute!" Lumière gasped as he put his right candle and put it to his waxy chin, melting some of it off quite nicely as well.

Later, Beast was showing Belle a special room. "Belle? There's something I would like to show you." he said as gently as he could with his raspy voice. She nodded and said okay, she promptly brushed off the snow on her jacket and ran to his side. "But first you have to close your eyes." Belle gave him a confused look. "It's a surprise.

She closed her eyes. Beast lead the young woman inside. "Can I opened them?" she eagerly asked.

"No, no. Not yet. Wait here." he softly said to her as the best he could. He shuffled over to the wall-like windows and drew open the dusty royal-green curtains. Rays of light poured in, creating odd shadows due to snow, frozen to the glass. Even with her eyes closed she squinted them, feeling the darkness around her disappear as the light invaded the room.

"Now can I opened them?" she asked. He smiled without showing his teeth/fangs

"All right, now." replied the beast. Belle opened her eyes and she gasped aloud.

"I can't believe it! I've never so many books in all my life!" she squealed as she slowly spun around the room.

"You-you like it?" he nervously asked the young woman. She slowly nodded her head.

"It's wonderful!" she responded, her face was turned away from his as she gazed about the room.

"Then it's yours." Said Beast

"Oh, thank you so much!" she cried in a high-pitched squeal.

Cogsworth, Lumière, Ariel, Marie, Mrs. Potts, and Chip who were looking on at the two near behind the door.

"Would you look at that?" Marie scoffed, in her voice though there was good intentions and a smile on her face. Lumière grinned.

"Ha, ha! I knew it would work!" he said. Chip's rim raised around her eyebrows should be if she had any.

"What? What works?" the ten-year old teacup asked.

"It's very encouraging." Cogsworth said with his brown eyes closed.

"This is so awesome!" cheered Ariel.

"I didn't see anything." complained Chip, unable to see the possibility of romance between a demon and human. Mrs. Potts sighed and told Chip that there were chores to be done in the kitchen. "But what are they talking about?! What's going on?" he whined.

Morning of the next day, It was time for breakfast with that done and said he poured milk into the oatmeal. It was what one was meant to do but he did it very hastily as he began to gobble up the mixture like an animal. Belle watched this performance with great disgust. As the cart holding the sweet dumplings wheeled around the corner of the table where the beast grabbed a handful of the wooden skewers which the dumplings were strung through. Chip began to giggle as his master ate his breakfast with no table manners whatsoever until Mrs. Potts shot her an admonishing look.

Belle turned her head away from the beast and began to set up her breakfast in a far more polite manner. Pathetic and also sad. Belle got an idea and raised the combined bowl of stuff in a manner of toast. Beast looked at the compromise and did the same. They then began to sip their breakfast out of their bowls.

Later that afternoon Belle and the beast were outside in the snow feeding the birds. "There's something sweet, and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and refined." Beast got some bird seed in his paws and tried to feed the birds, but they would always fly away. "I wonder why I didn't see it there before." She kneeled next to him, put more in his paws and lower them to the ground. Then the bird got closer and soon in his paws. Beast smiled with glee.

"She glance this way, I thought I saw. And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw. No it can't be, I'll just ignore. But then she never looked at me that way before." Belle got up and went to the birds and soon she was behind the tree thinking of what's happening.

"New and a bit alarming. Who have ever thought that this could be? True, that he's no Prince Charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see." She turned to see beast and laugh that he was covered with birds. Once they flew away she threw a snowball at him. He shook the snow off of him and saw her laughing. He got a big snowball and was planning to throw it at her.

Up in one of the rooms were Cogsworth, Lumière, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Ariel, and Marie.

"Well who have thought?" started Marie.

"Well bless my soul." Said Ariel.

"And who'd have known?" asked Cogsworth.

"Well ho indeed?" asked Mrs. Potts.

"And who'd have guessed they'd cometogether on their own?"

"It's so peculiar." Said Ariel and Marie.

Then everyone was at the fireplace and Belle was reading a book to beast. "We'll wait and see a few days more. There maybe something there that wasn't there before."

Chip asked, "What?"

Mrs. Potts answered, "There maybe something there that wasn't there before."

"What's there mama?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older." He kissed him as Ariel and Marie closed the door leaving them some privacy.

That night, Ariel, Marie, and the wardrobe was getting Belle dressed up for the night dance. Marie said, "Belle you look beautiful." She was fixing her hair.

"You're going to make the beast very happy." Said Ariel.

Belle asked, "Are you…happy here?"

Marie stopped. "We're happy when you're happy. You always wanted to get out of that town and now you are in a beautiful castle, friends that won't be mean to you, and beast cares for you."

Belle said, "Yes he does. I just miss papa." Marie and Ariel looked at each other.

Back at the beast a pool-sized bathtub sat in the false brown title ground of Beast's bathroom which was just as big as his main bedroom itself. Many weeks had passed by since the fateful events that had led up to the trusting, sweet, and fluffy relationship between Belle and the Beast. Beast sat within the tub's depths, and the coat hander was scrubbing him clean without rubbing off his fur. On a sill, next to a candy bar-sized soap bar was Lumière who was previously lighting the scattered sunflower scented candles lining around the room. Excitement seethed around Lumière almost as if it were an aura.

"Tonight's the big night!" the overjoyed candlestick exclaimed for the third time.

"I'm not sure if I can do this." the raccoon-dog glumly said, more to himself than to his candlestick servant.

"You don't have much time to be timid. You must be bold, daring!" he said this like an obnoxious, always lucky, life counselor. Even so, the breast's spirits rose. He got out of the tub.

"Bold. Daring." he muttered and repeated consistently under his breath. His servants had tried making him accustomed to the human ways of drying. Unfortunately for them, with the amount of hair he had it, which was more than they ever had even before they were cursed/enchanted, shaking himself like a dog was a lot more easier and less time consuming. He did so: extinguishing many candles within a five yard vicinity.

"There will be music. Romantic candlelight, provided by myself, and when the time is right, you shall confess your undying love."

Beast thought about it. "Yes, I, I con-no, I can't." he dourly stated.

"You care for the girl, don't you?" asked Kankurou, already knowing the answer to that.

"More than anything." He replied.

"Well then you must tell her!" The coat rack tapped Beast wall mirror. "Voila. You look so….so…"

"Stupid." In his reflection he saw himself with an ugly hair cut. He shook his head.

"Not quite the word I was looking for. Perhaps a little more off the top." The coat rack started to fix it up.

Cogsworth knocked on the door and came in. "Ahem, ahem, ahem. Your lady awaits." he told the three, he left the room.

At the stairwell doors opened and the first one there was, Belle in her yellow dress. She saw beast dressed to his best across from her on the opposite floor and smiled at him while giving a light blush, earning a smile from him in return. Dressed in a golden-honey colored dress with fluffy, but not abundantly fluffy, sleeves that slipped past her pale shoulders. At the top of the golden ruffled bodice was a yellow bow, the same color as the rest of the dress and meshed with her hair was a golden halo-like piece. The sparkly bodice ended in a diamond shape and from below it blossomed a poufy dress of two parts. On the top was a very light shade of yellow, almost see through, and dashed with glitter. Underneath was a more solid gold color. On her small feet were a pair of dazzling golden low-rise high-heels. She began to descended the staircase with grace.

Beast was prodded in the back by a coat hanger, he walked down the stair and met with her. He extended his left elbow to her: she wrapped her right hand around his forearm.

"Tale as old as time..." Marie sang. "true as it can be! Barely even friends, then somebody bends... unexpectedly."

The pair stopped by at the table, Belle sitting closer to the grand staircase and beast nearer to the entrance doors. Belle ate her rice and drank some tea with her great lady-like manners: beast was trying the best he could with the spoon again.

Ariel sang. "Just a little change, small... to say the least. Both, a little scared. Neither one prepared— beauty and the beast."

Belle got up from her chair and power-walked to the beast's side of the table and pulled him up with her, dragging him up the stairs and into the ballroom, it's great tall and wide double doors held open for the two by two suits of armor shined to the boot. They glided into the room and moved into a beautiful dance sequence. A suit of armor scooped up Mrs. Potts and Chip and carried them to the ballroom before resuming its post. In the large and circular ballroom Belle put beast's right hand just below her shoulder blade and rested her right hand in his raised left. He gulped as sweat appeared on his furry head. They began to dance in a circular motion, gracefully dancing their way counter clockwise the way it should be.

"Ever just the same! Ever a surprise!" sang Ariel. Mrs. Potts, Lumière and Cogsworth to her side, smiling to themselves. "Ever as before, ever just as sure. As the sun will rise!"

The brilliant chandelier hung above them, it's diamonds casting little lights about the room almost like a disco ball. Above that was a beautifully painted picture of bright. Blue birds soared across the marvelous painting as well with winged babies hiding amongst the clouds.

"Tale as old as time, tune as old as song." the teapot chorused. "Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, ...learning you were wrong." Belle rested her pale face on Beast's warm chest. He looked to Lumière and Cogsworth in panic. Lumière winked at him and Cogsworth gave him a thumbs up with his mitten-like hands.

"Certain as the sun...," Marie sang, looking at the Hyuuga's beauty. "Rising in the east." "Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the beast."

The human girl and beast could be seen at the furthest end of the vast room, the door to the outside balcony. Lumière lowered his hands in rhythm with the music, the orchestra went down to a soft volume, the candles on the chandelier and elsewhere in the room dimmed.

"Tale, as old as time. Song...as old as rhyme. Beauty and...the beast." They walked arm in arm together outside to the moonlit patio. Beside her on the marble white table Chip yawned. "Off to the cupboard now Chip, it's past your bedtime." Lumière gave the orchestra a final order of descend until the last of the measure. Chip slid down the leg of the table that had curved it to make it easier for the young teacup. He slipped past the doors, then curiosity grasped her soul and she peeked once more inside for one last look.

Beast and Belle had adjourned to the balcony underneath the starry night sky. The Beast asked his first love, "Belle? Are you happy here with me?"

She replied, "Yes." Then she looked in the distance.

"What is it?" he inquired. She despairingly looked at him.

"My father... if I could see him again, if only for just a moment. I miss him so much." she exclaimed to the beast. His heart near broke in half when his face suddenly lit up.

"There is a way!" he said to her he, gently took her hand and led her back to his room in the West Wing. He handed her an ovular, thick, yet flat crystal like mirror to look into. "This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see." he told the human girl. She gave a steadied sigh and said aloud to none in particular,

"I'd like to see my father, please." The mirror flashed brilliantly for less than a second. She squinted her eyes and looked into the mirror after the glare faded.

Maurice was on all four in the snow, coughing hoarsely. The old man picked himself up and walked a few more shaky steps only to fall once more in the blizzard cold. Looking on them was the shocked and horrified expression of Belle and the concerned expression of beast. "Father. Oh no. He's sick, he maybe dying. And he's all alone."

After a moment of thought the looked at the rose he had and then turned his head towards her, "Then...then you must go to him and bring Marie and Ariel with you."

"What did you say?" she asked in great disbelief at his words.

"I release you from this castle. You are no longer my prisoner." he softly said to her, trying to search the right words.

"You mean that...we're free?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Oh, thank you." she thanked him, looking into the mirror she said to her illusionary father, "Hold on, father, I'm on my way!" She was about to leave but then pushed the crystal mirror back to the beast. He shook his furry head and gently pushed it back.

"Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me." he said to her, the last part sounded almost like a question. She gave him a sad smile.

"Thank you, for understanding how much he needs me." She left the room but looked back in: beast's head looked down in depression. She came back in and caressed his cheek with her hand. She rushed out of the West Wing and flipped out of her dress to reveal her normal blue and white dress. She went to the girls. "Ariel, Marie we can go now."

ArMarie was shocked. "What?"

Belle said, "Papa's sick s he let us go. Come on."

Cogsworth came into the room and said, "Well, your highness, I must say everything is going peachy. I know you had it in you."

Beast said, "I let her go."

Cogsworth was shocked. "You what? How vould you do that?"

"I had too."

"Yes, but why?" he asked.

"Because I love her." He replied.

Cogsworth went to the others and tell them everything that happened. "He did what?!"

Cogsworth said, "Yes, I'm afraid it's true."

Chip asked, "They're going away?"

Lumière said, "But he was so close."

Mrs. Potts said, "After al this time, he's finally learned to love."

Lumière grew excited. "That's it, then. That should break the spell."

Mrs. Potts said, "But it's not enough. She has to love him in return."

Cogsworth said, "And not it's too late."

Chip walked off in hope to follow be with the girls.

The girls were on Philipe and as they rode off the beast let out a loud roar. They manage to find Maurice and went back to the house to get him better.

LeFou had disguised himself as a snowman saw them enter the house. "Oh, they're back!" he said. He left to get the others including Gaston.

Maurice opened his eyes to see his daughter standing above him along with Ariel and Marie. "Belle? Ariel? Mrie?" She smiled at him, relieved to see that he was well enough to at least speak.

"It's alright papa. We're home." she confirmed to him. He feebly raised his still-cold right hand to stroke her cheek.

"I thought I'd never see you 3 again." He said.

"We've missed you so much, father." He propped himself up on his elbows, suddenly aware of the reason she was taken from him in the first place.

"But the beast! How did you escape?" he asked.

"We didn't escape father," she said, she frowned at the way he spoke of her darling beast, "He let us go."

"That horrible monster?!" he said in disbelief. She put her hand over her father's and tried to comfort him.

"But he's different, now. He's changed somehow." As she said this a rustle came from her bag: the flap had opened and the Looking Glass slid out, Chip gliding on it like a skateboard or something.

"Hi!" she greeted them.

"Oh, a stowaway" said Marie. Maurice sat up, looking surprised and yet also amused as well.

"Why hello there little fella. Didn't think I'd ever see you again." He said.

"Belle! Why did you go away?" the chipped tea-cup whined, "Don't you like us anymore?"

"Oh, Chip. Of course I do! It's just that—." A knocking at the door interrupted her chiding. Maurice was about to stand up before his daughter ushered him to rest down some more before she answered the door. She opened it and saw the old skeleton man. "May I help you?"

"I've come to collect your father," he slowly said.

"My father?" She wasn't happy to hear that.

"Don't worry...,"he said, "mademoiselle. I'll take good care of him." He stepped out of her view to reveal a caravan full of lunatics including a mob

"Maurice is not crazy!" Marie yelled.

"He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn't we!" he yelled to Marie, then to the crowd.

"YEAH!" replied the crowd.

"Belle?" he said in question. LeFou took a step forward.

"Ah, Maurice. Tell us again, old man, just how big was the beast?" he sneered.

"Well, he was...enormous! I'd say at least seven, no nine feet!" he exclaimed. Their audience laughed and snickered at the aging man.

"Well you don't get any more crazier than that!" chuckled the little man.

"It's true, I tell you!" he told them.

"Take him away." The villagers try to take him away and Ariel and Marie tried their best to stop them.

"No! You can't do this!" she cried. Gaston went beside her, his right arm wrapped around the back and over of her shoulders.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Poor Belle." he endearingly said to her, "It's a shame about your father." She glared at him.

"You know he's not crazy, Gaston." she hissed his name. He slipped his arm to around her small waist. Her eyes twitched and yet still shared the hating look towards him.

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if..."

"If what?" she asked

"If you marry me." he slyly said to her, leaning his face towards her.

"What?" she angrily exclaimed. She gripped her left hand around Gaston's right that was at her waist.

"One little word, Belle. That's all it takes."

"NEVER!" she screamed.

"Have it your way." He said to her with his back turned, he walks away slowly, thinking that he was playing hard-to-get. The villagers manage to get Ariel and Marie away as they started to put Maurice into the wagon.

"Belle?" he called for her. She dashed back into the house and brought back the Looking Glass.

"My father is not crazy! And I can prove it!" she yelled to the crowd in her still yet soft voice. To the large flat crystal she hastily whispered, "Show me the beast!" The thing flashed once more and an image of the ever-depressed beast was displayed upon its surface. Her audience gasped in fear and awe at not only the beast but also the Looking Glass.

"Is it dangerous?" asked someone from the crowd. Belle shook her black-haired head and tried to reassure her.

"Oh, no. He would never hurt anyone. Please, I know he looks vicious, but he really is kind and gentle. He is my friend." Gaston who was still walking slowly, hearing the gasps of the crowd, dashed back to the front of the crowd within the house's walls.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feeling for this monster."

"He's a monster, you are!" He shook his head and dashed to her side in less than a second.

"She's as crazy as the old man." he smugly said to her. He took the mirror from her hands in a blink of an eye.

"The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night." declared Gaston.

"No!" Belle cried.

"He's lying!" Yelled Ariel.

"We're not safe until his head's mounted on my wall! I say we KILL THE BEAST!" he bellowed. The crowd yelled after him 'Kill him!'.

"We're not safe until he's dead." said the butcher, shuddering while at it.

"He'll come stalking us at night!" said another.

"Set to sacrifice out pets to his bloody appetite!" whined an old woman.

"He'll wreck havoc on our village if we let him wander free!" yelled another man.

"So it's time to take some action, men. It's time to follow me!" he persuaded the mob. The man took a lighted torch from a villager and threw it into a haystack: creating an instant bonfire.

"Through the mist, through the woods. Through the darkness and the shadows. It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride." He started.

"Say a prayer, then we're there. At the drawbridge of the castle, and there's something truly terrible inside!" Seeing LeFou nearby, Gaston mimicked the monster and chased him around the fire.

"It's a beast! He's got fangs, razor sharp ones! Massive paws! Killer claws for the feast!" he sang. Gaston showed the image of the beast on the Looking Glass to LeFou who staggered and fell to the ground backward. "Hear him roar, see him foam! But we're not coming home 'til he's dead! Good and dead! KILL THE BEAST!" Belle rushed to Gaston's side and touched his arm.

"No! I won't let you do this!" she yelled. He wrenched his arm from her and turned his back to her.

"If you're not with us then you're against us. Bring the old man!" he demanded his followers. Dragged by his elbows came Maurice, struggling with all the old bones and withered skin he had.

"Get your hands off of me!" he hoarsly yelled at them. Gston pushed the old man into the cellar, followed by Belle, Marie, and Ariel.

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature." he explained to them. Hinata fumed and ran at the door, only to be repelled and shocked by some electrical force.

"Let us out!" she angrily cried.

Gaston ignored their pleas. "We'll rid the village of this beast! Who's with me!?" he smiled at their response. A chorus of "I am's" erupted from the mob.

"Lght your torch, mount your horse!" sang the crowd.

"Scrwe your courage to the sticking place." Gaston said.

"We're counting on Gaston to lead the way!"

"Through a mist, through a wood! Where within a haunted castle, something's lurking there that you don't see every day." the large group sang.

"It's a beast! One as tall as a mountain! We won't rest 'till he's good and deceased."

"Sally forth, tally ho, grab your sword, grab your bow Praise the Lord and here we go!" the large group sang

"We'll lay siege to his castle and bring back his head!" bolstered Gaston. Cheers and whoops sounded behind him.

Back in the basement, Belle was trying to get out. "I have to warn the beast. It's all my fault. Oh, papa what should we do?" she asked him. The old man sighed and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Now, now. We'll think of something." he comforted her. She hugged him tightly. Chip didn't know what to do. Marie looked out the window where Chip was and saw the machine. She tapped the window and when Chip saw it, he got an idea.

"We don't like, what we don't understand. It frankly scares us. And this monster is mysterious at least." sang the mob as they flew through the dark forest.

"Bring your guns, bring your knives. Save your children and your wives. We'll save our village and our lives. WE'LL KILL THE BEAST!" they cried, as they got closer.

Back at the castle, Cogsworth paced to and fro on the tiled floor of the grand hallway. He stopped before Lumière. "I knew it. I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up." the clock said.

"Maybe it was better if she had never come at all." said Lumière. The stool-dog was barking like mad.

"Could it be?!" gasped Lumière.

"Is it she?!" asked Mrs. Potts who had hopped onto the banister on the top floor by the West Wing. Lumière hobbled his way to the window and then onto the sill. His black eyes contracted.

"Sacre bleu, intruders!" he yelped as he saw a giant mob of men being led by a man. The candlestick jumped off the window sill.

"Encroachers!" said the flabbergasted Cogsworth.

"And they have the mirror!" she cried. Mrs. Potts hopped onto the teacart and wheeled away into the West Wing.

Cogswoth;s black eyes became stern and unafraid. He turned around and walked toward the staircase in a slow and dramatic fashion with drums pattering in the distance and low brass instruments droning. "If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them. Who's with me?! Aahh" he exclaimed at the last sentence after talking in a cool and collected attitude. He had turned around only to see the objects nearby the doors had flown and were running toward the staircase way ahead of them.

"Take whatever you like, but remember, the beast is mine!" he said. He punched the air. His comrades yelled in triumph. The objects marched down both sides of the staircase, ready to do battle with the humans.

"Hearts ablaze, banners high! We go marching into battle unafraid, although the danger just increased!" they sang.

"Raise the flag, sing the song! Here we come, we're fifty strong! And fifty ninja can't be wrong! LET'S KILL THE BEAST!

In the beast's room, Mrs. Potts stood a few feet from the door and confronted the beast who was sulking in the moonlight of the midnight sky on the balcony. "Pardon me, master." she said to him. Her purple eyes were frantic.

"Leave me in peace." he grumbled with a certain sadness in his voice.

"But sir, the castle is under attack!" yelled the woman. She turned around and trembled as she heard the chanting outside.

"Kill the beast! KILL THE BEAST!" roared the mob as they tried to open the door with a tree they cut down. On the other side, the furniture were trying to keep them out.

"This isn't working!" yelled Lumière.

"Oh, Lumière! We must do something!" the dust brush said to him.

"Wait! I know!" he exclaimed.

"Kill the beast! KILL THE BEAST!" they were still trying.

Back at the room, "What should we do, master?" asked Mrs. Potts.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Just let them come." he mumbled in a strange voice.

"Kill the beast! KILL THE BEAST!" The mob had succeeded in breaking down the door and what greeted their arrival surprised them. A grand assortment of expensive furniture, candlesticks, feather dusters, clocks, and tea accessories lay about in the hall ahead of them. LeFou too was awed by the room and unknown to him, picked up Lumière who was holding as still as death.

Lumière smiled and yelled, "NOW!"

The castle objects sprang to life from around the smaller hallway of the West Wing. The battle was on as the objects attacked the surprised but prepared ninja.

Back in the house, Chip got the machine going and took the brake off and it made it's way to the basement doors. "Here we go!"

Maurice, Belle, Ariel, and Marie hear noise and looked through a crack. "What the devil?" said Maurice. He saw his invention going straight at them and got the girls out of the way. "Girls look out." It broke through the door with ease though it is now broken beyond repair.

"You guys gotts try this thing!" said Chip hanging on a spring.

Back at the castle, Candlesticks were alighting fire to the attire of the villagers, the clocks were jumping on their toes, the feather-dusters were making them cough, and the furniture were knocking them out.

Gaston broke away from the mob somehow and made out to search for the beast in the rest of the West Wing.

Belle, Maurice, Ariel, Marie, and Chip try to get to the castle as fast as they can.

At the castle the villagers were easily beaten by the furniture as fast as they arrived. "And stay out!" yelled Cogswoth.

Gaston looked every room he could find but didn't find the beast. When he did he got his bow and arrow ready. The beast looked at him and then turned away. Gaston released the arrow and it hit him in the back. The beast let out a painful roar. Gaston rushed out him and they went through the window and on the roof.

"Ha ha ha!" Beast simply sat there in the puddle of rain with despair written all over him. "Get up! C'mon, get up! What's the matter, beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?!" Gaston mocked the beast.

The immature man broke off a piece of the roof and prepared to crush the creature's skull with it.

The demon strained his neck to the source of the voice and saw Belle on the bridge leading to the castle doors, yelling at Gaston to stop. "No!" she yelled to him. The rain drenched her hair and her face.

"Belle" Beast gasped. He felt the sorrow in his heart lift by a fraction.

"Gaston, don't!" Belle screamed. Gaston flashed with Anger and brought the roof piece down. Beast, with his regained strength, caught the mix of wood and metal in his paws. He stood up and roared in Gaston's face. They continued to fight onto the rooftop as the beast disarmed the human of the roof piece. Beast separated from Gaston and hid among the shadows of the stone gargoyles. Belle's eyes were worry-stricken and she dashed into the castle walls. Ariel and Marie weren't far from her.

"How is she going to be a scout?" asked Ariel.

Marie replied, "I don't know. From what I remember he became the hero. You don't think he has another form like Ursula?"

"Come on out and fight!" snarled Gaston as he wildly looked around the rooftop. "Did you love her, BEAST?" he asked. "Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?!" Beast's eyes glowed from the dark with anger, he jumped from the shadows and attacked. Gaston parried the attack. "It's over, beast. Belle is mine!" Belle glared bitterly at the smaller human, briskly whacked the club from Gaston's hands, and picked him up by the neck over the ledge of the slanted roof.

"Put me down! Put me down! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!" he pleaded like a baby. The anger in Beast's eyes dwindled to compassion and roughly set down Gaston.

"Get out!" he demanded. He shoved Gaston to the ground.

"Beast!" yelled Belle from the balcony above. Beast spun on the spot around to see her.

"Belle!" he began to climb up the roof toward the girl he had fallen in love with. He reached the balcony and hung over the side of it. "You came back." he said to her. She put her hands on his wet paw that was on her cheek. They looked compassionately at each other but the moment was ruined when Gaston stabbed him in the side. As he was about to hit him again, he fell off the castle screaming.

Beast's grip on the railing ledge was slipping and Belle pulled him over. His body came over with a low thud with water droplets splashing everywhere. Lumière, Cogsworth, Chip, Ariel, Marie and Mrs. Potts ran to the window but stayed out of sight, their eyes wide at the sight of not only their master and Belle but the blue rose as well.

"You came back." faintly said beast, a smile displayed on his face.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them..." she said, her tears disappeared with the rain fall, " Oh, this is all my fault. If only I had gotten here sooner!" She bitterly said.

Beast lightly squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Maybe it's better this way."

"Don't talk like that!" she chided. "You'll be all right. We're together now. You'll see." He smiled at her. His eyes dimming. He averted his eyes to the weeping sky.

"At least I got to see you one...last...time..." he whispered. His eyes shut and his head and paws went limp. Belle sat there in the rain for several seconds, still holding onto his paw, then quickly let go and covered her face with her hands.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This cannot be happening..." her mind raced over and over again. Her hands went to clutch the space where her heart was, her eyes streaming of tears.

"No no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me! I love you!" she yelled half to him and half to herself.

From inside the room the group that was like a family watched in sorrow as the last petal drifted from the rose, leaving it bare and desolate. Mrs. Potts began to silently cry, Cogsworth put a comforting arm around her.

"This can't be the end." Said Marie.

Ariel said, "Nothing ends sadly."

The rain continued to fall on the couple outside but then a ray of light shot out from the sky to the beast like a shooting star. Another came, and then more after that.

Like millions of spotlights from the heavens were shining upon the beast. Belle opened her eyes and saw what was happening, she backed away to the cold stone walls. A fog enshrouded him near completely and his body rose into the air, slowly spinning. The objects looking with anticipation out the door. Beast was enveloped in a cloud of light and became wrapped in his cloak. She could see that his body was shifting and forming. A hind paw emerged and became a pale foot. A fore paw came out and the claws became delicate fingers. A glowing wind of sparkling dust spiraled around his face, and swept and melted away to reveal a handsome young man. The grey-white fog dispersed and left the man lying there as if in deep sleep.

He had brown hair, a beautifully shaped face devoid of any facial hair or blemishes. Belle reached out to touch him. She recoiled back when the figure began to move. He deftly stood to his bare feet with his faded black knit pant ends dragging on the ground and looked at his soft hands. He then looked Belle. He was a human, and a split second before his sky-blue eyes met hers she thought she saw the familiar yellow eyes of her once beloved. The girl gave him a mysterious look.

"Belle, it's me!" he said to her with his lovely weak yet velvet voice.

It wasn't until she looked into his eyes she knew. "It is you!" she exclaimed. They embraced one another in their warm arms and kissed. A fireworks display is set off behind them thanks to her father down on the bridge.

The dark gloom around the castle disappeared and sunlight broke through the clouds as if commanded by the gods. The gargoyles on the roof transformed into guardian statues with peace on their white stone faces, and the darkness of the castle walls and interior transformed into beautiful and magnificent things. Soon the objects were human again like they always wished.

"Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts! Look at us!" he said to them with his quiet voice. Chip came riding in on the footstool.

"Mama! Mama!" yelled Chip, he jumped off the cushion and while in the air transformed into a young boy of twelve. The footstool transformed into a puppy looking dog.

"Oh my goodness!" cried Mrs. Potts she ran up and picked him up.

"It's a miracle!" Lumière laughed.

Then there was a sudden shake all over the castle and then a big column of dark light where Gaston fell and when it hit the sky it turned dark again.

"What's going on?!" yelled chip.

Then there was a loud howl came out of no where and when Marie and Ariel looked down the balcony they saw a big wolf man in tattered clothes Gaston had on. "Well at least we know he has a second form." Said Marie.

The prince and Belle looked over and saw him climbing on the to the bridge. "That's Gaston?" asked Belle.

"A pissed off Gaston. Let's go Ariel." Said Marie.

The girls ran down to where the REAL beast emerge. "You 2 have been a throne in my side for a long time. To my surprise that you bet Ursula so easily." He said in a dark demon voice.

Ariel yelled, "You're working for the All Evil?"

Gaston showed them his pentagram that was in the back of his right shoulder. "I'm one if his main fighters."

Ariel got her locket ready. "Well then he's going to have one short then. PRINCESS BEAUTY…MAKE UP!"

Marie said, "Let's see if you're an easy villain to beat. PRINCESS LIGHT…MAKE UP!"

After the girls transformed all started to fight the beast Gaston. Ariel attacked first this time. "Mermaid Typhoon Monsoon!" She manage to water been Gaston farther away from the castle to protect Belle, the prince and all the inhabitance.

Marie attacked next. "Blind Light Blast!" But instead of cutting off a part, Gaston manage to dodge it with only a scratch. The he ran at them very fast and manage to pinned Ariel to the ground by the neck with his foot and lifted Marie in the air by the neck choking her.

"Not as easy as the first one." He said sinister. "No one will beat me! I'm the greatest hunter ever. I'm the real beast everyone's been hunter for and no one will stand in my way from my greatest hunt. To have a human head, and not just any, the head of the prince." He started to choke them in hope to kill them.

Back at the balcony everyone was watching them. "I have to help them!" said Belle. She was about to leave when she was stopped by her prince.

"You can't you'll get hurt." He said.

She put her hand on his. "You saved my life, let me do the same in return." She smiled at him as she looked into his eyes.

The prince looked at her and sigh. He let her. Belle ran down the stairs to where the battle was. "Leave them alone!"

Gaston saw her. "Ahh. I see Belle has finally join the fight. Think you're brave enough to go against me?"

Belle said, "I was brave enough the first time and I have to admit something, you taught me something Gaston. I should never judge people for what they are. Cause what I'm seeing now is an ugly soul just like you."

That pissed him off. He let go of the girls and just as he charged her Belle held her ground. "I won't be defeated by you!" And just as Gaston was inches away from touching her a bright light came between them.

Ariel and Marie looked at what was going one from little strength they had left and saw everything. "She's the next scout." Said Marie. Ariel did a weak smile.

The light blinded Gaston but not Belle. The light had an ember glow and when she held her hand out, and it landed there, it turned into another locket. This time in a shape of a small mirror. Then she heard a voice in her ear. 'Princess Temperance…Make up.' With all of her bravery and all her strength she yelled out those words. "PRINCESS TEMPERANCE…MAKE UP!" Then she transformed into her scout mode. Everyone was in awe, especially her friends in the castle.

Once the light went away and Gaston could see again, he saw her roar. "No. You weren't suppose to wake up."

Belle said, "Gaston, you're the most brainless man I've ever meet and you caused enough on my friends and my family. I'm Sailor Temperance! In the name of all that's good… I shall punish you!"

He started to charge her again but this time, Belle knew how to stop him. She held out her hand and the peddles from the enchanted rose started to glow. The prince saw it and once he removed the cover the pedals flew up and went to Belle and it formed a rose staff. She called out her attack. "Rose Vine Blast!" She hit the end of her staff on the ground then vines came from the ground and shot up and aimed straight at Gaston with balls of light at the end of them. Once they hit Gaston, he disintegrated and disappears forever.

Once he was gone, Belle ran to Ariel and Marie. "Are you 2 alright?" She helped them up.

"We are now." Said Ariel.

Soon the prince, Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, and Lumière were where the girls were at. "Can someone please tell us what is going on?" asked Cogsworth.

Ariel and Marie manage to stand up. "Is a long story. Do you have time for it?" asked Marie.

Later that day, Ariel and Marie told them everything, the mission, the royals, the villains, the heroes almost to the point it almost took 2 days to explain. At the end of the explanation, the prince, who's name turns out to be Adam, wasn't so happy about Belle fighting but when he thought back when she stood up against the beast Gaston he agreed since he saw how brave she was.

Well days later, Bell and Adam danced across the room almost as if they were gliding.

"Ah, love..." smiled Lumière as his eyes glanced over his master and Belle, then to his girlfriend who was walking by in a enticing sparkly maid dress showing off her cleavage. He too had a suit on and was about to hook his arm around hers when Cogsworth interrupted him.

"Well, Lumière, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?" the tan, muscular man said to him. Lumière scratched his head.

"Of course, mon, ami. I told you she would break the spell." he said to him.

"I beg your pardon, old friend, but I believe I told you." the older man argued.

"No you didn't. I told you!" the man of twenty-two year honestly said. He was after all, telling the truth.

"No you did not, you pompous paraffin-headed pea-brain!" spat Cogsworth.

Lumière frowned, took off his right yellow glove and smacked him with it. "En garde, you over grown pocket watch!" he sniffed.

Mrs. Potts, Ariel, Marie, and Maurice stood by the refreshments table, watching Belle and Adam elegantly glide across the room in each other's arms. Maurice began to cry again.

"Are they going to live happily ever after, mama?" he asked.

Mrs. Potts smiled at her son. "Of course, my dear, of course." she confidently said.

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" he exclaimed. All 5 of them started to laugh.

Everyone's eyes were on the perfect couple dancing in the center. "Certain as the sun, rising in the east. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the beast. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme. Beauty and... the beast."


	4. Episode 4: Snow White & the 7 Dwarves

**This is going to be almost completely different from the movie. Mostly cause I believe that she can do more and this is also the shortest chapter. And I know Snow White's attack is lame but I got nothing and it looked good in Shrek the 3****rd****.**

It wasn't until a month later that a stain glass window at the castle of Adam, Belle and their friends was up and when the 2 were married. Some of the villagers tried to apologies but only a few, mainly LeFou and Gaston's posse were arrested and was sentence to hammering rocks.

As the 3 girls were outside talking they heard a noise and soon enough Hatbox was back but with 2 buggies this time.

Marie groans. "Always make an entrance."

Belle asked, "Is that the Hatbox ghost you told me about?"

"The very one." Said Ariel.

The Hatbox ghost got off and went to them. "Well ready to go to another world?"

Marie asked, "Can't Belle enjoy her time here? She just got married."

Belle said, "Now wait a minute. From what Ariel and Marie told me, I have to go, but could I at least have one more day with my husband?"

Hatbox tipped his hat. "Of course. I've done that with Ariel I can with you and for those that wish it."

Belle smiled and ran back inside to tell Adam. Of course he wasn't happy about her leaving but thanks to her friends, he was convinced. The very next day, before the girls got on the buggies, Hatbox pulled out his ring of keys. "Well Belle since you're new, which world you like to go next?"

Belle looked at the ring and saw another key glow. "The silver one with the red roses and the apple please. It's the only one that's glows right now."

Hatbox took it off the ring. "Very well. Please pick a buggy, though Marie must stay up front."

The girls got in the buggies and just as the bar was about to lower onto Belle's lap, Adam came out. "Wait!"

Belle stood up and went to him into his embrace. "Please be careful Belle. I don't want to hear you got hurt out there."

Belle said, "I promise. I'll be strong and brave for you."

Once The 2 broke apart, they got back on the buggies, Hatbox turned the key and off they went. Since there were 2 buggies now, it slowly went up and they turn so the girls can see the palace. Then it went to it's usual uphill motion. Ariel said, "I hope you don't mind fast rides."

Belle looked at her confused. "What?"

Then ZOOM they went again, only Ariel wasn't the only one screaming. Belle hanged onto Ariel's arm. "IS IT LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME?!"

Marie yelled, "IT'S NOT LIKE WE HAD A CHOICE!" Then they entered in a blinded light.

Intro:

They soon arrived at the castle. Hatbox said, "Got a hint for you girls. We have a spy here and he's someone you always tell the truth." Then he left.

Ariel asked, "What did he mean by that?"

Belle said, "It could be anything."

Marie said, "I have a hunch but I could be wrong."

The girls walked up to the castle and just as they arrived at the steps they saw Snow White cleaning them. Marie walked up. "Excuse me…"

Snow White looked up and saw the 3. "May I help you? You look like they came from a long way."

Belle said, "We have. We're travelers and we're hoping a place to stay. Some say the palace would be perfect."

Snow White smiled. "And it is. I'm Princess Snow White. Come inside I have plenty of rooms for you 3. What are your names?"

Marie was first. "I'm Ariel but my friends call me Marie."

Ariel said, "I'm Ariel."

Then Belle. "And I'm Belle. I hope you don't mind us staying here if only for a while."

Snow White said, "I don't but I would watch out for my step-mother, the queen. She doesn't take things too kindly."

The girls nodded and Snow White snuck them in. As they went through the halls, Marie saw the Magic Mirror. 'I think I found the spy.' She thought. They arrived at some spare bedrooms. "Here you go. I hope you'll be convertible here."

Belle said, "Thank you so much. Will it be alright if we help you with the chores as a thanks?"

Snow White said, "Sure. I'm just washing the steps right now."

Ariel said, "Well with us, we'll make it more easy."

The girls got their buckets of water, soap, and brushes and went back outside to help her.

Weeks passed and the girls were well hidden away from the evil queen. The girls would help Snow White with her chores and Snow White in return would teach them simple skills to make them happy when times are tough. And right on the clock the evil queen would go to her mirror and would asked, who is more fair. The Mirror would answered back that she is fair. It was the only way to protect Snow White and also her 3 new friends.

One night, Marie snuck out of her room and went to the mirror once the close was clear. "Magic Mirror on the wall, can fate be change tell me all." She whispered.

The mirror appeared and saw Marie. "Not all fate can remain the same. Save one and save all. Protect the princess with your skills and the next scout will appear in times of dim."

Marie nodded and quickly left as she heard footsteps. She arrived in her room just in time before the queen went to her mirror again.

The next day the girls were given a list of chores and the first one was polishing the palace steps. Belle asked, "Is your step-mother always harsh with chores?"

Snow White said, "I don't think so since she doesn't lay a hand on me yet."

Ariel said, "You might have to count your blessing on that Snow White. Some parents would do things differently. Step parents or not."

Marie said, "It's true. Where I'm from there would always be a story about a poor child either rescued or found."

Meanwhile the evil queen went to her mirror. "Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness I summon thee. Speak! Let me see thy face."

After lighting and thunder started in the mirror a face appeared surrounded by purple smoke. "What wouldst thou know, my Queen?" he asked.

She asked her famous line, "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

He replied, "Famed is thy beauty, Majesty. But hold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than thee."

The evil queen wasn't so happy about that. "Alas for her! Reveal her name."

He answered, "Lips red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin white as snow."

The evil queen knew what he meant well. "Snow White."

Meanwhile the girls were cleaning the outside of the palace meaning the steps. Snow White was cleaning them and then she and the girls got up and went to the well. Once they got their buckets filled and the doves surrounded them.

Snow White started to talk to them. "Wanna know a secret?" The doves nodded as the girls watched. "Promise not to tell?" The doves nodded again. "We are standing by a wishing well." The doves looked down as well as the girls. "Make a wish into the well that's all you have to do and when it hear it echoing…your wish will soon come true." Then Snow White started to make her wish. "I'm wishing(I'm wishing) for the one I love to find me(to find me) today(today)." Every time it echoes the doves jumped and some would flew away but always come back. "I'm hoping(I'm hoping) and I'm dreaming of the nice things(the nice things) he'll say(he'll say)." That they didn't know is that a prince was riding by and heard the princess sing. He just had to get over to see what was going on. "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah(Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah) Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah(Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah) Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah(Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah) Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah/ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah." The prince went over the wall and saw them. Marie mentions him to come over to her as she and Ariel and Belle stood back. "I'm wishing(I'm wishing) for the one I love to find me(to find me) today."

Then the prince showed up. "Today!" Snow White was shocked. "Hello." He said taking off his hat. Snow White quickly grabbed the girls and they ran inside. He started to sing again. "Now that I found you, hear what I have to say." Once they arrived in Snow White's room she started to smile at his singing voice. "One song, I have but one song, one song only for you." Snow White grew more in love as she started to fix herself and went outside. The Marie, Belle, and Ariel smiled at her remembering that face. "One heart, tenderly beating, ever entreating, constant and true." The evil queen was watching them, and she wasn't happy at all. She closed the curtains. "One love, that has possessed me, one love thrilling me through. One song, my heart keeping singing of one love only for you." Snow white kissed a dove, the dove went him blushed and gave him Snow White's kiss. He looked back at her with a smiled, and she smiled him back as she closed her curtains.

Marie said, "Oh I know that look. Do you know him?"

Snow White said, "I meet him a few times when we were children. I was always shy around him. Step-mother doesn't like it when he comes by."

Belle said, "But do you love him?"

Snow White said, "Oh I do. We're childhood sweet-hearts. I'm sure you 3 have a special someone on your live."

Marie said, "Not yet for me but yes for Ariel and Belle."

Ariel said, "I meet mine when I saved his life from a ship wreck."

Belle said, "And I meet mine when I had to save my father's life. I had to look beneath his looks to find him."

Snow White asked, "Any not you Marie?"

Marie answered, "Where I'm from, men are more dishonest then they used to be. My mother is afraid I would get hurt so she made me swear off all men until I'm ready. Whenever that is. I never really dated before."

Belle said, "She's probably looking out for you."

"I'm 23 years old. Mom had me when she was 40." Marie said bluntly. "I'm not waiting until I'm at the edge of menopause to be married and have a family and depending on where you live you can't adopt after a certain age."

The girls rolled their eyes at her. "Give it time. I mean everyone has a match. Is there one woman you know that isn't married, and doesn't have kids?" asked Ariel

Marie said, "Fiction-wise Ms. Dove. She's a teacher who was stuck in a very deep debt and never had kids but taught over a thousands."

Belle said, "Well that's one loophole but don't worry there is someone out there." Marie shrugged her shoulders.

Meanwhile the evil queen was in her throne room talking to a huntsman. "Take her far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where she can pick wildflowers."

He replied, "Yes, Your Majesty."

She continued. "And there, my faithful huntsman, you will kill her!"

The huntsman was shocked at what was requested. "But Your Majesty! The little princess!"

The queen stood up from her throne. "Silence! You know the penalty if you fail."

The huntsman sighs. If he failed, the punishment could be dire. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Then the got out a box and handed it to him. "But to make doubly sure you do not fail, bring back her heart in this."

The huntsman got the box. "And as for the 3 girls?"

The evil queen said, "Tie them up to a tree, feet, torso, and fore-head and let the wolves eat them until nothing left. Then in the same box, bring me the red-head's lungs, the tall brunette's liver, and the small one's brain." The huntsman nodded and left.

The next day, the girls were in the field picking flowers and singing a small tune. Belle loved flowers, Ariel was picking some, and Marie was swatting the bees since she was afraid of them.

Snow White was singing yet another song as she picked a bouquet of flowers. A baby bird was tweeting helplessly for her attention, and she turned to it.

"Hello, are you lost little bird?" She asked sweetly, "Where are your parents?" The huntsman watched in complete guilty, Snow White was so kind and gentle that he couldn't bring himself to do his deed, but he had to.

The girls went to her that was caring for the bird. "Come on," Snow White encouraged the bird, "cheer up, I'll help you find them." Then she saw the bird's mom and dad up it the tree, and she looked back at the little bird.

"There they are." Said Belle.

"Are you able to fly?" she asked the little bird, "Go on, go to your mom and dad." And the baby bird flew away. Then the girls turned around and shrieked in fear as the huntsman was about to do his deed, however his hand was shaking, he was hesitant. Flora Rose covered her face in total fear, but the huntsman dropped his sword.

"I just cannot do this, please forgive me princess." he begged.

"What… I don't understand... what's going on?" Snow White asked him.

"She's mad! Jealous of you! She'll stop at nothing and she want your friends killed!" The huntsman began.

"But, but who?" Marie asked.

"The queen… " he replied.

"The queen?!" the 4 yelled.

"Now, quick, child, run! Run away, hide! In the woods, anywhere! Never come back! Now go! Go! Run! Run! Hide!" he shouted.

They ran without hesitation, but as he begged and begged her to run away, fear took over Snow White's mind. Her own mother wanted her killed, what could she do but run away. And so they ran deeper into the woods and swung back branches and vines to get past. Owls and bats flew over her and Snow White's dress got caught in the branches of a tree and she screamed, trying to get away. Finally she escaped, only to get caught in another couple of branches for a moment before being set free again. It was so dark that she couldn't see much in front of her. Snow White then got scared as a set of eyes, and screamed as she ran backward and fell down a water filled cave, and ended up holding on to another tree branch. Moments later the girls let go of the branch and fell in the water, getting completely soaked. They awakened some crocodiles that ganged up on her. They screamed once again and cried out, running out of the water and began racing through the forest once again. Wind blew the branches of the trees and scared her even more as they ran through the woods and leaves blew around her. They suddenly saw more sets of eyes light up in the night as they screamed once again, there were so many sets of eyes that if felt like they were surrounding her from all directions. Snow White began spinning, and felt trapped, and terrified. Then she suddenly fell to the ground, covering her face and began sobbing. The girls went to her making sure she was alright.

"It's alright Snow White. It's over now." Said Ariel.

"We're out of the woods now." Said Marie.

Snow White continued to sob and tremble in fright as the eyes that had surrounded her were hit by the light of the parting clouds. The eyes that scared the young princess just moments ago belonged to the woodland creatures of the forest. They came out of hiding to see what was going on, and they all gathered around the girls curiously and a rabbit hopped toward her and sniffed her arm a little. Snow White looked up, and screamed in surprise as all the animals ran in to their hiding places once again.

"Don't go, please, I mean no harm!" Snow White cried out as the animals turned back to her, "I apologize, I didn't mean to scare you guys. You have no idea what just happened to me, I was so terrified… I can't believe I made such a big deal out if all this… What do you do when everything goes unexpected?" Then, the birds in the trees began to tweet happily in a sing-song type way.

"Oh how sweet, you sing a song when you're not happy." Belle replied. Then they began to join them in a song that cheered everybody up. Even more animals joined into the group as the youngest creatures of the forest cradled around Snow White's dress. "With a smile and a song, life is just a bright sunny day. Your cares fade away

and your heart is young. With a smile and a song, all the world seems to waken anew

rejoicing with you as the song is sung. There's no use in grumbling when the raindrops come tumbling. Remember, you're the one who can fill the world with sunshine. When you smile and you sing everything is in tune and it's spring and life flows along with a smile and a song." After they were done singing, all the woodland creatures applauded their lovely voice.

"Well, I feel much better after singing my problems away." Snow White cheered, "I'm sure I'll make it out of my situation all right. Although I will need a shelter at night." So the rabbits offered her to stay in their little hole.

"Oh, you're sweet, but your hole is way to small for me to fit in." Ariel pointed out in a giggle, "And it would be silly for me to live in a tree. And as much as I try, I would never be able to fit in a nest. Do you know of any place we could stay?" The animals of the forest looked at each other in agreement and nodded toward them.

"You do know of somewhere we could stay?" Marie asked them, "Could you please show us?" And so the creatures of the forest guided the girls through the woods and in between the trees to a small cottage surrounded by trees and set over a small bridge.

"Oh it's so sweet!" Belle cried in excitement, "Like a tiny little doll house." And so the girls and the woodland animals hopped over the small bridge and toward the door.

"This place is so cute," Marie added, "but it's so dark in there." They peeked into the dusty window, whipping it down with their hands and paws. Then Snow White turned to the door and gently knocked a couple times.

"I suppose no one is home at the moment." She told the animals, and although she knew not to enter a stranger's place without permission, something told the sweet princess that she could trust this cottage and whoever occupied it, and so the girls quietly snuck inside the small house.

"Hello, is anybody home, hello?" Snow White called, then turned to her animal friends, "Ssh, we have to be quiet just in case there is someone home." And so she and the animals of the forest snuck into the little house. They looked around the tiny house curiously only to notice a small chair and shriek in surprise. Her little friends ran out of the house, thinking there was something harmful going on.

"Oh, so adorable, a little chair." Snow White pointed out joyously, "There are actually seven little chairs. Seven elves or some other magical creatures must live here… and just looking at this table, seven very messy elves live here." Marie then picked up a sock, and a shoe from the floor and laughed as she discovered these things all around the floor and table.

"Messy little people." She said.

"This place is just horrendous, the fireplace is completely covered in dust." Ariel replied as she blew away some of the dust on the fireplace, the squirrels sitting on top of it let out big itchy sneezes, "And there are cobwebs in every corner of this place! And that leaning tower of dirty dishes. And look, that broom is just left unused for who knows how long." All the animal just shook their heads in disagreement on how whoever lived in the cottage kept it.

"Their mother wouldn't like this one bit." Snow White agreed with her woodland friends, "But wait… what if they have no mother?" Suddenly the sweet princess got an idea.

"What if we clean the house for them, hopefully they'll let us stay here." Belle suggested, "You guys start on the dishes, you start cleaning the room, and you can help clean the fireplace, and I will sweep up the floor." And so the animals and the girls began singing as they cleaned the little house.

"Just whistle while you work. And cheerfully together we can tidy up the place so hum a merry tune. It won't take long when there's a song to help you set the place. And as you sweet the room, imagine that the broom is someone that you love and soon you'll find you're dancing to the tune." Marie saw the animals who were designated to the dishes cleaning them with their tails and tongues. "Oh, no, no, no, no! Put them in the tub. When hearts are high the time will fly so whistle while you work."

Snow White instructed, then she saw two squirrels hiding dust under the rug. "No, not under the rug." She scolded, and the squirrels hide the dust under a chest of drawers, but a mouse did not like that very much as it squeaked angrily. All the animals continued to sing and do housework, they gathered up all the cobwebs, and the birds gathered flowers and put them in a vase on the table. "Just whistle while you work. Put on that grin and start right in to whistle loud and long. Just hum a merry tune. Just do your best and take a rest and sing yourself a song."

The animals and Ariel got all the dirty laundry and took it outside to be washed in the clear, crisp river and dried on the clothesline. "When there's too much to do, don't let it bother you, forget your troubles, try to be like a cheerful chick-a-dee."

They all touch up outside, and Snow White hoped that whoever lived in this house would greatly appreciate her help. "And whistle while you work, come in and get smart, tune up and start to whistle while you work."

Meanwhile, seven dwarves were working in their little diamond mine. The older pixies picked out the good real diamonds while the younger ones dug up the diamonds for the others to inspect, and while all the seven pixies worked, they sang their own working song. "We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig in our mine the whole day through. To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig is what we really like to do. It ain't no trick to get rich quick if you dig dig dig with a shovel or a pick. In a mine!(in a mine) in a mine!(In a mine) Where a million diamonds shine! We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig from early morn till night. We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig everything in sight. We dig up diamonds by the score, a thousands rubies, sometimes more. But we don't know what we dig 'em for. We dig dig dig a-dig dig."

At the end of the day, the adorable clock they owned chimed the time for them to return home from work. And so they put away all their tools and tossed the bags of diamonds in the safe, and the second youngest dwarf, Doppy, locked the door and almost forgot to put the key on its hook. The seven pixies began heading home and sang as they did, walking over the falls and down the path back to their little cottage. "Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho it's home from work we go(whistles) Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho(Whistles) Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-hum"

At the dwarves' house, Snow White was about to walk up the stairs to check to see what was on the second floor of the quaint little cottage. She held up a candle to light her way, since it was beginning to get darker outside.

"I'm going to check to see what's upstairs." She told her friends, and so, like good friends do, they followed her up the staircase, and when she opened the door to the bedroom, the young princess was surprise to see seven tiny beds lined up on either side of the walls.

"Oh, such cute beds, and they have their names engraved on them." Ariel pointed out, "Doc, Happy, Sneezy, Dopey… these are very peculiar names for little people, Grumpy, Bashful and Sleepy… must be pretty young and needs quite a bit of sleep… and speaking of sleep, all that cleaning has made me completely exhausted."

Ariel said, "Same here huh Belle and Snow white."

Belle yawned. "Agreed."

And with that, they collapsed on three of the beds and instantly fell asleep. A small bird blew out the candle lighting the room, and the rest of Snow White's animal friends covered her with a blanket from one of the beds. The baby animals curled up in the pillows beside her and got comfortable, the family of bunnies gathered up in another one of the beds, and they were about to fall asleep, when they heard the faint sound of singing from a distance, and they went to the open window.

The woodland animals noticed the dwarves returning from their long day at work, and quickly high tailed it out of there before they were all spotted. They all hid in the surrounding woods around the house to look at who was coming. And just as expected, the dwarves were walking down the path toward their cottage singing their cute song, with Doc leading the way holding a candle for light.

"Wait you guys, the light's on in our house!" Doc pointed out, "And the chimney is smoking."

"What if our place is haunted, or there's a burglar in there." Sneexy added worriedly.

"I know there was going to be trouble today, I could feel it." Happy thought out loud.

"Oh this is bad, what are we going to do?" Bashful asked.

"I say we storm in there!" Grumpy suggested.

"No, we should just sneak in." Doc pointed out, "Come on men, follow me." And so, the seven dwarves walked up to the house and peeked in the window. Then when they saw nothing, they opened the door to the house, and went inside. However, Dopey slammed the door accidentally and scared everyone in front of him.

"Be quiet." They all hissed, and Dopey shushed the door, since that was the cause of the noise.

"Okay," Doc instructed, "search every single place in this house and tell me if you see anything." Snow White's animal friends watched from the windows to see what was going on in the cottage.

"Men, look, the floor's been swept!" Doc pointed out.

"And the chairs have been dusted." Happy added, whipping her finger on the back of his chair.

"The windows are washed." Bashful told everyone.

"All the cobwebs are gone." Happy gasped, pointing up at the ceiling for everyone to notice.

"The entire place has been cleaned out!" Doc concluded.

"I tell you all there's evil magic around here!" Grumpy protested.

"Our sink is empty too." Sneezy and Sleepy showed the rest of the pixies of the group, "I think our dishes have been taken."

"No, they're not." Happy corrected, " They're in the cupboards like they're supposed to be."

"Someone cleaned my favorite cup." Bashful pointed out.

"Men, something's cooking…" Happy began, "It smells good." But just as he was about to test taste what was cooking in the pot, Grumpy stopped him.

"Don't touch that, it could be dangerous!" He warned Doc and Happy as the stove blew steam at them, "What did I tell you, it's an evil witch's potion."

"And look, our table is all set." Doc announced.

"With a beautiful flower centerpiece!" Bashful added, "Look!" She was about to give the flowers to Sneezy, but he stepped back.

"No, no, get them away!" Sneezy protested, "You all know I have hay fever, I can't take it… I think I might…" Just then, the rest of the dwarves held his nose so he wouldn't let out a big sneeze. As his nose calmed down, the rest of them let go, and the sneeze blew everyone across the room and caused them to crash in a big pile.

"Nice time to sneeze, Sneezy!" Happy argued.

"I can't help it, when it happens, it happens." Sneezy protested, and before he could sneeze again, the rest of the dwarves tackled him so he wouldn't. They tied his hat to his nose to hold the big sneeze in.

"Quiet!" Grumpy snapped, "Do you want to get us killed?" Suddenly, Snow White's bird friends decided to play a little joke on the dwarves and tapped their beaks on the upper wood beam of the house.

"What was that?" Sleepy asked.

"That's it." Doc pointed out.

"It's in this very room as we speak." Grumpy hissed. Then the birds made high pitched squeaking noises and scared the seven pixies into hiding. As they peeked out of their hiding places, they gathered back in their group.

"It's coming from up there." Doc whispered.

"In the bedroom?" Happy asked him.

"Yes,… one of us should go up there and chase it out of the house." Doc suggested.

Doc handed Dopey the candle to light his way up into the bedroom, and so Dopey began his nervous and quiet decent up the stairs to the dwarves bedroom.

Dopey turned back to the group of dwarves, he was scared and nervous. He held the candle shakily and stood there still.

"Come on, Dopey, don't be afraid." Doc encouraged him, "We're right here."

"Yeah, we're right here." The rest of the dwarves added.

Dopey nodded and gulped loudly, then he turned back towards the bedroom door and continued to creep towards it. Then he slowly opened the door. At first he stuck the candle in the door to look around, and then he stuck his head in the door to take a closer look at what they thought was in the bedroom. Once he thought the coast was clear, he tip-toed into the bedroom and towards the beds. Suddenly Dopey heard a slight groaning noise from a few of the beds, he then saw a figure stretching from under sheets. Dopey was so scared that he blew out the candle and ran down the stairs, toppling over the others in the process. Once they all got up, they ran outside the door, unfortunately they locked poor Dopey inside the house. The dwarves outside the house pulled the door shut, and Dopey tried to pull the door open.

"Keep it in there!" Doc shouted, finally Dopey pulled the door and crashed into the cupboards, and the pots and pans piled on top of him. He got up and ran out the door.

"There it is!" Bashful called.

"Get it!" Sneezy instructed as the piled on top of Dopy and uncovered him from the pots and pans. They began hitting him and beating him up, but Doc noticed it wasn't the creature they were suspecting.

"Wait men, it's only Dopey!" He cried out.

"Did you see the monster?" Doc asked Dopey.

Dopey nodded.

"How big is it?" Happy asked him.

Dopey emphasizes how tall it was. They continued to bombard Dopey with questions.

"What was it doing?" Grumpy asked.

Dopey showed it was just sleeping.

"It's sleeping in our beds!" Doc exclaimed.

"Let's destroy it in its sleep!" Grumpy suggested.

"Yes, we don't have much time, we should do it before it's too late." Doc added, and so the dwarves headed inside the house.

Doc opened the door to their bedroom slowly as the rest of the pixies snuck into the room. They tip-toed toward the beds that were being occupied. The dwarves heard groans and saw 4 figures stretch in the sheets.

"We have to take it out before it wakes up." Doc instructed.

"But which end of it do we take out?" Happy asked loudly.

"Quiet, Happy." Doc hissed quietly.

They continued to head towards the beds of 3 of the dwarves, they were ready to pounce and Doc had the lantern held up to the bed. They all gathered around the beds as Doc uncovered the blankets to reveal Snow White, Belle, Ariel, and Marie sleeping like a sweet nature loving angel.

"What is it?" Bashful asked.

"It's girls." Doc told them all

"They're is beautiful." Bashful admitted.

"They sure are." Happy agreed, "Just look angels."

"Angesl nothing, what if they're witches in disguise." Grumpy protested, "They'll cast a evil spell on all of us!"

"Quiet Grumpy, you'll wake her up." Doc scolded.

"Let her wake up, she doesn't belong here anyway." Grumpy continued. Suddenly, the girls moved in the bed.

"They're waking up!" Sleepy whispered.

"What do we do now?" Sleepy asked in a panic

"Hide!" Doc instructed as they all hid behind the beds with their feet sticking out. The girls sat up again sat up and stretched once again.

"Oh goodness, that was a good sleep." Snow White yawned, "Those little children should be-" They turned to see seven curious faces looking at them, and Belle shrieked. The dwarves jumped, and popped there heads back up to see them again.

"You're little men." Marie replied, "Nice to meet you."

"Not so nice to meet you." Grumpy huffed.

"You do speak!" Ariel gasped, "Don't tell me your names, let me guess them. You're Doc!"

"Yes, that's right!" Doc answered.

"And you're Bashful." Belle continued.

"Pleased to meet you." he replied blushing.

"And your Sleepy." Snow White added.

"Yep." He said yawning.

"And you're Sneezy." Marie stated.

"Correct." He answered her holding his nose.

"Happy here, and this is Dopey." Happy told them. "He doesn't talk much."

Belle asked, "He can't talk?"

"He doesn't know. He never tried before." He replied while Dopey shook his head.

There was one dwarf left, and Ariel could only guess who she was.

"And you are Grumpy." Ariel concluded.

"Well, of course we know who we are, now who are you? What are you doing here?" Grumpy asked them harshly.

"Yes, who are you?" Doc asked girls.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Snow White." She told them.

"I'm Belle." Said Belle.

Ariel was next. "My name is Ariel."

Then Marie. "And I'm Marie."

"Are you a princess Snow White?" They all asked in unison.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Well, princess, we are delighted to have you as well as your friends." Doc told them.

"Oh be quiet Doc, just tell them to get out!" Grumpy protested.

"Don't kick us out, if you do, she'll surely kill us!" Marie exclaimed.

"Who will?" Doc asked.

"My step-mother, The Queen." Snow White clarified.

"The Queen?!" The pixies shouted in unison.

Ariel said, "For some reason she's after us."

Belle said, "Wants to kill us desperately."

"She's evil I tell you, and if she finds the girls here she'll attack and destroy all of us!" Grumpy warned everyone.

"But she doesn't know where we are." Snow White giggled.

"She doesn't have to!" Grumpy continued, "She knows everything that goes on. She is full of evil magic; she can even make herself invisible. I bet she is in this very room right now!" Everybody began looking around the room nervously.

"She won't find us here." Snow White insisted, "And if you do let us stay here, we will keep the house maintained for you. We can clean, sew, cook-"

"Cook?" Everyone asked in unison for a third time.

"Are you able to make apple dumplings?" Doc asked.

"Yes, and many other baked goods!" Belle told them.

Marie said, "I'm good with organizing."

Ariel said, "And I'm good with laundry."

"Oh yay!" Everyone cheered, "They stay!"

Suddenly, Snow White could smell the soup she had made for the seven dwarves, and ran downstairs to check on it. She took the spoon and blew on a bit to cool it off, then she took a sip to see if it was ready to eat. The seven dwarves watched her do so and took in the delicious smell of the soup. Ariel , Marie, and Belle soon went to Snow White to set the table.

"Soup!" they all shouted in unison, running down the stairs, however, Doppy got his head stuck in the railing, and tried to get it free. As the rest of the pixies rushed to the table, he finally got out of the railing and tumbled down the staircase, landing on the floor. He then ran toward his seat only to have it tip backwards on him. Everyone was talking all at once and was excited to eat a home cooked meal.

"Now wait just a minute, you seven!" Ariel scolded them, "You just have to be patient, and by the time you wash up, the soup will be ready for you."

"Wash up?" They all asked once again in complete unison, well everyone except Dopey anyway.

"I knew there was a catch." Grumpy grumbled.

"You have too if you don't want your food dirty." Said Marie.

"That or get sick." Said Belle.

"Why do we need to wash up, we're not going anywhere?" Happy asked.

"Or maybe you have washed up already?" Snow White guessed.

"Yeah, we have." Doc told them.

"But when was the last time you have?" Marie asked them.

"Um… not long ago." Doc continued.

"Oh, not long ago, then let me see some proof." Ariel pressured them, and they all held their hands behind their backs and walked slowly away from her, "Let me see your hands, so I know they're clean." Doc knew it wasn't right to lie, so she showed the girls his hands.

"I'm surprised at you Doc!" Ariel scolded, and Doc hung his head, then Bashful showed them his hands.

"Oh, Bashful." Snow White thought aloud.

Happy tried to wipe his hands on his clothes, but that did not work either, as the girls could clearly see that they were still filthy. The rest of them followed Bashful and Doc's example and showed them their dirty hands.

"No no," She continued to scold, "this is not right at all. Now go and wash up or you won't get any supper." So, one by one with hung heads, six of the seven dwarves literally marched outside to wash their hands. Dopey, though, had walked into a closet, but joined the group intently when she noticed. Grumpy, on the other hand, stop there refusing to listen to the girls' instructions.

"Aren't you going to wash your hands, Grumpy?" Marie asked him, "What's wrong, you aren't gonna talk to me?" Just then, Grumpy turned around, and stuck his tongue out at them, then walked away to join the others, only to bump into a wall and fall down, making the girls giggle and shake their heads.

"Are you okay?" She asked Grumpy. The dwarf just huffed and walked out the door and slammed it, the she went to sit and sulk.

Meanwhile, the other dwarves were discovering what it meant to wash their hands properly. "Okay men, be courageous." Doc encouraged them all.

Happy stuck his finger in the tub of water to see what it was like. "It feels wet." He pointed out.

Sneezy put his finger in as well and then shivered. "It's very cold as well." he added.

"We're not going to actually do this, right?" Bashful asked.

"Well, if it was impress the girls." Doc replied.

"I'd sure try this out for them." Happy cheered.

"Same here!" The rest of the dwarves agreed, but Grumpy just huffed once again.

"That spell they're casting on all of you isn't going to work on me, if you let them take control once they'll treat you like doormats!" Grumpy warned them.

"Don't listen to Grumpy, now come on men." Doc encouraged them, "Step up to the tub, it ain't no disgrace just pull up your sleeves and get up in place. Then scoop up the water and rub it on your face an' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle ud-dle-um-dum."

Then the rest of the dwarves picked up the soap to follow the example and started to clean their faces. "Pick up the soap now don't try to to bluff. Work up a lather an' when ya got enough. Get your hands full of water ya snort an ya snuff. An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle ud-dle-um-dum. Ya douse an souse ya rub and scrub ya sputter and splash all over the tub. You may be cold and wet when your done but ya gotta admit it's goot clean fun. So splash all ya like tt ain't any trick. As soon as your through you'll feel mighty slick."

Then Grumpy said with disgust, "Bunch of old nanny goats ya make me sick, goin' An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle ud-dle-um-dum."

But the rest of the dwarves continued to wash every part of their hands and face. Doc tried to reach Dopey from opposite ends of the tub with a scrub brush, and ended up knocking the youngest dwarf in the water as the rest of them continue to clean themselves.

"Next thing you know, she'll be tyin' your beards up in pink ribbons and smellin' ya up with that stuff called, uh perfume." He said mockingly.

Meanwhile, the dwarves were almost done cleaning themselves and are trying to get their beards try. Dopey had a lot of water in his head he was trying to get out. He finally blew out hard while holding his nose and the water was out.

Grumpy was still upset as usual. "A fine bunch of water lilies you turned out to be. I'd like to see anybody make me wash, if I didn't wanna."

Doc looked at him curiously before gathering with the rest of the dwarves to hatch a plan to get Grumpy into the tub. Then they began walking toward where he was sitting, whistling a casual song, just when they were finished, they sprung the surprise on him.

"Get him." Doc instructed, and they punched on Grumpy and all struggled to drag the remaining dwarf to the wash tub.

"Hey, let me go!" Grumpy demanded, they continued to drag her to the tub.

"Don't let him go!" Doc called out, but he and Dopey stumbled out of the group, "Get the soap."

Dopey chased after the slippery bar of soap, he was able to grasp it only for a second and tried to get it securely in his hands, but it ended up bonking him on the top of the head. After many tries, he somehow ended up swallowing it, and started getting endless hiccups.

The rest of the dwarves were washing up Grumpy, as he was unable to protest anymore. They lathered him up and rinsed him off, and he did not like it one bit. "Now scrub good and hard, it can't be denied that he'll look mighty cute, as soon as he's dried. But it's good for the soul and it's good for the hide to go brrr, brrr, brrr."

They, just as Grumpy had described, the dwarves began putting ribbons in his beard.

"Smells like a petunia!" Sneezy laughed.

"He's sure is cute!" Happy added, placing a ring of flowers on Grumpy's head.

"Oh you're all going to get it for this!" Grumpy protested.

In the house, the girls tapped their spoons on the stove loudly to get the pixies' attention. "Dinner's ready!" They called out.

Outside, the pixies stopped playing around with Grumpy to hear the girls call them. "Yay, food!" The dwarves all cheered, and ran into the house, leaving Grumpy to grumble in the tub, he was thankful that the girls had made them stop tormenting him with girly things and bathing.

Back in the palace with the box that she had given the huntsman in her hands containing what she thought was the girls body parts, the queen stepped forward and asked her mirror the same old question. "Magic Mirror, on the wall, who, now, is the fairest one of all?" She asked it.

"Over the seven jewelled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs, dwells Snow White, fairest of them all." Her mirror told her simply.

"Snow White lies dead in the forest along with her 3 friends. The huntsman has brought me proof. Behold, the brain, liver, lungs, and heart." She said opening the box.

"They still lives, fairest in the land. 'Tis the parts of a pig you hold in your hand." The mirror explained to the Queen.

"The parts of a pig! Then I've been tricked!" The queen then went down to her lap and looked at her trinkets of evil accessories. She picked up a sash. "Tie her up with this and she will suffocate to death." She then started to get new clothes and covered her face so she won't be recognized. She left her crown behind and made her to the cottage.

The next day, the girls were waving the dwarves good-bye while they went off to work. "Now we'll be back this afternoon." Said Doc.

"Will you 4 be alright by yourselves?" asked Bashful.

Ariel said, "We'll be fine. We promise."

Then the dwarves left so they can go to work. Snow White noticed that the room the dwarves borrowed so the girls could sleep was messy again.

Marie sigh. "And I though my boy cousins were messy. I'll do the laundry this time." She started to gather up the clothes and blankets.

Belle said, "I'll help you."

Ariel asked Snow White, "Is it alright if I go out to get barriers?"

Snow White said, "Sure. I think there were some in the forest when we went through it. Just be careful."

The 3 left Snow White alone in the house and it wasn't until later until the evil queen in disguise came up to the house.

"Excuse me, I'm selling some sashes from house to house. Would you like to buy one?" she asked.

Snow White looked at some of them. "Oh they're really pretty ma'am. But I don't know which one to pick."

The queen pulled out the evil accessory sash. "How about this lovely yellow one? Here let me tie it on you." She started to tie it and she made it too tight and Snow White collapse on the ground. The queen put a small mirror against her mouth and nose and saw there was no fog. "There, that should take care of it." Then she quickly left.

Then the girls came back with their things, they noticed that the animals were in a frantic. They went inside and saw Snow White on the ground. "Oh no!" cried Ariel.

They placed Snow White's head on Marie's lap and try to wake her up. "Wake up! Wake up!" cried Marie.

Belle said, "I'm going to get the dwarves!"

But Ariel stopped her. "Wait! Look what's around her waste."

They saw the sash and Ariel tried to untie it. "It's too tight!"

Marie asked, "Where's a knife? I'll cut it off!"

Belle looked franticly for one and luckily she did. Ariel tried to make some room and Marie started to cut the sash. "Come on you stupid thing." After some time, Marie manages to cut it and Snow White gasp for air.

They helped her sit up. "Are you alright?" asked Belle.

Snow White held her head. "I couldn't breath. It was like a corset was around my lungs."

Marie put the knife down and Ariel picked up the sash. "If was this. This was around your waste too tight you barley breath." Said Ariel as she through it in the fire. From it a chilling shriek came from it.

Belle said, "It had black magic on it. Who gave it to you?"

Snow White said, "It was a woman who were selling them. It didn't look like it had black magic."

Marie said, "It might of came from the queen. Did you get a good look of her face?"

Snow White said, "No I didn't. Would it be alright if you stay with me until the dwarves get back."

"Sure." They replied.

Meanwhile, the queen went back and asked her mirror again, "Magic Mirror, on the wall, who, now, is the fairest one of all?"

The mirror answered the same as before, "Over the seven jewelled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs, dwells Snow White, fairest of them all."

The queen still wasn't happy and went back down to her lap. This time she got 4 combs. "It'll take me all night to make this but she must die as well as her friends."

Soon night did came and the dwarves arrived home. They saw the girls distressed. "What happened?" asked Doc.

Ariel said, "Snow White was almost dead."

The dwarves went to her franticly. Happy asked, "What happened?"

Snow White said, "A sash with black magic nearly suffocated me today. If Marie, Belle, and Ariel weren't here in time I would've died."

Grumpy said, "I warned you. Now listen here. It's best if all 4 of you are inside the house. Don't go far from the house."

Marie said, "We'll make sure of that."

Belle said, "Not that's out of the way, how about some supper. I made pie his time."

All cheered, got washed, to Grumpy's demised, and were at the table.

Ariel asked, "Will you be alright Snow White?"

She nodded. "I'm fine now that everyone's here. I think a goodnight sleep will help."

Belle said, "We can only hope."

The next morning, the queen finished the poison combs but this time she thought of a different idea to present them. Her only familiar a crow came to view. "Take these item where Snow White and the girls are at. Once you see them put it in their hair and drop to the ground come back." She put them in a small bag and tied it around the crows neck and it flew off.

Meanwhile the girls were waving goodbye to the dwarves. Bashful said, "Remember to stay in the house."

Marie said, "We will." Once they left, the girls went back inside.

Belle saw the house was actually clean compared to yesterday. "Well at least it's clean this time."

Snow White said, "I think they're starting to appreciate us now and starting to act like mannered men."

Ariel said, "Especially that scare the other day."

That afternoon, the crow manage to find the house and dropped the combs into the house and hid away but looked inside the window.

Ariel saw the bag on the ground. "What's this?" She opened the bag and showed it to the girls. "We didn't bring these with us did we?"

Snow White said, "No we didn't. I don't remember seeing them."

Marie said, "Let me test one out." She took one, went to the fire and throws it in. It made the same screech from before with the sash. "They have black magic." The girls threw the rest in the fire.

Ariel said, "This is getting out of hand. They must came from the wicked queen."

Then an idea came to Marie's head. "Snow White, did you noticed a marking or something on your step-mother?"

Snow White said, "No but she always had the top of her left hand covered. Only once I saw a bright light came from it."

Ariel gasped. "Oh no."

Snow White asked, "What is it?"

Belle said, "It's a long story but we'll tell you then the dwarves." They started to explain about the marking was a glowing pentagram, how the queen is working for the All Evil, who the All Evil is, basically everything.

At the end Snow White sat down exhausted. "My goodness. So that's why my step-mother is trying to kill us?"

Marie said, "Yes and if memory serve me well she is going to come here tomorrow as an old lady trying to sell you apples. One of them will be poison."

Belle said, "Then we have to leave early in the morning to stop her."

Ariel said, "If we don't then all will be lost."

Snow White said, "I will go with you. If she can harm all of us, I can't bare to think what she would do to our friends and he prince."

Marie said, "We will tell the dwarves tonight when they get home. We're probably going to need their help too."

Meanwhile back at the castle, the queen went back to her mirror again, "Magic Mirror, on the wall, who, now, is the fairest one of all?"

The mirror answered the same again, "Over the seven jewelled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs, dwells Snow White, fairest of them all."

Finally the queen had enough. So, the queen ran down numerous flights of stairs to her potions lab. She then took a book from her selves of many transformation spells. She then began to flip through the pages of her book to find the perfect disguise.

"I'll change myself into an old woman." She began, " Now, a formula to transform my beauty into ugliness. Change my queenly raiment to a peddler's cloak. Mummy dust, to make me old. To shroud my clothes, the black of night. To age my voice, an old hag's cackle. To whiten my hair, a scream of fright. A blast of wind to fan my hate. A thunderbolt to mix it well. Now, begin thy magic spell." And as Queen Darcy gulped back the evil potion, her entire world began spinning and twirling with numerous colors as little by little she began to change into her old woman's form. He hands became boney and brittle, her hair turned white, and her clothes turned into a black cloak.

"And finally, a special short of death for those worthless women." The queen cackled in her old woman's voice as he looked in her book again for a specific spell, "Perfect, the poisonous apple. One bight, and those girls' eyes will close forever!"

Meanwhile at the dwarve's cottage after supper that night, the seven magical creatures decided to entertain the girls by playing their music for them. Snow White animal friends gathered around the windows of the house to watch the dwarves perform. Grumpy played piano, Dopey play some drums, and a few other dwarves played guitars. The girls really enjoyed listening to the pixies sing and dance and play, she laughed joyously when they were being silly, and then decided to join them in the dancing. "Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay."

Happy went first for his verse. "I'd like to dance and tap my feet. But they won't keep in rhythm. You see, I washed them both today and I can't do nothing with 'em." He started to dance as the other dwarves sing.

"Ho hum the tune is dumb. The words don't mean a thing. Isn't this a silly song. For anyone to sing?" The girls were having a great time.

Then it was Bashful's turn and after a few times cause he was blushing and Marie sitting on the piano to get his attention, he started to sing. "I chased a polecat up a tree way out on upon a limb. And when he got the best of me I got the worst of him."

"Ho hum the tune is dumb. The words don't mean a thing. Isn't this a silly song. For anyone to sing?" The others sing.

The animals enjoyed watching her dance happily with her new friends. Dopey and Sneezy decided to turn themselves into a man for Snow White to dance with by Dopey standing on Sneezy's shoulders. They walked over to Snow White and bowed as the others laughed humorously knowing that it was Dopey and Sneezy under the coat they were wearing, they could tell because of Dopey's clumsiness. Then the three of them began dancing together as the rest of them danced and sang and played their instruments around them.

Everyone was having a great time and Snow White continued to smile and applaud Dopey and Sneezy's strange dancing. Suddenly Sneezy was going to sneeze, and everyone in the house, including those animals that were watching from the window, began hiding. Then, as Sneezy sneezed, Dopey popped out of the jacket they were using, and the jacket fell to reveal Sneezy. Ariel looked up and saw Dopey. "Well that what I call a rocket." Marie helped him down.

Everyone began laughing hysterically as they looked at her. The animal that ran away came back, knowing that nothing had happened, and Dopey joined the group again.

"That was so much fun." Snow White replied after catching her breath from laughing.

Belle said, "More fun then we had in a long time."

"Now you 4 should do something." Happy suggested.

"But what can we do?" Marie asked them.

"Why don't you tell us a story?" Doc thought.

"Yes, a story!" the rest of the dwarves agreed.

"Make it a true story." Happy added.

"A true love story." Bashful concluded.

"All right," Ariel began, "Once there was a princess…"

"Was princess you?" Doc asked her.

"And she fell in love." Belle continued.

"Was it hard to do?" Sleepy ask.

"Oh it was very easy." Snow White admitted, "Anyone could see the prince was charming. The only one for me."

"Was he strong and handsome?" Doc asked.

"Was he big and tall?" asked Sneezy.

"There was nobody like him. Anywhere at all." Said Snow White.

"Did he say he loved you?" asked Bashful

"De he sealed a kiss?" Happy ask.

In response, Flora Rose began to sing a melodious tune as most of the pixies gathered around her to listen to her lovely voice as she sang about her prince. Some day my prince will come. Some day we'll meet again. And away to his castle we'll go. To be happy forever I know. Some day when spring is here, we'll find our love anew. And the birds will sing, my wedding bells will ring. Some day when my dreams come true"

All the pixies smiled as the heard Snow White wish for her prince to find her with the use of her sweet voice.

Grumpy, on the other hand, sat at the piano still doubtful about Snow White's presence. "Mushy romantic mumbo jumbo." He murmured, but the rest of the dwarves ignored and continued listening to the sweet lyrics.

When she was done singing, all the dwarves sat there staring joyously at her, almost dazed by the descriptive tale within the song. As it was all quiet in the cottage, the wall clock began chiming 9 pm.

Ariel said, "Already it's time for bed. We must get some sleep for tomorrow."

Grumpy asked, "What about tomorrow?"

Belle said, "We think the queen is going to kill us and we have to stop her."

Doc asked, "What do you mean?"

The 4 started to explain everything again. The combs, the missions, what is going to happened.

Happy said, "Then we shouldn't take chances. We're going tonight."

Marie said, "Then we better hurry. She's making the poison apples right now."

Everyone hurried out of the house and with the animals help, they went to castle as quickly as they can. Soon enough they manage to get there and through the back they entered in the evil queen's, now an old hag's lab.

She was already in the process of making it. "Dip the apple in the brew. Let the Sleeping Death seep through." She dipped the apple in the potion. "Look! On the skin! The symbol of what lies within. Now, turn red, to tempt Snow White and the girls, to make her hunger for a bite."

Everyone gasped silently as they saw the apple and knew the girls were right.

Marie whispered, "I think I'm going to ditch apples for a while."

The queen offered the apple to her crow. "Here have a bite?" But the crow hid away in fear as she laughs. "It's not for you, it's for Snow White. When she breaks the tender peel, to taste the apple in my hand, her breath will still, her blood congeal, then I'll be fairest in the land!"

Belle whispered, "It takes a lot more then looks to be fair. I learned that back home."

Then the queen realized something. "But wait! There may be an antidote. Nothing must be overlooked." She went to her book and found it. "Ah, hear this! "The Victim of the Sleeping Death can be revived only by Love's First Kiss. 'Love's First Kiss'." She slammed the book down. "Bah! No fear of that. The dwarfs will think she's dead. She'll be buried alive! And as for that pathetic prince, he's locked away forever so he'll never find her."

The crew gasped again but this time it was louder and the queen heard it. "Who's there?!"

The group went to a hiding stop. Doc said, "We will find the prince. Will you girls be alright against the queen?"

Marie nodded. "We will be fine."

Grumpy said, "I hope you're sure. She has evil magic."

Belle said, "Same as well." Belle, Ariel, and Marie silently transformed in their scout forms and got Snow White behind them as the dwarves split away to find the prince that was locked away.

As the dwarves split, they saw a few skeletons. One of them was the king. Dopey jumped into Happy's arms. Sneezy said, "We found the king."

Sleepy said, "That means the prince isn't too far behind." The dwarves continued to look for the prince.

Meanwhile, the old hag was looking for the noises leaving the apple alone and not protected. The girls split up. Ariel manage to get the crow and covered it's beak, Belle got Snow White to safety and Marie got the basket of apples and throw them all at once into the fire leaving out a screech. The girls covered their ears. "Does every evil thing here have to have that damn screech?"

The old hag turned her head and saw them. "No!" She started to charge them.

Belle called out her attack. "Rose Vine Blast!" She manage to pushed the witch away as the girls gathered around to make sure Snow White was safe.

The dwarves heard the commotion. "Hurry men!" said Doc. "We need to find him now more then over!"

Sneezy said, "Let's split up!" All then ran all over the dungeons looking for any sign of life.

Grumpy passed one door where a voice called out, "Who's there?!" Grumpy went back and saw the prince shackled.

He called out to the others. "I found him!" The rest went where Grumpy was and luckily they got pickaxes with them. Sleepy got the lock off and once the door opened they started to help the prince.

He asked, "Who are you?"

Doc said, "We'll give you our names later. Right now Snow White, Ariel, Belle, and Marie are in trouble with the evil queen." One at a time, all 7 of them started to pick at the ball and chain.

Meanwhile back at the girls, the scouts were dodging and making attacks while the queen did the same. Then The queen got some of the potion and pored it on the scout except Snow White. Then the girls froze in place.

She started to laugh. "Hahahaha. 3 down 1 to go. Any last words Snow White?" She got the rest of the potion ready.

Snow White asked, "How could you? If you weren't evil we would be happy like a family."

The evil queen said, "All I care about is how fair I am and I'll take down anyone that stands in my way!"

She started to pour the rest of the potion on Snow White, and Snow White stood her ground. Just as the potion was about to touch her a red light came between them and the potion turned into flowers. Snow White saw the light as the evil queen covered her face. Snow White held out her hand and the light went to her hand forming a locket in the form of a red apple and when it opened the jewel appeared, a red Ruby. Then she heard a voice in her ear. "Princess Compassion Power…Make up!"

Snow White held it above her head and yelled, "PRINCESS COMPASSION POWER …MAKE UP!" Then she transformed into her sailor scout form.

Meanwhile, Happy was outside the prison door where the rest of the dwarves were still hammering at the ball and chain to free the prince, and he saw the light. "Men hurry! Something's happening!" The dwarves worked fast until it finally broken. Then all of them got out of there and ran where the girls were at.

After Snow White transformed, the light that was coming from her unfroze the girls. They blinked and saw Snow White in her scout form. The evil queen saw and she was more scared then mad. Snow White said, "You caused me enough trouble all my life but to attempt to hurt my friends is the last straw. I'm Sailor Compassion! And in the name that's all good.. I shall punish you!"

The rest of the girls stood next to her. "And don't forget about us!" they yelled.

The queen said, "This has gone far enough." Then she pulled out vile. "One drink of this and it's your doom." She started to drink it and the girls were in horror at the site they were seeing. Soon the men arrived and saw the same thing. The evil queen transformed herself into a monstrous bird and flew out of the window.

"Don't let her get away!" yelled Ariel.

They ran outside and the evil bird started to attack the scouts and the men. The dwarves and the prince tried to get it with the pickaxes and the sword but nothing. Then it started to charge the girls and they tried their best to keep her away.

Then Snow White found out her attack. "Call of the Wild!" Then somehow she was singing "Immigrant Song" by Led Zeppelin. Soon leaves came from the trees and it started to form animals, mainly different birds and started to attack the bird/queen.

Marie was shocked. "Remind me not to piss her off." She said.

Belle and Ariel said, "Agreed."

Soon enough the bird-queen was cornered and the Prince got his sword ready. He throw it at the bird and it killed the evil queen. The bird hit the ground and it exploded.

Snow White and the girls transformed back to their regular clothes and the dwarves and the prince ran to them. The prince lifted up Snow White and twirled her around. The dwarves went to the other 3 and hugged him.

Ariel said, "Now that the evil queen is gone, Snow White, the dwarves and the prince are freed."

Grumpy said, "But still you need answers."

The prince said, "Her magic mirror. I think it still works."

All ran back to the castle and this time they went to the magic mirror. All were afraid as they get closer to it.

Sneezy asked, "Who should ask what?"

Sleepy said, "Let Marie ask it."

The dwarves gently pushed Marie forwarded. Marie gulped and walked up to the mirror. "Magic Mirror on the wall, we have question and please give us our answers all."

The figure in the mirror appeared and saw them. He said, "Prepare to be amazed beyond all expectations. After all it is what I do." Then the figure in the mirror changed into a paled woman with long blonde hair, hazel eyes, and the bangs were in a braided crown with a white jewel on her forehead. "Friends, I am the real slave in the mirror known as the truth mirror. The queen put a spell on me so I wouldn't be prettier then her in a form of a man with a green face. My dead brother the mirror that lies."

Ariel asked, "The mission we have, who is this All Evil?"

The mirror answered, "The All Evil you must fight against is a force in everyone's hearts. This being can take different forms and can recruit those that share his vision much like Ursula, Gaston, and the queen."

Belle asked, "Where is he reciting?"

The mirror answered, "He's not in any world, but the original. In the land where dreams come true. He has taken the true master and use his negativity to power himself until all of the real world and the others into internal darkness."

Snow White asked, "Are there more scouts?"

It answered, "Find the lady raised in sand, then a princess who has forgotten who she was, and a maid destined to dance with the prince and stop her evil guardian." Then it started to show images of who she was talking about. Jasmine from Agrabah, Aurora hidden in the forest, and Cinderella looking out her tower window. Then the images went away and the magic mirror appeared again. "Once you defeated the last enemy you must find the rest of the scouts. Which each defeat, the All Evil will grow weaker and Lady Light will grow stronger."

Marie asked, "But who is Lady Light?"

The magic mirror smiled. "She also takes different forms. She could be so far away, she could be right under your nose."

The dwarves looked everywhere and Dopey was looking under Sleepy's beard. He got hit on the head.

The mirror said, "But for now rejoice. The evil in this world is gone and I believe we have a wedding to plan."

All cheered as they realized that now Snow White and her prince can marry in peace. In a few weeks time, Snow White now a bride was walking down the isle with Ariel, Belle, and Marie as her bridesmaids and the dwarves as the grooms-men. Even Grumpy was happy over the occasion. The one that performed the ceremony was the magic mirror in her real form.

As it went one Ariel whispered, "What happened in the real story?"

Marie answered, "From what I remember, the Queen is at first hesitant to accept the invitation, but she eventually decides to go. Not knowing that this new queen was indeed her stepdaughter, she arrives at the wedding, and her heart fills with the deepest of dread when she realizes the truth. As a punishment for her attempted murders, a pair of glowing-hot iron shoes are brought forth with tongs and placed before the Queen. She is forced to step into the burning shoes and to dance until she drops dead." She saw that Ariel nearly paled. "Your story wasn't the only one that was censored or had a happy ending. Though in truth I wish I could've seen it here." Ariel rolled her eyes at what Marie had said. Marie said, "Also the magic mirror is real?" Ariel raised an eye brow. "I found it in the Spessart Museum in Lohr am Main in Bavaria, Germany known as the Talking Mirror."

Ariel asked, "Is it real?"

Marie shook her head. "I don't know. If it was it wouldn't be open for tourist. Besides I prefer this one then the one in my world."

Soon Snow White and her prince exchange vows and rings and they kissed. As they kissed all cheered and even Grumpy cheered too. Then women were clapping, the men were cheering, and music was playing.

After the wedding ceremony, everyone was outside and Snow White's husband placed her on his horse. He then started to lift up the dwarves one by one so she can kiss their head. He first lifted Bashful. "Good-bye." Then Grumpy. "Good-bye, Grumpy." Then Happy, Doc, Sneezy, and Sleepy. "Good-bye." Then Dopey was next and he wiped his lips so Snow White can kissed them. Snow White gently got his ears and lower so she can kiss his head. "Oh, Dopey." Then the prince got behind Snow White on the horse and made their way to the edge of a cliff, and look out into the sky, where the setting sun transforms the clouds into a beautiful castle.

Everyone from the ceremony was singing to them as they left. "Some day when spring is here. We'll find our love anew. And the birds will sing, and wedding bells will ring. Some day when my dreams come true."


	5. Episode 5: Aladdin

After some time, Snow White and her husband came back. The girls were waiting at the castle and the seven dwarves were now working at the royal treasury as long as they get to keep one half of the treasure they found. They were welcome to live in their house but now have an apartment at the palace if they wish to visit. After all, it was their reward for protecting the girls as long as they could. The girls saw Snow White and her husband coming up to the gate and they ran from their rooms to great them.

Snow White was helped down to the horse by her husband and once she saw the girls, she hugged him and soon enough the 7 dwarves came by too and went to the newly wedded couple. Snow White said, "Oh we missed you so much. Hope you weren't bored."

Grumpy asked, "Are you kidding? We have more fun here then in our mine."

All went inside so the couple can settle down and once everyone relaxed a guard came in. It was the same huntsman but since he did a good deed by not killing, he got upgraded. "Your highness, there someone outside. He says he's the Hatbox ghost."

Marie face-palmed. "Oh no."

Doc asked, "You know this person?"

Belle said, "Yup."

All went outside and soon enough there was Hatbox and the 2 buggies. Hatbox saw the royals and bowed to them. "Do forgive me for my intrusion but I need to collect the girls."

The 7 dwarves stood in front of them and Sneezy asked, "Is this is about the mission?"

Hatbox said, "Yes it involves the mission and I need to girls to go into another world to get another scout."

Ariel asked, "Come on, they just got back from their honeymoon can't you give them another day?"

Hatbox said, "I can't cause I did the extension with the honeymoon."

Snow White went to her husband. "Let me go and help. I'll be back soon I promise."

Her husband nodded. "Very well. But please be careful."

The dwarves said, "Same with us."

Snow White said, "I promise." She kissed them all and went to join the girls.

Hatbox said, "Now Ariel must sit in the front but since you're new Snow White please pick the key." He held out his ring of keys.

Snow White said, "Well the mirror says we have to find a princess raised in sand. I don't see a key representing it."

Hatbox looked at the key ring. "You're right. The key isn't there."

Then Dopey pulled out a key that might help. Hatbox looked at it. "Here it is. Where did you find it?"

Dopey pulled out a box of stuff and it had keys but just plain ones. Happy said, "Oh I forgot. His hobby is collecting keys. He must of found it when it fell off you key ring.

Hatbox pull out the key. "Agrabah here we come."

Ariel and Belle sat in the back this time and Snow White sat in the front with Marie. As the safety bar went to their laps and the buggies went up to the air. The girls waved at the prince and the 7 dwarves.

Marie asked, "Snow White have you ever been on a fast ride?"

Snow White said, "No. Why?"

Marie said, "Then you better hang on tight."

Then off they went in the speed of light to the next world and the girls screaming.

Intro:

Soon enough the girls arrived just at the edge of town. The girls shakily got out. Marie said, "I think I'm getting used to it if there wasn't any loopy-loops."

Belle said, "I second that."

Hatbox said, "Well I'll keep that in mind. For now enjoy your stay. Oh and for this world you might have to slit up." Then he left.

The girls then saw their lockets glow and they were in Arabian clothes. For Ariel, she had a purple top and green pants, for Belle it was all yellow, Snow White's top was blue and her pants were yellow and Marie was all purple.

Snow White said, "Not really used to being exposed like this and what does he mean but splitting up."

Marie said, "In this story, there is another male hero. His name is Aladdin and he is what others call him a street-rat. Since there's 4 of us, we might have to split up or go to either or the whole way."

Belle said, "Well I grew up in a town almost the same as this so I'll go find Aladdin."

Ariel said, "Me too. I'm in for some adventure."

Snow White said, "I'll go with Jasmine. I don't think I can survive out here."

Marie said, "Then I'll go with Snow White. Before we split up, let me give you some info about Agrabah." Marie then started to explain that in Agrabah, the rules of men and women are really different then what the girls are used to. Marie was just lucky that they are almost the same what she hears on the news about the Middle East. Once they understood, and Ariel got proper clothes for Belle and Ariel, they split up.

Snow White and Marie went to the palace and Snow White asked, "How are we going to explain to the sultan about us?"

Marie said, "When me and Ariel were with Belle out lockets glowed and saw a scene where she was almost in trouble. Maybe if they showed our mission to him, he might let us stay. If only we had Genie already to help us."

Snow White asked, "Who?" She gave her a confused look.

Marie said, "A real funny guy you'll love."

They went up to the door and just as they were being man handled by the guards, their lockets glowed and gave them a vision that only they can see then let them go. The leader said, "Do forgive me Princess Snow White and Countess Marie. We will bring you to the Sultan." Then they opened the gate.

Snow White gave her a confusing look. "Hey I'm still getting used to mine." Said Marie.

They entered the throne room and luckily enough there was no Jafar. The Sultan, who was sitting on his throne, saw the girls. "Oh welcome, welcome. I'm the Sultan here may I ask for your names?"

Snow White was first. "I'm Princess Snow White."

Marie was next. "I'm Marie."

The Sultan shook their hands. "Oh it's a pleasure to meet you now could you please tell me why are you here?" Just then their lockets glowed and a small beam of light hit his fore-head, or more likely the jewel on his fedora, and got all of his answers. Once he snapped out of it he looked at the girls.

Marie said, "Please don't turn us away and don't tell anyone about us."

The Sultan said, "Of course I won't do such thing. But if it involves me daughter you know I have to protect her as much as I can. We'll keep this as our little secret."

Snow White said, "Oh thank you very much."

As the Sultan was taking the 2 to their rooms he asked, "Where's the rest of your party?"

Snow White said, "Oh ummm…Let's just say they're doing their parting our mission.

Meanwhile, Ariel and Belle were at the slums of Agrabah and soon enough they heard a commotion and saw Aladdin in a tight bind. The 2 found a narrow ally and got Aladdin's attention.

Aladdin was trapped at the moment cause I took some fruit when he heard someone whispering his name. He turned his head and saw 2 girls waving over to them. He manage to get over there and once the guards came and passed, he let out a breath. "Thanks." He said. "I would've been caught if you 2 didn't help."

Ariel said, "No problem. I'm Ariel by the way and this is my friend Belle."

The 3 got out of the ally and he bowed to them. "Well ladies, I thank you for saving me." Then a monkey came out of no where and it turns out he took a good batch of dates. "Seems Abu got away with no trouble. Where do you 2 live?"

Belle said, "Well we don't really have a home."

Aladdin frown. "Oh I'm sorry. Why not stay with me and Abu? Where we live is never raided and it's safe."

Ariel said, "If you insist."

Soon the 4 of them arrived at an abandon house and once inside, through a big window, they saw the palace. Ariel said, "Wow what a view."

Aladdin got some beds made up. "Yup. That's why I like this place. I also wonder what's it like living at the palace."

Belle said, "Well depending on who you asked, it'll either been heaven or a tapped fish bowl."

Aladdin said, "Well better there then here at the slums. I'm not the only 'street-rat' here. There's a lot more and sometimes it's kids."

Ariel said, "That's awful. Those poor kids."

Aladdin said, "But you have to take a day one day at a time."

Meanwhile back at the palace, the girls were getting comfortable in their room they were sharing when the door opened. Marie looked and saw a tiger first. She started to grow scared. "I forgot she has a tiger." She hid behind Snow White.

Then Jasmine came in. "So you must be the 2 girls father told me about."

Snow White said, "Yes. Though what did he tell you?"

Jasmine said, "He says you are visiting here for a while though that's all he said."

Marie said, "He's right. It's just for a little while or when we have word we can leave and head home."

As the tiger lay down in the ground, the girls gathered around and sat on the bed. Jasmine asked, "Where do you girls live."

Snow White said, "I'm more North east area."

Marie said, "Father east for me. We're not instructed to tell you. Royal business."

Jasmine said, "I see. I hear those all the time. Mostly with father trying to get a prince to marry me. Wish I could fall in love all of my own. Are your girls married?"

Snow White said, "I am recently thanks to Marie helping me."

Marie said, "I'm single though for my own reasons."

Jasmine said, "Well I hope you 2 enjoy your stay here. Just watch out for Jafar. He's been pretty fishy lately."

"We will!" The 2 said. Once Jasmine was out of the room with her tiger they grew worried about Belle and Ariel. Hopefully, they will be okay.

A few weeks later, one a dark night with stars shining in the desert, a dark and evil man waited, with only one purpose, that was just as evil as he was. Finally, a short and stubby man ran up to him.

"You're late, again!" the evil man yelled to his short henchmen.

"1000 apologize, oh patient one." he replied nervously.

"So you have it then?" Jafar asked him.

"I had to slit a few throats… but I got it." the man took the piece of an ancient scarab bug broach from his cape, but when Jafar went to grab it, he pulled it out of his reach, "Ah ah ah. The treasure." Then it was snapped away by Jafar's red parrot.

"Trust me, you'll get what's coming to you." Jafar laughed as he snatched it back from the short man. Then he took his own piece of the broach out of his cape and put the two halves together. The scarab broach glowed with a golden light, and began flying away from them leaving a trail of golden dust.

"Quickly! Follow that trail!" Jafar ordered as they rode their horses toward the golden bug. The two halves then separated once again and landed in a dune of sand as Jafar and the short henchmen rode up towards it. A cave emerged from the sand as wind blew, and knocked Jafar's horse back. The two stared in awe as the cave finished coming up from the sand and opened its tunnel like mouth. It was in the shape of a tiger head.

"At last, after all the years I've spent … The Cave of Wonders." Jafar announced.

He parrot landed on his shoulder and repeated what he said, "Cave of Wonders

"Wow." His henchmen thought to himself.

"Now remember. Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours but the lamp is mine." Jafar reminded him, pushing him toward the humongous cave.

The parrot when asked Jafar, "Geeze where did you dig this bozo up?" Jafar silence him.

He took a few steps forward when suddenly the cave blew him back. "Who disturbs my slumber!" It bellowed in a booming voice.

"It is me, I am only a humble theif." The short man explained quietly and timidly.

"Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough!" The cave continued.

"What are you waiting for, go on!" Jafar snapped, and the henchmen walked into the cave and down only a few steps. Then he sighed in relief, but when he did, the cave began roaring, and then it disappeared in a cloud of sand and dust, and the two broach pieces were left on the sand.

"Seek out the diamond in the rough." It said going away.

His parrot came out from the sand coughing some of it out. "I can't believe it. I just don't believe it." He whacks some sand out of his ears. "We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp. Just forget it Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting." He flew to Jafar's shoulder and gave him the bug pieces.

"Patience Iago, patience. Gazeem was obviously less than worthy." Said Jafar as he put them away.

Iago yelled, Oh, there's a big surprise! That's an incredible. I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise!" He landed on is shoulder. "What are we gonna do? We got a big problem here. A big."

Jafar shuts him up but closing his beak. "Yes. Only one may enter. I must find this one. This diamond in the rough."

The next day, Aladdin, Ariel, and Belle were being chased down by the royal guards of the palace. The 3 had stolen a loaf of bread for them and Abu. They was on the roof of a house, and Aladdin saw the guards headed for them. "All this for a loaf of bread?" Aladdin said.

So he decided to jump off the roof and slide down the clothes line. It was not an easy task, because he banged into the side of the house, falling story after story until he landed in a pile of large woman's clothing, reaching out to catch the loaf of bread in his hands. The he ran out of the pile and met up with a couple woman he knew all too well.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, you 3?" One woman asked him jokingly.

"Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught.." Aladdin explained before he was grabbed by the shirt by the captain of the guards, "We're in trouble."

"And this time!" he hissed, suddenly, jumped on the captain's head as the 3 slipped out of the man's grasp.

"Nice timing, Abu. As always" Ariel laughed as the high tailed it out of there, however they bumped into another guard. "Gotta keep! One jump ahead of the breadline. One swing ahead of the sword. We steal only what I can't afford that's everything" started Aladdin.

"One jump ahead of the lawmen. That's all and that's no joke. These guys don't appreciate we're broke." Sang Ariel.

"Riffraff!" yelled a guard.

"Street rat!" yelled another.

"Scoundrel take that!" yelled the leader.

"Just a little snack, guys." Said Belle. The 3 were on top of a construction building.

"Rip them open, take it back, guys!" The guards tried to shake them down.

"We can take a hint, gotta face the facts. You're our only friend, Abu." Sang Aladdin. They manage to get away but got stuck in a harem house surrounded by women flirting with Aladdin ignoring Belle and Ariel.

"Who? Oh, it's sad, Aladdin's hit the bottom. He's become a one man rise in crime." They sang. The 3 got away but bumped into the madam of the place

"I'd blame parents, except they hasn't got 'em." She said almost hitting them with her brome.

Then the 3 started to get away before the guards raided the place. Soon the 3 went all over the village to get away. "Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, tell you all about it when I got the time. One jump ahead of the slowpokes. One skip ahead of my doom. Next time gonna use a nom de plume." Sang Ariel.

They were still be chased but was always a step ahead of them. "One jump ahead of the hitmen. One hit ahead of the flock. I think I'll take a stroll around the block." Sang Belle.

But the villagers found them and got the attention of the guards. "Stop, thief, Vandal outrage scandal!"

The 3 got conored by a house trying to explain. "Let's not be too hasty." Sang Aladdin.

Then the door that was behind them opened and it was a big fat lady that was hugging them like they were their baby or something. "Still I think they're rather tasty."

They manage to squeeze away from her. "Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Otherwise we'd get along." Sang Ariel.

"Wrong!" yelled the guards as they piled over them but nope it didn't work. "One jump ahead of the hoofbeats(Vandal) One hop ahead of the hump(Street rat) One trick ahead of disaster(Scoundrel)." Sang Belle.

"They're quick, but I'm much faster (Take that)Here goes, better throw my hand in wish me happy landin' all I gotta do is jump!" yelled the 3 as they got away, and it ended up in a big game of cat and mouse, and at the end, the guards following him landed in a pile of fertilizer.

Meanwhile, the 3 plus monkey could finally enjoy their meal. "Now, my good friends, we eat." He told his friends.

Belle said, "I have to admit that was fun."

Aladdin asked, "Did you 2 have adventures where you are from?"

Ariel said, "Welll yes and no."

As they began to eat. However, Aladdin looked over to see two children looking for the same thing he was, food, and he knew in his heart that he couldn't enjoy the delicious bread without feeling guilty that he didn't give it to someone more deserving. So he got up, and handed his half of the loaf to the two children.

"Go on, you need it." He encouraged them, and the gladly took it from him and laughed as he patted them on the head.

Belle and Ariel looked at the kids and smiled. They got up and did the same. "Here you go." Said Belle.

Soon Abu began to feel guilty that he wasn't sharing his bread, and gave his piece to the two children as well. Moments later, the two hard music, and went to check it out. A prince riding a white horse was on his way to see the Princess Jasmine.

"On his to the palace I supposed." Said one man.

"Another suitor for the princess." Said another. Suddenly the two children ran out on the street in front of the horse.

"Get out of my way you filthy brats!" the prince demanded as he was about to hurt the two children with his whip, though Aladdin stepped in just in time.

"If I were as wealthy as you are, I'd be able to afford some manners!" Aladin shouted to the selfish prince. The girls got the kids away.

"I'll show you some manners!" the prince spat, knocking Aladdin in a puddle as he walked by. Once he recovered, he watched the prince ride away. Belle and Ariel helped him up

"Hey guys, you don't see that everyday, a horse with two rear ends." Riven teased as the prince snapped his head back to look at him.

"You are worthlessly street rat, you were born street rat, will die a street rat, and only your flees will moarn for you!" He shot back. Just as the 4 charged at him, the palace doors closed on them.

"I'm not worthless, and I don't have flees!" Aladdin yelled, then turned to his friends, "Come on, let's head home." They returned to their little home in the edge of the kingdom, they had the view of the village. Abu was just tired, so Belle tucked him in, and they sat by the open hole, looking over the kingdom, and the palace. "Riff-raff, street rat, I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer. Would they see a poor boy? No siree. They'd find out there's so much more to me." Sang Aladdin.

"One day guys, things are going to chane. We'll be rich, and live in a palace, and won't have any problems at all." Aladdin sighed deeply.

The next day at the palace, the prince who had come to see Princess Jasmine stormed out from the palace garden.

"I've never been so insulted!" He shouted, marching away.

" Achmed, you're you're not leaving so soon, are you?" The Sultan asked the angered prince.

" Good luck marrying her off!" the prince huffed, slamming the door.

"Oh, those girls." King Hoeboe sighed.

In the garden, Princess Jasmine was sitting at the fountain with her tiger and both Marie and Snow White was with her.

" Jasmine? Marie? Snow White?!" her father called out, as he walked out to the garden, Rajah, the tiger popped up in front of the girls, holding a piece of the prince's boxers. "Confound it, Rajah! So! This is why Prince Achmed stormed out?"

" Oh, Father Rajah was just playing with him. Weren't you, Rajah? You were just playing with that over dressed, self absorbed Prince Achmed, weren't you?" she said as the Sultan got the piece of fabric back.

"It was what he deserved, I may be the prince but that has nothing to do with karma." Marie argued.

Snow White said, "Plus, he deliberately insulted us infront of your daughter."

"You got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call." Said her father. "The law says, you must-

"marry a prince." Musa and her father finished in unison

"By your next birthday." Sultan added.

"The law is wrong." Musa protested.

Marie added, "Not to mention stupid."

Snow White said, "Don't forget weird."

"You 2 are not helping. Jasmine you've only get three more days." Sultan pointed out as Jasmine took out a little bird from the cage.

"Oh father. I hate being forced into this." Jasmine argued, "If I do marry, I want it to be for love." as Jasmine said this, she cradled the little cardinal in her hands.

"Jasmine, it's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever and I just want to make sure your being taken care of. Provided for." He said as he put the bird back.

Jasmine went back to the fountain where the girls and her tiger was at. "Please, try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own. I've never had any real friends." She put her hand in the water and her tiger growled. "Except you, Rajah, Marie, and Snow White of course." He went back to take his nap. "I've never even been outside the palace walls."

Her father went to her. "But, Jasmine, you're a princess." Her father protested.

"Then maybe I don't wanna be a princess anymore!" Jasmine argued back, splashing the water in the fountain.

The Sultan couldn't believe what he heard. Allah forbid you should have any daughters!"

Once he was gone, Jasmine set all her cardinals free. At least no laws were controlling them. Marie and Snow White went to her.

Marie asked, "Even if you go outside the palace walls, would you survive?"

Jasmine said, "Better then staying here. I mean you 2 once told me you 2 ran off and befriended 7 men."

Snow White said, "Yes but we were lucky. If they weren't kind and gentle, we would've been hurt or worest."

Jasmine said, "Probably better out there then in here."

Marie thought for a moment and asked, "Are you sure if it's freedom you want?"

"If not to go outside, then at least make my own choices like marring someone. If I had that I wouldn't compain as much." Said Jasmine. "Anything then feel like a caged bird."

Back in the palace, the Sultan went back to his scale model of his kingdom. He was puzzled by his daughter's misbehaviour. "I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't nearly so picky." He mumbled, adjusting something on the model. Suddenly, a dark figure loomed over him. "Oh, Jafar, my most trusted adviser. I'm in desperate need of your wisdom." He said.

"My life's purpose is to serve you Milord." Jafar told him.

"It's this suitor business. Jasmine refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wits end." Sultan explained

Iago imated him. "Awk! Wits end."

The Sultan laugh. "Have a cracker, Pretty Polly." Iago gasps and shakes his head no. Sultan stuffs the cracker into Iago's mouth.

Jafar laughs as Iago grunts angrily. "Pretty Polly. Your Majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals." Iago growls angrily and gives Jafar a dirty look. Jafar clears his throat. "Now then perhaps I can devise a solution to this thorny problem."

Sultan says, "If anyone can help it's you."

"But it would require the use of a mystic blue diamind." Jafar suggested.

"My ring? But it's been in the family for years." The Sultan protested.

"It's nessessary to find the princess a suitar. Don't worry." And as he said this, his snake staff started to hypnotize him. "Everything will be fine."

"Everything will be fine…" The Sultan repeated, being hypnotized by the snake staff.

"The diamond." Jafar instructed calmly.

" Here, Jafar. Whatever you need will be fine." the Sultan replied, and Jafar snatch his ring as he gave in to him.

" You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and play with your little toys." Jafar chuckled, guiding the hypnotized king back to his model of the village.

Iago spits out the cracker. "I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting crackers...bam! Whack!"

Then Jafar walked away and went to a hidden passage in the castle and pulled the rope to open the door. "Calm yourself, Iago."

The parrot was still talking. "Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack! Whack!"

Jafar said, "Soon, I will be sultan, not that addlepated twit."

Iago replied, "And then I stuff the crackers down his throat! Ha ha!" The door closed behind them.

That night in the garden, Jasmine walked toward the castle wall, in desquise, and was about to climb a tree, but Raja pulled on her cloak and soon enough Marie and Snow White were there.

"What are you doing?" whispered Marie.

Snow White protested "You are making a big mistake, Jasmine."

" Oh, I'm sorry, Rajah, Marie, Snow White." Jasmine sighed, "But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you." Then she hugged them and began to climb up the tree. Once she was up on the wall, she disappeared over the wall, but before, she said her one last good-bye to them.

Marie petted Rajah. "Don't worry Rajah. We have friends over the wall to watch over her."

The next morning, Aladdin, Belle, Ariel and Abu were trying to steal watermelon. As the seller was preoccupied, Abu grabbed one, however the seller spotted him.

" Why, you! Get away from here, you filthy ape!" He shouted, while he was fighting with Abu for his watermelon, Aladdin took the one that the man had just put out. The 4 sat on the tent with the newly obtained watermelon in Aladdin's hands.

" Nice goin' Abu." Belle told him, " Breakfast is served." And so, Ariel split the watermelon for them.

In the outdoor market, Princess Jasmine was walking along in a street urchin's cloak, observing all the things people were selling. First she passed a booth selling vases of all shapes and sizes, next she saw a booth selling all types of nuts, and then next to that there was a booth selling beautiful necklaces from all over the realms. Everyone was trying to get her to buy something, she knew these people were poor and wanted so badly to help the people of the village flourish, the only problem with that was that she would have to get married to someone her father had chosen for her. Then Jasmine encountered a tough looking man trying to sell her raw fish in a forceful tune, she was token aback and bumped into a mime smoking a pipe. He coughed up the smoke as she startled her.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm really very sorry.." She pleaded, the mime gave her a genuine smile before belching up fire from his pipe, blowing the hood off her cloak. Aladdin took a good look at Jasmine and was instantly entranced by her beauty. Ariel and Belle looked at where Aladdin was looking at and saw Jasmine.

"There she is." Whispered Belle.

"I wonder when we should tell them." Said Ariel.

"Wow!" he said to himself as he stared dreamily at her from the top of the tent where he and Abu were eating the watermelon. Abu noticed the spaced out young man and flied around him, trying to get his attention.

Jasmine walked toward an apple cart and saw a little child looking at the juicy apples in desperation. "Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go.." Jasmine replied as she gave the little child an apple and gracefully walked away, but before she could get far, a muscular man stopped her.

"You'd better be able to pay for that." he said roughly.

"Pay?" Jasmine asked.

"No one steals from my cart!" the man snapped, grabbing her by the scarf of her cloak.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money." Jasmine explain.

"Thief!" he yelled.

"Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan." Jasmine explained, however the man did not listen.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" he continued to yell, he pulled Jasmine's hand down to the cart and took out his knife as Jasmine protested and screamed in fright. Aladdin was horror struck as he saw the lovely young woman was about to get hurt, and so he jumped in and stopped the man from going and further. Belle and Ariel got Jasmine out of the way.

"Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you've found her. I've been looking all over for you.." Aladdin sighed, shaking the man's hand, then turned to Jasmine, " What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Musa asked quietly.

" Just play along." Riven reassured Jasmine.

Belle whispered, "Trust us."

The man selling apples stopped them both as Aladdin, Belle, and Ariel was about to walk away with Jasmine.

" You know this girl?" he asked them.

" Sadly, yes. She is our sister. She's a little crazy." Ariel explained as Jasmine huffed with the insult.

" She said she knows the Sultan!" The man replied.

" She thinks the monkey is the Sultan." Aladdin laughed as Abu pretended to be the Sultan, and Jamsine quickly got the hint and bowed before the little moneky.

" Oh, wise Sultan. How may I serve you?" She asked Abu. It felt weird for her to talk about her father like she was one of his people, and the more she thought about it, she wanted the kingdom to change.

" Tragic, isn't it? But, no harm done." Aladdin told the man, handing him the apple back and guiding Jasmine away, " Now come along sis. Time to see the doctor."

Jasmine purposely walked up to a camel, pretending to think it was a doctor. "Oh, hello doctor. How are you?"

" No, no, no. Not that one." Belle corrected, guiding Jasmine away, then turned back to Abu, " Come on, Sultan" And as Abu bowed once again, and diamonds, jewelry and apples fell from his shirt. The man selling the apples noticed, and the 5 high tailed it out of there, Abu with the stuff in his shirt.

Back in Jafar's lab, Iago is running on a gear in a bizarre contraption. At the top of the contraption is a storm brewing. Iago was huffing and puffing. "With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?"

Jafar said, "Save your breath, Iago. Faster!" He places the Sultan's ring in the contraption.

Iago mocked him. "Yes, o mighty evil one." Iago runs faster. A lightning bolt streaks through the ring, passing into an hourglass below. The sands begin to swirl.

"Ah, sands of time-reveal to me the one who can enter the cave." he commanded as he placed the ring into its place to complete the ritual. The sand in top forms the Cave of Wonders. It falls through into a storm, but it shows Aladdin climbing up a ladder, followed by Jasmine, Belle, and Ariel. "Yes, yes! There he is. My diamond in the rough!" Jafar cackled evilly.

Iago asked "That's him?! That's the clown we've been waitin' for?" Iago loses his footing and is sucked into the gears.

Jafar said, "Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?"

Iago goes flying past and slams into the wall upside down. "Swell." He mutters.

Meanwhile, Aladdin, Ariel, and Belle had reached the rooftop with Jasmine and helped her off the ladder. "Almost there." Jasmine reached the top, and tripped into Aladdins's arms, and they both chuckled lightly.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man." Jasmine told him as she parted from his arms.

"Uh, forget it." Aladdin replied nervously as he walked away and grabbed a plank of wood from a pile, "So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" Then he used the plank and jumped from one building to another.

"Is it that obvious?" Jasmine asked him.

Ariel said, "Pending what you mean by obvious."

"Not to us though, at least up to the incident." Said Belle.

"Well, you do kinda stand out." Aladdin pointed out as he set down a larger plank for the girls to come across on, "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be." Then, to Aladdin's surprise, the girls followed his example and jumped to the same building he was on.

"I'm a fast learner though." Jasmine told him as she passed him the wood plank she used, then Aladdin passed it to Abu.

"Right. C'mon, this way." Aladdin instructed, leading Jasmine toward their little abode on top of the kingdom.

Aladdin guided Jasmine through wooden beams so she wouldn't bump her head, and unstable ground, until they reached Aladdin's, Ariel's Belle's, and Abu's little home on top of the world.

"Is this is where you live?" Jasmine asked him.

"Yep. Just me, Ariel, Belle and Abu. Come and go as we please." Aladdin replied happily.

"Fabulous." Jasmine said.

"Well, it's not much, but it's got a great view." Just then, Ariel pulled the certain they had away to reveal a magnificent landscape of the kingdom, and Jasmine's palace, "Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?"

"Oh, it's wonderful." Jasmine said.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets..." said Aladdin.

"Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress." Jasmine continued.

Ariel and Belle were silent looking at the 2. 'Oh yeah, they're a match.' They thought.

"It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards.." Aladdin explained in a bitter tone.

"You're not free to make your own choices." Jasmine sighed.

"Sometimes you feel so..." Aladdin began.

"You're just…" Jamsine continued.

"Trapped!" They both answered in unison. Then they both looked at each other for a moment, Aladdin staring into Jasmine's blue eyes. Suddenly he cleared his throat and broke his trace on her when Ariel and Belle were giggling at them.

"So where are you from?" Belle asked her casually.

"What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back…though I will miss my friends." Jasmine admitted.

Aladdin took a bite of his apple and passed it to his friends before sitting beside Jasmine on the ledge overlooking the kingdom. "Really?" Aladdin asked her.

"My father's forcing me to get married and though my friends, Marie and Snow White, tried to help, it wasn't working much." Jasmine clarified half truthfully.

Ariel and Belle did a silent gasp. Turns out they made it to the palace all right. But they had to stick to the plan so there suspicions.

"That's-that's awful." Aladdin said softly and Abu took away Jasmine's apple.

"Abu!" Aladdin scolded as Abu ran away.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

"Abu says that-uh-that's not fair." Aladdin told Jasmine as Abu huffed in a corner.

"Oh did he?" Jasmine giggled, "And does Abu have anything else to say?"

"Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help.." Aladdin replied. Abu just gave him a look of annoyance, he knew Aladdin had a crush on her.

The girls giggled as they finished their apple.

"Hmm, tell him that's very sweet." Jasmine told him softly as they looked into each others eyes once again, their faces just inches apart. Seconds later, their glance on each other was broke when the Captain and his guards stormed into Aladdin's, Ariel's, Belle's and Abu's hidden home.

"Here you are!" He shouted.

"They've found us/me!" They thought out loud, "They after you?"

"My father must have sent them-" Jasmine began, but was interrupted by Aladdin.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her hurriedly.

"What?" Jasmine asked him.

"Do you trust me?" Aladdin repeated.

"Yes." Jasmine answered, grabbing his hand and stepping onto the edge over the streets of the village. Unfortunately Ariel and Belle were captured before they could escape.

"Then, jump!" Aladdin instructed as they both jumped and fell onto the hard ground below, with Abu on Aladdin's shoulder. As they hit the ground, the got up and began to run again. However, Aladdin bumped right into the Captain.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" he laughed, just then Abu saved Aladdin once again by jumping on the Captain so Aladdin could get out of him grasp.

"Go on, you need to go, I'll be okay!" He shouted to Jasmine as the Captain throw Abu into a vase, then grabbed on to Aladdin again.

"It's the dungeon for you, boy! You're just lucky Princess Snow White and Countess Marie asked for the girls." Captain laughed wickedly. Jasmine, for some reason, could not let Aladdin get arrested for any of his crimes, and so she tried to defend him. As for the girls, she knew she asked them for a good reason. They're never violent.

"Let go of him!" she demanded fiercely, just to be grabbed by Captain just as roughly as he grabbed Aladdin.

"Look what we have here, men-a street mouse." He continued to laugh, pushing her to the ground. She got up quickly though, and knew what she had to do.

"Unhand him, by order of the princess!" She insisted, pulling off her hood to reveal herself.

"Princess Jasmine." Captain was shocked and stunned.

"The princess?" Aladdin was just as shocked and surprised to see who this woman was.

"What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?" Captain asked Jasmine.

"That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release them!" Jasmine ordered the head guard.

"Well, I would, princess," Captain began, "but my orders come from Jafar. You'll have to take it up with him. As for the girls, your friends says they've been looking for them since they are also royals."

"Believe me I will and you better not hurt them." The angry princess hissed back.

Meanwhile back at the palace, Belle and Snow White were taken to where Marie and Belle were in their rooms. Once they saw each other they hugged.

Marie said, "Thank goodness you're alright. You're not mad we had to send them are you?"

Belle said, "We've been through worst so don't worry."

Ariel said, "It was fun while it lasted."

Snow White asked, "So now what?"

Marie smiled. "How about we find the cave of wonders? If the Truth Mirror is our ally maybe the cave is."

Belle asked, "But how are we going to find it, let alone let us in?"

The girls sat down in the bed thinking of what to do. Ariel asked, "Could we go now and find it? I don't think we need the bugs pieces?"

Belle said, "It couldn't hurt. Let's go now."

The girls manage to get some horses and once they go to the desert, Belle's locket started to glow. Then it made a trail. Marie said, "Follow it. It's how I found Ariel's castle."

They road their horses up many dunes until the trail stopped. Once they stopped their horses, a light came from each of their lockets and went to a tall dune. Then the feline head appear again. "Why have you come here?" he asked.

Marie went first. "The diamond in the rough will come soon. We need to join him in the cave."

The cave asked, "Is he vital to your mission?"

Ariel said, "He's connected to the next scout."

Belle said, "But in order for this to work, we have to enter."

Snow White pleaded. "Please. We won't touch anything."

The cave said, "You may enter, but know this, touch nothing, except the flying carpet, until he comes." He opened his mouth wide for them.

Ariel turned to the girls. "What about Jasmine and the Sultan?" Then another light came out from their lockets and went back to the palace.

The cave said, "Your jewels gave the princess and the adviser temporary false memories. Once one finds your identity, that person will remember."

Belle said, "We just got to hope it's Jasmine."

The 4 started to enter the cave and the horses ran off. Once they were deep enough, and safe, the mouth clothes and the magic went away. The girls entered and saw the treasure. "Remember, we can't touch anything. Aladdin won't be here long." Said Marie.

Jafar emerging from his secret chambers. He slides the door shut carefully, but the princess comes storming in before he is finished. He slams it shut, pinning Iago inside the door frame.

"Jafar!" She demanded walking up to him angrily.

"Oh, uh, Princess!" Duman replied in surprise.

Iago was stuck hard. "Awk! Jafar, I'm stuck."

Jafar ignored him. "How may I be of service to you?"

" The guards just took a boy from the market, on your orders." Musa explained, "And I can't find my friends or the girls anywhere."

" Your father's charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah. The boy was a criminal." Jafar told her evenly. Then he said his false memory. "As for your friends, they were taken away."

"What was their crime?" Jasmine asked him.

Iago was tugging at his cap. "I can't breath, Jafar!"

"Why, kidnapping the princess of course. Not to mention that the girls lied about their status." Jafar answered.

Iago was begging to get out of the tight space. "If you could just—" Jafar kicks him back inside the door and it slams shut. "-wow, that hurt!"

Jafar walked away as if shocked. "Oh, dear! Oh, why frightfully upsetting. Had I but known."

"What do you mean?" Jasmine hissed back.

" Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out including the girls." Jafar informed her.

"What sentence?" Jasmine asked in a frightened voice.

"Death. By beheading and as for the girls exile." Jafar answered her simply, and she gasped in horror.

"No." She whispered quietly as she sat down to catch her breath.

"I am exceedingly sorry, princess." Jafar admitted.

"How could you?" Jasmine said as she stormed out of the room in tears.

Iago was finally makes it out through the door. He flies up and lands on Jafar's shoulder, coughing. "So, how did it go?"

Jafar answered, "I think she took it rather well." They both get a sinister smile on their faces.

In the garden, Jasmine was crying at the edge of the fountain. Rajah comes over to comfort her. She pets him. "This is all my fault Rajah. I didn't know his name and I'll never see the girls again."

Aladdin was chained in the depths of the palace, trying to get free. He was still surprised that he was talking to the princess of his kingdom for the entire day, and what made everything more embarrassing is they actually had a connection.

" She was the princess. I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to her." He said to himself, just then he heard noises coming from the window above him, " Abu! Down here!" And so, Abu slide through the bars and flew down toward his friend and owner.

" Hey, c'mon-help me outta these." Aladdin encouraged Abu to try and unlock his chains, but Abu began acting like Jasmine to try and say 'I told you so.'

" Hey, she was in trouble." Aladdin told Abu, " Ah, she was worth it." Aby just made a noise that sounded like "blah blah blah" while he used the stolen keys to set Aladdin free.

"Don't worry, Abu. I'll never see her again." Aladdin sighed, " I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law. She's gotta marry a prince, she deserves it." He rubbed his wrist. "Have you seen the girls?" Abu shook his head. "I'm a-I'm a fool."

Suddenly he heard a voice coming from the corner of his cell. " You're only a fool if you give up, boy." It told Aladdin. It was Jafar disguised as an old man, and he walked out of the shadows of the cell.

"Who are you?" Aladdin asked him.

" A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more." Jafar replied hoarsely in his old form.

"I'm listening." Aladdin encouraged him to continue what he was telling him.

"There is a cave, boy. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams." Jafar continued as he showed Aladdin and Abu a sample of the treasures inside the cave, " Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager."

Then Iago appeared from his 'hump'. "Jafar, can ya hurry it up? I'm dying' in here!" But Jafar pushed him back.

"But the laws that only a prince can marry-" Aladdin began, but was cut off by Jafar.

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you boy? Whoever has the gold makes the rules." He told Aladdin showing his golden crooked teeth.

"So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me?" Aladdin asked him.

"I need a young man with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it." Jafar explained.

"Ah, one problem. It's out there, we're in here?" Aladdin thought out loud.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm., Things aren't always what they seem. So, do we have a deal?" he asked as he pushed a stone for the way out. All Aladdin and Abu could do was look at each other in curiosity.

In the sandy dessert, it was windy and dark, and hard to see five feel in front of anyone. Aladdin and Abu guided a horse with Jafar riding on it still in his old man disguise toward the spot where the Cave of Wonders was supposed to be revealed. The process of summoning the cave had be repeated, and Aladdin and Abu stood in front of it in awe. It was huge, and the unsettling thing about it was it was alive as well.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" the cave boomed in a loud voice.

"It is I, Aladdin." Aladdin told it courageously as Abu began to get scared on his shoulder.

"Proceed." It told him, "Touch nothing but the lamp!" Then the cave opened its mouth, and let Aladdin step inside.

"Remember, boy-first fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward." Jafar reminded Aladdin. And so he cautiously entered the cove.

"Come on, Abu." He told the magical bear softly as they descended down the staircase into the cave. Aladdin walked down the steps of the cave with Abu on his shoulder, and when he entered the main room of the cave, his eyes widened in awe at the many treasures and gold that was piled there.

"Would ya look at that!" He said, " Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan!" Suddenly, Abu could not contain himself, he began running toward a small pile of gold, but Aladdin stopped him.

"Abu!" He shouted, "Don't'…touch…anything! We gotta find that lamp." And so Abu began following Aladdin, mimicking him irritated. Just then, a magic carpet came to life and went behind both of them. Aladdin turned to see what was there, but when he did, the carpet turn immobile, Abu just sighed and crept away. The carper moved behind him, and when Abu turned again, the carpet rolled up on the side of the wall. Abu tried getting Aladdin's attention, but he wouldn't listen.

"Abu will you knock it off?" He scolded. The carpet continued its game with the magical bear by sneaking up on him and pulling his wings as he turned around. Then the carpet snuck up and grabbed Abu's hat and started taunting him with it. Abu was fed up with this game and wanted Aladdin to stop the carpet, so he began attacking Aladdin just to get him to look at the carpet.

"Abu, what are you-crazy?" He asked his magical pet, but then he looked at the carpet, "A magic carpet! C'mon. C'mon out. I'm not gonna hurt you." And so the carpet slowly moved out of it's hiding place. It picked up Abu's hat and dusted it off, then tried to give it back to Abu. Though Abu was afraid of it, and went to hide up on Aladdin's shoulder once again.

"Take it easy, Abu. He's not gonna bite." Aladdin told Abu as the carpet handed Abu's hat to Aladdin, "Thank you." As Aladdin handed the hat back to Abu, he began growling at the carpet, so it began to leave sadly.

" Hey, wait a minute. Don't go. Maybe you can help us." Aladdin called to it, it turned around and wrapped itself around Aladdin in a hug, "Hey, whoa! You see, we're trying to find this lamp and maybe our friends are here." The carpet Then went to a pile of treasure and pushed the 4 girls into few. Aladdin recognized 2 of them and ran to them. "Ariel! Belle! You 2 are alright."

The 2 hugged them. "We weren't really in any danger." Said Ariel.

Belle said, "Oh and these are our friends. Snow White and Marie."

Aladdin asked, "You mean Princess Snow White and Countess Marie."

Marie said, "Well you got the princess thing right but I'm not royal."

Aladdin asked, "How about explaining this after we find the lamp? I don't think I have all night."

The carpet pointed with it's tassels toward a door at the end of the room, and the 6 began following it.

They then proceeded further into the cave, it was dark in this part of the cave, but up a steep staircase of rocks was a bright light, there was where the magical lamp was being help. Aladdin looked up in awe and knew that that was what he came for.

"Wait here." He told his friends as he jumped from the ground they were standing on to the staircase of rocks leading up to the lamp's platform. Abu looked disappointed that he couldn't go with Aladdin, but was quickly distracted by a beautiful bright red jewel that was placed in a gorilla statue's hands. Aladdin jumped from rock to rock up to the staircase and looked up to determine how long it would take for him to get up there. While Aladdin was on his mission, Abu continued to stare at the jewel and was tempted to grab it, but the carpet knew he couldn't. Aladdin was so close to getting to the lamp, and the carpet was trying its best to keep Abu's hands off the tempting light red jewel. Aladdin walked up to the lamp's platform and picked it up.

"This is it?" He asked himself, " This is what we came all the way down here to- " Just then, he turned to see the carpet lose grip of Abu and the magical bear grab hold of the bright red jewel that was calling out to him. "Abu-NO!"

"Infidels!" The cave's voice boomed as Abu tried to but the jewel back, but it and the gorilla statue holding it melted into lava, "You have touched the forbidden treasure. Now you will be that you will never see the light of day!" And as they heard this, the platform Aladdin was on burst into flames, and Aladdin jumped off and began to run down the stairs, but they materialized into a slide and he slide down, almost landing into the lava that had formed below. However the carpet managed to catch him before he landed and the girls got on before they were hurt. Although Abu was still trapped on a rock, calling for help as the rocks around him were vanishing every second. Just as his rock was about to vanish, Aladdin grabbed him and pulled him onto the carpet. The lava began to create a wave, and the carpet went fasted to get out of that particular part of the cave, but the lava continued to chase them. Things were flying at them at top speed and they almost got him by a rock. Abu was so freaked out that he couldn't help but grab roughly onto Aladdin's head.

"Abu, this is not to panic!" He shouted, but then as they saw what was in front of them, he changed his mind.

Marie said, "We're screwed."

They all held on as the carpet flew down a wall and into the room with the treasures and jewels and gold, and yet the lava was still following them. The fiery hot lava burnt up all the miraculous treasures as in chased after the carpet. Outside, the cave roared in anger as lightening flickered the sky. Back inside, a rock hit the magic carpet, and dragged it to the ground, causing Aladdin feel to the wall, grasping it to try and climb up while the girls were stuck at the bottom. Jafar in his old man disguise waited there for the lamp.

"Help me up!" Aladdin called up to him, trying to climb up.

"Throw me the lamp!" Jafar ordered.

"I can't hold on. Give me your hand!" Aladdin called again to Jafar.

"First give me the lamp!" Jafar shouted.

Aladdin pulled out the lamp from his jacket with his free hand. Aladdin reached as far as he could go and finally Jafar received the lamp. "Ha ha ha ha! Yes! At last! Ha ha ha ha!" Abu caught up to Aladdin just to tried to pull Aladdin up. Just then, Jafar kicked Abu and grabbed Aladdin by the wrist.

"What are you doing?" Aladdin asked Jafar furiously.

"Giving you your reward. Your eternal reward." Jafar cackled, taking a jagged knife from his cloak and was about to stab Aladdin, when Abu jumped on him and bit his wrist, causing him to let go of Aladdin and throw Abu down with him. Aladdin fell back into the cave and Abu followed him. The carpet pulled itself out of the rock, thanks to the girls and flew up to catch Aladdin and Abu, and when it did, the cave finally collapsed upon itself and Jafar sat there satisfied with his success.

"Heh heh heh! It's mine. It's all mine!" He laughed, trying to find it in his cloak, but he couldn't, "I- where is it? !" The lamp he had tried so hard to get was gone, after he was so close to finding it.

Back in the palace, the Sultan came into his daughter's bedroom to find Cryong still crying.

"Jasmine?" He asked softly, "Oh, dearest. What's wrong?"

"Jafar...has...done something... terrible." Jasmine answered her father in sobs.

"There, there, there, my child-we'll set it right." Her father reassured her, "Now tell me everything."

Later, when the cave was quiet and still, Abu woke up from unconsciousness to find his owner and best friends still out cold on the carpet, so he work him up. As Aladdin moved, the carpet lifted him up from the ground, and he looked up. The girls woke up and are not hurt.

Ariel rubbed her head. "Is everyone alright?"

Snow White dist some of the dirt off of her. "Been better."

Belle and Marie got up. "That was a crazy ride." Said Marie.

"Oh, my head. We're trapped." He pointed out painfully rubbing his head, "That two faced son-of-a-jackal! Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp." Just then, Abu took the lamp out magically, the lamp that Aladdin thought he had given to Jafar.

"Why, you hairy little thief." Marie laughed.

Aladdin took the lamp from Abu's hands, "Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out." Aladdin decided to rub the dirt off the golden lamp, and it began glowing and making noises. Then magic sprung out of it like fireworks as Aladdin tried to hold on to it. Abu and the carpet began hiding behind a rock as a big cloud of smoke filled the air. The girls huddled together and from the smoke came a muscular blue genie with a small beard.

"Aaaaahhhhh! OY! Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck!" He replied as he magically took his head off just to twist it. " Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there! Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from? What's your name?"

"Uh, Al-uh-Aladdin." Aladdin told him in disbelief.

"Aladdin!" said Genie then used to his magic to make a neon sign lights up with Aladdin's name on it, circled by chase lights. "Hello, Aladdin. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you 'Al?' Or maybe just 'Din?' Or how bout 'Laddi?'" Genie disappears, then a dog wrapped in plaid jumps in. "Sounds like 'Here, boy! C'mon, Laddi!'"

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought." Aladdin thought to himself.

Belle said, "That or we're all getting the same dream."

Genie still as a dog said, "Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" Dog poofs into smoke, then back to the Genie. Abu screeches wildly. "Oh, sorry Cheetah-hope I didn't singe the fur! Hey, Rugman! Haven't seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel! Yo! Yeah!" Carpet flies over and high fives the Genie. Genie looks at Aladdin. "Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master." He lifts his beer-gut." Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look at me from the side-do I look different to you?" Then he saw the 4 ladies. "And who are you ladies?"

Marie was first. "I'm Marie and these are my friends. Ariel, Belle, and Snow White. We're friends with Aladdin."

Genie split himself into 4 and went to the girls. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you ladies." He kissed their hands at the same time.

"Wait a minute! I'm-your master?" Aladdin asked, thinking that since he rubbed the lamp that he was this genie's master for the time being.

Genie slaps a diploma in Aladdin's hand and a mortarboard on his head. "That's right! He can be taught! What would you wish of me," Then he transformed as Arnold Schwarzenegger. "the ever impressive" Then he was inside a cube. "the long contained," Then he was a ventriloquist with a dummy. "often imitated," Tosses the dummy aside. "but never duplicated—" He multiplies into multiple Genie who surround him. "Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated." Genie for a ring announcer at a boxing match. "Genie! Of! The Lamp!" Goes into Ed Sullivan. "Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!"

"Whoa! Wish fulfillment?" Aladdin asked.

Genie says, "Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." Turns into a slot machine, arm pulls down and three Genies appear in the windows. "That's it-three." Three Genie caballeros come out of the slot. "Uno, dos, tres." Changes into b/w Groucho Marx. "No substitutions, exchanges or refunds." The duck drops with the secret word "Refunds.'

"Now I know we're dreaming." Aladdin.

Genie starts his number. "Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate possibilities." Genie lights up like a fluorescent light.

"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves Scheherazadie had a thousand tales. But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve. You got a brand of magic never fails!" Genie produces 40 thieves who surround Aladdin with swords. Genie appears in his vest, then sticks his arms out and boxes the thieves into submission.

"You got some power in your corner now. Some heavy ammunition in your camp. You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how see all you gotta do is rub that lamp. And I'll say," Boxing ring appears, Aladdin in the corner, being massaged by Genie. Then Genie turns into a pile of fireworks and explodes. Then Genie appears inside lamp and grabs Aladdins hand and rubs lamp with it.

"Mister Aladdin sir, what will your pleasure be? Let me take your order, jot it down. You ain't never had a friend like me. No no no!" Genie produces a table and chairs, then writes down things on a note pad, like a waiter.

"Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre' d! C'mon whisper what it is you want you ain't never had a friend like me." Genie appears as a plate of chicken, then returns to normal, but enlarges his ear to listen to Aladdin. Finally, he explodes into four duplicate Genies.

"Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service. You're the boss, the king, the shah! Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish. How about a little more Baklava?" The Genies give him a shave, haircut and manicure, then Aladdin appears in a comfy chair surrounded by the treasure

and being fanned by women. The Genie appears and fills the area with baklava.

"Try some of column 'A'. Try all of column 'B'. I'm in the mood to help you dude. You ain't never had a friend like me" Aladdin rises up on a column of food with a giant A on top, then jumps to another column with a B on top. He falls off and is caught by a cushion held by Genie. He opens his mouth, and his tongue turns into a staircase. A miniature Genie dressed like a magician comes out. The mini Genie does a little dance with the Genie's two giant hands. At the end, they surround the mini Genie and squish him into nothing.

"Can your friends do this? Do your friends do that? Do your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go poof! Well looky here. Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip and then make the sucker disappear?" Then Genie pulls off his head, duplicates it, then juggles them. He tosses them to Aladdin, Ariel, Marie, Belle, and Snow White who juggles with one hand and spins one of the heads on their fingertip like a basketball. He tosses the heads back onto the GENIE, who proceeds to try and pull himself out of a hat at his base. He spirals around and around until he turns into a white rabbit. The rabbit transforms into a purple dragon. The dragon breathes fire, which turns into three harem girls, who dance around Aladdin. Just as he begins to enjoy them, they disappear.

"So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed. I'm here to answer all your midday prayers. You got me bona fide, certified. You got a genie for a charg? d'affairs! I got a powerful urge to help you out. So what you wish I really want to know. You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt. So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!" Genie imitates what he is calling Aladdin, then turns into a certificate which rolls up and surrounds Aladdin. Genie pulls a list out of Aladdin's ear, which he uses to rub his behind like drying off after a shower.

"Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three. I'm on the job, you big nabob. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never...had a... friend... like...me! You ain't never had a friend like me!" The dancing harem girls reappear, and Aladdin leans in to kiss one. She turns into the Genie, who zaps four dancing elephants into existence. To the other direction, he zaps in four dancing camels, and a grand finale dancing number ensues. Abu grabs as much gold as he can, but the Genie wraps everything up in a cyclone and zaps it away until they're all back in the cave. Genie has a neon "APPLAUSE" sign on his back. Abu turns his hat over and sees that it is empty.

The girls collapse on the ground tired. "That was fun." Said Snow White. The other 3 were giggling.

"You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?" Aladdin questioned him.

Genie turns into William F. Buckley. "Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos."

"Like?" the 5 asked.

Genie starts to explain. "Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody." He slices his head off with his finger. "So don't ask. Rule two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." Head turns into a big pair of lips which kiss Aladdin. "You little punim, there." Then he lies flat, then gets up and transforms into a zombie. "Rule three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture," He grabs Aladdin and shakes him) I don't like doing it!" He poofs back to normal. "Other than that, you got it!

Aladdin looks at his friends as if plotting. "Ah, provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes?" He turns to his friends. "Some all powerful genie-can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, guys-he probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here—" They start to leave, but a big blue foot stomps down in front of them.

Genie wasn't happy. "Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me?" Now he was getting madder and madder. "I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so sit down!" They all get on carpet. Genie takes the form of a stewardess, with lots of arms pointing out the exits. "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here,here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!" The carpet and passengers fly out of the sand in the desert and off into the distance.

Back in the palace at the Sultan's chamber. Jafar is there with Iago, Jasmine and the Sultan.

"Jafar, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service." Sultan yelled at Jafar, "From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded or exiled."

"I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again." Jafar assured Sultan.

"Jasmine, Jafar, now let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please?" Sultan begged.

"My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, princess." He takes her hand to kiss it, but she yanks it away.

"At least some good will come of my being forced to marry." Jasmine scoffed, " When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you!"

"That's nice. All settled, then." The Sultan laughed, denying his daughter's threat, "Now, Jasmine, getting back to this suitor business,… Jamsine? Jasmine?" But the princess had walked out of the room still infuriated. Her father began running after her, leaving Jafar alone with Iago.

Jafar said, "If only I had gotten that lamp!"

Iago mimics Jasmine. "'I will have the power to get rid of you!' D'oh! To think-we gotta keep kissing up to that chump, and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives..."

Jafar said, "No, Iago. Only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished-or beheaded!"

Both of them grossed out on the idea. "Eeewww!"

Iago got an idea. "Oh! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Jafar? What if you were the chump husband?

Jafar looks at Iago in insult. "What?"

Iago tries to explain. "Okay, you marry the princess, all right? Then, uh, you become sultan!

Jafar started to like the idea. "Oh! Marry the shrew? I become sultan. The idea has merit!"

Iago explains more. "Yes, merit! Yes! And then we drop papa-in-law and the little woman off a cliff!" He dives bombs into the floor. "Kersplat! And think of it this way, with the girls gone, Jasmine can't say no!"

Jafar loves the idea more. "Iago, I love the way your foul little mind works!" Both laugh since that's more simple then a dumb lamp.

Meanwhile, Aladdin, Genie, Abu, Marie, Ariel, Belle, Snow White and the carpet. Genie was still as stewardess. "Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop." As everyone get off down the stairway formed by carpet. "Thank you. Good bye, good bye! Thank you! Good bye!" Then he ditched the getup. "Well, now. How about that, Mr. Doubting mustafa?"

"Oh, you sure showed me." Aladdin laughed, "Now about my three wishes-"

"Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE, boy!" Genie warned Aladdin.

"Ah, no-I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own." Aladdin corrected.

Snow White pointed, "He's right. It's invalid since he didn't say 'I wish'."

Marie asked, "Do we have to go over the song again?" She smiled at him.

Genie thinks for a second, then his jaw drops. He turns into a sheep. "Well, don't I feel just sheepish? All right, you baaaaad boy, but no more freebies."

"Fair deal. So, three wishes. I want them to be good. What would you wish for?" Aladdin asked Genie.

Genie is hanging like a hammock between two trees. "Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case, ah, forget it."

"What? No, tell us." Belle pressured.

"Freedom." Genie told him simply.

"You're prisoner?" Ariel asked in shock.

Genie explained his scenario. "It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig." He grows gigantic, and his voice echoes. "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Then he shrinks down, cramped in magic lamp. "Itty bitty living space."

"Genie, that's terrible." Aladdin said.

Genie comes out of the lamp. "But, oh-to be free. Not have to go 'Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?' To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus."

"Why not?" the 5 asked.

"The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened." Genie explained.

"I'll do it. I'll set you free." Aladdin cheered happily.

Genie's head turns into Pinocchio's with a long nose. "Uh huh, right. Whoop!"

Aladdin says, "No, really, I promise." He pushes the nose back in and Genie's head returns to normal. "After make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." He holds out his hand.

Snow White said, "He never goes back on his word. Trust me and Belle."

Genie was really happy. "Well, here's hopin'." He shakes Aladdin's hand. "O.K. Let's make some magic!" He turns into a magician. "So how 'bout it. What is it you want most?"

"Well, there's a girl-" Aladdin began.

Genie snapped back in reality. "Eehhh!" Like a buzzer, and Genie's chest shows a heart with a cross through it. "Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?"

"Oh, but Genie. She's smart and fun and…" Aladdin continued.

"Pretty?" Genie guessed.

"Beautiful!" Aladdin corrected, "She's got these eyes that just...and this hair, wow...and her smile."

Genie was sitting in a Parisian cafe with the girls, Abu and crpet. "Ami. C'est l'amour."

"But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a-hey, can you make me a prince?" he asked.

Genie says, "Let's see here." He pulls out a 'Royal Cookbook'. "Uh, chicken a'la king?" Pulls out a chicken with a crown on its head. "Nope. Alaskan king crab?" Yanks out his finger, and we see Sebastian from "The Little Mermaid" clamped on. "Ow, I hate it when they do that. Caesar's salad?" A dagger comes out and tries to stab him. "Et tu, Brute? Ah, to make a prince. And your in luck this one requires you have sisters." Looks slyly at Aladdin. "Now is that an official wish? Say the words!"

"Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince!" Aladdin concluded.

Genie cheered. "All right! Woof woof woof woof!" Takes on square shoulders and looks like Arsenio Hall. Then becomes a tailor/fashion designer. "First, that fez and vest combo is much too third century. These patches-what are we trying to say-beggar? No! Let's work with me here." He takes Aladdin's measurements, snaps his fingers and Aladdin is outfitted in his prince costume. "I like it, muy macho! And now for our 4 ladies." He poofed Aladdin out of the way and poofed the 4 girls. "Seems all you clothes are neat and tidy, but still missing something." He snapped his fingers and gold jewels appear on them like they really were royalty and not belly dancers. Then Genie turns into Tim Gunn. "Can I make it work or can I make it work?" Then he turns back to normal. "Now, still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, monkey boy! Aqui, over here!"

Abu tries to cover himself with carpet, but Genie zaps him and he flies over. "Here he comes," Aladdin, Marie, Ariel, Belle, Snow White and Genie are on a game show set, where the 5 stands behind podiums with "AL" and their initials on it. "And what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah, than riding your very own brand new camel! Watch out, it spits!" A door bearing the Genie's head on it opens, where ABU is transformed into a camel. He spits out the side of his mouth on cue. But the Genie's not sure. "Mmm, not enough." He snaps his fingers and Abu turns into a fancy white horse. "If there were 3 more but still not enough. Let's see. What do you need?" Then Genie snaps his fingers repeatedly, turning Abu into: a duck, an ostrich, a turtle, and a '57 Cadillac, with license plate "ABU 1." Finally, he's returned to normal. "Yes! Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo! Whoa!" And on the keyword of the spell, Dumbo, Abu turns into an elephant. Carpet struggles to get out from under Abu's size 46 feet. "Talk about your trunk space, check this action out!"

Abu sees his reflection in a pool of water, then jumps into a tree. The tree naturally bends right back down to the ground, where Abu hangs on and looks at Aladdin upside down. Aladdin said, "Abu, you look good." Then he remembered something from before. "Wait a minute." He turned to the girls. "What were you girls talking about before back at the cave?"

The 4 looked at each other. "You might have to put your powers on hold Genie. This is going to take a while." Said Marie. So the 4 started to explain everything again like before at the other worlds.

Genie said, "Wow. HE's back. Haven't seen him in 10,000 years."

Belle asked, "You know the All Evil?"

Genie asked, "Who else helped Light seal him away?"

Aladdin tried sink the whole thing in. "So you think Jasmine might be a scout."

Ariel said, "It's possible. Though we're trying our best to give the next scout a chance of happiness before it's ruin. Marie tired that with all 3 of us."

Marie said, "And it wasn't easy."

Snow White asked, "You're not mad at us are you?"

Aladdin shook his head. "No not really. But thinking back if you told me the first time we meet I probably wouldn't believe you. Have you told Jasmine this?"

Marie said, "Couldn't risk it since we don't know who the next minion is."

Genie said, "We'll find that out soon but first, he's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, he got the girls, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your turban, kid, cause we're gonna make you a star!"

Back at the palace the Sultan balancing them. He carefully balances the last piece on top, then sits back and sighs. Jafar storms in, though, and the pile collapses.

"Sire, I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter." He announced.

Iago acted like a parrot again. "Awk! The problem with your daughter!"

"Oh really?" asked Sultan.

"Right here. 'If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for her'." Jafar read from the scroll in his hand, showing Sultan where it said this.

The Sultan told him, "But Jasmine hated all those suitors!" He tries to stuff a cracker into Iago's mouth. Iago backs away. The Sultan absentmindedly pulls the cracker back. "How could I choose someone she hates?" Iago is relieved, but the Sultan quickly stuffs a cracker in his mouth.

" Not to worry, my liege." Jafar continued, "If, in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, a princess must then be wed to...hmm...interesting."

"What? Who?" Sultan asked impatiently.

" The royal vizier! Why, that would be...me!" Jafar pointed out.

"Why, I thought the law says that only a prince can marry a princess, I'm quite sure." Sultan pondered, taking out his monocle and looking at the page in the scroll closer.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord." Jafar replied, taking out his snake staff once again to hypnotize the sultan, and his eyes began glowing red once again.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord…" the Sultan repeated.

"You will order the princess to marry me." Jafar commanded.

"I...will order...the princess...to..." But then, Sultan snapped out of the trance momentarily, "...but you're so old!"

" The princess will marry me!" Jafar continued, putting the king back under his power once again.

" The princess will marry..." Suddenly Sultan could hear announcement music coming from outside the palace, and then snapped out of Jafar's trance, " What? What is that?" And he ran to the balcony to see what was going on.

" That music! Ha ha ha. Jafar, you must come and see this!" Sultan cheered, clapping.

They looked at an advancing parade, led by what appears to be the Genie in human form as a major. Marchers cried out, "Make way for Prince Ali!"

Then the Swordsmen. "Say hey! It's Prince Ali!"

"Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar. Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star. Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye! Make way, here he comes, ring bells, bang the drums. You're gonna love this guy." The major mingles amongst different crowd members.

"Prince Ali, fabulous he, Ali Ababwa! Genuflect, show some respect down on one knee." Abu the elephant marches through town, with Aladdin (Ali) on his back. And behind him were 4 camels with Marie, Ariel, Belle, and Snow White on them.

"Now try your best to stay calm. Brush up your Sunday Salaam. And come and meet his spectacular coterie." Iago is dancing to the music until Jafar glares at him. The major "wheelbarrows" six men up onto ABU's trunk. They stand on each other's shoulders as Ali shakes hands.

"Prince Ali, mighty is he, Ali Ababwa! Strong as ten regular men, definitely. He faced the galloping hordes. A hundred bad guys with swords. Who sent those goons to their lords, why Prince Ali!" The pile collapses on Ali, but a Genie brand lightning bolt zaps the pile and he ends up holding them all up in an acrobatic wheel formation. The Genie turns into an old man, then a child and speaks the last two lines to the crowd.

Chorus of men carrying more camels. "He's got seventy-five golden camels!"

Then Genie popped up as Harry. Don't they look lovely, June?"

Chorus of women were on a float. "Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three!"

Then 'June' popped up. "Fabulous, Harry, I love the feathers!"

Then some men came down with a giant balloon gorilla proceeds down the parade. "When it comes to exotic type mammals. Has he got a zoo, I'm telling you it's a world class menagerie!" Genie pops in as a leopard, then a goat, and speaks the last two lines to the two children from earlier.

Then Genie went to a balcony, where three harem girls are joined by the harem Genie. "Prince Ali, Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa/There's no question this Ali's alluring. That physique, how can I speak/Never ordinary, never boring. Weak at the knee/Everything about the man just plain impresses. Well, get on out in that square/He's a wonder, he's a whiz, a wonder. Adjust your veil and prepare/He's about to pull my heart asunder. To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!/And I absolutely love the way he dresses!

Jasmine has been watching from the balcony of the palace. She humphs it off, then leaves.

Then entertainers continue to sing. "He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys! (He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!) And to view them, he charges no fee! (He's generous, so generous) He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies! (Proud to work for him) They bow to his whim, love serving him. They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!" Aladdin throws gold coins out to the people, who rush over to collect them. Abu and the parade march up the steps of the palace and inside. The Sultan runs back inside to the door to the throne room, but Jafar stands in front of the door. Suddenly, it bursts open, with Abu leading the way, and crushing Jafar and Iago behind the door.

"Prince Ali! Amorous he! Ali Ababwa. Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see! And that,good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by with sixty elephants, llamas galore, with his bears and lions. A brass band and more with his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers. His birds that warble on key. Make way for Prince Ali!" More and more fanfare build up until Aladdin flies off Abu's back on magic carpet and flies down to the Sultan. The girls got off their camels and joined Aladdin. Jafar slams the door shut.

The Sultan clapped at the festivities. "Splendid, absolutely marvelous."

"Ahem. Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand." Aladdin told him in a deep voice, bowing before him as his jumped off the carpet.

" Prince Ali Ababwa! Of course. I'm delighted to meet you." The Sultan began, knowing his prince name from the song, "This is my royal vizier, Jafar. He's delighted too."

"Ecstatic." Jafar replied sarcastically, "I'm afraid, Prince Abooboo-"

"Ababwa!" Aladdin corrected.

" Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to-" Jafar continued, only to be interrupted by the Sultan.

"...by Allah, this is quite a remarkable device." He pointed out, playing with the magical carpet, " I don't suppose I might..."

"Why certainly, your majesty. Allow me." Aladdin replied generously helping the Sultan onto the carpet.

Though, Jafar stopped him with his staff holding the carpet down. " Sire, I must advise against this-" He warned.

"-Oh, button up, Jafar. Learn to have a little fun." The Sultan laughed as the carpet took off. As the Sultan began flying all around the room. Iago, who was standing on the head of the staff, falls down, repeatedly bopping the staff with his beak as he descends. Sultan and carpet fly high into the ceiling, then begin a dive-bomb attack, flying under Abu, scaring him.

As Sultan enjoyed his ride, Jafar walked up to Aladdin and eyed him skeptically. " Just where did you say you were from?" He asked.

"Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure." Aladdin told him. "Also I want to thank you got banishing my 4 sisters." He moved out of the way and Jafar saw the girls again and was in shock. "They were separated after an accident and when you banished them, I manage to find them unharmed. You better be lucky I don't behead you."

"Try me." Jafar scoffed.

The Sultan continued flying around the throne room just a few more minutes before he came back. "Look out, Polly!" They all duck in time as the carpet whizzes centimeters over their heads. Carpet returns and the Sultan chases Iago around the room.

Iago tried to get out of the way. "Hey, watch it. Watch it with the dumb rug!" The carpet zooms underneath Iago, who sighs, wipes his brow, and crashes into a pillar. He crashes to the floor, and his head is circled by miniature sultans on carpets, saying "Have a cracker, have a cracker.

The real Sultan begins his final approach. "Out of the way, I'm coming in to land. Jafar, watch this!" He called, and the carpet touched down on the floor and the sultan slipped off.

" Spectacular, your highness." Jafar told him simply.

"Ooh, lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it." The Sultan chuckled, " This is a very impressive youth. And a prince as well. If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Jasmine after all."

"I don't trust him, sire." Jafar whispered to the Sultan.

"Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on Jafar, I'm an excellent judge of character." Sultan reassured him.

Iago said sarcastically, "Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure...not!"

Just then, Jasmine walked out from a side door, knowing they were talking about her. The Sultan said, "Jasmine will like this one!"

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Jasmine!" Aladdin told the Sultan with a smile.

"Your highness, no. I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf. This boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?" Jafar asked Aladdin, unaware that Jasmine was standing right there listening to the conversation.

"Your majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa. Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter!" Aladdin chuckled.

Marie said, "Brother, that's not how you win a lady. Keep that up and I bet her pet will get a new blanket." The other girls frowned at Aladdin.

Then Musa walked up to the men furiously. "How dare you! All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" She shouted, leaving the room in a fury. The 4 girls followed her trying to calm her down leaving the men alone.

"Oh dear." The Sultan sighed, "Don't worry, Prince Ali. Just give Jasmine time to cool down." And so he lead Aladdin outside to take a tour of the castle, yet again leaving Jafar alone.

"I think it's time to say good bye to Prince Abooboo." He hissed.

That night, Jasmine looked at the stars on her balcony, then turned to go back to her room. There were the girls. Jasmine asked, "When were you going to tell me you 4 were his sisters? Is that why Marie and Snow White convince me to reject the other suitors?"

Belle asked, "Even if we told you, would you kick us out because of Ali or would you be friends with us no problem?"

Ariel said, "We're not to proud of him either showing off like that. A simple entrance would be nice."

Snow White said, "And we were not happy he wanted us to lie to you like this."

Marie said, "Please forgive us. This didn't come into light until he found us when we were banished."

Jasmine sigh and saw down on her couch. "Well I can't exactly be mad at you. He's your older brother and I know you were just trying to help despite hating it." She smiled at them. "Can we still be friends?"

Marie said, "It's not like we weren't." All 5 of them hugged.

Down below them, Genie and the carpet were playing chess, Abu was tried to pop bananas in his month with his huge feet, and Aladdin was pacing like mad.

"What am I going to do?" He sighed, playing with his hat, "Jasmine won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish." Abu was still struggling with his fiftieth banana, and it splatter all over his face, like the rest of them.

Genie said, "So move!" Carpet does by knocking a black piece off the board. "Hey. That's a good move." Genie turned into Rodney Dangerfield, "I can't believe it-I'm losing to a rug."

"Genie, I need help!" Aladdin shouted.

Genie turned into Jack Nicholson and suggested, "All right, sparky, here's the deal. You wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya follow me?

Aladdin asked, "What?"

Genie was back to normal, wearing a mortarboard. He points out his words on a blackboard. "Tell her...TRUTH!

"No way!" Aladdin protested, " If Jasmine found out I was really some crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me."

Aladdin puts on his turban, which lights up as the Genie. "A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!" Aladdin pulls the chain turning off the light. Genie comes out holding the real turban. "Al, all joking aside, you really oughtta be yourself."

"Hey, that's the last thing I want to be. Okay, I'm gonna go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool, confident. How do I look?" he asked.

"Like a prince." Genie told him sadly.

Aladdin had disappeared up to Jasmine's balcony. In her room, Jasmine lowered her head to her pillow and sighed, and Rajah sat there on her bed. The 4 girls were just waiting for something to happened.

Suddenly they both her a knock on the door, and all looked up. "Princess Jasmine?" Aladdin asked from out of the balcony.

"Who's there?" Jasmine asked, looking in his direction.

"It's me-Prince Ali. Prince Ali Ababwa." Aladdin continued in his deep voice.

"I do not want to see you." Musa sighed, coming out to the balcony doors, "I do not want to see you!"

"No, no, please princess. Give me a chance." Aladdin begged her. Rajah growls and advances to him.

Marie said, "We tried to warn you Ali.

Jasmine said, "Just leave me alone."

Aladdin tried to get the tiger away from him. "Down kitty!"

Underneath the balcony, the carpet had met up with Genie to tell him how Aladdin was doing with trying to talk to Jasmine.

"How's our beau doing?" Genie asked, and the carpet signaled that it was not good.

Back on the balcony, Aladdin was trying to get Rajah away from him before he becomes his next meal. "Good kitty, take off. Down kitty."

"Wait." Musa began, "Do I know you?"

Jasmine looks at him thinking she has seen him before. "Wait, wait. Do I know you?"

"You remind me of someone I met a few days ago in the market." Princess Musa admitted.

"Uh, no, no." Aladdin lied as Genie flew around him formed as a bug. Aladdin tried to swat him as he was talking to Jasmine.

"You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace." Jasmine sighed.

Aladdin grew worried. "The marketplace?" A bee buzzes around his head. "I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. Why I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met."

Jasmine looks disappointed. "No, I guess not."

Then Genie managed to make his way to Riven's ear and began talking to him. "Enough about you, Casanova. Talk about her! She's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes." Genie encouraged.

"Um, Princess Jasmine?" Aladdin began, "You're very…"

"Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual." Abu guessed in Aladdin's ear.

"Punctual!" Aladdin continued.

"Punctual?" Jasmine asked

Aladdin, looking at him funny. "Sorry." Genie gasped.

"Beaautiful." Aladdin corrected himself.

"Nice recovery." Genie sighed in relief.

"Hmm. I'm rich too, you know." Jasmine reminded him.

Aladdin said, "Yeah!"

She continued. "The daughter of the sultan."

Aladdin smiled. "I know."

Jasmine then started to flirt. "A fine prize for any prince to marry."

"Uh, right. Right. A prince like me." Aladdin said in surprise when he saw that Jasmine was flirting with him.

"Warning! Warning!" Genie yelled in his ear.

"Right, a prince like you." Jasmine continued, running her fingers up his nose and up his hat, "And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock I've met!"

Snow White said, "We tried to warn him."

Belle says, "But he never listens."

Genie as a bee still rear end on fire, wearing goggles and crashing. "Mayday! Mayday!"

Jasmine yelled, "Just go jump off a balcony!" She turns and walks away.

Aladdin was stumped. "What?"

"Stop her! Stop her!" Genie shouted, "Do you want me to sting her?"

Aladdin swats at the bee. "Go away!"

"Okay, fine. But remember-bee yourself!" Genie advised him.

"Yeah right!" Aladdin shouted as Genie flew into the lamp in his turban.

"What?!" Jasmine asked furiously.

"Uh, you're right." Aladdin told her, "You should be free to make your own choice… I'll go now."

"No!" Jasmine called out, but Aladdin had already jumped off the balcony onto the magic carpet, but as he head her, he came back up.

"What?" Aladdin asked.

"How—how did you do that?" Jasmine asked.

"It's a magical carpet." Aladdin explained.

"It's lovely." Jasmine told him as the carpet took her hand with one of it's tassels and kissed it.

"You, uh, you don't want to go for a ride, do you?" Aladdin asked. "We could get out of the palace, see the world."

"Is it safe?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure. Do you trust me?" Jasmine inquired, and Jasmine was shocked, she remembered the man from the market asking her that same question when they were trying to get away from the palace guards.

"What?" She wondered.

"Do you trust me?" Jasmine repeated again.

Jasmine gets a sly grin on her face. "Yes." She takes his hand and gets up on carpet. Jasmine looks back and sees Rajah and the girls looking up at her questioningly. She gasps as they fly over the palace wall and into the sky.

Aladdin started to sing to her. "I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" Carpet zooms down through the town, stopping slightly to pick a flower. It gives the flower to Aladdin, who gives it to Jasmine who smiles.

"I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride." Carpet does as Aladdin sings, then zooms into the clouds.

"A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming." Jasmine looks back and watches Agrabah disappear from sight. Carpet flies in and out of the clouds.

Jasmine then did her number. "A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here it's crystal clear. That now I'm in a whole new world with you!"

Aladdin echoed. "Now I'm in a whole new world with you!" They each catch a small cloud as carpet continues the flight. It then circles a pillar of clouds, giving a swirly look to it.

Jasmine continued. "Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky." They join a flock of birds in the sky. One of them looks terrified and squawks. Carpet does somersaults and flips, at times putting Aladdin and Jasmine in free-fall, but catching them. They then zoom above the clouds where a starry night awaits them.

"A whole new world!/Don't you dare close your eyes. An hundred thousand things to see/Hold your breath-it gets better! I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be!" They zoom down over a river, apparently the Nile, for beyond the ship's sails are the Great Pyramids. They wave at a worker sculpting the complete nose of the Sphinx. He smiles, but chisels too much and breaks off the front section of the nose.

"A whole new world!/Every turn a surprise. With new horizons to pursue/Every moment, red-letter." They fly alongside wild horses running. Jasmine pets one of them.

"I'll chase them anywhere. There's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you. A whole new world that's where we'll be." They fly through Greece, where Aladdin grabs an apple from a tree and rolls it down his arm to Jasmine, who is now sure she is dealing with Aladdin, not Ali.

"A thrilling chase/A wondrous place. For you and me!" Carpet hovers along over a lake, and we see the reflection of the moon in the lake. Fireworks burst and the couple were at a Chinese New Year celebration, sitting on a rooftop.

"It's all so magical." Jasmine sighed.

"Yeah." Aladdin agreed quietly.

"It's a shame Abu had to miss this." Jasmine added, she did know that Prince Ali was actually the man he met in the market in disguise, she just needed to prove it.

"Nah. He hates fireworks. He doesn't really like flying either." Aladdin told her, unaware of what he just did, "That is…oh no!"

Musa shouted, "You are the boy from the market! I knew it. Why did you lie to me?" She pulls off his turban.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry!" Aladdin protested.

"Did you think I was stupid?" Jasmine asked him furiously.

"No!" yelled Aladdin.

Jasmine asked, "That I wouldn't figure it out?"

"No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't. No, that's not what I meant." Aladdin answered her.

"Who are you? Tell me the truth?" Jasmine asked.

"The truth?" He looks at carpet who wave him on, giving up hope. "The truth...the truth is...I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life." Carpet slumps down in defeat. "But I really am a prince! As for my sisters, I send them ahead of me so they can tell me what the palace and the village is like. Believe me I'm glad they are not hurt." The feather on his turban falls down over his eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Jasmine asked him calmly.

"Well, you know, um...royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think?" Aladdin teased, knowing that was exactly what Jasmine a had done.

"No that strange." Jasmine replied in a smile as she leaned her head on Aladdin's chest.

Once Jasmine and Aladdin had returned back to the palace on the magical carpet, it formed stairs so that Aladdin could help Jasmine down safely to her balcony. Then the carpet lowered itself with Aladdin on it so that he was looking up at her.

"Good night, my handsome prince." Jasmine teased happily.

"Sleep well, princess." Aaddin whispered softly, then he jumped up, with the help of the carpet, and their lips met for minutes before Jasmine walked away slowly, and happily. Once she was at her window, she looked back at him, and he couldn't stop smiling widely at her, and when she vanished behind the curtains, he stood there shocked for a second.

"Yes!" He shouted before falling backward on to the carpet, and it drifted down slowly to the ground, "For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right."

Suddenly, numerous hands began to grab him. They were the hands of the palace guards. The gagged and tied Aladdin, and he saw that they had already captured Abu, and the girls as well. When things had calmed down, he saw Jafar looking down on him wickedly.

" I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Abooboo." He told Aladdin, then he turned to the guards, "Make sure he's never found."

And so, the guards took him to the edge of the kingdom, were there was a cliff overlooking water, and they all pushed him in, laughing evilly as they did. They had tied his feet to a weight, so when they tossed him, he went right down to the bottom of the ocean, Aladdin tried to struggle free, but it was no use, he couldn't get free of his chains before he hit the ocean floor. Then he saw his hat fall after him, and inside it was Genie's lamp. Aladdin knew what he had to do, and struggled to move himself toward his hat, but the weight on his feet was making it very difficult for him to do so. Aladdin was almost losing air, and with the gag in his mouth, it was even harder. He then collapsed on the ocean floor, but did not lose consciousness just yet. His hat slid down the dune and near his hands, and he was able to use them to rub Genie's lamp and call on him to save him. It was a struggle due to his restraints, but he managed it.

Genie formed from the lamp's spout with a scrub brush in his hand and a shower cap on his head. "Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub at the lamp." He replied, then he noticed that Aladdin was in trouble, "Al? Al! Kid, snap out of it! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say "Genie I want you to save my life." Got it? Okay. C'mon Aladdin!" But Aladdin was losing consciousness with every second passing.

He grabs Aladdin by the shoulders and shakes him. His head goes up, then falls. "I'll take that as a yes. " Head turns into a siren. "Wooga! Wooga!" Turns into a submarine. "Up scope!" He babbles in something that sounds like German. On the surface, a giant water spout emerges, and lands on top of the cliff. Aladdin reawakes and coughs the water out of his lungs. "Don't you scare me like that!"

"Genie, I-uh, I-uh..." He gasped, "Thanks, Genie."

"Oh, Al. I'm gettin' kind of fond of you, kid. Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything." Genie admitted, helping Aladdin on his shoulders and flying back to the palace.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was brushing her long, jet black hair while humming a dreamy tune. She had put the flower that Aladdin had given to her in a vase on her vanity. Suddenly she heard her father call to her. "Jasmine." He began, entering her bedroom.

"Oh, father-I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy!" She told him.

" You should be," Sultan continued, "Jasmine. I have chosen a husband for you." Then he opened the door wider to reveal that Jafar was with him. "You will wed Jafar."

Jasmine gasped in horror. "What?"

"You're speechless, I see." Jafar chuckled, "A fine quality in a wife."

"I will never marry you!" Jasmine hissed, then turned to the Sultan, "Father, I choose Prince Ali!"

"Prince Ali left as well as his sisters." Jafar told her, then they turned to hear a familiar voice from the window.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Jafar." Aladdin replied. He came in and helped the girls inside.

Marie said, "I'm not liking being a damsel in distress."

"Prince Ali!" Jasmine cried out happily as Aladdin gasped in total shock.

Iago was even shocked about this. "How in the he-uh, awk!"

"Tell them the truth, Jafar!" Aaddin began, " You tried to have me killed."

"What?" Jafar denied, "Ridiculous nonsense, your highness. He is obviously lying." Then Jafar began to hypnotize the Sultan with his snake staff once again.

"Obviously...lying." Sultan repeated as his eyes turned purple again.

"Father, what's wrong with you?" Jasmine asked in horror.

"I know!" Marie told her. And then Marie took the snake staff from Jafar, and smashed the head of it on the ground.

That sudden action broke Jafar's power over the Sultan. "Oh, oh, oh my!"

"Your highness, Jafar's been controlling you with this!" Belle told him.

"What? Jafar?" He shouted, "You, you traitor!"

"Your majesty, all of this can be explained." Jafar protested.

But the Sultan summon the palace guards. "Guards! Guards!"

Iago said, "Well, that's it-we're dead, forget about it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead."

But Jafar sees the lamp in Aladdin's pocket. He makes a move, but is grabbed by guards. "Arrest Jafar at once." Said the Sultan.

"This is not done yet, boy!" He shouted, using his magic to disappear in a cloud of red smoke. Aladdin tried stopping the smoke from coming, but it blew in everyone's faces, and they began coughing. Once the smoke cleared, Jafar was no where to be seen.

"Find him!" TheSultan ordered his guards, "Search everywhere!" Aladdin went to Jasmine side to make sure she had coughed up all the smoke. The girls stopped coughing and went to the couple.

"Jasmine, are you all right?" He asked her.

"Yes." She answered. She turned to the girls. "How about you 4?"

Marie said, "Well this convinced me not to smoke.

Ariel said, "Ditto."

Belle said, "It's worst then the smoke from my father's invention explosions."

Snow White said, "No pipe for me."

Aladdin and Jasmine lean in to kiss, but the Sultan barges between them. "Jafar, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time. Just horrible. How will I ever-" He stops in mid sentence and looks at the pair. "Can it be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?" She nods. "Ha ha! Praise Allah! You brilliant boy, I could kiss you! I won't-I'll leave that to my-. You two will be wed at once! Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then my boy, you will be sultan!"

Aladdin and the girls asked, "Sultan?"

The Sultan couldn't be happier. "Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" Aladdin looks concerned at this.

Meanwhile, in Jafar's chambers, Iago was scared. "We gotta get outta here! We gotta get- I gotta start packing, your highness. Only essentials." IAGO starts throwing things out of his cage. Jafar smiles broadly. "Travel light! Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives," Stops and takes out a picture of himself and Jafar. "and how about

this picture? I don't know-I think I'm making a weird face in it." Jafar starts to laugh wildly. "Oh, boy-he's gone nuts. He's cracked." Iago flies down to him and knocks on his head. "Jafar? Jafar? Get a grip, Jafar!" Jafar grabs him around the neck. "Good grip!"

Jafar said, "Prince Ali is nothing more than that ragged urchin Aladdin. He has the lamp, Iago."

Iago got mad. "Why that miserable—"

Jafar interrupted "But you are going to relieve him of it!"

Iago paled. "Me?"

The next day, Aladdin couldn't keep his mind off of his new upcoming title, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to become a prince. It was a big responsibility and he had no idea how to rule a kingdom. More importantly, Jasmine and the Sultan had no idea who he really was, they weren't making Aladdin the Sultan, they were making Jafar one.

As for the 4 ladies, they were stumped. Should they leave since Aladdin and Jasmine has their happily ever after, make Jasmine a scout, though now there was no point, or what?

"Sultan? They want me to be sultan?" He sighed.

Suddenly, Genie popped up. "Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!" Turns into a one-man band. He sees Aladdin walk away with his hung He stops, scratches his head, comes up with an idea, then zooms over to Aladdin. He holds up his hands like a director scoping a picture and we look through them. "Aladdin, you've just won the heart of the princess. What are you gonna do next?" Aladdin looks at him, then walks away in sadness to the bed, where he falls on it and sighs. Genie again is confused, then goes to him and pulls out a script labeled "Aladdin." Whispering: " Psst, your line is "I'm going to free the genie." Anytime."

"Genie...I can't.." Aladdin admitted.

"Sure you can." Genie encouraged him, "You just go Genie, I wish you free.'" He grabs Aladdin's head and uses him as a mock ventriloquist's dummy. Aladdin pulls away.

"I'm serious!" Aladdin shouted, "Look, I'm sorry-I really am. But they want to make me sultan-no!, They want to make Prince Ali sultan. Without you, I'm just Aladdin."

"Al, you won!" Genie told him. "And not only you but the girls too. Not that Jafar's gone, Jasmine doesn't have to be a scout to live with you happily."

"Because of you!" Aladdin pointed out, "The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince? What if Jasmine finds out? I'll lose her. Genie, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free."

The girls couldn't believe what they were hearing. Snow White said, "Now wait a minute 'Prince Ali'. You promise Genie you will free him and you can't back away from a promise."

Belle asked, "Have you ever heard of keeping s secret to the grave? This can be one of them."

Ariel said, "Besides, she loves you for you. Not as a prince."

Marie said, "If you're doing this then, you're almost the most selfish person I've ever meet."

Aladdin yelled, "Shut it! Times like this I wish you 4 never came here!" That hurt their feeling. One by one they left the area sad.

"Hey, I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out." Genie replied sarcastically, sliding back into his lamp, "Now, if you'll excuse me, master."

"Genie, I'm really sorry!" Aladdin shouted, but Genie just stuck his tongue out at him through the spout of the lamp. "Well, fine! Then just stay in there!" Aladdin yelled, only for him to receive looks from Abu and the carpet, "What are you two looking at?" All Abu could do was give him a pouty look before leaving the window, and the carpet followed his example. "Look, I-I'm sorry. Wait, Abu- wait-I'm sorry, I didn't-wait, c'mon.-" Aladdin begged, but they were already gone, and Aladdin sighed, "What am I doing? Genie's right-I gotta tell Jasmine the truth."

And speaking of which. "Ali, Oh Ali—will you come here?"

Aladdin put on his turban. "Well here goes." He walks into the garden. "Jasmine? Where are you?"

But it turns out to be Iago wearing a beak and standing on stilts next to a flamingo in the pond. He is imitating Jasmine's voice. "Ahem-In the menagerie, hurry."

Aladdin said, "I'm coming." He hurry past, not noticing the birds.

Iago laughs, then turns back and looks into the face of a flamingo, who is panting. "D'uh!"

Iago asked, "Ya got a problem, pinky?" He sweeps the bird's feet out from under it. Iago runs into the palace and finds the lamp under the pillow. "Boy, Jafar's gonna be happy to see you!" Stretches his face like JAFAR's and imitates it. "Good work, Iago! Ah, go on. No, really-on a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven! Ah, Jafar-you're too kind. I'm embarrassed, I'm blushing." He flies away with the lamp.

Up in the tower, the Sultan was looking over the cheering people of Agrabah, and he was very happy to be making this announcement. "People of Agrabah, My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!" He proclaimed as everyone cheered. Jasmine was in the back of the curtains, waiting for Aladdin to arrive with the girls there too.

"Jasmine?" Aladdin asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs to the tower where the Sultan was making his announcement.

"Ali, where have you been?" Jasmine asked, running down to grab his hand.

"There's something I've got to tell you." Aladdin began.

"The whole kingdom has turned out for father's announcement!" Jasmine cheered.

"No! But Jasmine, listen to me, please!" Aladdin pleaded as Jasmine put his hat on him.

"Good luck!" Jasmine then pushed him on to the balcony and revealed him to the crowd of people as the Sultan announced his prince name. He was so stunned that all he could do was wave nervously.

Far above, Iago and Jafar watch through a window. Iago said, "Look at them, cheering that little pipsqueak."

Jafar said, "Let them cheer." He lifts the lamp and rubs it.

Genie comes out. "You know Al, I'm getting," Turns and sees Jafar. "reallyyyyyy-I don't think you're him." He descends and consults a playbill. "Tonight, the role of Al will be played by a tall, dark and sinister ugly man."

Jafar said, "I am your master now." He throws Genie to the ground and puts his foot on Genie's face.

"I was afraid of that." He muffled.

Jafar said, "Genie, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high, as sultan!"

Outside, dark clouds circle the castle. The castle shakes. The roof rips off and the Sultan and Aladdin duck.

"Whoa!" yelled Aladdin.

Sultan cried out, "Bless my soul. What is this? What is going on?" His turban lifts off his head. When he grabs it, his whole body flies up, then is stripped of all his clothing except his boxer shorts.

The clothing reappears on Jafar. "Heh heh heh!"

"Jafar, you vile betrayer!" The Sultan shouted.

Iago yelled out, "That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you."

"Oh, yeah? Well, we'll just see about that!" Aladdin shouted, then grabbed his hat to see if Genie's lamp was in it, but it wasn't. "The lamp!"

"Finders-keepers, Abooboo." They both look up and see a gigantic Genie lift the palace into the clouds. Aladdin whistles and carpet flies up to greet him. They fly up near the Genie's head.

"Genie! No!" Belle called out.

"Sorry, kids-I got a new master now." Genie replied sadly. He places the palace on top of a mountain.

"Jafar, I order you to stop!" He shouted.

"There's a new order now-my order." Jafar laughed, "Finally, you will bow to me!" The Sultan bows, but Jasmine does not.

"We'll never bow to you!" Jasmine protested.

Iago asked, "Why am I not surprised?"

"If you will not bow before a sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer!" Jafar cackled, "Genie, my second wish-I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" Genie extends his finger. Aladdin tries to stop him, but he cannot, and another Genie brand lightning bolt strikes Jafar, returning him to his normal look.

Iago yells, "Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Jafar!

"Now where were we?" Jafar thought out loud, "Ah, yes-abject humiliation!" Then he shot magic from his sceptre and forced Jasmine and the Sultan to bow before him. Rajah was about to attack Jafar, but he turned her into a kitted. Down Boy! Oh, princess," He lifts her chin with his staff. "There's someone I'm dying to introduce you too."

"Jafar! Get you hands off her" Aladdin threatened. He continued to fly towards them, but Jafar's magic forced him down.

"Prince Ali, yes, it is he, But not as you know him." Duman began, "Read my lips and come to grips with reality. Yes, meet a blast from your past. Whose lies were too good to last. Say hello to your precious Prince Ali " Aladdin's prince clothes disappeared to reveal his regular street clothing.

Iago asked, "Or should I say Aladdin?"

"Jasmine," Riven sighed in defeat, "I tried to tell you."

"So Ali turns out to be merely Aladdin. Just a con, need I go on? Take it from me. His personality flaws. Give me adequate cause to send him packing on a one-way trip. So his prospects take a terminal dip his assets frozen, the venue chosen. Is the ends of the earth, whoopee! So long," Jafar continued, then shot his magic at Abu, and he turned back into his magic monkey form. Then he flew Aladdin into a tall tower of the palace as the carpet followed quickly behind. Jafar then used his magic and the tower lifted off into the air never to be seen again, and despite taking orders from Jafar, Genie was very sad to see this happen to his friend.

Iago yelled, "Good bye, se ya!"

"Ex-Prince Ali!" Jafar laughed victoriously and walked toward Jasmine who was holding her father tightly.

The 4 then ran to him. "We won't let you get away with this." Then the 4 transformed.

Jafar saw them. "Aww the sailor scouts. I've been watching over you since the very beginning. To bad you can't defeat me."

Ariel said, "We'll see about at that." All started to attack them but Jafar just simply dodge them with no sweat.

"You know if you've attacked me before I was in this form you might of have a chance." He said. Then he used his magic to turn them into gold stone statues. Each one in different posses. But somehow Marie got see since one of her eyes isn't completely gold.

Iago flew and landed on one of them. "Wonderful work Jafar. But for the heck of it, show them your mark."

Jafar walked up to Marie. He knew about the one eye sice he did that on purpose. "Since he insisted." He closed his eyes and when he opened them, the mark was in them. "No one can defeat the All Evil. Not even outcast like you." He laughs more.

Back at the tower that Aladdin was in had landed in a very cold, snowy area, and Aladdin managed to escape the tower before it rolled too far away. He shivered as he tried to look for Abu.

"Abu? Abu?" He called to his bear friend. And then he heard the little monkey's teeth chattering, and dug him put from the cold snow.

"Oh, this is all my fault-I should have freed the genie when I had the chance." Aladdin though to himself as he uncovered his friend, "Are you okay?" And Abu made a sound that told Aladdin he was fine.

"I'm sorry, Abu-I made a mess of everything, somehow." Aladdin continued, "I gotta go back and set things right." And as he walked back toward the kingdom, he felt the carpet, stiff and frozen, under snow. He knew the carpet was snuck underneath the big tower and also knew what he had to do to set it free.

"Abu, start digging!" Aladdin shouted, "That's it!" And within minutes the two moved out of the way to let the towel roll down the hill and off the cliff.

"Yeah! All right!" Aladdin cheered, as the carpet could finally get free, and Aladdin and Abu jumped on, "Now, back to Agrabah! Let's go!" And so, the three of them set off to save their kingdom.

Back in the run down palace of Agrabah, where Duman had completely taken other. Iago has the Sultan tied up like a marionette, and Jasmine is chained next to the throne. "Puppet ruler want a cracker? Here's your cracker. Shove 'em all right down your , have lots!

Jafar pulls the chain, and Jasmine walks up to him holding an apple. "Leave him alone!

"It pains me to see you reduced to this, Jasmine." He lied as he took a bite, and a piece of apple flew on her cheek, "A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world." And while he was saying this, Jasmine flicked the piece of apple off her face, and Jafar transformed her restraints into a beautiful tiara. "What do you say, my dear?" He asked her as her deep dark blue eyes widened, "Why, with you as my queen..."

But Jasmine grabbed a grass of wine from the table. "Never!" Jasmine shouted, spilling the wine all over Jafar.

"I should teach you some respect!" Jafar shouted, pushing Jasmine to the floor, he was about to use his magic on her, when he turned to Nabu, "No. Genie, I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me." And with that, Jasmine let out a horrified gasp.

Genie again as Buckley, "h, master- there are a few addendas, some quid pro quo" But was interrupted by Jafar

Jafar yelled, "Don't talk back to me, you stupid blue lout! You will do what I order you to do, slave!" As Jafar was scolding Genie for trying to stand his guard, Jasmine could see Aladdin coming in from the window, and she formulated a plan to distract Jafar while he get in.

"Jafar!" She began, standing up, "I never realized how incredibly handsome you are." And with those words, Genie's jaw dropped in shock.

"That's better." Jafar chuckled, "Now, pussycat, tell me more about...myself."

"You're tall, well dressed…" Jasmine began as Jafar walked up to her. Aladdin jumped through the open window and down the curtains, where Genie saw him.

"Al! Al, little buddy!" He said quietly.

"Ssh!" Aladdin hissed, then Genie zipped his lips, then moved over toward him where he hid, then he unzipped his lips to talk to Aladdin again.

"Al, I can't help you-I work for senor psychopath, now." He told Aladdin in a whisper, "And the girls are stuck as gold statues."

"Hey—I'm a street rat, rember? I can improvise." Aladdin reassured Genie. Then Aladdin slid down a mountain of Jafar's treasures to try and get back Genie's lamp, when he overheard the conversation Jasmine and Jafar were having.

"Go on." Jafar urged.

"And your beard...is so...twisted!" Jasmine added, playing with the purple point of Jafar's hair.

Iago tried to warn him. "Jaf-mmmmmm!" Abu grabs him and covers his mouth.

"And the street rat?" Jafar asked Jasmine.

"What street rat?" Jasmine lied. Aladdin knew all along that Jasmine was covering for him so he could get Genie's lamp, and he was almost at the point of reaching it, when he knocked over a vase in the process. Musa saw this and pulled Jafar in for a passionate kiss. Even though Aladdin knew Jasmine was acting, the fact that she had kissed Jafar shook him to the core. Even Abu was disgusted by the sight before them.

"That was-" Jafar began, but before he could continue, he saw Aladdin's reflection in Jasmine tiara, "You!" Then he shot Aladdin back with a blast of his power, and he landed in the pile of treasures. " How many times do I have to kill you, boy?" Jafar asked him as Jasmine fought to get Jafar's snake staff from him. However, Jafar throw Jasmine to the ground, and then Aladdin began to fight for the staff.

"Get the lamp!" Aladdin cried out, but Jafar flung him backwards again, and when Jasmine was close to grabbing the lamp, he shot her with dark energy from the staff.

"Ah, ah, ah, princess," He replied, "your time is up." And just as it was about to hit Jasmine, Aladdin pushed her out of the way trapping him in an hour glass. Jafar smiled. "Even better."

"Aladdin!" Jasmine gasped as the hourglass began toppling sand on him.

"Don't toy with me!" Jafar shouted, shooting another beam of magic toward Abu, turning him into a toy monkey. Then he shot yet another beam at Aladdin's magical carpet and it unraveled. As Jasmine still tried to get Genie's lamp, Jafar made a row of swords appear, just so he would have a difficult time getting it, and Jafar grabbed it from the floor.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" He warned as Jasmine took a sword from the row. Suddenly, Jafar created a ring of flames appear around her.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" Jasmine threatened.

"A snake, am I?" Jafar laughed, "Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!" Once he said that, the flames surrounding Jasmine transformed into the tail of a huge snake, and Jafar turned into the snake Jasmine said he was. Then he began attacking Jasmine.

Just as the snake Jafar was about to attack Jasmine, there was a bright light between them. While Jafar was covering his eyes, the light went to Jasmine and once in her hand it formed into a locket in the shape of a lotus flower and when it opened there was a jewel carved as a rose. The jewel was amethyst. And just like the others, she heard a voice in her ear. 'Princess Fairness Power…Make Up."

Jasmine looked at the jewel and then her friends. Marie was watching the whole thing. Jasmine looked at Jafar angry. "You're reign of terror is over." She held the locket above her head. "PRINCESS FAIRNESS POWER…MAKE UP!" Then she transformed into her new scout form. "Controlling my father, hurting Aladdin, and killing who knows how many people getting into the save of wonders. But it ends now. I'm Sailor Fairness and in the name of all that's good, I shall punish you."

Jafar then went to attack Jasmine again and Jasmine used her attack. She summoned swords from sand. "Slice and Dice slash!" She threw her swords at Jafar and he couldn't dodged them all. He was getting hurt.

"Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake-stick that sword into that snake!" Genie encouraged.

"You stay out of thissss!" Duman hissed.

Genie continued cheering Jasmine on as he began running. "Jafar, Jafar, he's our man-if he can't do it, GREAT!"

She had to dodge Jafar venomous tongue, and she fell into the pile of treasures and landed on the floor as her swords went away.

"Jasmine!" She could hear Aladdin crying out as she gasped, and then she sprang up and ran back out to Jafar, summoning swords again. Jasmine then jumped on top of Jafar's long body and tried to slay him as the wicked snake hung out the window. Then she ran back with a stick to tried and free Aladdin. He was almost buried within the sand within the hourglass.

"Hang on, Aladdin!" She called, and when she was close to the hourglass, Jafar grabbed her with his snake body.

"You little fool," Duman hissed, "You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth!"

Iago was with Genie coming up behind her. "Squeeze her, -Squeeze her like a-awk!" Genie elbows him out of the way.

Jafar said, "Without the genie, princess, you're nothing!"

"The genie!" Jasmine yelled, "The genie! The genie has more power than you'll ever have!"

"What?" Jafar shouted.

"He gave you your power, he can take it away!" Jasmine added.

"Jasmine, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" Genie asked nervously.

"Face it, Jafar-you're still just second best!" Jasmine shouted to Jafar courageously.

Genie was frantic. "The princess is crazy. She's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake." His hand turns into a snake and he hits his head with it.

"Slave, I make my third wish!" Jafar ordered, "I wish to be an all powerful genie!" Everyone's eyes watched, Aladdin in horror, almost buried in the sand, and Jasmine's eyes full of hope for the up coming minutes.

"All right, your wish is my command. Way to go, Jas." Genie sighed. Then he gave Jafar the his final wish with a point of his fingers, and Jafar's snake form transformed into a muscular red genie. Jasmine dropped to the ground, still holding the stick, and she finally was able to free Aladdin from his timely prison. She smashed the grass of the side of the hourglass, and Aladdin fell out in a pile of sand as Jasmine gathered him in her arms.

"Yes! Yes! The power! The absolute power!" Jafar declared as wind began to blow furiously and complete dark magic was overwhelming the entire room.

"What have you done?" Aladdin asked in horror, grabbing onto Jasmine's arms for dear life.

"You just have to trust me on this, Aladdin! Marie told me what will happen." Jamsine shouted over the fierce blowing wind. A dark lamp appeared on the ground, and Jafar was unaware of it.

"The universe is mine to command, to control!" Jafar laughed wickedly.

"Not so fast, Jafar! Aren't you forgetting something?" Jasmine shouted, grabbing the black lamp.

Jafar looked down at Jasmine

"You wanted to be a genie, you got it!" Jasmine continued as cuffs appeared around Jafar's wrists, "And everything that goes with it!" And so, Jafar was pulled into the lamp that Jasmine was holding in her hand.

Iago was flying away. "I'm gettin' out of here! Come on, you're the genie, I don't want" He tries to fly away, but is sucked in with Jafar.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Jasmine told Jafar and once Jafar was completely gone into the lamp, he continued, "In the words of Marie: Fucking inside itty bitty living space."

"Jasmine, you're a genius!" Aladd cheered, hugging her. Everything and everyone turned back to normal. First it was Abu, then the carpet, the Sultan, Rajah, and the girls were no longer statues. And at last, the palace was returned to it's beautiful state. Jasmine looked down at the dark lamp that he held in her hands and handed it to Aladdin.

Inside the lamp Iago and Jafar were arguing. "Get your blasted beak out of my face!"

"Oh, shut up, you moron!" yelled Iago.

Jafar yelled back. "Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Allow me." Genie offered so he takes the lamp and goes to the balcony. He is now wearing a baseball cap. He winds up as if to throw the lamp, but opens his palm flat and flicks it out into the desert with his finger, "Ten- thousand years in a cave of wonders ought to chill him out." And so, Genie throw the dark lamp far away toward where the Cave on Wonders was, and it landed with a gigantic light.

Jasmine and Aladdin looked at each other for a moment before speaking. "Jasmine," Aladdin began, "I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince."

"I know why you did." Jasmine replied.

"Well, I guess…this…is goodbye?" Aladdin sighed as Genie watched the two lovers on the balcony.

"Oh, that stupid law." Jasmine started, "This isn't fair-I love you. Heck I fought Jafar for you and from what Marie told me, you were suppose to save me. But it was my turn to save you." The scene of love made Genie's eyes tear up.

"Al, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again!" Genie told him.

"But Genie, what about your freedom?" Ariel asked.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love." Genie insisted, "Al, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked." Then Riven went over to Princess Musa.

" Jasmine, I do love you, but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not." Aladdin told her.

"I understand." Jasmine told him, then Aladdin walked up to Genie.

"Genie, I wish for your freedom." He declared.

"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I-" Genie began be stopped mid sentence, "What?"

"Genie, you're free!" And so, Aladdin raised Genie's lamp, and all of the power released itself, and Genie's cuffs disappeared. Then, the lamp fell to the floor.

Genie picks up the lamp. "Heh, heh! I'm free. I'm free." Genie gasped, "Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say "I want the Nile." Wish for the Nile. Try that!"

"I wish for Solaria's sun." Aladdin replied curiously.

"No way!" Genie laughed in a teasing manner, flying all over the balcony in total bliss, "Oh does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world! I-" He is packing a suitcase, but looks down and sees ALADDIN looking very sad.

"Genie, I'm-I'm gonna miss you." Aladdin admitted.

"Me to, Al." Genie told him, "No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me."

"That's right," Sultan replied, saying something for the first time since he was captured with Jasmine by Jafar, "You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem."

"Father?" Jasmine asked in surprise.

The girls went to him. "What are you saying?" they asked.

"Well, am I sultan or am I sultan?" The Sultan asked teasingly, "From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy."

"Him!" Jasmine cried out, overjoyed as she ran into Aladdin's arms and he twirled her around before setting her on her feet, "I choose…I choose you, Aladdin!"

Aladdin said, "Call me Al."

They are about to kiss when giant blue hands pull everybody together. Genie is decked out in a Hawaiian shirt with golf clubs and a Goofy hat. "Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug! Mind if I kiss the monkey?" He kisses Abu. "Ooh, hairball! Well, I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand. I'm outta here! Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds and Sailor Scouts. Hey, Rugman: ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am-I'm free!"

Then Genie flies up into the blue sky leaving a trail of sparkles behind him. Then that night there were fireworks exploding over a nightscape. Then Aladdin and Jasmine flying on carpet. "A whole new world," he started.

Jasmine continued, "whole new life"

Then everyone sang, "For you and me! A whole new world!"

They fly off into the moonlight, and after they have disappeared, the moon turns and reveals the Genie's laughing face. Suddenly the film is grabbed "off the projector", the Genie lifts it up and looks at the readers. "Stay turn for chapter 6 guys! Cause we're going to Sleeping Beauty next!"

Then the girls came into the picture. "But how are we going to take on a giant dragon?" asked Snow White.

Genie said, "Oh yeah…Good luck with that!" Then he lowered the projector."


	6. Episode 6: Sleeping Beauty

Well time passed again but not as long as the others. As everyone was at the garden just relaxing and somewhat bored when Hatbox came in. Genie said, "What a entrance."

Marie said, "Be glad you're not on the ride. Another trip Hatbox?"

He replied, "You guessed it and Jasmine is coming with us."

Aladdin said, "I don't think she should go."

Ariel said, "Snow White was more lady like and she almost tore her enemy to shreds. Do you want to see an example?"

Aladdin gave up. "Fair enough."

Jasmine went to him and hugged him. "I'll be alright Aladdin. If I can take a giant snake then I can take on anything."

Aladdin smiled. "Alright. But please be careful."

The girls went to the buggies, now 3 of them, and Hatbox went to Jasmine with the keys. "Please pick one."

Jasmine looked at them and found one. "Here's one. The rose and the jewel are changing from pink to blue."

Hatbox said, "Excellent." He took the key. Once everyone took their seats, Hatbox put the key in the key hole and it went up. "Oh in this world, you got 3 helpers."

Marie said, "Awesome, makes this one a bit easier."

Soon it zoomed again and the girls were hanging on tight. Jasmine was next to Marie. "Seriously how are we going to fight a dragon?"

Marie was silent for a moment. "I have no fricken idea." Then they zoomed away

Intro:

Later on the girls made to another world and they landed in a forest. The girls got out and the Hatbox left with the buggies.

Snow White said, "Well this forest is more charming then the one I was in." Soon their lockets glowed and all of them were in their peasant clothes.

Marie said, "Now if I have to guess our helpers are Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather. The 3 good fairies."

And just on command, they arrived. Flora said, "Sailor Scouts. Welcome. You're just in time. Now this world is going to be really different."

Jasmine asked, "How different?"

Fauna said, "We're on our way to the palace to bless the new born princess and you are going to join us."

Marie said, "But we have to wait 16 years for her to grow up."

Belle asked, "What happened 16 years later?"

Marie said, "Don't want to spoil anything but she gets the same fate as Snow White."

Ariel asked, "So what are we going to do?"

Merriweather said, "What will happen is that your lockets are going to help you travel in time so that it seems that 16 years pass but to you only a few hours."

Marie said, "Sounds simple enough to me. But we're going to need the princess' help to help us fight."

Jasmine asked, "How about one of us takes her place, just to get the evil spell."

Snow White said, "Sounds like a great idea."

Belle said, "Yeah, the princess is safe, only one of us will 'act' and look like her, and she can help us."

Ariel asked, "Yeah but who will it be?"

Flora said, "I don't know if we can do that girls."

Fauna said, "Changing fates can be dangerous."

Marie said, "No they can't. When me and my friends were in Snow White's kingdom, I asked the Magic Mirror the same and he said, 'Not all fates can remain the same. Save one and save all. Protect the princess with your skills and the next scout will appear in times of dim.' So there's a chance she will be save."

Merriweather said, "Maybe we can try. It's only for one day. Once we gave the princess our gifts, we can switch babies."

Flora asked, "Yes but who can we switch babies?"

Ariel said, "One of us can. It's only for a little while. Can you changed our looks for a while?"

Fauna said, "Only for a while. Just enough for the blessing."

Belle said, "Then let me be the one."

Snow White said, "No Belle, I should."

Merriweather said, "Now girls we can't just simple select one and also how will we wake up the person who will be cursed."

Jasmine said, "Do a pre-spell. While the curse will be lesson, it'll just be flying words."

Flora said, "Sounds good to me. Now the king has dark hair and the queen has golden brown. Snow White, I'm sorry but we're going to borrow you for a while."

Snow White said, "Thank you."

Merriweather got her wand out and blue magic started to come out. "After the curse is fallen on you, you will be in a deep sleep, but the only way for you to be awaken is when the evil in this world is gone." The magic wrapped around Snow White and then she turned into a baby. She landed in Marie's arms. "Now you girls will be transparent for only us to see, and when the time comes, there will be an instant switch."

Marie said, "Fair enough, we gotta go now before we're late."

The girls went transparent and followed the fairs to the palace. Soon enough they arrived and there was announcer already there. " The most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies. Mistress Flora, mistress Fauna, and mistress Merriweather." The announced once more as the three fairies appeared from miniature form. The flew to the cradle where the newborn Princess Aurora slept peacefully, and gazed at her lovingly. Then they flew to the thrones of King Stephan and Queen Leah.

"Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less." Flora told the king and queen. Then she went to the crib again. "Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty." she replied as the light from her wand spiraled up and it showed a picture and all heard a song. "One gift, beauty rare. Full of sunshine in her hair. Lips that shame the red red rose. She'll walk with springtime wherever she goes." And the pink sparkles landed on the baby.

Then, Fauna was next to give her gift. "Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song." she replied softly as she repeated the same process that Flora did to give her gift. "One gift, the gift of song. Melody her whole life long. The nightingale's her troubadour. Bringing her sweet serenade to her door."

Then finally Merriweather when up to bestow her gift to Princess Aurora. The invisible girls braced themselves for what will happen next. "Sweet princess, my gift shall be ..." but before Merriweather could repeat the process that her friends had, fierce wind began to blew the flags, and lightening flashed throughout the room. The fairies were scared to see the sight before the people. A bolt of lightening hit the floor, creating light purple flames, and from the flames appeared a woman with long black and purple cloak, horns on her head, and a green staff with an orb on it. Marie saw the mark just on the heart of the lady..

"Why, it's Maleficent!" Flora gasped.

"What does she want here?" Bloom asked.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan." Maleficent began, "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rebel."

Merriweather gritted her teeth and tried to fly towards her. Though Flora held her back.

"I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation." Maleficent continued.

"You weren't wanted!" Merriweather spat.

"Not wa...? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." Maleficent said bitterly.

"And you're not offended, your Excellency?" Leah asked nervously.

"Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child." at that, the fairies tried to block the cradle and then the babies were switched without Maleficent knowing. Marie held Aurora close, "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!"

"Oh no!" Queen Leah cried out, gathering little princess Snow White in her arms.

Maleficent started to laugh evilly at them. "Seize that creature!" King Staphen ordered his guards.

"Stand back you fools!" But it was too late, Maleficent vanish. The guards could not get them in time, and King and Queen looked heartbroken as they stared down at their baby princess.

Then the Queen said, "This isn't our baby."

The fairies went to them and then the girls came visible again, then the babies switched back, and Snow White was an adult again.

The king asked, "What's going on?"

Flora said, "We'll explain everything your majesty." Then all of them started to explain, why the girls are here, and how Snow White got the curse. "But don't despair, your majesties. Merriweather still has her gift to give to the princess and Snow White is protected."

Stephan asked, "Then she can undo this fearful curse?"

"Oh no, sire." Merriwether sighed.

"Maleficent's power is way too great." Flora said.

"But she can help just incase she finds out and curses the princess." Fauna told the king and queen. She and Flora gently gave Merriweather an encouraging push toward the royal couple.

"Just do you best." Ariel told her.

She cleared her throat and began the words to change the course of Maleficent's dark spell. "Sweet princess, if through this wicked witches trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." Merriweather recited as she finally was able to repeat the process the other fairies had completed.

Despite Merriweather's gift and the plan on switching babies, King Stephan was still fearful for his beloved daughter's life, so he had every spinning wheel in the kingdom burned. So it was declared, so it would be done.

Flora and some of the girls watched the burning spinning wheels in the fire from a high tower. "Silly fiddle faddle!" she shouted irritable.

"Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow." Fauna offered, making cups and a teapot appear in thin air and offered some to the others girls.

"Well burning every spinning wheel is the kingdom isn't going to stop Maleficent." Ariel replied.

"Of course it won't, but what will?" Marie asked.

"Maybe if we just try and reason with her-" Snow White though aloud.

"Reason?" Belle interrupted.

"With Maleficent?" Jasmine added.

"Well she can't be bad." Fauna said.

"Yes she can." Flora told her evenly.

"I'd like to turn her into a fat ole hoptoad." Merriweather huff.

"Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say." Fauna scolded.

"Besides, we can't. You know our magic doesn't work that way." Flora pointed out as they continued to sip tea.

"It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness." Said Fauna.

Merriweather said, "Well that would make me happy as well as the girls."

Jasmine said, "She got a point."

Belle sipped her tea. "I was lucky with Adam, but I don't think so for this one."

Flora said, "But there must be some way…there is!"

The other went to her. "What do you mean?"

" I'm going to ... shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears. Follow me." Flora whispered. Then she looked out the window, and miniaturized, signaling the others to follow her. The other fairies made the girls shrink the fairies carried them as they hid in a jewellery box as they closed the door.

"I'll turn her into a flower!" Flora concluded.

"Maleficent?" Merriweather asked in curiosity.

"No, the princess." Flora laughed

"Oh, she'd make a lovely flower!" Fauna thought aloud.

"And a flower can't prick it's finger." Belle added.

Ariel said, "It hasn't any."

Snow White said, "I see."

Flora said, "She'll be perfectly safe

"Until Maleficent sends her frost." Marie replied worriedly.

"Yes, a…oh dear!" Flora said.

Fauna said, "She always ruins your nicest flowers."

Belle muttered, "I always thought that was a weather thing."

"But what won't she expect, she knows everything." Merriweather huffed.

"Oh but she doesn't dear." Fauna pointed out, "Maleficent doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy."

"That's it!" Flora finally sprung from her seat, " That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect. oh, oh, now, now ... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way ..."

"Explain what?" Merriweather and the girls asked.

"About the three peasant women raising a foundling child deep in the forest and angels popping up on visits." Flora whispered.

"Oh that's very nice of them." Said Fauna, Belle, Snow White, and Ariel.

"Who are they?" asked Merriweather, Marie, and Jasmine.

"Turn around!" said Flora and with her magic, the fairies were in peasant clothes and the girls were in their fancy clothes but this time in white though no wings.

Fauna was in awe. "iih ... why, it's ... us!"

Merriweather turned to Flora. "You mean us?"

"Take care of the baby?" Fauna asked.

"Why not?" Flora assured her as Merriweather turned her pink outfit into a blue one in the small jewellery box mirror.

"My likey!" Marie cheered. The girls twirled around in their new dresses.

Belle said, "Hope our lockets can keep them."

"Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?" Merriweather protested.

"And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it." Fauna cooed.

Snow White said, "And with us popping up here and there we can guide her to the best we can."

Jasmine said, "Like real guardian angels."

"You think we can?" Merriweather asked doubtfully.

"If humans can do it so can we." Flora encouraged Merrieweather.

"And we have our magic to help us." Merriweather thought.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic!" Flora protested, "I'll take those wands right now. Oh, better get rid of those wings, too." She took Fauna's wand and took her wings away.

"You mean, live like mortals? For sixteen years?" Merriweather asked, but the fairies set all their magic free into the enchanted sphere that Flora owned despite Merriweather's protest, "Now, we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic."

"And that's why Maleficent will never suspect." Flora pointed out.

"But who'll wash, and cook?" Merriweather asked yet another question.

"Oh, we'll all pitch in." Flora told her.

"I'll take care of the baby!" Fauna offered, finally speaking up.

Flora was still hunting for Merriweather's wand. "Let me have it dear." Once she got it she said, "Come along, now we must tell their majesties at once." Flora then used the little magic she had left for her but forgot the others.

"Flora!" They called out. Flora made the others big again and they followed her to the royals.

The King and Queen watched sadly as their most precious daughter was taken to safety in the night. Flora watched to make sure no one could spot them before they headed on their way to the abandoned cottage.

Once Aurora was in bed the fairies went to the girls. "Now I thinking that you'll get to meet Aurora one at a time. But who goes first I don't know." Then all of the lockets started to glow. "See you soon."

Then the girls saw the time going fast-forward. It showed the fairies tried their best taking care of Aurora and cleaning the house. Of course there were mishaps here and there but not as bad. Then time started to slow down and Marie became visible. "I guess I'm first." She said.

The fairies saw Marie. "Oh Marie. It's nice to meet you again." Said Fauna.

Merriweather said, "If you're looking for Aurora she's upstairs with Flora. I think she's telling a story about angels."

Marie said, "That's my que." She went upstairs and at the last door down the hall she heard voices.

"Now you see everyone has guardian angels. Some have 2 others have one, but me and my sisters have 3." She went inside and saw Aurora as a 3 year old in bed listening to Flora. "I bet there's one here right now. Do you see her." Marie saw Aurora looking around until she saw her and pointed to her. Obviously she couldn't talk yet but was smart enough. Flora turned to that direction and saw Marie but pretended she didn't. "There's one there?" Aurora nodded. "Then that's your angel and who knows you might see more."

Once Aurora was asleep, the 2 went downstairs. "It's so great to see you again Marie. Time is going fast isn't it?"

Marie said, "Just like you said."

Then her locket glowed and she was invisible and was with the girls again. This time the girls were outside and Ariel became visible. "My turn." Ariel walked and saw Aurora playing next to a small river. Then suddenly she slipped in. Aurora was swimming to the surface trying to call for help and then just when she was about to drown, Ariel saved her. She got her in her arms and sat her down in the ground. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Aurora cough up some water. "I am now. Thank you. Are you one of my angels?"

Ariel said, "Yes I am. When you were 3 you meet one and there's 3 more."

Aurora got excited. "You mean I have 5 angels?!" She smiled widely.

Ariel smiled back. "That's right. The one you meet 3 years ago is named Marie. I'm Ariel."

Aurora said, "Wow. What are the other angel's names?"

Ariel said, "You're going to have to find out for yourself." Then the 2 heard the 3 fairies calling for Aurora. "It appears I have to go Aurora."

Aurora said, "Will I ever see you again?"

Ariel winked at her. "You will when you hit 16." Then Ariel went invisible and she went back to the girls.

Soon time went fast again and this time, the 5 were back in the cottage and this time Aurora was 9 years old and was crying on the bed. Then Belle became visible and went to her. She sat down on the bed and put her hand on her back. Aurora looked up and saw her. "Angel number 3?"

Belle nodded. "That's right. I'm Belle. Why are you crying?"

Aurora said, "Aunt Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather told me what happened to my parents. I can't believe that died saving me."

Belle was silent for a moment. She figured that the 3 told her a lie before she turned 16. "What is it they told you?"

Aurora said, "There was an earthquake when I was born. The house was about to fall on us but mom threw me out of the window and landed on roses. How I didn't get hurt on the thorns, I don't care." She went back to crying.

Belle said, "Well honey, even though they're now here doesn't mean they're really gone. They're alive when you remember them and keep them in your heart. That's what happened when I lost mom."

Aurora looked at her. "Angel's have moms?"

Belle giggled. "Well before I became an angel, I lost my mom when I was small. I would cry for weeks on end, but then papa told me, as long as you have them in your heart, they're never really gone. There would even be times I would see mom in my dreams."

Aurora said, "But I don't know what they look like. How would I know they're my parent if I dream of them?"

Belle said, "Trust me when you see them you know they're your parents." Then her locket started to glow. "I have to go sweaty. Maybe in 3 years you'll see another one."

Aurora smiled and wiped her tears away. "Alright. Good-bye."

Then Belle went invisible and went to the girls. Then another 3 years pass and Aurora was 12. This time it was Snow White's turn. Aurora was outside talking to her animal friends just bored. Once Snow White was visible she walked to her. Aurora saw her. "You're my 4th angel?"

Snow White smiled. "That's right. My name is Snow White. Why are you out here?"

Aurora said, "I'm bored. There's nothing to do."

Snow White asked, "Did you clean the house, make clothes, collect barriers for pies?"

Aurora said, "No. My aunts have done it for years I figured that I'm not suppose to do anything at all."

Snow White put her hands on her hips. "But what if you're older and you live by yourself?"

Aurora said, "I won't since I'll be married and he'll take care of me." She smiled.

Snow White tired to hide her giggles. "Well even though that's every woman's dream, if you're planning on getting married, it's 50/50."

Aurora asked, "What do you mean?"

Snow White sat next to her. "Well let's paint a picture. You're husband is a fisher man and he's gone for months on end. When he comes home what would he rather see? A clean house or a dirty house? And what attitude do you think his wife will have? Will she take care of him so he can rest, or will she boss him around until he drops dead on the floor?"

Aurora was shocked. "Wow. Didn't really thought of that."

Snow White said, "Listen. It's alright to be your own boss, but even you have to set rules for yourself and take some responsibility. Even royals don't just sit down all day."

Aurora looked at her confused. "I thought that's what they're suppose to do."

Snow White shook her head. "Nope. In fact they have more responsibility then most people do. In fact, it's so much they don't have time to relax at all."

Aurora was finally hit with reality. "Wow. I didn't realize that." She got up. "I got to get home so my aunts can give me lessons. I don't want to be a lazy lady." Then she hugged Snow White. "Thank you Snow White."

Snow White hugged her back. "No problem."

Once Snow White went invisible she joined the others. Jasmine said, "Then it's my turn. We're one year away from 16." Then time fast-forward when Aurora was now 15 years old. This time, it was at night and while everyone was asleep, Aurora was up and couldn't sleep. Jasmine became visible and Aurora saw her. "You're my last angel?"

Jasmine sat on the bed. "That's right. I'm Jasmine. Now I know everyone is asleep and you're up. What's wrong?" she asked.

Aurora said, "Well…lately I've been feeling trapped."

Jasmine smiled. "Oohh I know that feeling very well."

Aurora asked, "You do? How did you deal with it?"

Jasmine laughed. "Well how I did it, I got a lot of trouble." She put her arm around her. "I think the right way is to NOT go looking for a way out. When I was alive, I felt trapped cause my father was sending my suitors to marry me off. I finally got tired of it and ran away. The next day I almost got my hand cut off when a young man saved me. After sometimes I realized it wasn't freedom that I looking for, but an ability to make my own choices. But at the same time, you have to be smart to pick the right one."

Aurora asked, "How will I know?"

Jasmine put her arm around her shoulders. "Well a friend of my would flip 15 coins in order to make a choice. Another would use a scale and put coins on there to decide. You just need to follow your heart and your brain. Cause sometimes either one can lead you to a wrong answer. Believe me it happened to me a few times."

Aurora said, "Well I asked Flora about that and she said that sometimes if you don't look for a way out it'll come to you."

Jasmine said, "That's right. Same with love. If you don't look for it, he'll show up and you'll know it in your heart if he's the one. But you got to know the guy first. Sometimes love at first sight isn't good."

Aurora giggled and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." She hugged her. "I've noticed something. You 5 have different clothes. Where did you used you used to live?"

Jasmine said, "Well I used to live in Agrabah, Snow White used to live in Germany, Belle used to live here in France a long times ago, Ariel used to live at Caribbean, and Marie lives in the new world called America, though it'll take a hundred years until it's named."

Aurora said, "Wow. So there's angels from all over the world. I hope I'll be a pretty as you and the other 4 angels."

Jasmine said, "Trust me honey. That is one of your gifts you got when you were a baby along with song." They hugged again and Jasmine noticed Aurora was yawning. "I think it's time for you to get some sleep." She held Aurora get into bed.

Aurora said, "One of the angels said that I'll see you and the others next year. What's going to happen?"

Jasmine grew nervous. "Well…what's going to happen is going to be big but I think your aunts are going to be nervous on your reaction to it. But that's in the future. You need sleep now." Aurora giggled and closed her eyes. "Goodnight." Then Jasmine went invisible again and joined the girls.

Soon Princess Aurora's 16th birthday came closer, the began to gain hope, because as long as Maleficent's place of occupation, the forbidden mountain, thundered with her frustration, they knew that she had not found the princess in order for her evil prophecy to be fulfilled. Maleficet paced around her throne room waiting for her minions to return from their billionth search for Princess Aurora since the day she was proclaimed missing sixteen years ago. Finally, they returned, but empty handed.

"It's incredible, sixteen years and not a trace of her!" Maleficent snapped, "She couldn't have vanished into thin air. Are you sure you searched everywhere?"

"Yeah, yeah, anywhere, we all…" one answered.

"But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" she asked.

It answered, "We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and let me see, in all the cradles."

"Cradle?" Maleficent asked.

"Yeah, yeah, every cradle." It answered.

Maleficent turned to her raven. "Did you hear that my pet? All these years, they've been looking for a baby!" Then she started to laugh loudly and soon enough her servants started to laugh but it didn't last long. "Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles." Then she started to zap them with her staff. Once they were gone she went and sat on her throne. "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil." She turned to her raven petting it. "My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of sixteen with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me." Then the raven flew away looking for Aurora.

And so for sixteen long years the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies and the scouts carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and called her Briar Rose and the girls are angels showing up every 3 years. On this her sixteenth birthday the good fairies had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise as Jasmine warned her.

"How about this one?" Merriweather offered, looking at a dress in a knitting book.

"This is the one I picked." Flora told her, pointing to another one.

"Oh she'll look beautiful in it." Fauna cheered.

"Now I thought a few changes here…" Flora replied.

"Don't forget a pretty bow." Fauna added.

Flora pointed out, "And there's the shoulder line."

"We'll make it blue." Merriweather suggested, but the suggestion didn't go so well will Flora.

"Oh no, dear pink." Flora protested. "Of course, we'll need a few pleats."

"Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?" Fauna asked.

"Oh, I'll think of something. The girls should be at the forest by now anyway." Flora whispered as Aurora walked down the staircase.

"Well and what are you three dears up to?" she asked.

"Up to?" the fairies all asked one at a time.

"Eh, eh, eh, we, we, well, we, we..." Flora stuttered.

"Want you to pick berries." Merriweater continued for Flora.

"That's it berries." Flora clarified.

"Berries?" Aurora asked.

Fauna cheered. "Lots of berries."

"But I picked berries yesterday." Aurora reminded the three fairies.

"Oh, we need more, dear." Said Flora.

Fauna said, "Lots, lots more."

"Yes!" yelled Flora. The 3 manage to pushed her out of the door with a basket and something to cover her head. "Now don't hurry back, dear."

"And don't go too far." Merriweather warned Aurora.

"And don't speak to strangers." Then all 4 said good-bye to each other as Aurora left. Once she did they closed the door and went back inside.

"I wonder if she suspects." Merriwether whispered.

Flora eased her worries. "Oh course not, come on. Will she be surprised!"

"A real birthday party." Smiled Merriweather.

Fauna went to get her stuff. "With a real birthday cake."

Flora went to a chest of fabric and got out some pink fabric. "Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of."

"I'll get the wands." Merriweather replied, running upstairs.

"Yes, you…the wands?" Flora asked closing the chest.

Fauna gasped. "Oh no."

Flora yelled, "No magic!"

"But the sixteen year are almost over." Merriweather pointed out.

"We're not taking any chances." Flora scolded.

"But I never back a fancy." Merriweather admitted.

Flora tried to calm her down. "Oh, you won't have to, dear."

Fauna told Merriweather, "I'll going to bake the cake."

"You?" Merriweather was about to protest.

"She's always wanted to, dear, and this is her last chance." Flora whispered to Merriweather handing her some more pink fabric.

"I'm going to make it fifteen layers with pink and blue, forget-me-nots." Fauna was so excited about this cake.

"And I'm make the dress." Flora added.

"But you can't sow," Merriweather protested, "and she's never cooked."

Flora laughed a bit. "Oh, it's simple."

"All you do is follow the book." Said Fauna.

Flora helped Merriweather on a chair and got her materials. "Up here dear, you can be the dummy."

"Well, I still say we ought to use magic." Merriweather pouted. Then Flora throw fabric over here and began cutting.

"Flour, three cups." Fauna read the cookbook, then began to look for cups, moments later she found them.

"What's that for?" Merriweather asked as Flora slid he through the hole she made. "Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom."

"That's for the feet to go through." Fauna explained as Flora folded the fabric over Bloom.

"It's pink!" Merriweather cried out in protest.

"Oh lovely shade, isn't it?" Flora smiled.

"But I wanted it blue." Merriweather protested.

"Now dear, we decided pink was her color." Flora told her.

"YOU decided!" Merriweather pouted as Flora folded the other side of the fabric over her. All that was heard from her was muffled yelling. Then Flora just tied a ribbon over the fabric.

Meanwhile Fauna was still preparing the cake. "Two eggs, fold in gently." she read, "Fold? Oh well." Then she thought she knew what she was doing as she placed the full eggs into the batter and pressed down so a cracking sound was heard. With Merriweather and Flora, Merriweather was not enjoying being a model one bit.

"I can't breathe!" she cried out, but it came out muffled. So Flora snipped a bit off the top so Merriweather could have and opening for her head.

"It looks awful." Merriweather admitted.

"That's because its on you." Flora replied as she cut a bit on the bottom.

With Flora, she was reading another one of the direction for the cake. "Now yeast, one tsp. tsp?" Fauna asked the others.

"One teaspoon!" Merriweather clarified.

"One teaspoon, of course." Fauna giggled, continuing with her cake.

Flora was measuring the height of the dress. "Oh gracious how the child has grown." Flora sighed.

"Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought her here." Merriweather added.

"Just a tiny baby." Fauna thought out loud. "And could imagine the girls watching her growing up even at a fast pace." Then Merriweather began to sniffle.

Flora grew concern. "Why Merriweather."

"Whatever's the matter, dear?" Fauna asked her.

"After the day she'll be a princess, and we won't have any Briar Rose." Merriweather sniffled. That made Flora begin to shed tears.

Fauna started to panic. "Oh Flora!

"Now, now, now we all knew this day had to come." Flora pointed out in tears.

"But did it have to come so soon?" Fauna asked, now crying too.

"After all, we've had her for 16 years." Flora answered.

"Sixteen wonderful years." Merriweather replied as she began smiling.

"Good gracious, We're acting like a lot of ninnies!

Come on, she'll be back before we get started and the girls won't distract her for long." Flora told Merriweather and Fauna as she continued with the dress.

Meanwhile Aurora walking through the forest. She starts to sing. Birds answer her singing and wake other animals, like chipmunks, rabbits and one owl. They all come listening. Then Aurora saw a light and when she turned her head and saw her 5 'angels'. She smiled widely. "Marie, Ariel, Belle, Snow White, Jasmine. Oh how much I missed you." She ran to them and hugged them.

Marie said, "We missed you too. Happy Birthday honey."

Ariel asked, "How does it feel being 16?"

Aurora said, "Somehow I feel happy."

Belle asked, "Not sad like the last time I saw you right?" Aurora nodded.

Snow White asked, "Has your attitude changed after the last time I saw you?"

"So much I'm even chopping wood to support my family." Said Aurora.

Jasmine asked, "What about feeling trapped?"

Aurora said, "It's still there but not as bad as it was before. Would you like to help me pick some berries for my aunts? I think they ate the last batch when I wasn't looking."

Marie said, "Of course and we can finally catch up." So the 6 of them went deeper into the forest and Aurora started to sing again.

Not to far away, Philip could hear the beautiful singing, and stopped his horse dead in its tracks. "Hear that, Samson? Beautiful! What is it?" Philip signed dreamily. However, his horse refused to go where Brandon wanted it to go.

"Oh, come on! For an extra bucket of oats, and a few carrots?' he ordered, finally his horse was persuaded with extra treats and it galloped full speed toward the voice of his dreams. As his horse jumped over a river, Brandon fell off into the water. "No carrots." he told his horse in frustration.

Meanwhile, Aurora was still singing, this time about a finding her own true love. She continued to sing with her animals friends. "I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird has a someone to sing to sweet things to. A gay little laugh melody. I wonder, I wonder, if my heart keeps singing will my song going in to someone

will find me and bring back a love song to me!" She walked up to a clearing, where her castle of birth could be seen glimmering in the distance, and she sighed.

"Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child." She said.

"Who?" asked the owl.

"Yeah who?" asked Ariel.

"Flora and Fauna and Merryweather. They never want me to meet anyone." She replied.

Belle said, "Well they have to protective of you."

Aurora said, "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!"

Owl and Snow White asked, "Who? Who? Who?" The animals got more and more excited as she tell the story.

"Oh, a prince." She said.

Jasmine asked, "What does he look like?"

"Well, he's tall and handsome and…and so romantic." She replied dreamly.

"What did you 2 do?" asked Belle.

"Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then…I wake up."

The animals sink their head. "Bummer." Said Marie.

"Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!" she said.

Ariel said, "Hey it might come true. But remember why we taught you."

"Oh I will never forget. I promise." She said.

A chipmunk sees the prince's wet clothes hanging in a tree. He and the other animals put their heads together, make a plan and get over to that tree.

As they grabbed it, they heard Philip talking to himself. "You know Samson, There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was a mysterious being, a wood sprite." he thought out loud. Suddenly his hoarse whinnied as he saw the animals take his red cape and hat, and now his boots. "Hey stop!" he called, but the animals just ignored him.

The owl dresses in Phillip's cape and hat and is lifted by birds, one rabbit each take the shoes, and together they approach Aurora. "Oh, why, it's my dream prince!" Aurora laughed joyfully, and began dancing and singing with immobile owl and the other animals moving her. The other 5 smiled as they watched her.

"Your highness! You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!" Aurora teased them, pretending she was with her really prince. "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you the gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam." Brandon had watched them dance, and finally found out what the beautiful voice he heard before. "And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you I know what you'll do you'll love me at once

the way you did once upon a dream." While Briar Rose turns around, Phillip grabs the animals and places himself instead. Briar Rose still can't see him. "But if I know you I know what you'll do you'll love me at once-"

Then Philip joined in. "The wat you did once upon a dream."

Aurora turned her head and saw the him and then the animals. The girls smiled as they saw the 2 together. "Oh!" Aurora began running, but Philip grabbed her hand.

"I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." He told her kindly.

"Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a, a ..." Aurora was studdering.

"A stranger?" and with that, Aurora nodded, "But don't you remember? We've met before!" Then he started singing the same song Aurora had been singing earlier, and she was still skeptical. "I know you I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam." Then they started to dance.

The 5 girls that was watching them started to sing as they dance. "And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream." The animals watched from afar, and they were overjoyed to see Aurora with what could potentially be her dream prince. They headed to the clearing that overlooked the castle, and Philip put his arm around Aurora as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Who are you, what's your name?" Philip asked her softly.

"Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's...Oh no, no, I can't, I...Goodbye!" Aurora told him running off.

"But when will I see you again?" Philip asked her.

"Oh never, never!" she told him.

Philip started to chase after her. "Never?"

Aurora got her stuff. "Well, maybe someday." Then she thought of an idea. "No today. Come meet my aunts." She grabbed his hand. "They would love to meet you."

Philip smiled. "It'll be wonderful." Then he saw the 5 ladies. "Are those your angels?"

Aurora said, "Yes they are. They have been there for me since I was 3." Then she turned to them. "Please don't go away this time. Please stay."

The girls looked at their lockets and saw the shining magic was gone. "Sure." Said Marie. "We'll stay."

Philip got his horse, put Aurora on it, and the 7of them made their way back to the cottage.

Meanwhile, Fauna was lighting the last candle on Aurora birthday cake. It was iced and everything, but it wasn't baked. Then it began to topple down, she caught it, and used a broom to support it. But the cake batter dripped down the broom. "Well, what do you think of it?" she asked.

Merriweather is still standing as a dolly in a bad joke of a dress, Flora said, "Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?"

"Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's bake." Fauna admitted.

"Of course, dear. What do you think of the dress?" Flora asked.

"Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?" asked Fauna.

Flora said, "Well, I improved a bit! But perhaps if I added few more ruffles? What do you think?"

"I think so. What do you think, Merriweather?" Fauna asked.

Merriweather struggles out of the dress, which falls to pieces. "I think we've had enough of this nonsense. I think we ought to think of Rose, and what she'll think of this mess. I still think what I thunk before. I'm going to get those wands." She goes off to get them.

Fauna saw her cake falling into mesh. "You know, I think she's right."

Merriweather then came down with the wands. "Here they are good as new."

Flore got the wands. "Careful, Merryweather! Quick, lock the doors. Flora, you close the windows. Pluck up every cranny, We can't take any chances!" Once every hole was blocked up, Flore handed back the wands. To Fauna she said, "You take care of the cake," To Merriweather, "Clean the room, dear, And I'll make the dress. Well, hurry!"

Merriweather cast a spell on the bucket, mop and broom, and they popped to life and began cleaning the cottage. "Come on, bucket, mob, broom, Flora says, clean up the room!"

Flora waved her hands to shape the fabric into a dress. "And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess."

Fauna wave magic around as cake ingredients flew into the bowl. "Eggs, flour, milk." The ingredients come walking. "just do it the way it's here in the book. I'll put on the candles." The cake starts to bake itself.

As Merriweather was dancing with the mop, she happened to notice the dress Flora was making for Aurora. "Oh no not pink. Make it blue." she whispered as she cast a spell on the dress and the material it was being made out of to turn it blue.

"Merriweather!" Flora called in frustration, "Make it pink!" So, she turned the dress back to its original color. Merriweather noticed and turned it blue once again, however, Flora countered it with the pink.

"Blue." Bloom said, missing the dress and hitting Flora by accident. She was really getting fumed as she hit Merriweather with a shot of pink, pretty soon it was a spree of blue and pink magic flying every which way, distracting Fauna from finishing the decorations on the cake. The blasts of magic bounced off the floor and up the chimney, causing it to puff pink and blue smoke. It was at that moment the raven spotted the colourful smoke. He went to it and saw the cottage. He went to the chimney and was soon blast with both pink and blue.

Inside the house, the 'war' continues, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looks like two cans of color were emptied on it. "Look what you've done!" Flora shouted.

"Ssh, listen." Fauna warned. They heard singing, but not only from Aurora but also from Philip as well."

"She', enough fooling around." Musa ordered as she turned the dress to its pink color, "Now hide quickly!" then Merriweather secretly turned the dress blue behind Flora's back.

Then Flora saw something. "Good gracious, who left the mop running?"

Merriweather said, "Stop, mop!" Once it the 3 went somewhere to hide.

The 7 made it back and Philip helped Aurora off the horse. Aurora made it inside. "Flora, Fauna, Merryweather! Where is everybody!" Aurora entered the cottage and took off her sash. She twirled away to see the blue dress and cake.

"Surprise surprise!" Flora, Fauna and Merriweather called out, running toward her happily. "Happy birthday!"

"Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet him." Aurora sighed. Once the crow saw her, he remembered the the king and queen looked like and flew away.

"Him?" Fauna asked curiously.

"Rose?" Merriweather asked scolding.

"You've met some stranger?" Flora asked.

"Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before." Aurora told them. She then went outside and brought in Philip. "My 5 angels brought him to me." The 5 went inside.

Flora paced the floor worry. "This isn't right. This isn't suppose to happened."

Philip asked, "What's going on?"

Fauna said, "You 2 will have to sit down for this. It's going to be a long story."

The 2 sat down in the chairs and the 3 fairies told them everything. From the mission, Aurora's birth and the plan. After it was done, Aurora was in shocked. "No, no, no, no!" Then she ran upstairs. Philip got up, but Marie grabbed his arm. "Let me. My role as an 'angel' isn't over."

Once Philip sat down, Marie went upstairs and went to Aurora. She was crying on the bed. She sat down in the bed and rubbed her back. Aurora asked, "Why did you and the other lie to me?"

Marie said, "Not all fates can remain the same. Save one and save all. Protect the princess with your skills and the next scout will appear in times of dim."

Aurora asked, "What does that mean?"

Marie said, "We saved you from a curse cause you are meant for more greater."

Then a light shined between them. Then Aurora held her hand and it landed in her hand. It formed into a rose lockets and when she opened it she saw an emerald and saw it's shifting colors from it's original green, to pink and blue. The lid closed and Marie closed Aurora's hand. "My gift to you, is wisdom. Though your choices maybe had bad endings, may you be wise beyond your years." Then Marie's locket glowed and some of it's power, went into Aurora's locket then she put it on Aurora. "Do what you believe is right and be a real angel, an arc-angel. They're known as fighters against all evil. Me and the others are, now it's your turn. Marie started to tear up.

Aurora started to cry and then the 2 started to hug each other. "I have an idea." Said Aurora.

The 2 made it downstairs and this time Aurora was smiling. Philip saw her and stood up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Aurora said, "I'm fine and I have a plan."

Belle asked, "What is it?"

Aurora said, "Since Snow White has my curse, she should go as me, I'll go as Philip and Philip will go as Snow White. No doubt, Maleficent must of saw the 5 scouts, this is a perfect way to confused her."

Flora said, "Great idea Aurora. How did you come up with that plan?"

Aurora brought out her locket. "You 3 and the other 4 have given me a gift, Marie just gave me hers."

Then the scouts went back to their peasant clothes and the fairies were back as fairies. Flora said, "Alright. With us 3 together we should make a perfect disguise spell. Now get ready."

Aurora put on her dress, Snow White was soon in her princess dress, and Philip got his horse ready. Then the 3 stood together side by side. The fairies gathered all their magic and then hit the 3. Aurora was now Philip in his hunter guard, Snow White was now Aurora in her blue dress, and Philip was Snow White in her angel dress.

Fauna said, "Now Aurora you must to back to the palace and act like Philip." 'Philip' nodded and got on the horse. Then she road away.

Merriweather said, "Now Snow White about tonight you need to act distraught as though your heart is broken."

'Aurora' said, "I will." She got her cloak on.

Fauna said, "And Philip, it's possible that you and the other 4 will have to come with us as an angel.

'Snow White' said, "Very well. As long as it keeps Aurora safe."

Ariel said, "Then we don't have much time, we have to get ready now."

All nodded and got ready for tonight. Hopefully, they can fool Maleficent long enough.

Meanwhile, in Stephan's castle, Stephan was anxiously awaiting the arrival of his beloved daughter.

"No sign of her yet, Hubert." he sighed,

"'Course not. Good half hour 'till sunset." Hubert told him, "Oh now, come on, wake up, battle's over, girl's as good as here."

"I'm sorry, Hubert, but after sixteen years of worrying, never knowing…" Stephan panicked.

"The past, all in the past." Hubert clapped his hands and a servant came with a drink and two glasses, "Tonight, we toast to future with something I've been saving for sixteen years." They both toasted to the celebration at hand. "Here, to the future!"

"Right, Hubert to the future!" Hubert chuckled.

Then the 2 started to sing. "Skumps!" said Hubert.

"Skumps." Repeated Stephan.

"A toast to this night." Sang Hubert.

"The outlook is rosy." Sang Stephan.

"The future is bright." Continued Huber.

Then both sang, "Our children will marry. Our kingdoms unite. Skumps, Skumps, Skumps!" Then the 2 started to laugh.

As Hubert calmed down he said, "Ah, excellent vintage. And now, to the new home, ey?"

"New home?" Stephan asked.

"Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, ey?" Hubert explained to Stephan.

"Well, I suppose, in time." Stephan thought aloud as they toasted once again.

Then Hubert clapped his hands again. "Oh course. To the home! Skumps!"

Then they started to sing again. "Skumps!"

"A toast to the home." Sang Hubert.

"One grander by far than a palace in Rome." Sang Stephan.

"Let me fill up your glass. That glass was all foam." Sang Hubert.

"Skumps, Skumps, Skumps!" both sang.

"The plans!" he ordered as the servant took out the plans for the new castle and showed them to Stephan. "Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course.

Forty bedrooms, Dining hall - Honeymoon cottage, really."

"You mean, you're building it already?" King Stephan asked in surprise.

"Built man, finished!" Hubert replied joyful, "The love-birds can move in tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But Hubert, they're not even married yet." Stephan protested.

"Take care of that tonight. To the wedding!" Hubert wanted to toast once more, but Stephan pushed the bottle of wine away.

"Now hold on, Hubert. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me." Stephan protested furiously.

"Getting my Phillip aren't you?" Hubert pressured.

Stephan said, "Yes but…"

Hubert asked, "Want to see our grandchildren, don't we?"

Stephan said, "Of course, but…"

Hubert said, "There's no time to lose! Getting on in years. To the wedding!"

Stephan tried to reason with him. "Now be reasonable, Hubert. After all, Aurora knows nothing about this."

Hubert saw his point. "Well?"

Stephan said, "Well, it may come as a quite a shock…"

Hubert grew angry. "Shock? My Phillip a shock? What's wrong with my Phillip?"

Stephan tried to defend himself. "Nothing, Hubert. I only mean..."

Hubert question furiously. "Why, doesn't your daughter like my son?"

"Now, now ... I'm not so sure your son likes my daughter!" Stephan shouted.

Hubert got more angry. "I'm not so sure my grandchildren want You for a grandfather."

Stephan got defensive. "I warn you, Hubert, this means war." They started fighting, but moments later they both burst into laughter.

"What's this all about anyway?" Hubert laughed.

"Nothing Hubert, absolutely nothing." Stephan chuckled.

"The children are bound to fall in love with each other." Said Hubert.

Stephan said, "Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow."

Hubert joked. "Splendid! King size, of course."

"Certainly. To the woodcarver's guild!" Stephan was about to finally toast, when they noticed that the was no more wine. The servant had drank it and fell asleep under the table.

Suddenly the two kings heard the loyal announcer. "His royal highness, Prince Phillip!" Hubert heard, and ran outside to greet his son, or at least what looks like his son.

Aurora as Philip was on Philip's horse as it galloped throw the crowd of people to the castle's doors. Hubert ran down the stairs frantically calling Philip's name until he caught up to him. "Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that." He encouraged.

"Well, I have met her, father." 'Philip' told him.

Hubert asked, "You have? Where?"

'Philip' said, "Once upon a dream." She starts to sing, lifts the king and starts to dance with him."

"Oh Phillip, stop it, stop that, why, Phillip, Put me down!" Hubert demanded, " Now, what's all this dream nonsense?"

"It wasn't a dream, father. I really did meet her!" 'Philip' replied.

"Princess Aurora? Good heavens, we must tell Stefan! Why this is the most…" Hubert cheered excitedly.

"I didn't say it was Aurora." 'Philip' clarified.

Hubert said, "You most certainly did, you said…"

'Philip' said, "I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, a peasant girl I suppose."

"A peasant g-g-girl? You're going to marry a ... Why Phillip, you're joking! You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some, some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it. You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!" Hubert snapped.

"Now father, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays…" 'Philip' tried to protest.

"Nowadays I'm still the king, and I command you to come to your senses." Hubert ordered.

"And marry the girl I love." 'Philip' finished, riding away on his horse.

Hubert said, "Exactly."

"Goodbye father!" yelled 'Philip'.

"Goodbye, father! Marry the girl you…No, no, Phillip, stop, come back, hold Phillip! Phillip!" Hubert called chasing after him. But she ran too far away for Hubert to reach him. " Oh, how will I ever tell Stephan?" he sighed.

In the woods, the fairies, scouts and 'Aurora', with her head down, walk cautiously towards the castle. They get inside unnoticed into some room Flora, Fauna, Merriweather, Marie, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, and 'Snow White' lead sad Princess 'Aurora' through the forest in their fairy forms, the scouts as 'angels', 'Aurora' was wearing a blue cloak, so no one would recognize her. Once that reach the castle, they snuck in a side door and up some stairs to a hallway.

"All right, in here dear." Flora whispered, looking ahead. They slowly snuck toward the door. Fauna took 'Aurora' in the room as Merriweather shut the door behind them and let out a sigh of relief.

"Lock the door, Merryweather! Fauna, pull the drapes! And now, dear, if you'll just sit here." Flora told them as the hurriedly did so. Flora lead 'Aurora' to the vanity and sat her down. "And now, dear, if you'll just sit here. This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty." Flora concluded. As soon as Flora placed the crown on 'Aurora's' head, she burst into fresh tears and buried her head in her arms.

"Now dear." Fauna sighed sadly.

"Come, let her have a few moments alone." Flora told them sorrowfully. The three fairies left the room and stood in the hallway. "Good the plan is in motion. Marie tell me what happens next."

Marie said, "Well that will happen is…."

In the room, 'Aurora' continued to cry, but didn't know that the fireplace had went out, and a green light appeared in the empty space. Princess 'Aruora' looked up to see the light, and was curious to know what it was. She stood up, and her cloak slipped off as she walked towards the light.

Outside in the hallway, the fairies were still talking. "And that's what happens." Said Marie.

'Snow White' asked, "Will she be alright?"

Ariel said, "She should. She just needs to sleep. Once Maleficent is dead, she will wake up."

Merriweather said, "The spell can be removed if all 3 of you are in the same room or if Aurora transforms in her scout form."

In the room, 'Aurora' was inching closer and close to the light and following it through a secret door. With the others, they will still discussing 'Aurora's' admirer.

"Maybe we should tell King Stephan about this." Jasmine suggested.

"Well why don't we?" Merriweather added.

"Listen! Maleficent!" Flora gasped. As the fairies, and 'angels' opened the door, they saw 'Aurora' disappear into the secret door.

"Oh, why did we leave her?" Flora cried out as they continuously called her by her peasant name, only because they were so used to addressing her as Rose.

With 'Aurora', she was following the light up a winding flight of stairs. The fairies pushed on the wall, until Flora shot it with her magic, and they flew through to find 'Aurora'. It turned into a race against time as they called for her as she followed the purple light. It lead the Princess to a small room, and then it turned into a spinning wheel. 'Aruora' reached out her hand to see if the spinning wheel was real. The fairies rushed to search for her as they called out her peasant name.

"Rose! Don't touch anything!" The 10 called out. 'Aurora's' hand was getting so close to the spindle that it practically glowed.

Then she heard a wicked voice. "Touch the spindle. Touch it I say!" Maleficent's voice ordered, and so, 'Aurora' did as she was instructed, but at a costly price.

When the fairies and scouts reached her, it would too late, Princess 'Aurora' was face down on the ground, and Maleficent stood there before them.

"You poor simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me, me, the mistress of all evil. Well, here's your precious princess." Maleficent cackled as the fairies had looks of terror on there faces when they saw the fallen Princess. Then, she vanished vanished into thin air once again.

They all ran to 'Aurora'. 'Snow White' said, "It worked perfectly. Now what?"

Ariel said, "We take her to the tower. Once the fireworks start the fairies will put everyone to sleep and we all go to Forbidden Mountain."

Jasmine said, "By then our Aurora will already be caught by Maleficent."

All nodded and they carefully carried 'Aurora' to her room and placed her on the bed.

In the throne room, Hubert ran in the door in a panic.

"Stephan, there's something important I have to tell you." he called.

Stephan said, "Not now Hubert."

Hubert said, "But it's about Philip."

"Phillip, oh yes, of course, Phillip, why, where is the boy?" Stephan asked him.

"That's what I'm telling to you." Hubert replied.

"Well, send for him immediately." Radius hushed his old friend.

The announcer proclaimed the safety of Princess Aurora. "The sun has set, make ready to welcome your princess!" Fireworks of multiple colors slashed over the canvas of night sky, while up in the tallest tower everyone was in place

"It's time," Flora replied wiping away a tear, "we'll be the entire kingdom to sleep the evil is gone." And with that, Flora closed the curtains, and the fairies miniaturized and flew off. The scouts silently made their way out of the kingdom and waited for the fairies. They sprinkled their fairy dust on the unsuspecting people in the courtyard of the palace, as well as everyone else in the ballroom of the palace. As the dust was sprinkled, everything came to a stand still as the people drifted off to sleep. It was Flora's job to put the two kings and Queen Leah to sleep when she overheard the conversation. Once they were done, they meet the scouts and 'Snow White' outside. "Now time to check on the cottage.

They hurried as fast as they possible could, but when they reached their old cottage, they gasped, they saw the mess.

"Maleficent!" The gasped in unison.

"It worked." Marie added.

"Now to Forbidden Mountain!" Ariel cried.

The fairies reach Maleficent's castle and cautiously approach it. The scouts stayed behind and waited until they emerge. The fairies are surprised by some guards, but get in unnoticed. They find a window to a room where Maleficent is having a feast, with her 'pets' dancing around a huge fire.

"What a pity prince Phillip can't be here to enjoy the celebration." Maleficent said.

"Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." Maleficent got up to go to the dungeon. The fairies flew ahead and trailed behind them. Maleficent and her raven opened the door to 'Philip's' cell, where she sat there, depressed.

"Oh come now, prince Phillip. Why so melancholy?" Maleficent asked sarcastically. "A wondrous future lies

before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true." Then she showed her, her crystal staff. "Behold, King Stephan's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the princess Aurora. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Gold of sunshine in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed… a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." Maleficent laughed wickedly as 'Philip' struggled in her chains.

"Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." They headed out of 'Philip's' cell, "A most gratifying day. For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well " As she departed the dungeons, the fairies slipped into the cell. 'Philip' was about to say something, when they stopped her.

"Shh don't speak." Flora told her as she and Fauna broke his chains with their magic, and Merriweather broke the lock on the door. 'Philip' could not wait to get out, but Flora stopped him once more.

"Wait Aurora, the road may be buried by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil." Flora explained.

Just outside the dungeon, the raven waits, which flies off screaming. The fairies and 'Phillip' start upwards the stairs. The raven has called Maleficent's servants, which come streaming downstairs. Phillip fights some of them, but then they jump out a window. Some rocks are dropped towards 'Phillip'.

"'Philip', look out!" Flora called. Flora turns the rocks into soap-bubbles. A wall of arrows is shot but quickly turned into flying flowers. Merriweather frees Samson. 'Phillip' rides off on Samson towards the gate, where hot oil is thrown. Flora turns it into a rainbow. The raven flies towards Maleficent's tower, trying to wake her. He is followed by Merriweather, who first fails to hit him with her magic. At last, she turns him into a stone raven just outside Maleficent's door.

Maleficent appears in the door. "Silence! You, tell those fools to…No! No!"

The scouts saw 'Philip' and transformed. "Princess Light Power!" yelled Marie

"Princess Beauty Power!" yelled Ariel.

"Princess Temperance Power!" yelled Belle.

"Princess Fairness Power!" yelled Jasmine.

"Make up!" They cried in union. Then they ran fast as they can to catch up with 'Philip'.

"Watch out, Phillip!" Fauna gasped as 'Philip' made the jump, and hurried toward the castle.

Maleficent attempted to strike them with he powers, but they got too far away for her aim. So she sent her power towards the palace. A forest of thorn shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, Round Stefan's castle cast by spell!" Thorns grow around the castle as 'Philip' stopped in her tracks. Maleficent laughed triumphantly as 'Philip' began slashing the thorns to get through.

However, her cape got caught in the thorns. The fairies all help him out of his prickly situation and he began to ride once more through the thorny forest. All managed to fight their way through. "We're almost there!" yelled 'Snow White'.

"No, it cannot be!" Maleficent was furious as she transported from where she was to the front of the castle castle. All arrived at the castle, Cassandra stopped in their tracks.

"Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of hell!" Maleficent cackled, turning into a gigantic dragon.

'Philip' had enough. "I see you have trick. Well so do I." Then she pulled out her rose locket. She already know the words and didn't need to know the words. "Princess Love Power…Make up!" Then she transformed into her scout mode and this time her uniform changes color from pink to blue like a holographic card. "You cause trouble long enough! It's time the mistress of evil is dead. I'm Sailor Love! And for all that's good I shall punish you!"

Maleficent growled. "If you're the princess, who did I curse."

The other scouts joined her. "One of our scouts in order to protect Aurora. For a witch you have bad eye sight.' Said Marie. Then all started to fight. Aurora still had her sword and shield. She didn't have her own attack left.

Jasmine did her's first. "Slice n' Dice Slash!" She bended some sand and once they were swords, they butt off her wings.

Belle said, "Rose Vine Blast!" She manage to tie her legs to the ground.

Ariel was next. "Mermaid Typhoon Monsoon!" She manage to put some of the fire out and blinded one of her eyes.

Marie was last. "Blind Light Blast!" She manage to cut off the dragon's tail as it was about to whack them.

"Scouts, up here!" Flora called.

As the battle was left off with Aurora and Maleficent, Maleficent tried biting at him with her sharp dragon teeth, she lost her footing, and her shield slipped from her hand.

"Enough is enough." She threw her sword in the air and plugged her ears. "Sonic Song Strike!" She did a high E and as the sword went down it came in contact with the sounds waves and the sword hit Maleficent right into the heart. When she was hit, she fell off of the cliff and landed on the ground. Aurora and the rest of the scouts that caught up and looked down. All they saw was a black mesh and a sword.

They looked away and they collapse to the ground. "It's over." Said Aurora."

Merriweather said, "Not yet. We need to get inside." All got up and ran inside the castle and into the tower just in time for 'Aurora' to wake up. Once all were together, the fairies removed the spell and Philip and Snow White were themselves again.

Snow White took off the crown. "I think this belongs to you…Sailor Love." She placed it on her head. "Now come, everyone would be awake soon."

And just as they said everyone in the castle began to reawaken. In the throne room, King Stephan and King Hubert reawaken as well.

"Oh, ah, forgive me, Hubert, the wine…Now, you were saying?" Stephan asked.

"I was? oh yes, well, after all, Stefan, this is the fourteenth century." Hubert began.

"Yes, you said that a moment ago." Stephan said to his friend.

"Well, to come right to the point, my son Phillip says he's going to marry-" Hubert was cut off be the trumpets playing.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and the faires and the scouts walked out on the balcony to see Prince Philip and Princess Aurora walk down the staircase ar in arm.

"Its Aurora, she's here!" Stephan shouted joyfully, Hubert was dumbfounded.

"And, and, and Philip!" he replied in disbelief, he had to rub his eyes just to make sure he was seeing right.

Princess Aurora was so happy to see her parents that she ran right to them. She remembered what Belle said. 'When you see them you know they're your parents.' The 3 were in a group hug.

The scouts and fairies were happy to see Aurora so happy, and that she was safe and sound. Hubert ran to Philip for some kind of explanation.

"What does this mean, boy?" he asked his son, "I don't…" he received a kiss on the cheek by Aurora before she continued to dance with Brandon.

"But, but…" Hubert was still confused as he looked at Auror parents, and then and the fairies and scouts. He gave up, satisfied.

Aurora and Philip continued to dance as the fairies watched, and Fauna, being the good-hearted person she was, began to cry. "Why Fauna, what's the matter?" Snow White asked her sweet hearted friend.

"Oh, I just love happy endings." Fauna sighed dreamily.

"Yes, I do too…" just then Flora once again noticed Aurora's dress, "Blue! Pink!" Then another color war commence. The other just rolled her eyes.

"Why not purple?" said Jasmine. "Best of both worlds."

Marie groans. "What's wrong?" asked Belle.

"I just got a flashback to a stupid Disney show that results in the singer becoming a tongue-wagger." Said Marie. All looked at her confused. "Don't ask. It's best if you never know."

As the couple dance, everyone started to sing. "I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream." Then Philip and Aurora kissed.

Meanwhile back on Forbidden Mountain, the stone raven started to glow and then it burst. When the smoke went away, it turns out the raven was actually a man. He coughed and waved the smoke away. Once it cleared he looked around and saw that all the evil that Maleficent was gone. The only words he said, "Ding doing the bitch is dead."


	7. Episode 7: Cinderella

**I would like to apologies if a lot of you were waiting for this chapter. I had a family reunion to go to, had my parents 25****th**** wedding anniversary party to plan, been traveling almost everywhere in California for my vacation and this chapter took me a long time to do since I'm doing 1 movie and I'm going to do an original 3****rd**** movie. Don't get me wrong, it was WAY better then the 2****nd**** one but I think it should be a bit more different. Oh and I have no idea what the prince's name is. I'm not planning to use Charming since Snow White has that first so his name shall be Aaron. If you don't like it then tuff. Also I'm adding another songs from a different Cinderella movie with a few changes.**

Well another adventure was finished as well as another wedding. Philip and Aurora were married, but their way and not their father's way. The girls were made of honors, and the 3 good fairies, turned the outside garden beautiful so Aurora and be married around flowers like she wanted. After all she knows almost every plant during her 16 years with them. Well after the wedding and the 2 got back from their honeymoon, everyone was in the dining hall when a guard came in. "Princess Aurora…" All turned to him. "There's a gentleman outside asking for you and your lady friends."

The girls got up and went outside, and sure enough there was Hatbox with the buggies again. He tipped his hat to them. "Afternoon girls." He said.

Aurora asked, "You're the Hatbox ghost aren't you?"

He replied, "That's right the royal magician and world traveler to King Mickey and King Oswald. So the girls told you about me?"

Jasmine said, "Only out POV when we first see you."

Philip went to Aurora said, "I'm guessing Aurora needs to go with the others to another world."

Hatbox said, "That's right and until I get another set of keys, we have one more left." He held up the last key and it had a pumpkin symbol on it and shoe on the bottom. "It time we visit Cinderella."

Everyone but Aurora got in their buggies, and Ariel moved so Aurora can sit next to her. Aurora turned to Philip. "I'll be back soon. I promise. This is a risk I have to take."

Philip smiled at her. "I know. Just come back safely."

They hugged each other. "I will come back." She said. She kissed him and joined the other girls.

Aurora sat next to Marie and once everyone was in their seats, Hatbox put the key in the whole, turned it and up goes the buggies. Once they were in the sky, they zoomed off once again to another world.

Intro:

While traveling to the next world, the girls were either screaming or cheering at the speed, the sharp turns, and the loopies.

Marie yelled, "I THOUGHT YOU SAID NO LOOPIES!"

Hatbox asked, "But where's the fun in that?! He laughed as the other girls were screaming.

Soon enough they arrived at the kingdom where Cinderella lives. Once they landed in a small forest area, the girls got off of the buggies. Hatbox said, "Now in this world you 6 have to make a choice, do you help Cinderella with the chores or help the mice?"

The girls thought long and hard then Aurora asked, "Can't we do both?"

Hatbox said, "I don't think you can. Well what do you think Marie?"

The girls turned to her. Marie said, "Well in the first story, Cinderella doesn't really fight against her step-mother. It wasn't until Lady T stoles godmother's wand and turn back time is when the real fight begins." Then their lockets started to glow.

Hatbox said, "Well it seems your lockets are making the choices for you. See you later."

They soon shrunk, turned into mice, and were transported to Cinderella's room. Then the lockets gave them the female mice's clothes but in their colors. Ariel's had a purple hat and a green dress, Belle clothes were all yellow, Snow White's cap was dark blue and her dress was yellow, Jasmine's was all light green, Aurora's were in pink and blue, and Marie's was in red.

"Well this is weird even for me." Said Belle in a squeaky voice.

Aurora asked, "What's weird about your world?"

Marie said, "2 words: talking furniture."

Then the door opened and Cinderella came. She looked down and saw them. "So you're the ones the mice been telling me about." She kneeled down to their level.

Ariel said, "But we didn't see them anywhere."

Cinderella said, "They like to pop-up once in a while. So do you girls have names?"

Snow White said, "We do. I'm Snow White."

Then Aurora said, "I'm Aurora."

Next was Jasmine. "I'm Jasmine."

Then Belle. "I'm Belle."

Then Ariel was next. "I'm Ariel."

Then finally Marie. "And I'm Marie."

Cinderella said, "Well it's nice to meet you all. You actually caught me in good time. Finally had a break from my step-family."

Jasmine asked, "Are they really that bad? I heard rumors they are."

Cinderella said, "No. They haven't really put their hands on me so I count that as a plus."

Ariel asked, "But do they hurt you?"

Cinderella said, "When I was younger I was. But I have to stay."

Aurora asked, "Why?"

Cinderella put her hands down and the 6 got up. "It's because I know my father wanted us to be together."

Marie said, "I'm sure this wasn't what he was hoping for."

Belle said, "I'm sure he didn't want this to happened."

Cinderella said, "Well sometimes I grin and bare it but other times I do like to tell jokes about then just to give myself a laugh. I even mail my pen-pal to keep me happy."

They asked, "You have a pen-pal? What's his name?"

Cinderella said, "Oh yes, we write letter together since father died and we agreed and no names to keep a secrecy. When we were small, we would go the park and we put our letters there in a secret place, but as we get older, he's been brave enough to send them more often and lately he said he'll be coming back from a trip soon."

Marie asked, "But if he wants' to meet you, how will you know it's him?"

Cinderella said, "Well 4 years ago, I drew a picture of myself and he did the same, we agreed that will be the only time to do it." She went to her small deck and pulled the drawing. "He sent me this." The girls looked at the drawing and saw that it looked like the prince, but in more of a tux then in his royal garb. Seems, Cinderella didn't know this and believes he's just a formal man. "We agreed after we exchange pictures that we would think of what the other person might look like grown up and I picture him as handsome as I hope he would."

Ariel asked, "But how will you know when you meet each other that it's the same person?"

Cinderella said, "We agreed to attend every royal ball so we can try and meet each other. Hopefully there's one coming up soon." She set the girls down on the ground. "Well since you 6 are new here, I'll get the other mice and birds to meet you."

Just then as soon as she said that, everyone else gathered. The boy mouse, in red, walked forwarded. "Who are these girls Cinderelly?" he asked.

Cinderella said, "Everyone, these are our new friends. Marie, Ariel, Belle, Snow White, Jasmine, and Aurora." The girls waved at them. "They're going to be staying with us from now on." The other mice waved at them.

Just then they heard 4 women shout out, "CINDERELLA!"

Cinderella sighs. "Here I go again." She hurried downstairs as fast as she could.

Belle asked, "What was that?"

The mouse in red, Jaq, said, "That was Cinderelly's step-family. Always make her work so they won't have to do anything."

Snow White said, "That doesn't seem fair."

The another mouse went to them. This one was a girl and in pink. "That's because, Cinderelly is more beautiful then her step-sisters."

Then another said, "And her step-mother is just the same. Mean, cruel, and selfish."

Jaq said, "Speaking of which you girls have to watch out for the cat-cat."

Jasmine asked, "Who's the cat?"

Jaq answered, "R-ucifee. Stepmothers' cat-cat. Watch out for him. Zuk-zuk?"

Aurora said, "We'll be careful."

The mice showed he girls around the house including some of the short cuts to get from one room to another. They manage to find a room where the stepsisters were giving Cinderella clothes to fix and wash. They were talking fast, throwing clothes at her, giving her commands hand over foot, it was a mess. And Lady T was just watching as this goes one.

Aurora asked, "Is there a way we can help?"

Jaq said, "We asked many times, but she won't let us."

Jasmine said, "Must have been hard. What happened to her father?"

He answered, "No one really knows. Though wee mice think, step-mother has something to do with it."

Snow White said, "She couldn't be that evil to do such thing."

Belle said, "Especially if he's wealthy."

Jaq said, "Even if we have proof, it won't help much since he died, when Cinderelly was little."

Ariel said, "Well we have to do something. We can't just stand by."

Jaq said, "Well me and the other boys have tried our best cause we're the only ones braved enough against R-uciffe. Well come on, I think we have rooms for you 6 to sleep."

They made their way from tunnel to tunnel until they arrived back at the tower. In the crack in a wall there were beds. "Here you go girl." There were 6 beds, or feather beds, exactly. "Hope you don't mind."

Marie said, "We don't. Thank you." He then left them alone so they can relax.

The girls gathered around and Ariel asked, "What should we do?"

Marie said, "From what I know the mice help make a dress for the ball. But of course it gets ripped. After that Jaq and a few others will be turned into horses. We're probably going to be staying here for a while."

Belle asked, "Do you girls think that the boy in the picture is the prince?"

Snow White said, "I think so and I think that picture is going to be an important factor is Lady T is going to steal the wand."

Jasmine said, "We gotta make sure we bring it with us when she turns back time and the prince is under he spell."

Aurora said, "We'll make sure to get it when it happens."

Soon days passed and the girls knew their way around the house and grew close to Cinderella. They even play tricks on the stepsisters and pined it on each other to make her smile. The other mice didn't mind them either in fact they because their closest friends and even helped the girls out when the cat comes.

One morning 2 small blue birds flew up to where Cinderella lived, it slipped through the open window and landed on a button that would open the blinds and let light in, then it landed on the bed of Cinderella. The bird first played with the long side of Cinderella's braided hair and tweeted to get her to wake up, but she turned to her side and buried her pillow on her head. Determined to wake her, the bird tiptoed underneath the pillow as she let at a giggle. Startled, the bird perched on top on her pillow, and she crept her fingers up and startled it again. As it flew up to Cinderella's headboard, she laughed and sat up in bed.

"Well, serves you right for spoiling people's best dreams." Cinderella laughed, and the birds flew to the window to tell her it was a beautiful day, "Yes, I know it's a lovely morning, but...it was a lovely dream too." Then she sighed dreamily and learned back it her bed. The birds asked her what her dream was about.

"What kind of a dream? Uh-uh. Can't tell. 'Cause if you tell a wish, it won't come true." Cinderella explained. Then she started to sing. "And after all...A dream is a wish your heart makes. When you're fast asleep. In dreams, you will lose your heartaches." Then the birds started to come out.

"Whatever you wish for you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through." Then the mice started to come out sleepy but were waking hearing Cinderella's voice. Soon the girls were up too.

"No matter how your heart is grieving if you keep on believing. The dream that you wish will come true."

Suddenly the kingdom's clock ranged. "Oh, that clock! Old killjoy! I hear you. "Come on, get up!" you say. "Time to start another day." She got up and went to her window and then to her mice. "Even he orders me around. Well, there's one thing. They can't order me to stop dreaming. And perhaps someday... The dreams that I wish will come true."

As she singed, the birds made Cinderella's bed and the girl mice made the boys leave. "Hurry! Come on, Jaq. Shoo!" yelled Marie.

Cinderella went behind the room-divider to undress, the birds went a sponge and gave her a bath. While she was getting cleaned the girls brought out her clothes, sew it up, polished her shoes, and getting her bow out. "No matter how your heart is grieving if you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true." She was soon dressed and fixed her hair.

Suddenly, she heard 2 mice calling her. "Look what I found!" they called her.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! One at a time, please! Now, Jaq, what's all the fuss about?" Cinderella asked.

"New mouse in the house. Brand-new. Never saw before. Visitor, visitor!" Jaq explained.

"Oh, a visitor. Well, she'll need a dress." Cinderella began picking out an outfit for their new visitor, but was interrupted by the mice.

"No, no, no. She's a he. He, he!" the 2 pointed out.

"Oh, that does make a difference. He'll need a jacket, shoes." Cinderella replied as she put the other clothes back and took out a yellow shirt.

"Gotta get out! Gotta get out! Trap-trap!" Jaq exclaimed.

"Where? In a trap? Well, why didn't you say so?" Cinderella gasped as they left the room in horror.

Cinderella ran down the stairs to see a mouse trapped in the corner of the room in one of the stepsister's many mousetraps.

"Now, now, now…calm down everyone." Cinderella told everyone as she knelt down and looked at the mouse in the trap, "The poor little things scared to death." She turned to the 6 girls. "Can one of you maybe go in there and explain things to him?"

Snow White went up. "I will." Then walked into the trap, and began talking to the new mouse, "Now, now, now...Look-a, little guy. Take it easy. Nothin' to worry 'bout. We like you. Cinderella likes you too. She's nice. Very nice." She saw that he calmed down. "That's better. Come on, now." and so Snow White guided the new mouse out of the trap and into the welcoming arms of everyone else.

"Well that's better." Cinderella said. She held up the shirt and looked at the mouse. Turn out he was much bigger then the rest. She tried it on him. "Well, let's slipped it on for size." But then the shirt popped up show it didn't really and everyone laugh a bit. Cinderella fixed it and gave him shows and a hat. "It is a little snug, but it'll have to do. Now, for a name. I've got one... Octavious! But for short, we'll call you Gus."

Jaq went to him. "Like it, Gus-Gus? Like it? Like it?"

He replied, "Uh... Gus-Gus." He nodded yes.

Cinderella stood up and said, "Now I've got to hurry. See that he keeps out of trouble, guys, and don't forget to warn him about the cat." Then she left.

Jaq then turned to Gus. "Zuk. Look-a... uh, uh...ever seen a cat-cat?

Gus asked, "Cat-cat?"

Then Ariel said trying to scare him a bit, "Hup! Cat-cat! Lucifer, that's-a him. Mean...sneaky... Jump at you! Jump at you! Ha! Big, Big! Big as a house!" Then she imitated him and Gus fell off a step. She went over to him. "Zuk-zuk... Lucifer?"

Gus got up no longer scared. "Duh... R-ucifee. Zuk-zuk." He gave a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Cinderella tip-toed through the door to the floor where Drizella, Anastasia and Lady T's bedchambers were, she could hear Drizella's hideous snoring from her bedroom as she drew the curtains to let light in the hallway.

She went to her stepmothers' room and looked at the cat Lucifer. He woke up meowed and saw her. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty." He just stared at her. "Come kitty. Come on." But the cat just turned around. Cinderella had enough. "Lucifer! Come here!" she whispered/shouted. The cat got up and when walked fancy like to her. "I'm sorry if Your Highness objects to an early breakfast. It's certainly not my idea to feed you first. It's orders. Come on." Then the 2 left for the kitchen.

Gus saw the cat and imitated his walk. "Duh... R-ucifee. Is that a R-ucifee?" he asked.

Belle said, "Zuk... Lucifer. That's-a him!"

Gus just laughs and was ready for a fight. "Gus-Gus take-a R-ucifee and...Look-it."

Jasmine pulled on his tail stopping him. "Wait! No, Gus-Gus, no! Now, listen here. Lucifer not-a funny. Lucifer mean."

At the kitchen downstairs was prepare the trays of tea for the evil stepsisters. In the middle of the floor was her dog Bruno having a dream. She woke him up. "Bruno…Bruno!" The dog woke up. "Dreaming again. Chasing Lucifer? Catch him this time?" The dog nodded. "That's bad! Suppose they heard you upstairs? You know the orders. So if you don't want to lose a nice warm bed, you'd better get rid of those dreams. You know how? Just learn to like cats." The dog growled as the cat snickered. "No, I mean it. Lucifer has his good points too. For one thing, he...Well...Sometimes he... Hmm...There must be something good about him." The cat growled at her and the dog laughed in his face. So the cat decided to get some revenge. He went under the dog, laid on is back and scratched his face so he can growl loud and he can screeched loud. Cinderella turned her head and saw Bruno had hurt Lucifer. "Bruno! Oh, Bruno. Come on now, outside. I know it isn't easy, but at least we should try to get along together. And that includes you, Your Majesty!" She gently guided Bruno out and gave the cat some milk.

The mice, including the scouts had secretly followed her through the many passages in the house, the met her outside where she was feeding the visiting birds.

"Come on, everybody. Breakfast, breakfast!" Cinderella called as they flew up and down to get her attention, "Come on, everybody. Breakfast, breakfast!" She gathered a handful of corn from her apron and placed it on the ground for the animals to take. Most of them got enough to feed themselves.

Meanwhile, the mice saw the corn and grew hungry but then saw the cat. Jaq said, "Oh-oh! R-ucifee! How we gonna get out? Hup-hup... carefee! Listen, everybody! Got an idea. Now, somebody gotta sneak out. Let R-ucifee chase him. Run over to a corner and beat R-ucifee there. Then we all run out. Zuk?" The others agreed. Everyone gathered around, Jaq closed his eyes grabbed a tail and when the others left out of the way, it turns our he grabbed his own. He was now chosen to distract the cat.

He creped behind him and while, he distracted the cat, the other mice got some food, with a few troubles from the chickens. But then the cat saw Gus and nearly chased him all over the kitchen. Then Gus hid under a cup. And just before Lucifer was about to lift a cup, bells rang in the kitchen meaning the stepfamily is up. "Cinderella!"

"I'm coming!" Cinderella called out as she placed the teacups on the trays, and went to get the three bowls of oatmeal. She then placed them in the trays and continued to get the hot kettle and pour the water in the three teapots. The she took the three trays upstairs to the her sister's and her stepmother's bedchambers. However, she lost her shoe on the staircase, and turned around to get it. Lucifer was about to lift up the cup but Cinderella finally reached Drizella's bedroom and opened the door.

"Good morning, Drizella. Sleep well?" Cinderella asked with a happy smile, continuing to be optimistic.

"As if you cared." Drizella yelled, "Take that ironing and

have it back in an hour. One hour! You hear?"

"Yes Drizella." Cinderella sighed, with Drizella's ironing in place of the tray she had before. Then she continued to Anastasia's bedroom.

"Good morning, Anastasia." Cinderella told her, going into her room.

"Well, it's about time!" Anastasia snapped, "Don't forget the mending. And don't be all day getting it done, either!"

"Yes, Anastasia." Cinderella left with the dresses, a little bit more depressed with each room she passed. She then reach her stepmother's bedroom, and took a deep breath. "A-a-ahem."

"Well, come in, child. Come in." said Lady T.

Cinderella went in. "Good morning, step-mother."

Lady T ordered and she stepped into her room, "Pick up the laundry and get on with your duties."

"Yes step-mother." Cinderella frowned, exiting the room with a bag of laundry on he head, the basket of Drizella's clothes in one hand and a box of Anastasia's in her other hand, she walked down the hallway to began her endless list of chores when suddenly the was an ear piecing scream coming from Anastasia's bedroom and dishes shattering. Apparently Gus was under her cup and when it ran out, he was caught by Lucifer. Anastasia ran out her room screaming as Cinderella ran back to see what all the fuss was about.

"Mother! Oh, Mother, Mother! Mother! You did it!" Anastasia snapped at Cinderella, "You did it on purpose! Mother! Oh, Mother, Mother, Mother!" Then, Dizella ran out of her room to join all the commotion.

"Now what did you do?" Drizella asked Cinderella sharply, chasing after her frightened sister.

"Oh! She put it there! A big ugly mouse...under my teacup!" Anastasia told Lady T as Cinderella gasped in fear for Gus.

She went to Lucifer who had him. "All right, Lucifer.

What did you do with him?" He just smiled at her. "Oh, you're not fooling anybody. We'll just see about this. Come on! Let him go." He just stood up showing he wasn't in his hands. "Now the other one. Come on!" He then lifted the other foot and Gus was there scared. "Oh...poor little Gus. Oh, Lucifer, won't you ever learn?" Gus saw he was in the clear and ran off.

"Cinderella!" Lady T snapped from her bedroom, making Cinderella turn suddenly.

"Are you gonna get it!" Anastasia laughed. And so, Cinderella walked shamefully into Lady T's bedroom and shut the door behind her as the stepsisters bent down to try and eavesdrop on the conversation.

Cinderella stood at the door nervously as Lady T's cold glance put her in her place. "Come here." she said. Cinderella walked to her bed and Lucifer jumped up and went to Lady T so she can pet him.

"Oh please, you don't think-?" Cinderella began but Lady T's sharp tone caused her to stop.

"Hold your tongue!" She retorted, and Cinderella felt a shiver shoot through her body, "Now...It seems we have time on our hands." She said fixing her cup.

"But I was only trying to-" Cinderella tried to explain herself, only to receive another bark from Icy.

"Silence!" Lady T growled, and continued, "Time for vicious practical jokes. Perhaps we can put it to better use. Now... let me see. There's the large carpet in the main hall. Clean it! And the windows, upstairs and down. Wash them! Oh, yes...and the tapestries, and the draperies."

"But I just fin-" Cinderella protested.

"Do them again!." Lady T hissed, "And don't forget... the garden... then scrub the terrace... sweep the halls... and the stairs... clean the chimneys. And of course, there's the mending, and the sewing, and the laundry. Oh, yes, and one more thing. See that Lucifer gets his bath." The cat growled at her. Once Cinderella left, She removed her ring that was on her finger and it showed the pentagram on her finger where the band was. It was small but it was there. "It seems like it's up to me to make sure her scout powers never waken." She held her hand up looking at the symbol with a smile.

Meanwhile, the King and his loyal adviser, the Duke, were discussing the Prince Aaron's duties as the next heir.

"My son has been avoiding his responsibilities long enough! It's high time he married and settled down." The King began.

"Of course, Your Majesty. But we must be patient." The Duke replied.

"I am patient!" The King snapped, But I'm not getting any younger, you know. I want to see my grandchildren before I go."

The Duke said, "I understand, Sire"

Then the King started to sulk as he walked to the paintings of him and Aaron. "No, no, you don't know what it means to see...your only child grow farther... farther... and farther away from you. I'm lonely in this desolate old palace. I...I want to hear the pitter-patter of little feet again." Meaning he wants to be a grandfather and fast.

"Now, now, Your Majesty. Perhaps if we just let him alone." The Duke suggested.

"Let him alone!" The King repeated in surprise, "W-w-with his silly romantic ideas?"

"But, but, Sire, in matters of love …" The Duke began.

"Love... Ha." The King shrugged sarcastically, " Just a boy meeting a girl under the right conditions. So, we're arranging the conditions."

"But, but, Your Majesty, if the Prince should suspect-" The Duke started.

"Suspect? Ha! Look... the boy's coming home today, isn't he?" The King asked.

"Yes, Sire" He responded.

"Well, what could be more natural than a ball...to celebrate his return?" The king suggested.

The duke said, "N-n-nothing Sire."

The King Continued. "If all the eligible maidens in my kingdom just... happened to be there, why he's bound to show interest in one of them, isn't he? Isn't he?"

"Yes, your highness." The Duke agreed.

"The moment he does... soft lights, romantic music, all the trimmings. It can't possibly fail. Can it?" The king cheered with a smile.

"Y-y-yes, Sire. N-n-no, Sire. Very well, Sire. I shall arrange the ball for…" The Duke began before he was interrupted by the King.

"Tonight." He answered.

"Tonight? Oh, but sire-" The Duke asked.

"Tonight" The King continued, "And see that every eligible maid is there! Understand?!"

"Yes, You Majesty." He replied sighing.

At the house, Drizella and Anastasia were practicing their singing and Lady T was at the piano. "The pear-shaped tones."

Then Drizella started while Anastasia was playing the flute and both were awful. "Oh, sing sweet nightingale Sing sweet nightingale High... Above me Oh, sing sweet nightingale"

Lucifer tried to cover his ears from the bad singing until he couldn't take it anymore and left. Once he closed the door, he heard singing and it was Cinderella scrubbing the floors. He went down and had an idea to mess up the floors again. "Above... Oh, sing sweet nightingale. Sing sweet nightingale. High... Oh, sing sweet nightingale. Sing sweet nightingale. Oh, sing sweet nightingale Sing...sweet... Oh, sing sweet nightingale. Sing...Oh, sing sweet nightingale Oh, sing sweet...Oh... Sing..." She was so caught up in her song that she didn't realize that the Lucifer was puffing dust everywhere.

"Oh! Oh, Lucifer! You mean old thing! I'm just going to have to..." But just as she was going to wake the cat with her broom, there was a knock at the door.

"Open in the name of the King!" Cinderella did and it was a messenger. "An urgent message from His Imperial Majesty!" He handed her a letter.

"Thank you." She said. Once he left she closed the door. Jaq, Gus, and the girls went to her. "What's it say, Cinderelly? Duh... uh... uh... What's it say, huh?" They asked.

"I don't know. He said it's urgent." Cinderella told them as she walked upstairs to inform the step-family, "Maybe I should interrupt the... uh... music lesson." The mice giggled and went into one of the tunnels to see what would happen in that room.

Upstairs, Anastasia continued to play her flute, unaware that she was hitting Drizella in the chin with it.

"You clumsy! You did it on purpose!" Drizella shouted irritably, grabbing the flute and hitting Anastasia on the head with it. She took it back and gave Drizella a good bonk on the head with the flute as they began to argue.

"Girls, girls." Lady T shouted, breaking up the fight, "Above all...self-control." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and knowing it was Cinderella, Lady T turned sharply to the door.

"Yes!" she snapped harshly as Cinderella opened the door silently, "Cinderella! I've warned you never to interrupt while-"

"But this just arrived from the palace." Cinderella replied.

"From the palace!" The stepsisters shrieked.

They ran to her and they started to fight over the paper. They both snatched it out of her hands so that could read it, though Lady T had grabbed it just in time before the two sisters had managed to break it. The mice peeked their heads from a whole in the wall to watch what was going on.

"There's to be a ball. In honor of His Highness, the Prince." Lady T summarized the letter, "And by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend."

"Why that's us!" Drizella cheered.

"And I'm so eligible!" said Anastasia. The mice there just silently laugh at that.

"Why, that means I can go too!" Cinderella said with a smile on her face.

"Ha! Her, dancing with the Prince!" Drizella laughed.

"I'd be honored, Your Highness. Would you mind holding my broom?" Anastasia mocked and then the 2 stepsisters dance laughing.

"Well, why not?" Cinderella protested, "After all, I'm still a member of the family. And it says, "By royal command...every eligible maiden is to attend"."

Lady T looked at the paper again. "Yes, so it does say that." Then she got an idea, "Well, I see no reason why you can't go...if you get all your work done." The stepsisters looked at her shocked.

Cinderella grew happy. "Oh, I will! I promise."

Lady T continued. "And if you can find something... suitable to wear." The mice got then went back through the tunnel back to Cinderella's room.

"I'm sure I can!" Cinderella gasped in total surprise, "Oh, thank you, Stepmother!" Then she ran out of the room in complete happiness.

"Mother! Do you realize what you just said?!" Drizella protested in total panic.

"Of course. I said, 'If...'" Lady T said.

The stepsisters understand what she was talking about. "Oh 'If'." Then they started to giggle as well as Lady T.

Up in Cinderella's bedroom, she managed to find an old trunk containing a pink and white dress, and she pulled it out and slipped in on to a mannequin that she found in the basement. "Isn't it lovely? It as my mother's."

"It's pretty-pretty, but it's old." Said one of the mice.

"Well, maybe it is a little old-fashioned, but." Cinderella told them, "Oh, I'll fix it."

"H-H-How you do that, huh?" Gus asked.

Cinderella then got a dressed book and looked through it. "Wait a minute. There ought to be...some good ideas in here." Then she found something. "Uh-huh. This one."

The mice gathered around. "It's beautiful." Said Marie. The others greed.

"I'll have to shorten the sleeves... I'll need a sash...a ruffle... and something for a collar. And then I'll-" She said pointed out on the picture which she will have to do but then she heard her step-sisters.

"Cinderella!" Anastasia called her.

"Oh, now what do they want?" Cinderella sighed.

"Cinderella!" called Drizella.

"Cinderella!" yelled Lady T.

"Oh, well, guess my dress will just have to wait." and She said.

"Cinderella!" Drizella yelled louder.

"Cinderella!" Anastasia did the same.

Cinderella got up. "All right, all right! I'm coming." Then she left leaving the birds and mice behind.

Ariel sigh. "Poor Cinderella. Every time she find a minute, that's the time when they begin it! Cinderella, Cinderella-"

Then all 3 called again. "Cinderella!"

Ariel just pushed the door shut. "Shut the hell up!"

Then Jaq started to sing. "Cinderelly, Cinderelly. Night and day it's Cinderelly. Make the fire, fix the breakfast, wash the dishes, do the mopping."

Then the girls mice singed including the scouts except Aurora. She was sitting on a string spool in front of the book. "And the sweeping and the dusting. They always keep her hoppin'."

Then Jaq continued. "She go around in circles. TiI she's very, very dizzy. Still they holler."

The girls continued. "Keep-a busy, Cinderelly."

"Yeah...Keep-a busy," Jaq said sadly kicking a thimble. Gus just sat on it sadly. "You know what? Cinderelly's not go to the ball."

"What?" "Not go?" "What did you say?" The rest of the mice asked in unison.

"You'll see. They fix her. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done." Jaq continued as Aurora looked up at the book.

"P-p-poor Cinderelly." Gus agreed sadly.

Then Aurora got an idea. "Hey! We can do it!" The other mice looked at her. Aurora then singed her idea, "We can do it we can do it. We can help our Cinderelly. We can make the dress so pretty. There's nothing to it, really."

Then the other mice started to join her. "We'll tie a sash around it. Put a ribbon through it. When dancing at the ball, she'll be more beautiful than all in the lovely dress we'll make for Cinderelly."

Then the birds and the mice started to gathered supplies. "Hurry, hurry hurry, hurry. Gonna help our Cinderelly. Got no time to dillydally. We got to get a-goin'"

Gus showed up dragging scissors. "I'll cut it with the scissors."

Then Jaq with a needle. "And I can do the sewing."

But then Snow White took the needle. "Leave the sewing to the women. You go get some trimmin'."

"And we'll make a lovely dress for Cinderelly." Then Jaq and Gus left to get what they need through the tunnels. "We'll make a lovely dress for Cinderelly."

From tunnel to tunnel they went. "Follow me, Gus-Gus. I know where to go. Find a pretty-pretty. Fix the dress. Ho-ho-ho. Cinderelly be surprise!

Gus was right on his tail. "Surprise, surprise! Pretty surprise for Cinderelly!"

As the two mice reached an opening in the wall, they heard the stepsisters shouting and tossing article after article of clothing in Cinderella's arms.

"And this too, Cinderella, my slippers. Now don't forget-" Drizella started.

"Cinderella, take my dress!" Anastasia added.

"Here, mend the buttonholes. Press my skirt too, and mind the ruffle. You're always—" It was a mad house.

Then Lady T said, "And Cinderella…"

Cinderella looked at her. "Yes?

She replied, "When you're through, and before you begin your regular chores, I have a few little things."

"Very well." Cinderella lowered her head and turned to leave the room.

"Mother I don't see why...everybody else seems to have

such nice things to wear...and I always end up in these old rags." Anastasia said, "This sash! Why, I wouldn't be seen dead in it!" Then she tossed the pink sash she had on the floor.

"You should talk! These beads!" Drizella yelled, doing the same with a beautiful set of green beads, "I'm sick of looking at them!" Then they left the room.

The mice squeezed out of the hole. Jaq said, "Come on! Now, be carefee."

Jaq replied, "Duh... uh... yes-yes-yes, real carefee."

They hid behind a stool leg. Jaq pointed to sash. "Oh-ho-ho! We can use that, Gus-Gus!"

Gus grew excited. "Pretty-pretty pretty-pretty—"

Then Jaq shuts him up. "Shhh! Look-it! R-ucifee!" He pointed to the cat sleeping near by. Then he pointed to the beads. "Uh... duh... duh... look."

That made Gus cheer loudly. "Oh, beads! Oh-ho-ho-ho!

Very pretty beads! Oh-ho-ho!"

"Ssh." Jaq warned, they both gathered their stuff. But the cat was awake. So the 2 came up with an idea. Jaq will act normally and Gus will try to get the rest. Jaq was collecting buttons. And after some broken string, the cat stuck in a sleeve and a rolled up sash, they manage to get away leaving the cat very dizzy.

Once back in Cinderella's room, all of the mice and birds began measuring the new fabric that Jaq and Gus found. "A dream is a wish your heart makes. When you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true." Sang Ariel, Jasmine, and Marie

The girls made dotted lines on the sash and Gus and Jaq began cutting where the lines were. Then, the birds flew up for measurements. "Okay. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8." Counted Snow White and Aurora.

The birds pulled out some lace as the scouts stared to show it in. The mice and birds of the pixies packed up a shoe full of spools of thread, and used a pulley system to bring the shoe up to the top half of the dress.

The birds then wrapped a nice pink ribbon around the waistline and tied it in the front with a big bow as Belle trimmed the left over ribbon from the bow.

Everyone hustled and bustled to finish Cinderella's dress and were very successful with all the extra hands.

It was now eight at night, as the big clock on the tall tower in the kingdom displayed. Everyone in the kingdom began to head toward the Royal palace for the ball. At Cinderella quaint house, the carriage arrived to take Lady T, Drizella and Anastasia to the palace, and Cinderella was looking out the window as she noticed it approaching the house. She left the window sadly to let her stepmother and stepsisters know that their ride was ready. Cinderella knocked hesitantly on the door to the girls' room while they were preparing, she was expecting to be yelled at again, and that is just what she got.

"Yes?" Lady T asked.

"The carriage is here." Cinderella replied.

"Oh," Lady T began calmly, "Why, Cinderella, you're not ready, child."

"I'm not going." she said in a cool manner.

"Not going? Oh, what a shame." Lady T told her, hiding every bit of sarcasm in her voice as Drizella and Anastasia peeked their heads out from the door, " But of course, there will be...other times, and-"

"Yes." Cinderella said, "Goodnight.", and with that, she headed up to her bedroom.

Cinderella looked back into the dark staircase before walking towards her window and learning her head in her hands as she looked at the kingdom below and the beautiful white castle in the distance. "Oh, well. What's a royal ball? After all, I suppose it would be...frightfully dull... and...and boring...and...and completely... completely wonderful…and maybe next time I'll find him."

Suddenly the lights in her bedroom went on, and she turned to she the birds opening her closet and flying out with a brand new dress that the mice spent the whole afternoon sewing and putting together for her.

"Oh, why...its my…" Cinderella gasped in surprise.

"Surprise!" The mice and scouts cheered.

"Happy birthday!" Gus added.

"No, no, no, no!" Marie corrected, but it didn't matter, Cinderella was just so happy that she couldn't control herself.

"Why, I never dreamed...It's such a surprise!" She shrieked as she took the dress, "How can I ever...why...

Oh, thank you so much!" she said to her friends.

The girls slipped away and went to their rooms. Aurora asked, "What now?"

Marie said, "Well I don't know about you girls, but in order to see fair god-mother we have to get to the gardens which mean the dress is going to be ripped to shreds."

Jasmine said, "I can see why those 3 are known as villains."

Snow White asked, "This maybe a dumb question, but are any of them really good at heart?"

Marie said, "Anastasia is."

Belle said, "No offence but I'm having a hard time believe that."

Marie said, "It's true. After Cinderella and the prince marry, Anastasia falls in love with the town baker and she's good."

Ariel asked, "But what about when her mom steals the wand?"

Marie said, "She was being manipulated by her mother to do evil deed. She isn't as bad as she is now."

Meanwhile, Lady T, Drizella and Anastasia walked as gracefully as they possibly could down the stairs to the main entrance to their house. Once they were at the door, Lady T turned toward her two clumsy daughters. "Now remember, when you're presented to His Highness, be sure—" Lady T began, but was interrupted by Cinderella calling from upstairs.

"Wait! Please... wait for me!" she called running down the stairs in her new hand made pink and white dress, "Isn't it lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?" The mice and the scouts peeked out to see what the witches had to say about Cinderella's new dress.

"Mother she can't-" Anastasia began as Drizella chimed in, pulling in their mother's dress, begging her not to take the fairy with her. Cinderella was obviously more beautiful than both of them combine, especially in that dress, but Lady T had a plan.

"Girls, please." she ordered, "After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Cinderella? And I never go back on my word. How very clever, these beads. They give it just the right touch. Don't you think so, Drizella?" Jaq and Gus watched Lady T as she came closer to Cinderella to observe the beads she was wearing

"No, I don't! I think she's-Why you little thief! Those are my beads! Give them here!" Drizella shouted. Jaq wanted to walk toward the witches and take then on himself, but Jaq and Marie stopped him from going any further. Drizella snatching the green beads from around Cinderella's neck. The motion was so rough that Drizella scratched Cinderella with her sharp nails, and Cinderella felt where she had scratched her to make sure she wasn't bleeding, thankfully nothing.

Then, Anastasia gasped, noticing that Cinderella had used her sash. "Oh... and look, that's my sash! Wearing my sash! She can't!" Anastasia yelled as the two young witches began tearing away at poor Cinderella's lovely dress.

The tore every beautiful detail off of the dress, and she had no idea what was going to happen next. All that could be heard was Drizella and Anastasia yelling furiously at the innocent lady, and Cinderella's pleas for them to stop ruining the dress that her best friends worked so hard to put together for her.

"Girls, girls. That's quite enough. Hurry along now, both of you." Lady T commanded, stopping Anastasia and Drizella from wrecking the dress any further, "I wont have you upsetting yourselves." And so, the two stepsisters headed to the door, leaving Cinderella in a pile of what used to be her dress. Cinderella looked down at what step-sisters had done, gathering the fabric that was still on the dress in her grasp, then she looked up at Lady T. "Good night.." said, closing the door with a final click, and once they were gone, Cinderella finally broke down, her once great optimism was shattered by her family's cruelty.

She buried her face in her hands and began running out of the back door of the house toward the garden that was lit by some fireflies. The mice and scouts watched Cinderella run into the garden, and followed her, for when she was calm again, they would be there to give her all the support they possibly could give.

Everyone watched as Cinderella fell to he knees and began crying on the bench where her father and her would sit and watch the stars. She missed her father so much, and everything just seemed to get worse and worse after he had passed. He never wanted her to end up a servant to evil stepmother, and he would never rest in peace knowing his sweet daughter was being tortured this way. Everyone looked so sad watching Cinderella sob continuously, and wished there was any way they could help, any way at all.

"Oh, no. No, it isn't true… It's just no use… No use at all… I can't believe, not anymore… There's nothing left to believe in. Nothing." Cinderella sobbed, and while trying to convince herself that there was no point in believing that she could be happy again, white sparkles surrounded her, getting lighter and lighter, when suddenly an elderly woman wearing a blue cloak and hood covering her hair was sitting on the bench with her hands gently caressing Cinderella's hair in a grandmotherly fashion.

"Nothing, my dear? Oh, now you don't really mean that." the elderly woman replied gently.

"Oh but I do." Cinderella sniffled.

"Nonsense, child! If you'd lost all your faith, I couldn't be here, and here I am!" the woman pointed out as Cinderella looked up and gasped in confusion, "Oh, come now. Dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that."

" he ball? Oh, but I'm no -" Cinderella began, but was interrupted by the woman in front of her.

"Of course you are. But we'll have to hurry, because even miracles take a little time." she insisted as she looked around for her wand, "Uh-hmm. Watch. What in the world did I do with that magic wand? I was sure."

"Magic wand? Then you must be…" Cinderella stated.

"Your Fairy Godmother? Of course. Where is that wand? I-Oh! I forgot. I put it away." Then she made it appear using her 2 fingers.

The mice and the scouts were in awe. "Look-a what she did!" "Duh... duh... How'd she do it?"

"Now... let's see. Hmm...I'd say the first thing you need is, um... a pumpkin." she replied.

"A pumpkin?" Cinderella asked.

"Uh-huh. Now, um...Now... the magic words.

Uh... Oh...Ahem! Salaga doola menchicka boola. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Put them together and what have you got Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Salaga doola menchicka boola Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. It'll do magic believe it or not. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Now salaga doola means menchicka boola roo. But the thing-a-ma-bob that does the job is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Oh, salaga doola menchicka boola Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Put them together and what have you got Bibbidi-bobbidi Bibbidi-bobbidi Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo." Then the magic from the tip of her want left and it hit the pumpkin, it went to the clearing and it turned into a carriage.

"Isn't it wonderfee? Isn't it, huh?" Jaq asked the rest of them.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Cinderella exclaimed, walking up to the carriage.

"Yes, isn't it? Now, with an elegant coach like that, of course, we'll simply have to have... uh...mice!" Godmother continued.

"Umm, pixies?" Gus asked, and the mice gasped in horror.

"Oh, this really is nice. Why, we'll have a coach-and-fou when we're through. Just a wave of my stick, and to finish the trick, Bibbidi.. bobbidi...boo!" Then the boys, minus Gus were turned into horses. "Gracious, what did I do? I was sure there were four there. There should be one more. Oh, ha-ha. There you are. Bibbidi... bobbidi...

boo!" Gus ran off, almost caught by Lucifer and just was he was under the cup, he was turned into a horse. Lucifer looked up and Gus scared him off.

"Oh, poor Lucifer." Said Cinderella as the rest of the horses were laughing.

"Serves him right I'll say." Said godmother. "Now... um...where were we? Oh, goodness, yes. You can't go to the ball without... um...a horse."

Cinderella was baffled. "A-a-another one?"

Then magic from the wand went to the family horse. "But tonight, for a change, you'll handle the reins...and sit in the driver's seat too. For instead of a horse, why the coachman, of course. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" And sure enough the horse was turned into a coachman.

Godmother was happy with her work. "Well, that does it, I guess. Except for- oh, yes, the finishing touch... and that's you. Yes, Bruno, that's right! You'll be footman tonight. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo." Then the magic hit Bruno the dog and he was turned into a footman.

"Well, well, hop in, my dear. We can't waste time." Godmother urged Cinderella.

"But…Uh-" Cinderella started.

"Well, well, hop in, my dear. We can't waste time." Said godmother.

"Oh I wasn't-I mean…I do, but…don't you think my dress-" said Cinderella.

"Yes, it's lovely, dear. Lov- Good heavens, child! You can't go in that." She gasped, now noticing Cinderella's tattered and destroyed gown. "Now, uh.. lets see, dear. Your size... and the shade of your eyes... Uh-hmm. Something simple, but daring too. Oh, just leave it to me! What a gown this will be. Bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi... Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" Then she waved her wand one final time, and magic surrounded Cinderella as her home made dress turned into an enchanting white ball gown. It was so beautiful that Cinderella couldn't believe she was wearing something like that.

"Oh, it's a beautiful dress! Did you ever see such a beautiful dress? And look, glass slippers. Why, it's like a dream, a wonderful dream come true." She replied happily, looking at her reflection in the water of the fountain in the garden and danced around.

"Yes, my child, but like all dreams, well, I'm afraid this can't last forever." Godmother cautioned, " You'll have only 'tiI midnight and then."

"Midnight? Oh, thank you." Cinderella interrupted.

"Oh, now, now just a minute. You must understand, my dear. On the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before." Said Godmother.

"Oh, I understand, but...it's more than I ever hoped for." Cinderella answered. Then she remembered something. "Oh I almost forgot something."

Godmother asked, "You mean this?" Then the picture of the man appear in front of her.

Cinderella got it in her hands. "Thank you. I just hope he's still there."

Then the scouts stepped forward. "Of course he's there!" They yelled.

Godmother said, "Oops. I almost forgot one thing." Then she hits them with her magic and the scouts turned into their original form in their fancy dresses.

Cinderella was shocked. "What?"

Ariel said, "Do forgive us, but we were transformed into mice to watch over. We're still your friends. Please don't be scared and mad at us."

Cinderella said, "I'm not scared, just surprised. All of you are humans?"

Belle said, "Yes we are. We've always been."

Snow White said, "Though it wasn't easy to go through tunnel to tunnel in the house."

Jasmine said, "We've been through worst so it was easy picking."

Aurora said, "It was even us that helped make you the first dress."

Cinderella hugged. "Oh thank you so much. I'm just sorry that it got ripped."

Marie said, "It's alright Cinderella."

Godmother then realized the time. "Goodness me! It's getting late! Hurry up, dear. The ball can't wait. Have a good time, dance, be gay! Now, off you go. You're on your way." Godmother then pushed not only Cinderella but also the other 6 to keep an eye out for her. Then the carriage left and followed the trail and waved Godmother goodbye. And once she was out of sight, Godmother disappeared.

At the Royal palace, the welcome home ball for prince Aaron was well underway. The young woman of every household were being announced one by one to come up and introduce themselves to the prince, however he only bowed, looking as bored as ever. He had his picture of the girl in his pocket, though sadly his father made him leave it behind. Luckily for him, he remembers what it looks like so he just needs to see if any of the girls match its features. 'I hope she'll turn up. It's getting boring already.' Aaron though to himself as he held in a yawn.

Up on the balcony, the king and the Duke were watching him, and they were not impressed. "Ah... the boy isn't cooperating." Saladin shouted. He looked and saw he denied another girl. " I can't understand it! There must be at least one who'd make a suitable mother!"

"Shh! Son." Warned the Duke.

The king got a headache. "Uh…a suitable wife."

Meanwhile, the girls arrived and they got off of the carriage. Marie said, "Now we're going to be in the background so you can enjoy yourself. Alright?"

Cinderella nodded. As they entered the main entrance to the palace, and all the guards were stunned by the young women walking up the stairs to the ballroom. Everything was so big compared to them, well to Cinderella, it was brilliant and wonderful, but Cinderella was nervous and excited, but she kept walking up the large flight of stairs to the ballroom. Aurora put her arms around her. "Just relax. Everything will be alright."

Belle rubbed her back. "You've gotten this far, it should be easy the rest of the way."

Back in the ballroom, Anastasia and Drizella were being announced in their names. They stumbled over their own footing while walking up to Aaron, and he immediately dismissed them both. Up in the balcony, the King watched in displeasure while the king was gitty.

"I give up!" The king sighed, "Even I couldn't expect the boy to-"

"Well, if I may say so, Your Majesty. I did try to warn you, but you, Sire, are incurably romantic." The Duck pointed out almost taunting him. "No doubt you saw the whole pretty picture in detail. The young Prince…bowing to the assembly. Suddenly, he stops. He looks up, for lo, there she stands, the girl of his dreams. Who she is, or whence she came...he knows not, nor does he care. But his heart tells him that here... here is the maid predestined to be his bride." And as The Duke was describing the picture that King was waiting for, it happened right before their eyes. Aaron had stopped suddenly and looked up to see Cinderella and the others in the distance, and he walked towards her. They turned their head and the girls gently pushed Cinderella to him. Aaron then took her hand gently and offering to dance with her.

"A pretty plot for fairytales, Sire, but in real Life... oh, no... no. It was foredoomed to failure." The Duke continued.

"Failure, eh? Take a look at that, you pompous windbag!" The king said, pointing in the direction of Aaron and Cinderella on the ballroom floor, "Who is she? You know her?"

"No, Sire. I've never seen her before." The Duke replied.

"That's one thing in her favor." The king answered, "The waltz. Quick, the waltz! Soft Iights. The Iights!"

The 2 then noticed the lights dimmed down and the music playing. They didn't mind and went to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance.

Now, the King was satisfied with what he was seeing, and so was the Duke. "Aha! Failure, eh?" The King asked proudly. He nudged him breaking his monocle. The Duke brought it out and it was broken. He laughed sarcastically. "Well...now for a good night's sleep." The King suggested.

"Quite so, Sire. I believe I too-" The Duke began, but was pushed back down in his seat by the king.

"You will stay right here. See they're not disturbed. And when the boy proposes...notify me immediately!" said the king,

The Duke was very annoyed and started to mock him. "Notify me immed-" But then he was interrupted by the king coming back.

"And remember...if anything goes wrong" Then he mimic his head getting cut off. Then the king danced his way to his bedchamber.

Lady T, Drizella and Anastasia watched as Cinderella and Prince Aaron danced on into the night, and they were a little jealous.

"But who is she mother? Do we know her?" Drizella asked.

"Well the prince certainly seems to. But I know I've never seen her." Anastasia answered her sister.

"Nor I." Lady T spoke up, "But she certainly is-Wait... there is something familiar about her." And so Lady T tried to follow them further from the ballroom, however a curtain was pulled so she could not interfere with the young couple. It was the scouts on the other side, who pulled down the curtain and they blocked it.

The couple was soon outside dancing. It seems that their hearts were singing to each other. "So this is love. So this is love. So this is what makes life. Worthwhile I'm all aglow and now I know."

Soon the 2 stopped dancing and they walked in the garden. They stopped at the fountain where the stars were reflecting and Cinderella put her hand in it. "And now I know the key towered heaven is love. My heart has wings and I can fly. I'll touch every star."

Then they started to dance some more and then they walked to a small bridge and looked at their reflection in the water and kissed. "So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of. So this is love."

Cinderella was so caught up in the moment she was having with Aaron that she barely noticed the clock tower stroked midnight. She had set it on the way to the ball, and was so disappointed that the dream was over so fast.

"Oh! Oh, my goodness." she gasped, looking up at the he clock tower.

The prince asked, "What's the matter?"

"It's midnight." Said Cinderella.

"Yes so it is but-" he was interrupted.

"Goodbye." Cinderella told him hastily as she began running for the main ballroom but Aaron gently grabbed him.

"No, no wait. You can't go now. It's only—" he pleaded.

Cinderella was trying to get away. "Oh, I must, please. Please, I must."

Aaron asked, "But why?"

Cinderella tried to make up an excuse. "Well, I...I...Oh, my pen-pal. I promised to meet him here."

"You're pen-pal?" Then it dawned him. She was his pen pal from when they were kids. "But didn't you know—"

Suddenly the clock tower ranged again and she turned to leave without even listening to Aaron. "Goodbye!"

"No, wait. Come back. Please come back! I don't even know your name." Aaron called, "Wait please wait!"

However, Cinderella had managed to reach the ballroom where her friends were at in her high heals and pass The Duke in a very big rush. "Goodbye." She told the Duke as he jumped from his seat to follow her.

Moments later, Aaron ran out from the curtains to find Cinderella only to be swarmed by other ladies at the ball. The girls was at the stairs by the Duke was turning to the top of the stairs. Just then, Cinderella dropped her glass slipper on the step. She turned around to get it, but the girls saw the Duke and dragged her out of there. "Mademoiselle! Senorita! Just a moment!"

But he was drowned out by the girls who was too much in a hurry to even notice what was going on behind her. They slipped into the magical carriage.

"Stop! Stop!" The Duke called out, "Stop that coach! Close the gates!" But it was too late, the carriage had passed the gate, and the palace guards began following them on their horses.

The coachman and the horses road as fast as they could in a human and horse form just so the guards would not catch up with them. And thankfully, they reached halfway back to Cinderella's house before everything turned back to its original form. The mice, the pumpkin, her dress, the scouts, everyone. Cinderella was still in mid shock when everyone turned around and fled to hide before the pumpkin was crushed as the horses rode by.

Cinderella sat up and looked around, the white horses were back in their mice forms as well as the scouts and she was in her dress that the stepsisters had ruined, it just seemed so unreal that she couldn't believe it happened.

"I'm sorry. I... I guess I forgot about everything, even the time, but...but it was so wonderful. And he was so handsome, and when we danced-Oh, I'm sure that could've been my admirer-Oh, well. It's over and-" She said dreamily.

But then the mice and the scouts pointed out her feet. "Cinderelly! Look, look!" "A slipper, a slipper!" "Yeah, a slipper." "Your slipper, Cinderelly." "Yeah, your slipper." Turns out she still had the other one on.

"Oh! Thank you." Cinderella sighed happily picking up the slipper, "Thank you so much, for everything."

Back at the palace, the Duke was rehearsing on what he should tell the king. "Your Majesty, I see no point in beating about the bush. I regret to inform you, Sire, that the young lady has disappeared...leaving behind only this glass slipper." He grew confident. "Yes, I'll do it." He took one step the door and couldn't even touch the door. "No I just can't."

In the bedroom, the king was dreaming giving his grandkids a horseback ride, having the time of his life. But then there was a knock on the door that woke him up. "Well? Come in. Come in!"

The Duke entered. "You're Majesty?"

The King was happy assuming the best. "So... he's proposed already! Tell me all about it."

The Duke sat done and he was nervous. "Well Sire…"

The king asked, "Who is she? Where does she live?"

The Duke tried to answer. "Well I didn't get a chance…"

The king was so happy, he doesn't really care. He was too busy lighting his cigar. "No matter. We've more important things to discuss. Arrangements for the wedding, invitations, a national holiday. All that sort of thing."

The Duke was trying to explain but it was no use. "But, but, Sire…"

The king shoved a cigar in the Duke's mouth when gave him a whole bunch. "Here, here, have a cigar. Take a few more. ha.."

The Duke grew more scared seeing how happy he is. "But, but, but-"

The King still wouldn't listen. "Better practice passing these out, eh?"

The Duke got them off of him but left the one in his mouth. "But, but, but, if you'd... only listen!"

Then the king brought out a sword. "And for you, my friend…"

The Duke kneeled down scared for the worst. "Your, Your Majesty, p-p-please."

Then the King just tapped his shoulder with the tip of it. "A knighthood! I hereby dub you Sir...Uh... um...By the way, what title would you like?" he asked.

The Duke just said, "Sire, she got away, sir."

The King was confused. "She got away? A peculiar title, but if that's what you…" That's when he realized what he was talking about. "She what? Why you, you... you traitor!"

Then the King started to attack the Duke and the Duke was trying desperately to get away and reason with him. "Now, Sire, remember your...your blood pressure!"

But he didn't listen and started to make a mess but cutting some things up and then both were jumping on the bed. "Traitor!"

"No, Sire, no!" the Duke pleaded.

"Sabotage! You were in league with Aaron all along!" The King cried out.

"I tried to stop her...but she vanished into thin air!" explained the Duke.

But the King doesn't believe him. "A likely story!"

Then the Duke brought out the slipper. "But its true, Sire! All we could find was this glass slipper."

The king said, "The whole thing was a plot!"

"But, Sire, he loves her. He won't rest 'tiI he finds her. He's determined to marry her." Said the Duke.

Now the king was listen to him. "What? What did you say?"

The Duke landed on the chandelier. "The Prince, Sire, swears he'll marry none but the girl...who fits this slipper." The King landed on the same chandelier. The duck continued. "The Prince, Sire, swears he'll marry none but the girl...who fits this slipper."

The king got it and kissed the heal. "He said that, did he? Ha-ha! We've got him!" He accidently cut the rope that was holding the chandelier up and they landed on the bed making a bit whole in the middle.

The Duke got up unhurt. "But Sire, this slipper may for any number of girls. He even said, if it fits bring it and he'll make a comparison on the picture he got from years ago."

The King just tossed the slipper to him. "That's his problem. He's given his word. We'll hold him to it."

The Duke just put it down on the bed. "No, no, Your Highness. I'll have nothing to do with it."

Then the King did some persuasion. Mostly warning that he'll do it or his nose will be cut off. "You'll try this on every maid in my kingdom, and if the shoe fits...bring her in!"

The Duke had no choice but to agree. "Y-y-yes, Your Majesty."

The very next day, a proclamation was set up outside the palace, and everyone who stopped by took a look at it with curious eyes. It stated that the Duke would come to every residence in the kingdom and ask every woman in the household to try the slipper that was forgotten at the ball the previous night. Whoever could fit it would be taken to the palace to see Prince Aaron, he'll compare her to the drawing and hopefully she'll be the one he spent time with at the ball.

It was early morning at Cinderella's house when Lady T was already up, she had heard about this intriguing news, she was walking up the main stairs, looking for Cinderella.

"Cinderella! Cinderella? Cinderella!" She called furiously, "Oh, where is that…"

"Yes? Here I am." Cinderella answered, entering from the kitchen.

"Oh...my daughters, where are they?" Lady T asked her.

"I... I think they're still in bed." Cinderella told her.

"Oh... Well, don't just stand there. Bring up the breakfast

trays at once!" Lady T snapped, "And hurry!" Then she stomped upstairs to wake her daughters. Cinderella turned away nervously and ran back into the kitchen to prepare her stepsisters breakfast trays.

"Uh-oh! Wonder what's the matter." Said Marie. The scouts were hiding beside Cinderella's feet before she had returned to the kitchen.

"I don't know," Ariel replied, "Let's find out." and so the six scouts/mice snuck into one of their many passageways.

Upstairs, Lady T began waking up her two daughters, opening up Drizella's room and turning on the light.

"Drizella! Drizella" she ordered harshly.

"What?" Drizella asked groggily.

"Get up! Quick! This instant! We haven't a moment to lose." Lady T continued. Then she turned to go into Anastasia's room and wake her.

"Anastasia? Anastasia. Get up, Anastasia." She nudged her daughter awake, then went to the window to open the blinds.

"What for? why?" Anastasia asked, turning and sitting up in bed.

"Oh, everyone's talking about it the whole kingdom. Hurry now! He'll be here any minute." Lady T explained.

"Who will?" Drizella asked, walking into Anastasia's room with a yawn.

"The Grand Duke. He's been hunting all night." Lady T continued to explain, at which point Cinderella entered Anastasia's room with he breakfast tray.

"Hunting?" asked Drizella.

"For that girl. The one who lost her slipper at the ball last night. They say he's madly in love with her." Said Lady T

"The Duke is?" asked Anastasia.

"No, no, no! Prince Aaron!"

"Prince Aaron" Cinderella whispered in shock, unaware that she had dropped the tray of food on the floor.

"You clumsy little fool! Clean that up, and then help my daughters dress!" Lady T snapped right when she heard the glass of dishes shatter. Cinderella went on her knees to pick up the mess she made, however she was not shook but Lady T's insult, she knew that she was close to achieving her dream.

"What for?" asked Drizella.

"If he's in love with that girl, why should we even bother?" Anastasia asked in another big yawn as the 2 covered themselves with the blanket.

"Now, you two, listen to me!" Lady T yelled ripping the blankets form them waking them up, "There is still a chance that one of you can get him."

"What? One of us?" Darcy and Stormy asked in unison, "Why Mother, what do you mean?"

"Just this. No one, not even the Prince, knows who that girl is." Lady R told them.

The girls watched from the candlestick set.

"The glass slipper is their only clue." Lady T continued as Cinderella resumed cleaning her mess, "The Duke has been ordered to try it on every girl in the kingdom, and if one can be found whom the slipper fits, then the prince will compare the girl to a picture he received from the same girl then...by the King's command, that girl shall be the Prince's bride."

"His bride." Cinderella thought in a dreamy whisper, her face fixated in a dazed smile.

"His bride!" Drizella and Anastasia shouted in unison, "Cinderella, get my things together." "Never mind her, mend these right away!" "Not until she irons my dress!" "Mend these." "After she's brushed my shoes." "But first get my new-" Both of them began giving her a list of things to do any starting tossing her articles of clothing. Lady saw her dreamily face and wondered.

"W-w-what's the matter with her?" Anastasia asked as Cinderella just stood there dazed and smiling brightly.

"Wake up, stupid!" Drizella snapped.

"We've gotta get dressed!" yelled Anastasia.

"Dressed... Oh, yes...We must get dressed. It would never do...for the Duke to see me looking like this." Cinderella's voice faded after she handed the pile of clothes to Anastasia and walked away in a bubbly skip.

"Mother, did you see what she did?" Anastasia asked in shock.

"Are you just going to let-" Drizella added.

"Quiet." Lady T warned as she looked out as Cinderella skipped down the hallway, singing the tune that was playing at the ball. Lady T's eyes turned dark as she followed her up to her bedroom in the attic.

"What is she gonna do?" Belle asked as her and the others were hiding near the first flight of stairs.

"I don't know, but we have to check it out." Snow White replied quietly as they snuck in their hole again and Lady T began walking slowly up the staircase to Cinderella's bedroom.

The scouts watched Lady T walk up the stairs and slid under the door, and began calling Cinderella's name. "Cinderella, Cinderella!" "Cinderella!" "Look out, look out!" "Cinderella, look out!" "Behind you, behind you!" "Look behind you, Cinderella!"

"What?" Cinderella asked. Then she gasped in horror, turning around to see Lady T reach out her hand and take the key from Cinderella bedroom door, then she slammed the door shut.

"Oh! Oh, no!" Cinderella cried out, "No, please! Oh, you cant! You just can't! Let me out! You must let me out! oh... ho...You can't keep me in here! Please...!" but Lady T just ignored her, locking her door, and dropping the key in her pocket as she walked away.

"She can't do this to Cinderella!" Jasmine shouted, "Just wait until I get my hand on-"

"Ssh, Jasmine." Aurora whispered as the both heard Cinderella begin sobbing in her room, "We just have to get that key."

The Duke sat in his royal carriage exhausted as the coachman drove up the house the Cinderella lived in, he was holding the infamous glass slipper that everyone was fussing over, and nearly lost it as the coachman stopped. Inside the house, the mice looked out the window to see the limo arrive.

"The Duke is here with Cinderella slipper, we have to get the key quick." Aurora replied hastily.

"Right." The others agreed as they ran off to hide on the table. Just then, Anastasia and Drizella came up to the window.

"Oh, Mother, Mother. He's here!" Anastasia told Lady T giddily as she went to the vanity to add on some make up.

However Drizella grabbed the blush from her and pushed her out of the way, and Anastasia pushed back. "The Grand Duke! Do I look all right? I'm so excited, I just-"

"Girls, now remember...this is your last chance. Don't fail me." Lady T advised as she opened the door. The Duke's helper was at the door announcing his arrival.

"Announcing His Imperial Grace, the Grand Duke." He stated.

The Duke yawned. "Ahem. Quite so."

"May I present my daughters, Drizella and Anastasia." She said as they bowed.

"You're Grace." Said Anastasia with a grin.

The Duke cringed a bit said, "Ladies, charmed I'm sure.

The helper yelled. "His Grace will read a royal proclamation."

The Duke got out the long scroll and began to read as the helper showed the slipper. "All loyal subjects of His Imperial Majesty are hereby...notified by royal proclamation in regard to a certain...glass... slipper. It is upon this day decreed-." Meanwhile, the girls helped each other onto the table.

"Why that's my slipper!" Drizella lied.

"Well, I like that! It... it's my slipper!" Anastasia argued.

The scouts tried hard not to yell out and get caught as they tried to get to Lady T's pocket.

"Girls, girls, girls! Your manners." Lady T scolded, " A thousand pardons, Your Grace. Please continue." and then the Duke began reading once again.

"Yes, quite so. It is upon this day decreed that a quest be instituted...throughout the length and breadth of our domain...the sole and express purpose of said quest to be as follows: That every single maiden in our beloved kingdom, without prearranged exception, shall try upon her foot...this aforementioned slipper of glass. And should one be found upon whose foot said slipper...shall properly fit...such maiden shall be acclaimed the object of this search...and immediately forthwith shall be looked upon...as the one and only true love of His Royal Highness, our beloved son and heir, the Noble Prince. Said Noble Prince will humbly and upon bended knee...beg, request, or if need be, implore...said maiden, that they grant her hand in marriage. Well...Whereupon, should the aforementioned maid look with favor upon his suit, then shall the happy couple pledge their troth...on... uh...And in due course, upon the inevitable demise...of His Most Gracious and August Majesty, the King, succeed to the throne, there to rule over all the land...as Kingsland Queen of our beloved kingdom. Oh... So be it." As he read, the scouts saw where Lady T had Cinderella's room key. Then the snuck over to the side of the table without Lady T seeing them, and girls helped Marie, Ariel, and Belle into Lady T's pocket. They pushed up the key so that Snow White, Jasmine, and Aurora could reach the other end, but as soon as it was halfway out, lady T noticed, and tucked the key back in her pocket and patted it securely, with the 3 inside. After the Duke finished reading the proclamation, he let out an exhausted yawn, and the helper got him a chair to sit.

"You must be quite fatigued, Your Grace. May we offer you some tea?" Lady T asked as she began to pour steaming hot tea in a teacup.

"What? Tea? Thank you, madam, no." The Duke told her, "We must proceed with the... the fitting."

"Of course, Anastasia, dear." Lady T suggested, and Anastasia sat down, show her foot and the helper put it on.

"There! I knew it was my slipper. Exactly my size. I always wear the same size." She said. But as soon as the helper lifted her foot, it showed it didn't fit at all. "Oh! Well... it... it may be a trifle snug today. You know how it is... dancing all night. I can't understand why. It's always fit perfectly before. I don't think you're half trying! Mother can you…" But Lady Y shushed.

"Shah. Be quiet, my dear. We mustn't disturb His Grace." She warned, "Young man, are you sure you're trying it on the right foot?"

"Oh, it's the right foot, but it must have shrunk or something. A glass shoe isn't always reliable." Anastasia answered quietly.

Meanwhile Snow White, Jasmine, and Aurora tied a ribbon to the teapot, and they were close to reaching the key, when hot tea poured on them, making all of them fall to the ground and slide to the wall, but thankfully, with the key to Cinderella bedroom. "Come on girls, up the stairs." Marie instructed, and they carried the key up the stairs to the second floor.

Down in the main room, Anastasia hitting the help with her foot against the piano. "Why can't you hold still a minute?" And with all the yelling, she woke the Duke.

"Oh, my word! Enough of this! The next young lady, please." He replied.

Upstairs, the scouts reached the second floor, and ran the key toward the door to the long staircase to the attic. They slid through the door and began flying the key up to Cinderella's room. But they were being followed be Lucifer.

Poor Cinderella continued sobbing until she head the scouts' voices coming up the last steps to her room. She looked through the keyhole to see them with the key.

"We're coming Cinderella, we're coming!" Ariel called out.

Cinderella was happy. "You've got the key. How did you ever manage it?" And just as they were about to slide the key under the door, Lucifer showed up with a cup and got Aurora. "Lucifer! Let her go, Lucifer! Please, let her go! Let her go. Let her go! Let her out!"

Belle said, "This would be a perfect time to transformed if out lockets were working." She got behind Lucifer to his take, remove some hair and bit him.

Lucifer jumped up and screech in pain and just as the others were lifting the cup, he pushed them out of the way and kept the cup down. Then Cinderella got an idea. "Bruno! Yes! Bruno! Quick! Get Bruno! Get Bruno!" The birds heard her please and went outside to get Bruno. When they did, he was asleep and their tweets weren't waking them up. Then the horse started neighing and it was slowly working.

Meanwhile downstairs, Drizella was having a hard time getting the shoes on herself. "Oh, of all the stupid little idiots! I'll do it myself!" She pushed the helper away. "Get away from me! I'll make it fit!" and somehow she made her whole foot go in there. "There."

Lady T was in awe. "It fits!"

The Duke looked. "It fits?"

But then the shoe sprung off and luckily the 2 manage to catch it. "Oh, Your Grace, I'm dreadfully sorry. It shan't happen again." Said Lady T.

"Precisely madam." Scolded the Duke.

Meanwhile, the scouts and the mice were trying their best get Lucifer to let Aurora go. Finally Bruno woke up and thanks to the birds, manages to get inside the house, up the stairs, and went after Lucifer. Lucifer got scared and went to the window and Bruno barked him away. Lucifer fell off the window as Bruno literally said, "Get out!" (I swear I hear it every time I watch the movie. If you don't believe me listen for yourself.)

The scouts got the cup off and luckily Aurora was safe. She was holding the key and when the cut was gone she opened her eyes. When she got up all 6 pushed the key under the door.

Meanwhile, the Duke and his helper were about to leave. "You are the only ladies of the household, I hope- I presume?"

"There's no one else, Your Grace. Quite so. Good day." Lady T lied.

"Good day." Said the Duke and just as he was about to leave he heard a voice

"Your Grace! Your Grace! Please! Wait!" Cinderella called from the top of the stairs, "May I try on?"

"Oh pay no attention to her." Lady T scoffed.

"It's only Cinderella. Our scullery maid." Drizella added.

"From the kitchen." Said Anastasia.

"Impossible." Said Drizella.

"She's out of her mind." Added Anastasia.

"Yes, yes. Just an imaginative child." Lady T summarized.

"Madam, my orders were every maiden! Come, my child." The Duke insisted, pushing Lady T aside.

Once Cinderella sat down, the Duke mentions his helper to come over. As he ran, Lady T used her cane to make him trip thus breaking the slipper. The Duke was decussated. "Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no! Oh, no! This is terrible. The King! What will he say? What will he do?"

Cinderella said getting something from her pocket, "But perhaps, if it would help—"

The Duke cried out picking up the pieces, "No, no. Nothing can help now, nothing."

The Cinderella got the slipper out which made her stepmother gasp. "But, you see, I have the other slipper."

The Duke kissed it and as the mice, birds, and the scouts cheered, he put it on her foot. The Duke then helped her up. "Gathered what you need here, for you home is now at the palace."

Cinderella said, "Just please let me gathered my friends." She went back upstairs, got her mice, her birds, and the scouts and even Bruno appeared. They went outside and Cinderella even got her horse.

Back inside the house, the stepfamily was still in shocked. "I don't believe it." Said Anastasia.

Drizella said, "She was at the ball last night. What should we do mother?"

Lady T then removed her ring and used her magic from her mark to hypnotized Drizella and Anastasia but somehow it didn't affect Anastasia. "Be patient girls we will have our revenge soon and when she least expects it."

Back at the palace, Prince Aaron was waiting patiently in the same ballroom from last night for the Duke to return with the girl. After a while they entered.

The Duke said, "My I present Cinderella Tremaine." He stood to the side for Cinderella to walk forward.

She walked to him and when they were at arms length, the prince reached into his pocket, and pulled out a folded paper. He undid it and showed it to Cinderella. She smiled and got out hers from her pocket, she did the same and showed it to the prince. Then the 2 went to each other and they kissed dropping the pictures and they landed right next to each other as if they were holding hands.

Then the wedding happened and Cinderella was holding Aaron's hand as they ran down the stairs to carriage for their honeymoon. Then Cinderella was about to loose her slipper again and just as she was going to get it, the king came and gave it to her. She put it on and kissed his head. One the stands, the mice in their royal guard clothes were throwing rice to them, well those that Gus was eating. The scouts, were still in their mice to doing the same.

The 2 got into the carriage which was being pulled by Cinderella's horse which was leading and Bruno running right beside him. "Have faith in dreams and someday. Your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving. If you keep on believing. The dreams that you wish will come true." The mice looked through the window in the back of the carriage and saw them kiss.

Well a year passed and a lot of things happened. Once Cinderella and Aaron got back, Cinderella was overwhelmed with princess duties until she finally had enough and for the banquet, she did things her way, which was perfect to the king delight and she also gained a new friend. Then Jaq wanted to be human so that he can impress Cinderella though he had to dodge another cat name Pom-Pom and her owner who had a crush on him. And then there was another time when Anastasia had a crush on the town's baker and it took Cinderella to help her breakaway from Lady T and started to stand up for herself. It didn't please Lady T much but it was too soon to her revenge anyway. As for the scouts, they were still in their mouse forms but were waiting patiently for when Cinderella can awaken her scout powers. And lastly the drawings were kept in the royal gallery including newer ones with the 2 together.

Cinderella and Aaron were in town, not in fancy garb of course and walked to the bakery where Anastasia and her boyfriend, the baker, who turns out his name is Sam, were at. They entered the shop and Anastasia saw them. "Cinderella, Aaron. You're just in time." She said.

The 4 decided to go on a picnic as a reconciliation for the Cinderella and Anastasia as well as the boys getting to know each other on the side. Sam said, "Got the food ready as well as the drinks."

Aaron said, "Luckily for us we got a blanket for us too. I have a carriage waiting for us outside." The 4 packed what they need into the carriage, got inside and on their way to a nice meadow.

Meanwhile, Lady T saw them in an alleyway and saw them leaving. She made her way to the castle. "There's no way I can get through the main gate. Knowing Cinderella, she warned the guards." Then she went to the back where the servants were and sure enough, they were so busy, that they didn't even see the mice that Cinderella brought over all over the place. "Easy picking." Then she just walked through the yard and they didn't noticed her. But as Jaq and Gus were out and about, they saw her.

"This is bad Gus-Gus!" said Jaq. "We have to follow her." So the 3 ran as fast as they can to see where she is going.

As Lady T looked around the room, she saw a woman in a blue cloak and hide away so she won't be spotted. Apparently Godmother was now living at the palace and visiting Cinderella whenever she please. Lady T saw her walked away from her room and once she was out of site, she walked right in. Once she closed the door, she looked everywhere for the magic wand. She then looked on the shelf on top of the fireplace and saw the wand. "So this is where Cinderella gets her powers." She got the wand in her hands and felt her own powers amplified. Jaq and Gus saw all of this and then Godmother came in. "We have to warn the others!" Then the 2 left again to get to the other mice and hopefully the king.

"I always forget that wand." She said. Then she saw Lady T. "Madam, put that down! In the wrong hands that wand could be extremely dangerous."

Lady T smirked at her. "Too late. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Then she turned her into a small music box. She picked it up. "You have no idea what you are dealing with." She put it in a cabinet and locked it. "Now what else can this do?"

Meanwhile, the 4 were in a meadow having their picnic. Cinderella asked, "I'm afraid to ask this but what has become of my old room?"

Anastasia said, "Well we're mostly using it as an attic now, I'm thinking we should just knock it donw."

Sam said, "I just couldn't believe how big the house is. What did your father do?"

Cinderella said, "From what I remember, we were just aristocrats though not really royalty."

Anastasia said, "Mother never really told me and Drizella either cause all she ever wanted was money."

Aaron said, "I don't even want to think what would've happened if father married her."

Anastasia said, "Well she was really pushed me and Drizella to marry you."

Sam said, "You know I just a story just like this at another kingdom, though in that case, the step-mother was about her step-daughter's age, and when she tried it, they had to cut the foot off to get it off."

Anastasia said, "I've heard about that too. Rumor has it she has a peg leg now."

Aaron said, "You must be talking about a distant cousin of mine Daniel." He started to chuckled I can still remember how the king and queen announced the ball."

He then started to flashback when it happened. At the palace Queen Constantia looks at him, "Lionel, take this down."

Lionel opens the empty scroll and takes a quill pen and starts writing of what Constantia is saying, "His royal Highness, Jonathan Rupert Windermere Vladimir Carl Alexander Phrasal Regina Lancelot Herman-"

Lionel questioned, "Herman?"

Constantia smiled, "Herman Gregory James Barrix! He'll thank us for it later. Is giving a ball!"

At the town square of Hollow Bastion Lionel comes in with a scroll in a chariot, "The Prince is giving a Ball! His Royal Highness, Jonathan Barrix. Son of her Majesty Queen Constantia Soulstorm Charlet Hermentrude Winaver Mazy-"

A woman interrupted, "Mazy?"

Lionel nods his head, "Mazy Barrix! Is giving a ball! The Prince is giving a Ball! The Prince is giving a Ball!"

The same lady runs to the candy store where his daughters are at, "He's spread the message far and wide the Prince is giving a ball! He said he's going to find a bride, he'll find one at the ball."

"Oh I hope he proposes to me." Said one

"I wish he would propose to me." Said another

Their mother said, "Just leave the hair and clothes to me."

The girls sang. "The Prince is giving a Ball!"

Lionel says to the seamstresses, "and now if you please the grand debris a silly sardine a red in someone's heals." Thumbs up to the girls and goes to the butcher. "A surely a meat, a side of ham and some beef filets. Some marvelous stakes, a rack of ham, and you raise dub raise." Goes to the cheese factory. "Limburger, Swiss, Gourmandize, cheddar, and blue. Chunks of Swiss and Barrels please and make sure it's holy too." Goes to the bakery.

A kid said, "Your highness."

Lionel continued. "Ordering some pies, Roman sulfas, secular chocolate rounds, creampuffs that can chew away to gain some royal pounds. The Prince is giving a Ball! The Prince is giving a ball!" Catches the cake on time and stumbles through some obstacles.

The crowed was dancing. "The Prince is giving a Ball! The Prince is giving a Ball!"

Lionel finished. "His royal Highness! Two hundred orchids, four hundred poppies, six hundred roses, eight hundred lilies, Johnathan Rupert! Four thousand oranges, two hundred plums, Windermere Vladimir Carl Alexander raspberry, blueberry, strawberry, gooseberry, Franswea Reginald Herman Barrix, Son of her majesty Queen Constantia chocolate and cheddar, Mazy, Son of his conqueror, King Hiram copper laitance and Sidney Barrix."

The crowed asked, "Sidney?!"

Lionel cried, "SIDNEY!"

Then all said, "Is giving a Ball!"

After the flashback the 4 couldn't help but laugh. Cinderella said, "Do forgive me Aaron but I thought your father was desperate to have a ball."

Aaron said, "Well it worked. He meet his princess almost the same as us."

Anastasia asked, "What's the difference?"

Aaron said, "We've been pen-pal since we were kids."

Sam said, "I remember when I was a boy you 2 would drop off letters somewhere and the other would pick it up."

"Didn't you try?" asked Cinderella.

"With cooking lessons not so much." He answered.

Anastasia said, "Well it was well worth it cause you're one of the best Sam." Then she kissed his cheek which made him blushed.

Sam said, "Thanks. In fact there's another reason why we're out here Anastasia." He sat up a bit and took a knee. Anastasia looked scared and looked at Cinderella then back at him. "When I saw you at my shop, I thought you were the mostly charming woman I've ever seen. And when we danced at the ball together, it was as though our feet didn't touch the ground." Then he took hold of her hands gently. "I believe that if we're lucky enough to have found each other in the first place, we're worth betting on for life. Will you take that gamble with me and be my wife?"

Anastasia gasped at what he was asking for. Cinderella and Aaron smiled waited excitedly of what the answer will be. Anastasia smiled and said, "Yes, yes, yes a million time yes Sam!" She then hugged him, which made them go to the ground. "I would love to be your wife." She said. Sam smiled and hugged her back as Cinderella and Aaron clapped their hands.

Once the 2 stood up, they kissed. Then the other 2 got up and started to congratulate the new couple. "I'm so happy for you Anastasia." Said Cinderella.

"Thank you so much." She replied. "Please be at the wedding."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Said Cinderella.

Aaron shook Sam's hand. "Congratulations Sam. You're finally tying the knot."

Sam said, "I love her and I can take anything that would be thrown in our way."

Anastasia said, "We got to go tell the King so he can help. Maybe your Godmother might help us too Cinderella."

Cinderella said, "I don't see why not. Let's go."

The 4 gathered up their stuff, got into the carriage and made their way back to town. When they arrived, the town looked abandon and it was really quiet.

Cinderella asked, "Where is everyone? It's noon and the town should be crowded by now."

Aaron continued to drive the carriage looking around as well. "Something isn't right."

Anastasia leaned against Sam. "I'm not liking this." Sam held her close.

Soon they arrived and what was once a bright white castle looked dead and grey. Hey got off and went inside the palace. As they slowly walked inside, they noticed there was no guards, no servants, no maids, just empty. Then the scouts, as mice still came running to them.

"Cinderella, something horrible just happened." Said Marie.

Cinderella asked, "What happened?"

Ariel said, "When you 4 left, Lady T came in and somehow found Godmother's wand."

Belle said, "She turned her into a music-box."

Snow White said, "When she arrived at the throne room, she hypnotized the king and the duke."

Jasmine said, "Some how she got everyone in town here and she turned everyone into…things."

Aurora said, "And she locked up the mice, the birds, your dog and horse, in the dungeons."

The 4 gasp. Aaron said, "We have to stop her."

Soon they found the throne room and when they entered, they saw the most frightful sight. There, in the middle of the room stood Lady T in a royal dress, Drizella in a princess dress, and the King at her side hypnotized and all around them was the town's people, and everyone into dolls.

Lady T saw them. "Aahh Cinderella. How I missed you since you left our house. What do you think of the place? Do you like it? I personally do since the house I have seems…too small for my taste."

Cinderella ordered, "Let everyone go stepmother. You have the power you can reverse it."

Lady T smiled. "You're right I do have the power as I always been. But instead of free everyone how about this." She turned to the king. "Is there something you want to say your highness."

The King said, "By royal decree, the marriage between Prince Aaron and Cinderella is now voted and I pass all royal powers to Tremaine and her daughter Drizella."

Lady T smiled. "Music to my ears. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo." Then she turned the king and the duke into dolls and turned to Anastasia. "Now my dear Anastasia, please come stand by me and be the princess you always wanted to be."

Anastasia grew scared at first and looked at her sister, Drizella, and saw she wasn't hypnotized like before. Drizella agreed to the plan. Then she grew mad. "No. I will not join you. I've chosen my life and wish it to spend it with Sam. I love him and we're getting married."

Then the mice jumped out of Cinderella's dress pocket and then their lockets glowed and turned human again, and this time in their scouts form. Lady T saw them. "Aw the Sailor Scouts. I've been waiting patiently for you to show up. Such a shame you didn't die in all the mouse traps." Then she stood up and brought out the wand. "As for you Anastasia, do you actually believe in something so foolish as true love?" She chuckles. "It's just something you read in fairytales."

Drizella said, "For an example Sailor Light or should I say Marie." She walked to Marie. "Ever since you were 16 you wished for love. You even had someone give you your first kiss in the second grade. But tell me something. Did you ever find the boy that kissed you or confess to the boy named Nathaniel," Marie's eyes went wide. "That you love him. Trust my freak, you end up like you always feared, alone, a nun, and unloved." Then she walked to the other scouts. "And what about you girls?" First was Ariel. "Ariel, if you haven't saved Eric you would've been sea foamed by now. But was he REALLY under a spell?" She then turned to Belle. "And you Belle, does Adam really love you or used you to break the spell he was under?" Then to Snow White. "Snow White, faced it, if you've died your stepmother would marry you husband no question ask." Then to Jasmine. "As for you Jasmine, faced it you like rich men unlike Aladdin for you to marry." Finally to Aurora. "And finally Aurora known as Sleepy Beauty. If you didn't meet Philip in the woods, would you still love him if you had meet him in an arrange marriage?" Then she left them to back to her mother. "I don't know about you, but I see faults in all your love stories."

Aaron said, "That's enough. You can't do this Tremaine. With all of people turned into dolls how will you run a kingdom?"

Lady T said, "Simple. Before I turned them into dolls I gave them an offer they can't refuse. All they need to do if give me their answer and I'll simple turn them back into humans, though on a very tight leash."

Anastasia said, "Mother please stop, this isn't the way."

Sam said, "Forcing everyone to follow you is barbaric."

Lady T smiled. "I see it's going to take the boys some persuasion to listen to me, unlike my second husband."

Cinderella asked, "Why? What did you do to my father before he died?"

Lady T said, "Simple." She removed her ring and showed the symbol. "I got him to change the will and I made him drink poison." Then she started to laugh as Cinderella gasp and started to tear up. "You'd be surprise what you can do when a person's mind is weak."

Anastasia asked, "But you did fall in love with my father right? You loved him before he died."

Drizella asked, "How do you think mother got rid of him?" Then she started to laugh. Anastasia was in shocked. Cinderella's father wasn't the only person Lady T killed.

Lady T said, "Now that all this is out of the way time for business." Then the wand started to glow as she started to sing. "Falling in love with love is only for make believe. Falling in love with love is only for fools! Caring for much is such to do with fantasy."

She made a green cloud appear and it wrapped around Aaron and Sam in a tight bind. The girls reached for them, but they disappeared. The boys then reappear in the dungeon where everyone else was that wasn't turned into dolls and was chained to a wall. "I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full. I wasn't wise when I was able to see. I fell in love with love in love everlasting. When love went out with me." Then she made Cinderella back into a maid and ripped Anastasia's beautiful clothes. Then scouts tried to attack but the green mist for them too in a tight bind.

Lady T and Drizella started to sing together. "Falling in love with love is only for fools/Caring for much is such to do with fantasy. Learning to trust is just like the children in school./I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full." She then got the scouts, Cinderella, and Anastasia in the same bind and they started to float up. Then there was a big picture made from the mist. It revealed to be an abandon farm place far away from the kingdom. "I wasn't wise when I was able to see. I fell in love with love in love everlasting. When love went out with me." Then she made their girls go into the mist and they were gone from the palace.

In the dungeons, the men looked everywhere for a way out. Aaron said, "Should've arrested the lady when I had the chance."

Sam said, "I hope the girls are alright."

Then they heard a voice. "Don't worry. Cinderelly's with them." They looked everywhere and where the mice were. They were in a small trap and saw the birds in a bird cage right next to them. The one who spoke was Jaq.

Sam asked, "How are you so sure?"

Jaq said, "Cinderelly has been in tighter spots before this is nothing compare to what happened before.

Aaron said, "I hope your right Jaq. I hope you're right."

Meanwhile, in a field, a green cloud appear and all the girls landed on the ground right on-top of each other. When it was gone, they were moaning and groaning. Marie was at the bottom of the pile. "Boy am I getting flashbacks of High School Gym class." She said.

The girls got off and they looked around. "Where are we?" asked Ariel.

Belle said, "We're far away from the kingdom for one."

Snow White went to the barn and opened it. "This place is abandon. Likes no lived here in years."

Jasmine said, "Well either way we have to get out of here."

Aurora looked behind a barn. "Well there's a field of food here. We can make a carriage out of it."

Anastasia asked, "How you girls don't have that kind of magic. It's hopeless." Then she turned to Marie. "And who is this Nathanael person?"

The girls turned to her. Marie gave up. "Alright alright I'll tell you." She sigh and said, "Year ago when I was roughly 16 there's a school away from school call Sylvan that helps kids with reading, math, anything that doesn't involve sports and there was this boy I really liked. His name Nathanael I believe he is 2 years older then me. He never really told me his age but he was a lot younger then 20s."

Cinderella asked, "Did he ever kissed you?"

Marie said, "Well one day when I arrived early, I was resting nearly falling asleep when he came in. He saw me and sat next to me in the lobby. He asked "Why not rest your head on my shoulder?" I blushed and I did. Then he put his arm around me and for an hour and a half he would rub my back, by shoulder, and kissed my head." She saw all the girls had dreamily faces. Then when we were called in I said to him, "If you were 16 again I would give you your first kiss."" All the girls sigh. "Then right then and there he kissed him." But Marie sigh sadly, "But…I ran out of time to tell him how I feel cause it turns out the building wasn't safe and we were separated. Never saw him again." The girls grew sad. "It wasn't until recently I finally moved one. But thanks to Drizella, I want to beat the shit out of her. No offence Anastasia."

Anastasia waved it off. "None taken. I'm just pissed how mother killed my father and Cinderella's father."

Cinderella said, "I'm just shocked that she DID kill my father. I mean I had my suspicions but not like this." She turned to the girls. "I think it's a good time to tell us about why you 6 are in short skirts."

Ariel said, "Well there's a reason why I didn't tell you the first time."

Then all of them started to explain about the mission, the All Evil, the Royals, Hatbox, the keys, the worlds, everything.

Belle said, "I think next time we need a card or something to give us a short version of this."

Cinderella asked, "Then what are you girls suppose to represent?"

Marie said, "We represent what makes us a strong princess. Not a demise in distress. Like, as you heard before I represent light."

Ariel said, "For me, it's beauty, or inn-beauty if you will. I found out when I traded my voice for legs, cause I was a mermaid, and Eric loved me for me."

Belle said, "I'm temperance. I learned mine when I realize it takes more then looks to find a great person."

Snow White said, "Mine is compassion cause, I'm more of a mother figure to 7 friends of mine and even though I don't forgive easily I do."

Jasmine said, "Mine's fairness. I'm a royal in the Middle East and I wanted freedom and even though I looked for it the wrong way, I found out I just need freedom just to make my own choices."

Aurora said, "And mine's love. I give those that want it and deserve it. Took my 16 years to figure it out and when I thought everyone betrayed me, but then I realized that I'm loved by people that wanted to protect me."

Marie said, "And Cinderella, you're another scout."

Cinderella and Anastasia was shocked. "What?" asked Cinderella. "Me a scout?"

Anastasia said, "Then I'm noting. It's hopeless. Mother is going to kill Sam and we're we just engaged. I love him so much." Then she started to cry.

Cinderella went to her. "Anastasia. I'm so sorry for what has happened. But you need to have hope. You need hope to survive. That's what I do when I'm feeling sad. I feel hope. I even dream of hope too."

Anastasia asked, "How? How can do that with just a dream?"

Cinderella said, "Well to me, a dream is a wish your heart makes. When you're fast asleep. In dreams, you will lose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving if you keep on believing. The dream that you wish will come true." She wiped her tears away and when she stopped sing, a bright light came in front of Cinderella. It went to Cinderella's neck it formed a pumpkin locket and inside was a clear crystal jewel. Then she said some words that just flow from her. "Princess Hope Power….Make Up." Then she transformed into her scout form. She stood up and looked at her scout clothes.

Anastasia stood up and looked at her too. "So you are a scout. A scout of hope. You have so much that I don't have any. I just wish there was another way." She sat back down.

Marie finally had enough. "Farla, farla fiddly Dee. Fiddly, faddle foodle. All wishes in the Etherium are poppy coating twiddle."

Anastasia asked, "What are you talking about?

Marie asked, "Rephrase that sentence please?"

Anastasia said, "I dream there was another way."

Marie said, "Faldra, Ralda, Fiddly Dee. Fiddly, Faddly, foodle. All the dreamers in the Etherium are…dizzy in the noodle."

Ariel said, "That's terrible."

Marie said, "You try it next time. I'm no Dr. Seuss."

Belle said, "No. What you said about dreamers never dream. That's just terrible. People can dream."

Marie said, "Well this is an intervention so tuff Belle." She turned to Anastasia and Cinderella. "If you 2 want to get out of here, you have to do it yourself. The music is in you, deep down in your soul. If you have it, there'll be no way for you to not going back to the castle and stand up that bitch of a woman."

Anastasia said, "You don't know mother than. If she can mean to Cinderella and me, who knows what she can do."

Snow White asked, "Do you know what his problem is? He can't handle of how fabulous you 2 are."

Cinderella looked at them confused, "Fabulous? Us?"

Jasmine put her hands on her hips, "Do you see anyone else here, besides us?"

Anastasia asked, "Well what else can we do? Scout or not all we have is wishes and dreams."

Aurora wagged my finger, "That's the problem with most people. They'd dream of going somewhere without just doing it by themselves."

Anastasia sat on a rock, "All I wish was…" She sighed, "I guess wishing isn't the way either."

Cinderella walked to her with arms open wide, "Everything starts with a wish."

Anastasia sigh, "Guess I know what you're going to say. Faldra, Ralda, Fiddly Dee…"

Marie started to finish, "Fiddly, Faddly, foodle."

Ruby sighed, "Your right. It's impossible."

Marie giggled. "Believe me honey, nothing is impossible."

Then Cinderella started to sing. "Impossible for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a silver carriage. Impossible for plain country bumpkins and lovers to join in marriage. And four small mice will never be four Pegasus. And fox and wolf can never turn to men of course is. Impossible!"

Marie sang a bit. "But the world is full of zanies and fools who don't believe in sensible rules and won't believe what sensible people say, and because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes. Impossible things are happening every day!"

"Impossible." Sang Anastasia.

"Impossible." Sang Ariel.

"Impossible." Sang Belle.

"Impossible." Sang Snow White

"Impossible." Sang Jasmine.

"Impossible." Sang Aurora.

Then all 8. "Impossible."

Anastasia then stood up and walked to them said, "But if impossible things are happening everyday, then why should I have impossible hopes and dreams? Even something as impossible as going home to save everyone."

Marie said, "Then let's home Anastasia. No one is stopping us."

Anastasia said, "But we don't know the way. Stepmother got us far away from home."

Ariel said, "She got us there."

Then Cinderella looked around the farmer's field and found a pumpkin. "Well it worked for me." Then thanks from some magic, she waved some white sparkles on the pumpkin but it didn't move. "Hmmm…Godmother made it easy." She tried against and this time it started to move and when it got closer to her, it then turned into a fancy carriage, maybe a bit more fancy then Cinderella's.

Anastasia was in awe. "Oh my God."

Snow White said, "Now for some Pegasus. Might need your help Aurora." Then 2 looked around and found 4 small rats near the abandon barn. They waved their magic and they turned into white Pegasus and they walked to the carriage.

Anastasia went to one of them pet them. "They're beautiful."

Belle said, "Now a coachman." Then she saw a wolf not far behind.

Jasmine said, "Let me help you with this one." Then Belle and Jasmine used some of their magic to turned the grey wolf into a coachman. He walked over and hooked the Pegasus up to the carriage.

Ariel said, "I'll get the footman." She looked around and then saw a fox. "There we go." She waved her magic and he turned into a footman. He walked to the others and opened the door.

Anastasia said, "Now I know how your godmother did it for you, Cinderella."

Marie said, "Now, we have a carriage, a coachman, and a footman. Now we're missing one more thing."

She turned to Anastasia and her ripped dressed. Anastasia looked down at her dress. "Sorry honey. Love the color, but hate the giant butt." She turned to the scouts. "Each of you, one at a time, take a hand and spin her around once and closed your eyes Ana. It's a surprise."

And so Anastasia closed her eyes and one by one, the scouts spin her around gently as Marie did her magic. She transformed her tattered dress in a beautiful light purple dress. It was purple sheath Basque waist, pleated dress, with white lace on the bust and the dress. On the top she had a white collar almost as similar to Belle's in her yellow dress, and lastly, she has long purple sleeves from the top to her hand to where it meets the collar. As for shoes, they were light purple slippers, but not made out of glass and her hair was down and had small curls on the bottom. And to top it all off, a purl necklace and purl earrings.

Anastasia opened her eyes and saw how beautiful she was. "This is beautiful."

Aurora said, "You don't need a fancy puffy dress. A simple dress can make a woman. And Marie's right about the giant butt. It wasn't suitable for you or your sister."

Anastasia ran to them and hugged them especially Cinderella. "Thank you all of you. Now let's go back and stop Tremaine!"

All went into the carriage, the coachman made their Pegasus go and off they went flying into sky. At least this ride was smoother then the buggies.

As they went Anastasia singed. "It's possible for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a silver carriage. It's possible for plain country bumpkins and lovers to join in marriage."

Cinderella sang. "And 4 small mice are easily turned to Pegasus, and fox and wolf can turned into men of course is, quite possible, it's possible."

Belle, Ariel, and Marie did their part. "For the world is full of zanies and fools who don't believe in sensible rules and won't believe what sensible people say."

Jasmine, Aurora, and Snow White continued, "And because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes. Its possible things are happening every day."

Anastasia sings, "It's possible."

Marie and Ariel sang, "It's possible."

Belle and Snow White sang, "It's possible."

Jasmine and Aurora sang, "It's possible."

Cinderella singed. "It's possible." She held her hand to Anastasia.

"It's possible." Sang Anastasia as she took hers in her hand.

Then all singed to their hearts content. "IT'S POSSIBLE!

Back at the palace, Lady T and Drizella was getting board. Drizella said, "I'm surprise not one of the subject are saying yes to your deal."

Lady T said, "I guess they're more stupid then I thought."

Drizella said, "Not much stupider when Anastasia or Cinderella." Then she started to laugh. Lady T started to laugh as well.

Lady T then stood up. "I'm going to see our guest down in the dungeon. I'm sure by now, they're really to hear my deal."

Drizella asked, "Before you go where's Lucifer?"

Lady T said, "He was with another cat, but apparently she was too much for him. Now he joins your fathers."

Drizella paled a bit. "Wow."

Lady T made her way to the dungeon and when she arrived she saw the 2 men sill chained to the wall. "So I hope you 2 had a lovely chat with one another."

Sam glared at him. "You're never getting away with this Tremaine." He said.

Lady T said, "Dear Sam. I already have."

Aaron asked, "What do you want?"

Lady T said, "I have an idea what will spare your lives from and longer and painful death." They were silent. "Join me and while Aaron can still be prince and marry me, Sam will marry my daughter and both of you will be royalty and spared."

The 2 looked at each other. Lady T said, "And there's no time to think. I gave that to the villagers and so answer."

Aaron said, "We will but answer this for us. What will happen to the girls?"

Lady T said, "Once all is in order here, I'll bring them here and turn them over to my boss, All Evil. He would love them as trophies if not that then a wonderful supply body farm for him to make his minions."

Sam said, "There's no way I will marry Drizella. I love Anastasia."

Lady T frowned at him then turned to Aaron. "And you?"

Aaron said, "I rather be dead then marry you."

Lady T giggled evilly. "Have it your way then you 2. By tomorrow morning, I'll carry out your sentence and believe me you'll be begging me to end it." Then she left the dungeons.

Sam sigh. "I don't know about you, I know they will somehow come back."

Aaron said, "Same here." Then he started to chuckled. "You know what the irony is? Tomorrow's mine and Cinderella's anniversary."

Sam chuckled too. "And knowing Anastasia she probably wanted us to get married tomorrow too to match it up with yours." He sigh. "Well at least the 2 are getting along."

Aaron nodded. "Yeah. If anything happens to us, at least they won't be alone."

Back at the girls, the carriage was landed a good instance away. Once the carriage, mice, fox, and wolf were back in their original form, the girls hide behind some bushes. They looked over and saw the kingdom was even darker. Marie said, "We have to get inside and save everyone in the dungeons."

Anastasia said, "Let me take care of that. You scouts need all the strength you need."

Cinderella pointed to the servants door in the back. The same that Lady T went through. "That's the servant's door. If we go through there we can split up."

Ariel said, "I just hope the cat isn't there."

The girls stealthy went down to the castle and went through the door, they hid in a small corner and then Cinderella pushed away one painting. "Use this to get to the dungeon. Just careful on the way down."

Anastasia said, "I will." She went through it and they closed it. As Anastasia went down, she gently felt the wall and the floor so she wouldn't trip or take a wrong turn. She soon made it to some doors and when she opened it, she saw them.

Sam lifted his head and saw her. "Anastasia?" Aaron looked up and saw her too. Anastasia said, "Sshh. Quiet. I'm going to get you out of here." She got a pin from her head which release a curl and went to on of the locks that were on their wrist.

Aaron asked, "Where's Cinderella?"

Anastasia said, "She's with the others to take down stepmother." She managed to release one of the shackles and went to the other that was holding Sam.

Back at the girls, they walked in the throne room where Lady T was waiting for them. Lady T said, "Drizella, get the hell out of here." Drizella left leaving the group where they are. Lady T stood up from the throne. "Well I have to admit I wasn't hoping you 7 would come back so soon."

The girls stand next to each other arm in arm. Marie said, "We don't give up that easily."

Ariel said, "We'll defeat you no matter what."

Belle said, "It not like you're a challenge really."

Snow White said, "Without that wand, you're just an old hag."

Jasmine asked, "And what power do you REALLY have over us?"

Aurora said, "All you want is attention yet you deserve none."

Cinderella said, "Time to ends this stepmother before more people have fallen."

Then all 7 said, "AND FOR ALL THAT'S GOOD, WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!"

Lady T got her wand out. "Then let's go somewhere suitable for this fight. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Then all of them were transported to the same meadow as before.

Meanwhile, Anastasia heard the magic and said, "They're gone. Mother took them somewhere for the fight." She manage to undo all the locks and let everyone go.

Sam said, "We have to get to them and fast."

Aaron, Sam, and Anastasia got on some horses and got out of the kingdom to look where they went too.

Lady T said, "Let's see if you 7 can fight this. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Then she transformed herself into a giant spider and the wand was the stinger.

Marie started to whimper. "To think all of my games prepared me for this. I hate spiders."

Spider T then started to shoot webs at them and the scouts did the best they could to not get stuck. Then she started to shoot acid and it was hitting trees. "Stay still so I can kill you!" she yelled.

Marie attacked first. "Blind Light Blast!" She shot some light and Spider T got out of the way.

Next was Ariel. "Mermaid Typhoon Monsoon!" And from the water, she manage to stop the webs from hitting them.

Then Belle. "Rose Vine Blast!" She hit the ground with the ground with her staff and it manage to block the acid.

"Call of the Wild!" yelled Snow White. She tried to get her leave animals to get the wand back it they were easily over powered by Spider T.

"Slice and Dice Slash!" Yelled Jasmine. Luckily she manages to cut some of the legs off but it wasn't enough.

Aurora yelled, "Throw me a sword!" Jasmine threw her some daggers and Aurora plugged her ears. "Sonic Song Strike!" She did a high C and it managed to blind some of her eyes.

Then Spider T shot more webs and this time, she was successful in getting the scouts, well all but Cinderella. She walked over to Cinderella and said, "You're prince is mine, the kingdom is mine, and soon your friends will be food. What else are you going to do?"

Cinderella looked everywhere and when she found a stray cup from the picnic, she picked it and it turned into a glass long sword. Spider T stood back. "Dream Serious Sword!" She made one slash at the spider and when it was hit, it turned into glass. Cinderella walked to the glass statue. "This is for my father and Anastasia's father." She made one good punch and it broke into pieces. She went to the girls and got them out of the webs. "Are you alright girls?"

Jasmine said, "We're fine now. That was one powerful attack."

Cinderella said, "Well just like Anastasia, it was high time I stood up to her."

Then they heard galloping and they saw Aaron, Sam, and Anastasia. They got off and the 3 ran to them. "Are you alright?" asked Aaron.

Snow White said, "Better then ever."

Anastasia walked over to the glass mess. "Is that?"

Belle sighs. "Yes it WAS your mother."

Anastasia walked over and got the wand. Then she went to Cinderella and gave it to her. "Thank you." She said.

Then together they said, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" They shot the wand and Godmother appears.

"Goodness. I never thought I could finally get out of the dark." Then the want went to her.

Cinderella de-transformed and Aaron went to her. "Are you sure, you're alright?"

Cinderella said, "For the first time in a long time Aaron, I feel free."

Sam turned to Anastasia. "How about you? Will you be alright?"

Anastasia said, "Never felt better."

Then the couples kissed. The girls went to godmother as all 7 sang, "It's possible. Thing are happening everyday." All of them zapped them with some magic and then the couples were in their wedding garbs, in a carriage on their way to the castle.

On the way, everyone and anyone who was a doll were now human again. The scouts, in their dresses were not so far behind the carriage as peddles were being dropped everywhere and the villagers were cheering. "Someone wants you, you know who. Now you're living, there's music in you. Now you're hearing, something new. Someone's playing the music in you."

As they turn a corner to the castle the couples waved to the villagers as they continued their way. "Now you're living, you know why. Now there's nothing, you won't try... Move a mountain, light the sky. Make a wish come true, there is music in you."

The men then helped their brides off the carriage and they and the scouts ran up the stairs but stopped half way to wave at their subjects before going inside. "Now you can go wherever you want to go. Now you can do whatever you want to do. Now you can be whatever you want to be."

Inside the palace, the couples were standing hand in hand and the 6 girls were divided into 3s to be the bridesmaids. On the side were the King and the Duke watching on. "And love is the song you'll sing your whole life through... Oh, Move a mountain, light the sky. Make a wish come true." Then the couples kissed now married or remarried as the crowd celebrated with fireworks over the castle. "There is music in you! In you…"


End file.
